Blinding
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: After the events of "Cosmic Love" everything continues to be tested for Damon and Dia as they try to help Elena search for Stefan. What will become of Damon's relationship with Dia as his feelings for Elena grow and Dia realizes she may care about Elijah?
1. The Birthday Pt 1

**Hello. This is the third story in my series. If you had not read "Jar of Hearts" and "Cosmic Love" Please stop reading and head to my profile and read those two stories if you don't want to be confused. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

On a hot summer evening, a young woman walked outside her house.

"Rudy. Rudy! Come on. It's too hot to make me come looking for you" she called out into the night. She sighed loudly and turned around and jump when she saw Klaus behind her.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" he told her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, my, uh, my car ran out of gas a couple miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever. Yours is the first house I'd come to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone

"Don't you have a cell phone?" the girl frowned.

"Heh. Yeah. Battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone" Klaus told her.

"Sure" the girl nodded.

"So...I can come in?" Klaus asked.

The girl starred at him curiously "No. I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you"

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting" Klaus's face fell.

"I'm from Florida" the girl replied.

"Well, that explains it" Klaus said. He rushed over to her and grabbed her neck and began to compel her.

"Now show me a little Southern hospitality... Sweet pea" Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, the girl's roommate stood in the kitchen cleaning up and trying to deal with the heat.<p>

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning" Another girl called out from the kitchen. She looked up and saw her friend with a strange man.

"What's going on?" she frowned.

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here" Klaus said.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly" the girl told him

"But I expect he makes it home... Once a month" Klaus smiled. No response came from her.

"That's what I thought. Where is he now?" He looked at the girl. She didn't answer him.

"If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you" he said. The girl ran and tried to get out of the house but was blocked by Stefan in the front door. Klaus followed by the other girl rejoined them

"I love it when they run" Klaus smirked.

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's off Highway 41" she told him

"Thank you, my love. Now..." he smiled turning to the other girl.

"May my friend come in your home?" Klaus asked.

"Yes" the girl said shaking. Stefan entered the house and looked at Klaus.

"Kill this one quickly" Klaus pushed one of the girls towards Stefan.

"Make that one suffer. I'll be in the car" Klaus said looking at the other.

"Please don't, please..." the girl begged.

"Humans….so pathetic" Stefan heard a voice say. He turned around. If he hadn't known Dia was in Mystic Falls, he could have sworn it was her. Every facial feature was the same. There was no difference, only except the girl standing before him was not the Dia Walker he had called friend.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dia?" Stefan frowned.<em>

"_Hmm sort of, but close" the look alike said. "You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"_Well he probably thinks he does." Klaus looked at the woman. _

_"Lydia" Stefan spoke._

_"Ding ding" she smiled._

"_That's not possible" Stefan frowned._

"_Oh it is" the woman said. Her face began to change. The veins showing in her face, the coldness in her eyes as her fangs popped out._

Stefan snapped out of the memory and went towards the girl and bit into her neck. The girl screamed out in pain.

"Chomp, chomp" Lydia smiled watching Stefan.

* * *

><p>Damon sat in his bathtub while he watched Andie get ready. He poured himself another glass of champagne emptying the bottle.<p>

"We are out of champagne" he smiled.

"Huh. No, you are out of champagne, 'cause I don't drink in the morning" Andie replied.

"Well, would you be a dear and..." Damon started.

"I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave" Andie told him. Damon sighed and got out of the tub, water and bubbles dripping from his body.

"I mean, you're dripping... a little" Andie said.

"Mm-hmm" Damon smirked walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the boarding house. She felt as though her mind was going at it nonstop. Between trying to find Stefan, her birthday, and how Damon was acting like Stefan was a lost cause she felt like she couldn't put anymore on her plate. She walked into the living room and put her hair in a ponytail and sat her bag on the couch.<p>

"Mornin'" she heard Damon say.

"Hey, I was going..." Elena turned around and saw Damon completely naked. "

"Oh" she quickly turned around. "You heard me. You knew that I was here"

"You know, you should learn to knock. What if I was... indecent?" Damon said smirking.

Elena picked up and towel and put her hand over her eyes and threw the towel to Damon. He put in around his waist. Elena uncovered her eyes and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis" she handed him the paper.

"Another dead end, you mean?" Damon replied.

"You don't know that" Elena said.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one" Damon said getting closer to her. "After almost two months, this could be the clue that tells us Stefan's alive and well and living in Graceland."

"Fine. I'll go by myself" she said about to leave. Damon step in front of her blocking her.

"And let Klaus know that you're tracking him? He thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way" Damon said.

"It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in a while" Elena replied.

"Ok. I'll check it out. If find anything, I'll call you" Damon told her.

"But..." Elena said as he began to leave. "Have you heard from Dia?"

Damon stopped and turned. "No. Why would I?"

"I don't know" Elena said. "I just thought you guys might try and patch things up."

"I haven't talked to her since she stormed out of here" Damon sneered. "Have you talked to her?"

"I talked to her on her birthday" Elena told him. "She said she was planning on coming back today"

"I haven't talked to her Elena and frankly I don't want to" Damon snapped.

"Damon it wasn't her fault" she called out as he left.

* * *

><p>Damon walked up to him room still fuming about what Elena had said. He walked over to his closet and opened it up. Inside where maps and newspaper clippings relating to attacks<em>.<em>

"He moved on to Tennessee" Damon told Andie.

"That Florida victim you had me look into had family in Tennessee" Andie replied.

"Which one, the Pensacola guy?" Damon asked.

"Uh-huh" Andie nodded.

Damon's phone beeped and he picked it up from his dresser. He looked at it and smirked.

"Who's that?" Andie inquired.

"Nobody important" Damon replied. "You up for a road trip?"

"Ha. No can't do. I have got to work, but I can see if I can get you an address" Andie said. Damon walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you at the party" she smiled.

"Get me that address" Damon spoke.

* * *

><p>A young man with dirty blonde hair walked into a bar and sat down.<p>

"What's up, Ray?" the barman said.

"Hey, Red. Can I get a beer?" Ray replied.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" he heard a voice say.

"Who wants to know?" Ray looked up and saw a man beside him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you worked with you before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here" Klaus smiled.

"I think I'll be going" Ray said. Klaus stepped in front of him.

"Not so fast, mate. You only just got here. Now your type are very hard to come by" Klaus told him. Ray tried to leave again but turned to face Stefan and Lydia.

"I wouldn't do that: Stefan told him.

"Vampires" Ray realized.

"Bingo" Lydia smirked.

"You're swifty swift, Ray. Yes, my friend's here are vampires. They've compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help. I, however... I'm something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf" Klaus told him.

"A...what?" Ray frowned.

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray, heh, I need you to direct me to your pack. So... Where can I find them, Ray?" Klaus demanded.

"You can't compel me, it won't work" Ray snapped.

"I need a scotch on the rocks, please" Stefan looked at the barman. He held in his hand a small bag.

"Ahem. Tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane" Stefan told him.

"Yummy" Lydia smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena helped prepare birthday decorations with Caroline and Tyler while explaining her frustration with Damon about finding Stefan.<p>

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get lead on Stefan" Elena told the two of them

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him" Tyler piped in.

"Tyler!" Caroline scolded.

"What? He's into you. Isn't he?" Tyler asked.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him" Elena said.

"But you kissed him probably screwed with his head" Tyler snickered.

"Tyler!"

"I'm sorry" Caroline said looking Elena.

"I... don't worry about it. Look, yes, I kissed him, but it was a... It was a good-bye kiss. I thought he was going to die" Elena explained.

"Well clearly Dia didn't see it that way" Caroline said. Elena looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry" Caroline said. "I mean why else did she go to New York for the entire summer."

"She wanted to spend time with her friend Luchi" Elena explained.

"And I guess that kiss with Damon gave her the extra nudge" Tyler smiled.

"Tyler" Caroline smack his chest.

"Well Damon also got upset over Elijah kissing her while she was dead, so really that didn't help anything either." Elena said. "Isn't she suppose to be home today?"

"You haven't talked to her?" Caroline frowned.

"I talked to her on her birthday, but she was kind of short with me." Elena replied.

"Dia's not coming home today" Caroline replied. "She called me the other day and said she wasn't coming home still school started back up."

"Is she upset with me?" Elena asked.

"I don't know" Caroline replied. "You know how Dia is. She keeps things to herself."

"Yeah I know" Elena sighed. "I just wish she was here you know?" Caroline nodded and smiled sadly at Elena. The doorbell rang to the boarding house.

"I'll get it" Elena said walking out of the living room. She walked into the hall and opened the door.

"I'm looking for the birthday girl" Dia exclaimed.

"Dia!" Elena smiled. She ran outside and gave her cousin a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much" Elena cried.

"I missed you too!" Dia said taking her sunglasses off and pushing them over her hair. Elena looked and saw a girl with dark skin standing beside her.

"Elena, Luchi, Luchi, Elena" Dia said.

"Hola!" Luchi smiled.

"Hi I'm so glad to finally meet you" Elena said. "But what are you doing here? Caroline said that you weren't coming back."

"She lied. I wanted to surprise you. Hence why I was being a little short with you on the phone." Dia replied.

"I'm just so glad you're here" Elena said hugging her again.

"Me too" Dia said. "Is Damon here?"

"No he's…he's out" Elena's face fell. "Things still not good?"

"Let's not talk about that" Dia said walking into the house with Luchi behind her.

"Don't get her started about it" Luchi told Elena.

"Dia!" Caroline rushed up to her.

"Hey you!" she smiled hugging her. She pulled away and looked at Tyler.

"Tyler hey" she said hugging him.

"Hey welcome back" he smiled.

"Tyler, Caroline this is my friend from New York. Luchi" Dia introduced them.

"So you're the werewolf and the other vampire" Luchi said.

"Uhhh…" Caroline began.

"She knows everything" Dia began. "Don't worry." Dia walked into the living room and laid down her bag.

"So I picked up balloons and streamers like you asked Car" Dia said.

"Yay thank you so much!" Caroline gushed.

Elena pulled out her phone and looked at it.

"Oh. I just missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back" she said walking off.

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!" Caroline frowned at him.

"What's going on?" Dia asked.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline said quickly.

"Sorry. I've got to run if I'm going to change and pick up Sophie in time" Tyler said.

"Wait, you're bringing a date? slutty Sophie is your date?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it's been kind of slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now" Tyler told her.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode. It's, um, a vampire thing. You know, I feel like our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive" Caroline said.

"Woah too much info" Dia pipped in.

" It's a werewolf thing, too. It's like I can't turn it off" Tyler snapped.

"Well, I hope you get lucky tonight" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later" Tyler said leaving.

"Yeah. See you later" Caroline said sadly.

"Told you she wants to sleep with him" Luchi looked at Dia.

**Told you everything would be revealed soon. Read and review! I'm so excited to be starting this story! I have so much planned!**


	2. The Birthday Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Ray was pinned against the wall, bleeding with darts all around him and in his skin. Stefan stired a dart in a glass full of vervain and then threw it at Ray. Ray screamed out in pain. Klaus watched from sitting at the bar and smirked.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon" Stefan told him.

"C'mon Lon Chaney Jr. It's not that hard" Lydia sneered.

"I can't" Ray groaned.

"That's crap" Lydia frowned.

"I know, I know, you live by a code and all that. But see, he's not going to let me stop until you tell me and I do whatever he says. That's the way it goes around here" Stefan told him. A girl walked over and rejoined Klaus at the bar. Stefan looked at Lydia who just shrugged. Stefan looked at them and tried to listen into their conversation.

"Hello Mr. Klaus. I have some information for you. He told me to tell you that he saw that guy's brother Damon at the farmhouse" the girl told him.

"Well, thank you, Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?" Klaus smiled. The girl nodded and walked away as Stefan and Lydia rejoined Klaus at the bar.

"My brother's still on our trail?" Stefan frowned.

"He's getting closer. I'm going to have to deal with that" Klaus groaned.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it" Stefan said.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked.

"'Cause you know I'll come back" Stefan replied.

"Do I?" Klaus asked.

"You saved my brother's life. I'm in your service" Stefan told him.

"Oh, that almost sounds so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore" Stefan told him.

"Ooh telling Damon to back off?" Lydia cooed. "Can I come?"

"Actually Lydia I'd prefer you stay here with me" Klaus told her. Lydia sighed and began to pout.

"Don't worry my dear. You'll have your fun soon enough" Klaus smiled.

"I better" Lydia told him. "You already ruined my fun when you killed my doppelganger."

"Well you failed the first time you tried to" Klaus eyed her.

"She's a powerful little bitch" Lydia shrugged.

"Was" Klaus corrected for her.

* * *

><p>Elena finished up getting ready for her party in Stefan's bedroom. She looked at a picture on a table of her and Stefan. She sighed softly and turned around and saw Damon looking at her.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose it_._At least not before the cake" Elena told him.

"It's your party, you can cry if you want to" Damon shrugged. He walked over and took a look at the picture of Stefan and Elena.

"Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." Damon began. "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything, so don't worry, I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?" Elena frowned.

"No. Found it" Damon replied. He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was Elena's necklace that Stefan had given to her.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again" Elena smiled.

"Alaric found it in his loft. I figured you'd be happy to get it back" Damon explained.

"I am happy. Thank you" Elena smiled.

"You're welcome" Damon said softly.

"Can you..." Elena turned around and moved some of her hair.

"Ah, absolutely" Damon said. He took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. Elena turned around and smiled.

"Damon are you okay?" Elena asked. "About the whole Dia thing."

"I'm fine Elena" Damon frowned.

"You miss her don't you" Elena spoke. Damon looked at her and didn't respond.

"Shall we?" Damon asked offering his arm. Elena took his arm and nodded. The two of them went downstairs. The entire house was packed with teenagers. People wished Elena a happy birthday as she walked passed them. A girl from Elena's school walked passed with a bottle of alcohol. Damon stopped her and pulled her aside.

"Ooh, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that" he compelled her taking the bottle. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." The girl nodded in a daze and walked away as Caroline approached the two.

"You like? Don't answer that" Caroline said.

"This is "keeping it small"? What are we drinking?" Elena asked.

Caroline smiled and just laughed at her. She noticed Damon staring at someone. She looked and saw he was staring at Dia who was talking with Luchi and Matt. Elena noticed this as well.

"Damon" she began.

"When'd she get back?" he asked her.

"This afternoon" Caroline replied.

Damon took the bottle of alcohol and unscrewed the top and took a large gulp.

"I'm going to need more of these" he said before walking off.

"Make sure someone is always around her" Elena looked at Caroline.

"You think Damon's going to snap?" Caroline frowned.

"I don't know" Elena replied.

* * *

><p>"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I'm the chaperon teacher from hell" Alaric groaned on the back porch with Damon. The two of them sat on a ledge with bottle of alcohol around them.<p>

"I love high school parties" Damon smirked.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" Alaric asked.

"10:00 broadcast. She'll be here in a little bit" Damon replied.

"Saw Dia around" Alaric looked at him.

"Don't want to talk about that" Damon took a sip of his drink. Elena walked over to the pair.

"Hello, birthday girl" Damon smiled.

"Drink" Elena said grabbing his glass of scotch and drinking it. She looked over at Alaric.

"Jeremy's smoking again" Elena told him.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon smirked.

"You're an ass" Elena rolled her eyes and looked at Alaric. "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." Elena handed Damon his glass and left.

"You're screwed" Damon smiled. He heard his phone beep and pulled it out and groaned.

"Andie wants me to pick her up"

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend?" Alaric asked.

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic" Damon smirked. Damon's phone beeped again.

"Andie again?" Alaric asked.

"Hold the fort down, will you?" Damon said getting up.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?" Alaric raised his eyebrows.

"Drink more. You'll feel less weird" Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hey Elena"<p>

Elena turned around and saw Luchi.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Having fun?" Luchi asked.

"Sure" Elena nodded.

"Dia told me everything about Stefan" Luchi told him. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks" Elena replied. "I'm going to find him one way or another."

"I know you will" Luchi smiled. She looked around and frowned. Elena looked to see what she was staring at. She saw Dia walked into another room of the house with Damon following her.

"I don't like that" Luchi said. "He didn't look happy to see her earlier."

"Stay here" Elena told her walking off. She walked through the crowd and came to the door and opened it. She gasped by what she saw. Damon had Dia pinned to the floor his fangs out growling at her, his hand around her neck.

"Damon no!" Elena exclaimed.

"Elena this has nothing to do with you!" Damon sneered. He squeezed her neck tighter as Dia attempted to grasp for air.

"Damon you're hurting her!" Elena yelled.

"Like she hurt me!" Damon exclaimed.

Dia looked up at Damon grabbed his hand sending him flying in the opposite direction. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. Dia was gasping for air as Elena rushed to her side. Damon got up and stared angrily at Dia. He began to walk out the room before he stopped.

"Tit for tat" he looked at Elena and left.

* * *

><p>Elena helped Dia up to Damon's room. Dia was still panting for air. Elena opened the door to the bedroom and saw Caroline.<p>

"This room's off-limits" she said turning around with a blood bag.

"Caroline?" Elena frowned.

"Elena!" she exclaimed looking at Dia. "What happened?"

"Damon happened." Elena helped Dia onto the bed. She walked over to the bathroom got a glass and filled it up with water. Elena walked back over and looked at the blood bag.

"Sorry. I just needed to take a beat" Caroline told her. Elena nodded and smiled and gave the glass to Dia.

"Drink slowly" she told her cousin. "Dia I'm so sorry. It hasn't been easy for him."

"It hasn't been easy for me either" Dia breathed.

"He's not been himself since you left" Elena said.

"She's right" Caroline told her. "He's been a mess."

"Especially on your birthday" Elena told her. "He just disappeared and didn't show back up at the house till the next night."

"It doesn't matter" Dia said sadly.

"He loves you" Elena smiled.

"I really don't think so" Dia began. "Not anymore." Elena looked at her and got up off the bed and went out to the hall looking around.

"Are you hiding?" Caroline frowned.

"I was just looking for Damon" Elena replied. "He needs to talk to Dia."

"Good luck with that" Dia huffed. "I don't want to talk to him."

"Well, he' better be here somewhere, because we haven't even done the cake yet" Caroline spoke.

" I think I'm going to pass on the whole cake thing" Elena said.

"No! No way, no! It's your birthday. No, it's the dawn of a new day, and you can't get on with your life until you've made a wish and blown out the candles" Caroline told her.

"Is that what you all want me to do, just get on with my life?" Elena huffed.

'No. Maybe. I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this" Caroline spoke.

"I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan, Caroline" Elena said.

"Of course not. And you shouldn't. But you have to admit that you're kind of just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you live it?" Caroline asked.

"You want me to make a wish? I just want to know that he's alive. That's it. That's my wish" she said noticing the closet was open.

"I'm sorry, hey, I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. You know" Caroline sighed.

Elena walked toward the closet and opened it. Inside there were maps and news clippings. Damon had been tracking Stefan and Klaus all along and hadn't bothered to tell her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline walked over to her. She looked inside the closet.

_"_What's all that?

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline frowned.

"I don't know" Elena replied. She was so focused on the closet that she didn't notice Dia typing quickly on her phone.

"I'm going to find Luchi and head out" Dia said getting off the bed.

"You sure you're okay?" Elena walked towards her.

"I'm fine" Dia nodded. "Happy Birthday Elena." Dia walked quickly out of the room.

"What's with her" Caroline asked frowning.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to take you to the hospital" Luchi asked Elena as they both got out of the car at Dia's house.<p>

"I'm fine Luch" Dia said. "Really."

"No you're not" Luchi said sadly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dia frowned.

"This whole thing. This whole situation. It's slowly killing you" Luchi said. "It's mad."

"I didn't have much of a choice" Dia replied.

"You can't keep lying to everyone about this" Luchi said.

"I won't have to much longer" Dia replied. "I'll be back soon." Dia got into her car.

"No you won't" Luchi smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He had realized his brother was gone. Stefan killing Andie showed that too him. There was no reason to continue going after him. Stefan was no longer the brother he knew.<p>

"What? What are you doing here?" Damon groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena demanded.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night" Damon sighed.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope" Elena snapped.

"You were an idiot. We both were" Damon told her.

"Tell me what you know, Damon"

"I know you need to get back to your party, Elena" Damon sneered.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me you've been tracking Klaus' victims" Elena told him.

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" Damon said.

"What?" Elena frowned.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down on the eastern seaboard" Damon exclaimed.

"No. You're wrong" Elena replied.

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper" Damon told her.

"Stop it, Damon" Elena begged.

"No, you stop it, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime" Damon said storming out of the room leaving Elena in tears.

"Ok, it's a three step process, right? This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist" Klaus explained as Ray laid on a pool table. Lydia watched from a distance, her high heel boots on the bar. She flipped through a magazine honestly not caring.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray exclaimed.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you" Klaus then cut his wrist and forced it into Ray's mouth.

"You'll thank me for it later" Klaus said.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked.

"It's time for step two, Ray" Klaus sneered before killing him. He looked over at Lydia who just rolled her eyes.

"So dramatic you are" she spoke.

"You're back" Klaus said turning around to face Stefan.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked.

"Honestly yes" Lydia piped in while reading a magazine.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life" Klaus said.

"I don't care about anything anymore" Stefan said.

"Lies" Lydia smirked.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go" Klaus told him.

Damon walked to Stefan's room. He looked around and began to tear everything apart throwing Stefan's items everywhere. He felt someone behind him and turned around and saw Dia in the doorway. She gently smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dia I thought I was dying, it was more of a goodbye kiss" Damon explained to her. It had been a few days since his werewolf bite was healed. Stefan was still missing and Elena desperately wanted to find him. Dia just stared Damon not responding.<em>

"_Stefan told me Elijah kissed me when I died and told him he was in love with me" she finally said. _

"_What?" Damon frowned sitting beside her. "Do you have feelings for him?"_

"_I don't think so" Dia replied. Damon let out a sigh and looked at her. _

"_I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are" Damon looked at her. _

"_I want to Damon…" Dia began._

"_But?" Damon frowned. _

"_I think there's something I can do to help you and Elena find Stefan faster" Dia looked at him._

"_Talk to me" Damon said. _

"_What if I left for the summer and went up to New York and stayed with Luchi. I could see if anyone up there hears or knows anything about Klaus." Dia told him._

"_Klaus thinks you're dead Dia" Damon said._

"_I can do a protection spell. I'll dye my hair, change my look. I'll think of something" she looked at him. "I don't know if I believe what Katherine said about Elijah. What if he's not daggered? What if he gets undaggered by Stefan or someone else?"_

"_Then the first person he'll go looking for is you" Damon realized. _

"_Exactly and he knows that if I went off the radar, I'd go to New York. It would draw Klaus's attention away from Mystic Falls" Dia explained. _

"_Knowing where Stefan and Klaus were" Damon finished. _

"_Element of surprise is on our side" Dia told him. _

"_What happens if he doesn't show?" Damon asked._

"_Then I'll come back and we'll be at square one. What other options do we have?" Dia asked. _

"_You're right" Damon nodded. "I don't Elena to know about this. She won't like it."_

"_Well she's going to wonder why I'm just leaving out of the blue and for the whole summer" Dia replied. _

"_We'll pull what she and Stefan did when Katherine showed up then" Damon said._

"_Fake fighting?" Dia raised her eyebrows._

"_It makes sense. Elena and I kissed. Elijah kissed you. We could both be upset." Damon said. _

"_I guess" Dia sighed. "But it's going to have to be believable."_

"_Yeah I know" Damon ran his hands through his hair._

"_I mean really believable" Dia said._

"_You want me to cheat on you?" Damon frowned._

'_You want her to believe it? Just use Andie. I don't care. We'll just never talk about. It doesn't mean anything." Dia replied. _

"_That's not my concern" Damon whispered. "My concern is that you'll be away from me for the whole summer." _

"_We'll talk, text. It'll be like I never left." Dia stroked his cheek._

"_I'll come up for your birthday in July" Damon said. "It's going to be unbearable not seeing you in person."_

"_I'd like that" Dia smiled. Damon got up and pulled her up along with him and hugged her. _

"_I love you" he whispered._

"_I love you too!" she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him._

"_Let the fighting begin" he smirked._

* * *

><p>Damon looked at Dia and smiled. She ran up to him kissing him deeply for a few moments. When they finally pulled away he smiled at her.<p>

"Hi" she breathed.

"I've been waiting for that all day" he smiled. He brought his hands up to her neck brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" he asked looking at her neck.

* * *

><p><em>Dia walked into another room of house. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.<em>

"_Damon not here" Dia sighed. "What if someone walks in?"_

"_I'll just compel them" he said turning her around to face him._

"_You think she's buying it?" Dia asked. _

"_Yes, you have come up numerous times in our conversation" Damon smirked. Dia nodded and hugged him._

"_It feels like we've been apart for year" she said._

"_I know" Damon said. "Luchi was watching right?" _

"_Yeah she knows what to do with Elena" Dia nodded. _

"_Well seems like she did her job. Here comes Elena" Damon said._

"_Do what you got to do" Dia said. Damon nodded as his face changed. He wrapped a hand around Dia's neck and gently threw her to the floor._

* * *

><p>"I'm fine" she said. "Elena believed it so the pain was worth it."<p>

"Good so we can continue what we started in New York" Damon smirked before his lips crashed against her own again.

**Honestly, how many of you thought that Dia and Damon were really on the rocks again? I'm curious. I put a few hints in there. Let me know! Thanks for the 38 story alerts so far! Next chapter should be up tonight! Please review! Always love hearing from you all!**


	3. The Hybrid Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

The next morning Damon stood in his closet pulling down every map and newspaper clipping he had relating to Stefan and Klaus. There was no reason for keeping any of it. His brother was officially a lost cause.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon said closing the door. Elena stood silently on the other side.

"You've been dodgin calls" Elena replied.

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all" Damon looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena frowned.

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie" Damon shot back.

"He called me, Damon" Elena said.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Stefan called me last night" Elena told him.

"Well, what'd he say?" he asked.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee" Elena explained.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically" Damon walked to the fireplace.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called" Elena said watching Damon burning the newspaper clippings and maps.

"Move on Elena" Damon snapped. "Get over it."

"Oh like you have with Dia?" Elena crossed her arms.

"That's different" Damon replied.

"Not really" Elena said leaving the room.

"You need to stop doing that" Damon turned and saw Dia coming out of the bathroom buttoning her shirt.

"She needs to realize he's not coming back" Damon said.

"Damon what if the situation was reversed. You one running amuck and I was in Elena's shoes. Stefan wouldn't give up on you" Dia told him.

"You didn't see him last night Dia" Damon began. "He killed Andie without flinching. My brother's gone."

Dia sighed and walked up to Damon and wrapped her arms around him. Damon followed suit and looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"What do you have planned for today?" he asked.

"I have to take Luchi to the airport, then I thought I'd hangout with Elena" Dia replied.

"Make sure she doesn't try anything stupid" Damon told her.

* * *

><p>Klaus, Lydia, and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan held Ray, uncouscious, on his shoulders.<p>

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus smirked.

"I'm fine" Stefan only said.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus began.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great" Stefan snapped.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He's like a soap opera" Lydia commented.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer"

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There"

Stefan and Klaus stopped in the middle of a camp with other werewolves. They all looked at Stefan as he put ray on the ground.

'Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" a woman ran to Ray.

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus" Klaus smirked.

"You're the hybrid" the female were said.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic" Klaus smiled.

"Chica I'm going to miss you" Luchi said giving Dia a hug.

"I wish you could have stayed longer" Dia sighed.

"You could always come back with me you know" Luchi smiled. Dia looked at her and shook her head.

"I know Dia" Luchi replied. "You need to be here. Just take care of yourself you hear?"

"I will" she said hugging her friend. "Let me know if you hear anything about Stefan."

"I will" Luchi said beginning to walk away. She stopped and turned to Dia.

"Don't keep lying to everyone" she said. "Especially Elena."

"Damon and I are going to come clean soon." Dia replied.

"Good. Love you chica" she smiled and walked away.

Dia smiled and walked back to her car. Her phone rang. It was a text from Elena.

_Found a lead on Stefan. Alaric and I are going to follow it. You in?_

Dia thought about not responding and texting Damon. No she thought. After the way Damon acted about Stefan this morning, there was no way she was ratting Elena out. She quickly typed a response to her phone.

_Absolutely!_

* * *

><p>"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid" Klaus then looked at Ray who was waking up. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic"<p>

"What's happening to me?" Ray groaned in pain.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked as he got up.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die" Stefan said.

"And if no one fesses up, we'll just start killing you all one by one" Lydia smiled.

"Doesn't take much, just a sample. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asked.

"You" Klaus sneered at the man.

He rushed over him and bit his forearm. Stefan grabbed him, throws him on the ground in front off Ray. The woman tried to protests but Klaus strangles her. Another were came up from behind Lydia. She quickly turned around and snapped his neck.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop" Stefan snapped.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die" Klaus looked at the girl.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire" she sneered.

"Wrong choice" Klaus smirked. He bit his wrist and forced the woman to drink, while Ray drank blood from another man completing his transition.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh" Klaus said snapping the woman's neck.

"Ok, who's next?" Klaus sneered his eyes turning yellow and his fangs popping out.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Elena, and Dia hiked through the mountains on their way to the werewolf camp.<p>

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be" Alaric pointed out.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Elena smiled taking a sip of her water bottle.

"A boy scout, slash vampire slayer" Dia smirked.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause" Alaric finished for them.

The three of them stopped to take a break. Alaric sat down his bag and opened it. Inside he had weapons that could be used for werewolves and vampires.

"Wow. You came stocked" Elena said.

"What are we going to war with the werewolves?" Dia asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bags" Alaric handed them each a grenade.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked.

"Wolfsbane" Alaric replied.

"Ooh yummy" Dia frowned.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Elena pulled out John Gilberts ring.

"That's John Gilbert' ring" Alaric said.

"Very good" Dia smirked. "Someone got brownie points for the day."

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into" Elena said holding out the ring.

"He gave it to you" Alaric protested.

"So?" Dia looked at him.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. Dia's a gypsy. It's not going to work on us He left it for if I ever have kids" Elena explained.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric smirked.

"Ok, and how 'bout you borrow t until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour" she said.

"And that would be tragic" Dia said smiling. "We know how much you like your liquor."

Reluctantly, Alaric took the ring from Elena and slipped it on his finger.

"I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause" Elena said walking with Dia to a small cliff overlooking the water.

Suddenly Dia heard something and before she knew it something pushed her and Elena both into the water causing them both to scream. They both hit the water and immediately shot back up. They looked up to see who pushed them. It was Damon. He frowned at them both.

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena asked.

"How the hell did you find us?' Dia asked as well.

"Thanks for the tip, brother" Damon said looking at Alaric.

"You sold us out" Elena huffed at Alaric

"Think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric looked at them.

"Get out of the water, Elena" Damon looked at Dia. "You too gypsy." Dia just glared at him.

"If I get out of the water, you're going make me go home" Elena said.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you" Damon shot back.

"Actually you are" Dia spoke.

"Right now, you're all acting like idiots" Alaric piped in.

"You gave up on him Damon" Elena said.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I face reality. Now get out of the water" Damon said.

"No!" Elena glared.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You going walk into a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" he said getting in the water.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home" Elena told him.

"Klaus thinks you both died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe" Damon said.

"I'm not leaving before we find him" Elena said.

"It's a full moon tonight" Damon snapped.

"Scary" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please" Elena begged.

"Damon just let us try" Dia looked at him.

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait" Damon told them.

"I promise" Elena said.

"Unless you want to relive that whole deathbed kissy thing" Damon smirked. Dia looked at him and frowned.

"Asshole" she snapped.

"I said I promise" Elena snapped.

"Fine" Damon huffed. He looked over at Dia and glared at her.

"Going to try and kill me again?" Dia snapped.

"Well if you insist" Damon shot back.

"Will you two knock it off with the fake fighting" Alaric yelled.

Elena looked at Damon and Dia in disbelief.

"What?" she frowned. "Have you guys really been fake fighting this entire summer?"

"Did you spill the beans?' Damon looked at Dia.

"No did you? He's your bestie" Dia shot back.

"You might want to watch where you leave your cell phone when your drinking too much" Alaric said.

"Why did you lie?" Elena looked at Dia.

"Cliff notes. Elijah's daggered. We thought if he got undaggered he'd go looking for Dia. He'd know she'd go under the radar. So she went to New York to see if he would show up and have information about Stefan and Klaus." Damon explained. "We need a legit reason for her to leave out of the blue, so fighting was the best thing we could think of."

"You two are unbelievable" Elena exclaimed. "Dia you made me believe for the entire summer that you were mad at me."

"Well I kind of was….you were going after sloppy seconds" Dia shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Well I did" Elena just shook her head. "Did Elijah ever so up?"

"No" Dia said. "He didn't."

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I'm hoping to get another chapter up tonight and at least one tomorrow. Read and review!**


	4. The Hybrid Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Klaus stared in shock at Ray. His eyes were bleeding and screamed out in pain. This wasn't suppose to happen. The process was not working. Why it wasn't working, he had no clue.

"You said it was going feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked.

"Some master race" Stefan said.

"Are you sure you did everything you needed to?" Lydia looked at him.

"Lose the attitudes" Klaus snapped. One of the women from earlier opened her eyes and sat up.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend" Klaus said.

Derek walked over to his girlfriend. Ray snarled at Klaus and quickly made a run for it. Klaus looked over at Stefan.

"Go get him" he instructed.

Stefan rushed over and jumped on Ray and pushed him on the ground. Ray fought back and bit Stefan. Stefan cried out in pain as Ray disappeared Stefan, about to go after him heard something in the distance. It was the voice of Damon and Elena.

"How you doing?" he heard Damon say.

"Fine" Elena replied.

"You know, I could help you" Damon said.

"No, thanks" Elena laughed.

"Just one little fwoosh" Damon replied.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me" Elena shot back.

"He probably would" he heard Dia speak.

"What are you guys, 12?" Alaric asked.

Stefan looked out in the distance and saw them walking. Klaus arrived and Stefan walked away hoping that Klaus would follow and not look to see Elena and Dia.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked.

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go" Stefan said.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch" Klaus looked at the bite.

"Yeah. I'm going to need your blood to heal me" Stefan told him

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you" Klaus smirked.

"Can't be serious" Stefan groaned. He heard Lydia snicker from behind.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty" Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set as Alaric, Damon, Dia, and Elena continued up the mountain.<p>

"We got about a mile left" Alaric said.

"The sun's about to set" Damon looked at Elena.

"I can see that, Damon" Elena glared.

"I'm just saying" Damon shrugged.

"Stop it!" Dia looked at him

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time" Elena said.

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed Dia's hand.

"I still can't believe you did that" Elena looked at them.

"Well we did a good job" Damon smiled. "You believed it."

"I have just one question though" Elena said. "Where were you on her birthday?"

"He came up to New York and spent the night" Dia replied. "When we came up with this elaborate scheme he promised to visit me for my birthday."

"I'm too irresistible to spend so much time away from" Damon smirked pulling Dia close to him and gently kissing her.

Branches and twigs being broken were soon heard. Damon and Dia pulled away from one another. Ray came through the trees.

"Stay where you are" Alaric held his crossbow toward him.

"Vampire" he spoke. He rushed over to Damon and the two began to fight. Damon managed to throw him against a tree as Ray tried to bite him. Alaric stabbed him with an arrow, but Ray kept trying to bite him. Dia threw a grenade to Elena.

"Damon!" Elena said throwing him the grenade. Damon threw the grenade at Ray causing him to scream and his face burn. Damon kicked him in the stomach knocking him to the ground unconscious

"Let me guess. Hybrid" Alaric spoke.

"Holy crap." Dia looked at him.

* * *

><p>"These ropes aren't going hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asked finishing tying Ray. up.<p>

"Ric, here. Take these" she said finishing soaking the ropes with vervain

"Aah! Ow!" Damon grabbed the ropes. His skin burning slightly.

"I said Ric" Elena looked at him.

"Aren't vampires suppose to have good hearing?" Dia smirked.

"Shut up!" Damon glared.

Dia stopped walking and looked around suddenly having a strange feeling. Something didn't feel right. She got a bad feeling that someone was here in the woods.

"Dia you alright?" Damon looked at her.

"I just have a really weird feeling" she said. "It's probably nothing."

Alaric took the rope and put it around Ray_."_All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're going to make that Ridge before the full moon"

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to" Elena said. Ray began to scream out in pain.

"Oh you've got to be kidding" Dia looked at him.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight" Elena frowned.

"Tell him that" Alaric said. Damon walked closer to Ray and grabbed his shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full" Elena frowned.

"Guess someone wrote a new rulebook" Dia looked at her.

"You know, those ropes aren't going to hold the wolf" Alaric said as Ray snarled.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We got to get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" Elena exclaimed. She then tripped and fell to the ground.

"Don't move" Damon told her.

Elena raised her head. She was face to face with a werewolf

"Here, doggie, doggie" Damon smirked before rushing off with the wolf following.

"Come on. Let's keep moving" Alaric said.

"We can't leave Damon" Dia protested.

"I'm with her" Elena replied.

"He can handle himself. Let's move" Alaric told them

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here" Elena said.

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go now!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Damon walked through the forest when he suddenly saw Ray rushing towards him. However Ray stopped dead in his tracks and let out a yelp. He fell to the ground. Behind him stood Stefan holding his heart.<p>

'Fancy meeting you here" Damon blinked.

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan sneered.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls" Damon smirked.

"I didn't call her" Stefan protested.

"Sure you did. She's not going to give up on you" Damon replied.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time_ "_ Stefan snapped.

* * *

><p>"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena sighed.<p>

"It's okay" Dia said. "Damon's fine."

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe" Alaric replied.

"One of us isn't human" Dia glared.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people" Elena smirked.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here" Alaric said.

'You're better at it than you think, you know?" Elena smiled.

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Alaric said.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of right for each other" Elena smiled.

"If you don't move back in after that touching speech, you're a cold hearted bastard" Dia laughed.

"I'm keeping the ring, then" Alaric said.

Damon arrived and walked towards the car.

"Damon!" Dia said getting out the car running towards him and hugging him.

"Are you ok? Did you..." Elena said getting out of the car.

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please" he told the both of them.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead? Especially your girlfriend." Elena asked.

"Seriously" Dia smirked.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8... hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Damon called out grabbing Elena and Dia.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman" Elena laughed.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked back to the werewolf camp. He saw Klaus sitting by himself surrounded by dead hybrids. Lydia sat a few yards away typing on her cell phone.<p>

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead" Klaus exclaimed."I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger and even the gypsy."

Stefan is uncomfortable looked at Lydia uncomfortably.

"You look like hell" Klaus spoke.

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do" Stefan said.

"It should have worked" he picked up a bottle of beer and bit his wrist. He poured his blood into the bottle and handed it to Stefan.

"Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you and Lydia are the only comrades I have left" Klaus said sadly.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into her bedroom and saw Damon standing in front of her window.<p>

"Seriously?" Elena groaned.

"I was wrong" Damon spoke.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked.

"No." Damon frowned. "I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong"

"You saw him out there? Damon, is he ok?" Elena asked frantically.

"No, he's not ok, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved" Damon told her.

"What happened out there? You've change your mind" she asked.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back" Damon said.

"Thank you" Elena nodded.

'But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned.

"You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?" Damon eyed her curiously.

"We were under attack, Damon" she said.

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going" Damon said.

"It was too dangerous" Elena replied.

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?" Damon persisted.

"Why are you being like this?" Elena sighed.

"What changed your mind, Elena?" he asked.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, ok? I was... I was worried about you" Elena told him.

"Thanks" Damon smiled about ready to leave.

"Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" Elena asked.

Damon walked closer to Elena and stroked her face.

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Elena" he said touching her hair. He turned around and saw Dia holding a bag and Alaric.

"You staying or going?" he asked Dia.

"Staying" she replied. Damon pouted at her.

"I'll see you in the morning" she said giving him a quick kiss.

"How's it going, Ric?" Damon turned to him and walked down the stairs.

"Know what you're doing there?" Alaric asked.

"No, I don't" Elena said.

Alaric nodded and walked away leaving Elena and Dia by themselves.

"Look I just want to apologize for not being honest with you about everything" Dia began. "You, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric and Luchi are the only family I have left and I was just trying to protect you and help you find Stefan faster."

"I understand that now" Elena smiled.

"So I thought we could have a girl's night and I'll tell you anything you want" Dia said. "I have ice cream and two spoons and plenty of stories and some pictures. It'll give a least a night off from worrying about Stefan."

"Sounds perfect" Elena smiled.

**Enjoy! Read and review!**


	5. The End of the Affair Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon stood in the living room pouring himself a drink when his phone rang.

"You're interrupting my drink" Damon answered.

"Miss me?" Katherine replied.

"Where are you?" Damon asked.

"Lurking outside your window, pining away" Katherine told him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm homesick. What have I missed?" Katherine asked.

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left" Damon explained.

"And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend" Katherine said. "Wonder how Dia feels about that."

"I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is" Damon said.

"Hmm" she spoke.

"But you do. Are you trailing them?" Damon asked.

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away" she told him.

"Which means you know exactly where they are" he asked.

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers" she explained.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked.

"Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you" Katherine told hi_m._

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?" Damon asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted" Katherine replie_d._

"Where are they?" Damon demanded.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan" as he and Klaus got out of a car.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days" Klaus smiled.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur" Stefan replied.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend" Klaus told him."Chicago was magical"

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it" Stefan explained.

"Ready to get down to business, then?" Klaus asked.

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan looked at him.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her" Klaus replied.

"Where's Lydia?" Stefan asked.

"Oh she'll be around" Klaus smirked. "She's got a few errands to run."

* * *

><p><em>"Well, whatever it is, he's going have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" Klaus looked at Elijah<em>

_"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own" Elijah looked at Stefan._

_"And so I shall" Klaus smiled. He then stabbed Elijah with one of the daggers in his hear. Elijah fell to the ground dead._

Dia's eyes opened and saw Elena sleeping beside her. She sighed and turned over and felt another body beside her. She looked up and saw Damon smirking at her.

"Damon?" she asked confused.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads" he said. Elena moved and turned around and saw Damon.

"Aah! What are you doing? Get out!" Elena said trying to cover herself with the sheet.

"I agree!" Dia said.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool" Damon said.

"Ugh. Oh, my God" Elena groaned. She looked over at her alarm.

"6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?" Elena complained.

"Damon just leave" Dia huffed.

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya" he said getting up.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena sat up in the bed.

"Windy city" Damon replied.

"Seriously?" Dia asked.

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" Elena frowned.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You both would have loved it" Damon smirked. "Start packing."

'Is he ok?" Elena asked.

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah" he said walking over to one of her drawers. He pulled out a pair of red lace panties.

"Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile" Damon smirked. Elena groaned and got up and snatched them from him.

* * *

><p>"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace" Damon said as he drove to Chicago. He looked over at Elena in the backseat.<p>

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you" Elena glared.

Damon shook his head and took a diary from the backseat.

"Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago" Damon said handing the book to Elena.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts" Elena protested.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see" Damon told her.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it" Elena told him.

"Here's one. March 12th, 1922" Damon read. "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." Damon stopped and looked at Elena.

"Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon smirked.

"Eyes on the road, grandma" Elena said grabbing and opening the journal

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate" Damon said. He looked over at Dia in the passenger's seat. She was leaning on the window asleep.

"She didn't sleep last night did she?" Damon asked Elena.

"She kept tossing and turning throughout the night" she replied. "I don't know what's up though."

Damon nodded and took Dia's hand and gently stroked it.

_"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own" Elijah looked at Stefan._

_"And so I shall" Klaus smiled. He then stabbed Elijah with one of the daggers in his hear. Elijah fell to the ground dead._

Dia gasped and opened her eyes. Damon looked over at her and frowned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine" Dia replied."Just a bad dream."

* * *

><p>"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked as he and Stefan walked into a bar.<p>

"I can't believe this place is still here" Stefan said.

"You got to be kidding me" a woman said.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Klaus smiled.

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny" the woman behind the bar said. She looked over at Stefan.

"I remember you" she said.

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." Stefan began.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" she smiled.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch" Klaus told him.

"I can slow the aging down some Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day" Gloria explained.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar" Klaus spoke. He walked over to the bar.

"You look ravishing, by the way" Klaus smiled.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels" Gloria said.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse" Klaus looked at her.

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it" Gloria explained.

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead" Klaus replied.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah" Gloria said.

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied" Klaus told her.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me" Gloria demanded.

"What is this?" Stefan suddenly said looking at a picture on the wall.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place" Klaus smirked.

"But this is me. With you" Stefan frowned.

* * *

><p>"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena said as she, Dia and Damon arrived at an apartment.<p>

"Vampires have apartment?" Dia asked.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird" Damon said.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work" Elena said.

"Shh" Damon said. He broke the door handle and opened the door.

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home" Damon said as the three of them entered.

"Pretty obvious he hasn't been here" Elena said.

"Place could use a maid" Dia commented.

"Tour is not over yet" Damon said. He walked over to a wall and opened it. Inside there were bottles of alcohol.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster" Elena said sarcastically.

"This was the 20s, everyone hid alcohol" Dia said.

"Look harder" Damon told them

They walked closer. Inside of the closet on the wall was a long list of names.

"It's a list of names" Elena said.

"Mm-hmm" Damon said.

"These are all of his victims?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Oh my god" Dia said. "Every person he ever killed.'

"Still handling it?" Damon asked.

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena asked.

"He was probably indulging in a different type of politics" Dia smirked.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own" Damon smirked.

"Wow, that's just comforting to know, my boyfriend was a few steps down from being a ripper" Dia rolled her eyes. Damon winked at her.

"Too bad you weren't alive" he smiled. He began to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"His old stomping ground" Damon replied.

"I'm coming with you" Elena told him.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him" Damon said beginning to leave. Dia walked over to him.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" he told her.

Dia nodded and looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm just jumpy that's all and tired" Dia replied.

"What have you been dreaming about?" he looked at her.

"I don't know" she lied. Damon looked at her curiously and then leaned in and gently kissed her.

"I'll be back soon."

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favorite stories. You guys are the best. I'm hoping to get the second part of this up tomorrow. There's a small chance I might be getting another chapter up on Sunday, but I'm not 100% sure. Read and review as always! **


	6. The End of the Affair Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked Klaus still looking at the picture.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes" Klaus smirked.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait"

"What the hell is going on? Answer me" Stefan demanded.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you" Klaus replied.

"Why?" Stefan frowned.

"Because my sister fancied you" Klaus told him.

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire" Stefan asked.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask" Klaus said as Stefan followed him into a warehouse.

Coffins surrounded them. Stefan knew what these coffins contained. Other original family members. Klaus opened a coffin with a young blonde haired women dressed in 20s attire. In her chest was one of the white oak ash daggers. Klaus gently stroked her face.

"I don't recognize her" Stefan frowned.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine" he said taking the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah" He looked over at Stefan.

"She's being dramatic" Klaus looked at Stefan.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan looked at him.

"Well, you have many useful talents" Klaus smirked.

"Do I?" Stefan asked.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you" Klaus smiled. "I was your number one fan"

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked as a man walked up to Klaus.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die" Klaus compelled the man.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you" Klaus told him.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to your old apartment" Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon strolled into Gloria's. No one was in sight except for a woman at the bar. She turned around and saw him.<p>

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place" Gloria smirked.

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around" Damon smirked.

"I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd" she replied.

"You've seen him?" he frowned.

"With Klaus. Bad combo" Gloria told him.

"You know where they went?" he asked.

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me" she explained.

"Gloria..." Damon smiled touching her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" Gloria moved her hand and glared at him.

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire" Gloria snapped.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on a couch continuing to read Stefan's diary. She looked up and over at Dia who was sleeping soundly. She knew something was going on with her cousin. Dia wasn't one to have nightmares and not explain them. She took a sigh and went back to reading.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Well, whatever it is, he's going have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" Klaus looked at Elijah<em>

_"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own" Elijah looked at Stefan._

_"And so I shall" Klaus smiled. He then stabbed Elijah with one of the daggers in his hear. Elijah fell to the ground dead._

_Dia walked over to Elijah's body. He opened his eyes and gasped. _

"_Help me Dia!" he said then grabbing her arm._

Dia sat up and saw Elena reading Stefan's journal again. Elena looked over at her and frowned.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine" Dia replied.

"You're lying" Elena put Stefan's journal down. "What's going on with you? What are you seeing?"

Before Dia could reply, the both of them heard voices from outside the apartment. Elena grabbed the journal and the two of them went into the hidden closet to hide.

* * *

><p>"What a charming little homestead" Klaus smiled before his face fell. "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?"<p>

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked as they walked into the apartment.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual" Klaus replied.

Elena looked at the list of names and found Liam Grant written on it.

"To write it down" Stefan said.

"And relive the kill... Over and over again" Klaus said opening the hidden door. "You believe me now?"

Stefan walked into the closet and saw the list. He turned around and saw both Dia and Elena. Elena smiled at him, while Stefan only looked at her.

"Look what I found" Stefan said.

Both Dia and Elena's faces fell with fear. However Stefan took one of the bottles of alcohol, walked out of the closet and handed it to Klaus.

"1918. Single malt" Stefan told him.

"Let's go and find someone to pair it with" Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia hid behind a wall. Elena had a vervain dart in her hand ready to use it as they both heard someone coming. The door opened and Damon walked in.<p>

"Finally! I called you an hour ago" Elena huffed.

Damon ignored her comment and walked over and hugged Dia. He gently kissed her forehead. He threw the bag he was holding to Elena.

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight" Damon said.

"Where is he?" Dia asked.

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena snapped.

"Elena calm down, we're fine. He didn't find us" Dia sighed.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" Elena nodded.

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-tripy and gross" Damon replied.

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked.

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan" Damon explained. "Dia keep out of sight and keep an eye on your cousin."

"Got it" Dia replied.

"Ok. Thank you" Elena said.

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this" Damon looked at her.

"I can do this" Elena nodded.

* * *

><p>"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire and killed the girl that my brother and your brother were both in love with" Stefan said to Klaus at Gloria's<p>

"All good things must come to an end" Klaus smiled.

"You compelled me to forget" Stefan said in disbelief.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate" Klaus explained.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone" Stefan said.

"Storytime's over" Klaus said.

Stefan turned his head and saw Damon. He motioned him to follow him outside. Stefan looked at Klaus.

"I need another drink. A real one" he said. He got up and followed Damon outside.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan demanded.

"What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" Damon exclaimed.

"Klaus almost saw Elena and Dia today. You have to get them out of Chicago" Stefan said.

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried" Damon told him.

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that they're alive" Stefan said.

"What are you talking about?" Damon frowned.

"Elena was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. Klaus thought he killed Dia when he bit her and she didn't. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me" Stefan said. Damon just stared at him not saying a thing.

"Tell her yourself" Damon said. Stefan frowned and turned around and saw Elena.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat at the bar. He looked around and spotted Damon walking towards him.<p>

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now" Klaus glared.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse" Damon smiled

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus spoke.

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again" Damon said.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus stopped.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker" Damon smirked. Klaus glared at him and began to strangle him.

"Klaus don't hurt him too much" Damon heard a voice say. "I want to play with him too"

Damon looked up and blinked a few times. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Dia?" Damon frowned.

"Aww how adorable even though she's dead, you still have hope for her" the lookalike spoke.

"Lydia" Damon sneered.

"Ding" she smirked.

"I killed you though" Damon groaned.

"Well you didn't do that great of a job" she smiled.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here" Stefan told Elena.<p>

"Where else would I be?" Elena replied.

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long" he said._)_

Elena walked up to him and touched his face. "Come home" She embraced him. She had a vervain dart in her hand. About to stab him, Stefan stopped him and grabbed her wrist.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home!" Stefan exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Inside the bar, Klaus was having fun with Damon but stabbing him with a toothpick, while Lydia watched eagerly.<p>

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries" Klaus stabbed him again. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm"

"So close yet so far away" Lydia sneered. Klaus smirked and stabbed him once again.

"Ohh. Almost" he spoke.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun" Damon groaned.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead" Klaus smirked. He pushed Damon on the ground about to stab him in the heat. The toothpick then burned. Klaus looked up at frowned at Gloria.

"Really?" Klaus complained.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside" Gloria told him.

"Fun sucker" Lydia huffed.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's I'm done with him, he won't want to go back" Klaus looked at Damon. He looked over at Lydia.

"What are you doing with him?" Damon asked. "Why didn't you come and find me all those years ago?"

"Cause you didn't want me Damon. You made your choice with Katherine. Klaus is helping acquire something that is rightfully mine" Lydia smiled.

"What is that? Your black heart" Damon glared.

"Spoilers" she shot back.

* * *

><p>"Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you and Dia are alive, he'll figure out why it's not working" Stefan told Elena.<p>

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please" Elena begged.

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena" he said.

"I know that" she whispered.

"I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans" Stefan exclaimed.

"Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and... And she saved you" Elena said.

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life" he explained.

"I can't give up on you, Stefan" she told him.

"Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go" Stefan yelled at her. He saw Dia get out of the car and walk over to Elena.

"C'mon get in the car" she said glaring at him.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in the car touching her necklace. Everything Stefan had said to her kept replaying over and over in her head. Dia looked at her from the front seat. She desperately wanted to say something, but she knew no words would be able to comfort her cousin now. She saw Damon coming towards the car. He got in and looked back at Elena.<p>

"You ok?" he asked.

"Just drive" Elena spoke.

Damon nodded and looked over at Dia.

"Lydia is alive" he spoke.

"What? How? You told me you drained her in 1864" Dia replied.

"Someone must have turned her." Damon said. "We need to get you both out of here now."

* * *

><p>"Ok. You were right. He was there" he told Katherine on the phone.<p>

"I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak" she said.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?" Katherine asked.

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons" Damon said.

"Keep guessing, Damon. Tell Dia I said hi. Bye-bye" she then laughed before hanging up.

**There you have it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Questions? Comments? Review! **


	7. Disturbing Behavior Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Klaus, Stefan, and Lydia sat in a store, while Rebekah tried on clothes. Klaus was still moody after finding out that the necklace he needed to call upon the original witch to find out while his hybrids were not staying alive.

"There has to be more to this dress" Rebekah complained from the dressing room.

"There's not" Klaus replied.

"Welcome to the 21st century darling" Lydia said flipping through a magazine.

Rebekah walked out of the dressing room wearing a dress.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers" she spoke.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing" Klaus told her.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident" Rebekah said disgusted.

"It's dance music" Stefan answered.

"People dance to this?" she frowned.

"Hmm" Stefan nodded.

"Are we done?" Klaus groaned.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah frowned.

"Don't get him started" Lydia said not looking up.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it" Klaus complained.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years" she looked at Stefan. "So what do you think?"

"I like it" Stefan said.

Rebekah frowned at him, not satisfied.

"What? I said I like it" he said.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan" Rebekah told him. She went back into the fitting room.

"Nice one, good work" Klaus looked at Stefan.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her" Stefan shot back.

"I heard that" Rebekah called out from the dressing room.

"Watch it boys, she might end up biting your heads off" Lydia smirked.

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air" Stefan said getting up. He walked towards the door and saw Katherine across the street. She motioned him to follow her.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena stood in her kitchen cooking chili for one of the Lockwood's parties.<p>

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili" Damon looked at her. Alaric walked into the kitchen and looked at the two of them

"Hey, Ric" he said.

"What's up?" Alaric replied.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena looked at him.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing" Alaric replied.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili" Damon told him.

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena huffed.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili" Damon smiled. Elena looked at him and just laughed.

"Why are you here, exactly?" looked at Damon.

"She knows" Damon smirked.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found" Elena said.

"She's in denial" he looked at Alaric.

"I'm not in denial" she whispered.

"No?" he said walking closer to her and touched her necklace.

"You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" he sneered.

Elena just looked at him and sighed. "Where's Dia?"

"She's picking up her mail at her other house" Damon replied.

"She still has her mail sent there?" Elena frowned.

"Yes Elena" Damon rolled his eyes. "She hasn't been there all summer so her mailbox was overflowing with papers."

* * *

><p>Dia sat at her kitchen bar continuing to go through her stack of mail. She opened everything whether it was important or not. She finished the stack she was working on and took a pile and threw it into a trash can she had beside her. She went to her next stack on top were four college letters: one from UVA, another from NYU, one from JMU, and another from Duke. It had slipped her mind that she needed to start looking and applying to colleges. Damon and her had never even talked about what would happen after senior year. She realized she needed to start thinking about this. She did like the idea all going to all of the schools. She took a deep breath and sighed. She put the letters in another stack of mail that she needed to deal with later. Under the letters was a small package. Dia frowned. She didn't even know she had a package. It was addressed to her and the return address was from a jewelry store in New York. She didn't order anything. She thought it could have been a late birthday present, but everyone who knew when her birthday was already gave her a gift. She fiddled with her locket debating whether to open the package now rather than later. She finally made up her mind and decided to open the package. Under the wrapping was a square black velvet box. She opened the box and her eyes grew wide. Inside was a necklace with diamonds around the chain. Three long pendants dropped from a larger one. Two of the pendants had rubies in the middle while the other was a diamond. The larger pendant had another ruby in its middle surrounded by diamonds. The necklace was gorgeous. She looked in the box and saw a note in the box. She opened it and read it.<p>

_Something beautiful for someone beautiful. Happy Birthday_

_-Elijah_

She kept reading the note over and over. How did Elijah know when her birthday was? If he was daggered then how could this have been sent to her unless he had purchased months before her birthday. She put the necklace around her neck. Nothing made sense. The gift and the note however did give her one thing. It gave her hope.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked Katherine.<p>

"You two look chummy. Klaus' your new bestie?" she replied smirking.

"You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead" he told her.

"Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you gave to Elena" she said.

"Bye, Katherine" Stefan said walking away.

"Hey, hey. Wait" she stopped him. "You're up to this thing, tell me..."

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control" Stefan replied.

"Please, tell me you have a better plan" she rolled her. Stefan just looked at her not saying anything.

"You do" she smiled. "Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work

"Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right" Stefan smirked.

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you" Katherine smirked.

"Happy to know you still care" Stefan said about to walk away again.

"Why is Dia with you?" Katherine frowned.

Stefan stopped walking and turned to her.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" she huffed.

"Katherine, that's not Dia, that's Lydia" Stefan told her.

"What? How?' Katherine demanded.

"I don't know" he replied. "She's after something though."

"Stefan if she finds out Dia is alive, she's going to kill her" Katherine told him.

"Why are you so concerned for Dia's safety?" Stefan eyed her curiously.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Fine. The fire that killed Dia's parents, I'm the reason she survived. I got her out. I'm attached, jeez sue me."

"So there's one person in this world you actually care about before yourself" Stefan smirked.

"You better make sure that Klaus or Lydia doesn't find out she's alive. If they do you won't have to worry about what they'll do to you, you're going to have to worry about what I'll do to you" she sneered.

"Thanks for the warning" Stefan said walking off.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Elena walked to answer the door. On the other side stood Caroline with a dish in her hand.<p>

"I come bearing gifts" Caroline greeted her.

"Please say that's not chili" Elena said looking at the dish in her hand. Caroline's face fell in confusion as Bonnie ran in.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm back!" she said giving her a hug. "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you".

Caroline and Elena just looked at each other. Jeremy appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down.

"Bonnie!" he smiled.

"Jeremy" she said rushing over to him. The two of them hugged and gently kissed each other.

Dia appeared in the doorway and saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" she smiled. Bonnie pulled away from Jeremy and rushed over and hugged Dia.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into Gloria's and saw Klaus, Rebekah, Lydia sitting at the bar. Rebekah turned to him.<p>

"You left us" Rebekah smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode" Stefan replied.

"Tell me about it" Klaus groaned. Stefan snickered and looked over at Gloria. Her eyes were closed and she was quickly chanting.

"What's she doing?" he asked.

"She's failing" Klaus sighed.

"Miserably" Lydia commented.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on" Gloria snapped.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years" Rebekah said.

"See? Now this one offers a solution" Gloria smiled. Rebekah walked over and sat at the table.

"All right, give me your hand, sweetheart" Gloria said. She looked over at Lydia.

"You too"

Lydia nodded and walked over to her and gave Gloria her hand as Rebecca did.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked.

"That among other things" Lydia replied.

* * *

><p>"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer" Bonnie told Dia, Caroline, and Elena at the Lockwood party.<p>

"Well you're not the only one who had a normal summer" Dia replied. "Honestly it kind of sucks. Normal is extremely overrated."

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family" Caroline replied helping Elena with her dish. She looked over at Dia and saw the necklace around her neck.

"Dia that's gorgeous" Caroline gushed looking at the necklace. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a birthday present I got" she replied.

"From who?" Elena asked.

"Just a friend" Dia only said. Elena frowned at her. Caroline quickly changed the subject.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" she asked Elena.

"Damon helped a little" Elena replied.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie frowned.

"Don't sound so surprised" Dia looked at them.

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!" Elena gasped.

"Ahh! Did I splash you?" Caroline asked.

"No, no, my necklace" Elena replied. She pulled it away from her skin. Behind it was a small burn on her chest.

* * *

><p>Gloria continued to hold both Lydia and Rebekah's hands.<p>

"I can sense something" she said.

* * *

><p>"It burned me" Elena said.<p>

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it" Caroline shrugged.

"Caroline..." Bonnie said.

"Not the time" Dia said as well.

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan" Caroline said.

"Caroline really?" Dia looked at her.

"Let me see it" Bonnie said. She looked at the necklace and tried to take it, but the necklace shocked both her and Elena. Elena dropped the necklace to the ground. The group looked at each other confused.

* * *

><p>"I found it" Gloria said. "The necklace and more."<p>

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images." Gloria replied.

"Then what did you see?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

"There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria began.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back" Rebekah snapped.

"You're not the only one after something sweetheart" Lydia glared. "What else can you do Gloria?"

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details" she replied.

"So dive" Klaus said.

"I need more time. And space. You're hashing my ju-ju" Gloria glared.

"We can wait" Klaus smirked.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked" Gloria said.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat" Stefan said. Klaus looked at Rebekah and then at Lydia. He nodded and they all left with Stefan.

"So Lydia, what exactly are you after?" Stefan asked her as they walked outside.

Lydia stopped and looked at Klaus then Rebekah.

"I guess you've proven your loyalty" Lydia replied. "I guess I can let you in a little secret. When I left Mystic Falls for New York, I was pregnant with a baby girl. After she was born, I met Klaus and told him about what happened with Damon. Klaus knew what I could do for him in the sacrifice. So he started feeding me vampire blood. Long story short, Damon killed me I came back to life. However we hit a snag. My family knew I betrayed the other gypsies in Mystic Falls so before they buried me they stripped me of my powers. Gypsies powers then either go to someone else or stick to an object till the powers can be harnessed."

"Your powers went to Dia" Stefan realized.

"And wolfboy over here just happened to kill her" Lydia glared at Klaus.

"It was an accident" Klaus shrugged.

"More like you were trying to get back at your brother" Lydia shot back. "Those powers are rightfully mine and I want them back."

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline sat on a bench in the backyard silently. Dia and Bonnie rejoined her. Bonnie was carrying her grimore and Dia was carrying her book on gypsies.<p>

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie said.

"And I might be able to find something to explain what's going on" Dia stated.

Elena nodded and handed Bonnie her necklace.

"It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?" Bonnie asked.

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?" Caroline looked at Elena and lowered her voice. "I'm sure Dia loves that."

"What?" Elena frowned.

"What do I love?" Dia asked.

" Nothing. Caroline..." Bonnie frowned.

" Stay focused" she sighed and looked back at Elena. "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have" Elena explained.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you or Dia for that matter" Caroline told her.

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" Elena huffed.

"Hey guys" Bonnie suddenly spoke. Caroline and Elena looked at Bonnie and Dia. Elena's necklace was levitating in the air.

"What are you doing?

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie replied. "Dia are you doing this?"

"No I'm not" Dia said.

"It has its own magic" Bonnie realized.

**Well I worked my butt off to get this chapter up for you guys! The link to the necklace that Elijah gave Dia is in my profile. I don't feel like I did justice to describing and I'm a visual person, so I just thought if any of you wanted a picture of what it really looked like then you'd be able to have it. Hope you enjoy it! Read and review! Next chapter will probably be up sometime Friday night! **


	8. Disturbing Behavior Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret..." Damon told Alaric as he handed him a beer. "Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires"

"Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena" Alaric replied.

"Excuse me?" Damon frowned.

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea" Alaric replied.

"I don't really think it's your problem, Ric" Damon told him.

"It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that" Alaric said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked.

"What I think is you need to take a beat and remind you that you have a girlfriend who you claim you love" Alaric said seriously.

Sheriff Forbes walked over to Damon before he could respond.

"Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called the council meeting" she told him.

* * *

><p>"There you are" Gloria sat to Stefan as he entered the bar.<p>

"Thought you were resting" Stefan said.

"Well, now we both have a secret" Gloria smirked.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you" Gloria told him.

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan frowned.

"'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it" Gloria explained.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you" he said.

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is" Gloria sneered. Stefan rushed over to her. Gloria stared at him. Stefan held his head and fell to the ground.

"Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" she smirked.

Stefan woke up shirtless tied to a table. There were candles all around him. He looked over and saw Gloria with a knife smirking at him.

"What is this? Why can't I move?"

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major" Gloria told him. She cut his forearms with a knife. The blood trickled down to bowls on the ground. "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo."

She put small hooks into Stefan's arms. He screamed out in pain.

"This will stop that pesky healing" she told him.

"I won't tell you anything" Stefan sneered.

"You don't have to" she said as blood fell into the bowl.

"You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel" she explained as she took something else.

"But my personal favorite..." she rubbed her hands together. "Vervain." Gloria placed her hands on his chest. Stefan let out a piercing scream. Gloria then took some red powder and rubbed her hands together once more.

"I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey" Gloria told him. She put her hands on his chest again. Stefan's skin began to burn. He screamed once more.

"There you go, there you go" Gloria smiled. She closed her eyes. She began to see images of both Stefan and Elena. She then saw the moment Stefan gave her the original witch's necklace.

"There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?" Gloria asked him curiously.

"Don't do this. Don't do this" Stefan begged.

Gloria then saw Klaus at the sacrifice killing Elena then killing Dia.

"She's the doppelganger. She's supposed to be dead?" Gloria laughed. "And the one that looks like Lydia. She's the gypsy Klaus used. The gypsy could be dead but she That's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?"

"This is creepy" she heard a voice say.

Gloria turned around. Stefan looked up and saw Katherine. Katherine took a stake and shoved it through Gloria's neck killing her. Gloria's body fell to the ground. Katherine smirked and looked at Stefan.

"Maybe you do need my help, after all"

* * *

><p>"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked Elena.<p>

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out" she sighed. She looked over at Dia fiddling with her necklace.

"You're going to have to tell us who gave you that?" she told her cousin.

"Yeah" Caroline beamed. "I want to be their friend too."

"It doesn't matter" Dia rolled her eyes as Alaric came up beside them.

"Please tell me it's time to go" he said.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena asked.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people" Caroline snapped.

"Caroline" Dia sighed.

"Consider me the honesty police" she replied. Caroline looked up and suddenly her face fell.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Care you alright?" Dia asked.

"What the matter?" Alaric frowned.

"It's my dad" Caroline finally spoke. Elena, Dia, and Alaric turned to see Bill Forbes.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But I can't..." Caroline began.

"I get it. I'll call you later" Elena nodded.

"Get out of here" Dia told her. Caroline nodded at the both of them and walked upstairs.

"Ok, what's that all about?" Alaric asked.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people..." Elena began as Damon rejoined them. Elena took Dia's arm for them to leave.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem" Damon said.

"Where have you been?" Elena frowned.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion" Damon explained.

"Say what?" Dia spoke.

"How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that" Damon groaned.

"Wait why" Dia frowned.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asked.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena" Damon looked at her.

"What does he want?" Alaric asked.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised" Damon replied.

"Well…" Dia began

"It has!" Alaric finished for her.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply" Damon looked at the three of them.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to..." Elena stopped.

"To what?" Damon asked. "To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning."

"No Damon you shouldn't have" Dia protested.

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon" Elena told him.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do" Damon replied.

"Oh, come on, Damon!" Alaric exclaimed.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside" Damon said.

"Yeah, it's not going to happen" Alaric told him.

"Your temporary funeral" Damon smirked. He then snapped Alaric's neck. His body fell to the ground.

"Damon what the hell?" Dia yelled.

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?" Elena demanded, Damon looked at Dia then Elena and walked off.

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking about your diabolical plan" Katherine said as Stefan put Gloria's body in a sheet.<p>

"Oh. Do tell" Stefan replied not caring.

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; Make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more" Katherine smiled.

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook" Stefan looked at her.

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but...What else do you expect to get from it?" she asked.

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything" he replied.

"Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them" Stefan explained.

"A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago" Katherine said.

"Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire hunter?" Stefan asked.

If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in" she told him. "I want to protect Dia."

"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine" Stefan looked at her.

"Stefan..." she pouted.

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere" Stefan picked up Gloria's body and threw it over his shoulder and left.

* * *

><p>Bill stood in the Lockwood's office pouring himself a drink.<p>

"Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer" Damon smirked.

"Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from...influence" Bill looked at Damon.

"Like vampire compulsion" Damon stated.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you..." Bill smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before"

"Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy" Bill smirked.

" Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?" Damon asked.

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons" Bill replied.

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband" Bill told him.

"Makes you the third person to underestimate me today" Damon smiled. Damon rushed over to Bill and sunk his fangs into his neck. He drank for a few moments then stopped. Bill fell to the floor on his kneews.

"Woo. You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...fresh" he smiled.

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" Bill sneered.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this" Damon smiled evilly. He bit him again. Someone suddenly stopped him and threw him against the wall and then through the window. It was Caroline. She rushed over to her dad.

"Daddy! Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Bill simply said.

"Here. It'll heal you" Caroline proceeded to bite her wrist.

"I said I'm ok" Bill protested.

"Grow up" Caroline huffed and shoved her wrist into her father's mouth.

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson" Damon sneered.

"Just get out of here" Caroline snapped.

"Or what?" Damon asked. Caroline walked over to him and slapped him. Damon then threw her on the desk and started to strangle her.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl" Damon growled. He was too busy to realize that Dia and Elena had both walked in.

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline shot back breaking his arm. She threw him against the wall again. She went over to her father and quickly fled the scene. Elena and Dia just stood in shock.

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight" Damon smirked.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me" Elena said.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon asked.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are" Elena told him.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" Damon exclaimed. "You need to realize that. Your cousin has from the start."

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!" Elena said.

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" Damon sneered and leaving. Dia shook her head and went after him.

"Damon wait" she called out. "She's right. You can't keep doing this."

"I'm a vampire Dia. It's in my nature" Damon snapped.

"I have never judged you since I met you. I know that, but you can't just keep going after people who piss you off" she exclaimed.

"It's what I do" Damon shot back. "I'm not Stefan."

"I never said you were" she told him. "I fell in love with you not Stefan. It's you I want to be with not Stefan."

"Yeah until Elijah shows back up or until you grow old and die" Damon sneered.

"You're an ass" Dia said with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and ran off.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the warehouse. He looked at the coffins of the original families. In one of these coffins he knew was Elijah. For thirty seconds he considered opening each of the coffins until he found Elijah. He thought about Dia and everything he had told her about Elijah. If he had undaggered Elijah, Dia would be one of the first people he would go after. Maybe Elijah could protect Dia and Elena. He place his hand on one of the coffins and heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Rebekah walking towards him.<p>

"You're back. Finally. Nik and Lydia went to check on the witch" Rebekah told him. She looked at one of the coffins. "Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo."

"Hmm. Why don't you undagger them?" Stefan asked.

"Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother" Rebekah replied.

"But you still care about him. Why?" Stefan asked her curiously.

"Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting" Rebekah sat on the coffin and Stefan sat next to her.

"You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run" Stefan stated.

"Also exhausting" Rebekah told him.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah frowned.

"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody" Stefan said.

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus" she looked at him.

"Who was that man?" he asked her.

"I can't. Please" she said getting up. "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..."

"No, no, no, I'm sorry" Stefan cut her off also getting up "Just forget I asked. Ok?"

"He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also mentioned something about another girl that your brother was in love with but Elijah was as well. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother" Rebekah told him.

"It's true" Stefan nodded.

"I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that" she smiled at him.

"Your secret... Is safe with me" Stefan told her. Rebekah smiled and leaned in and gently kissed him. Moments later she pulled away and looked at him.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" she asked.

"One day, maybe" he replied.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan" Rebekah glared.

"What? I'm not..." Stefan began.

"Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away" she sneered.

Klaus and Lydia walked into the area.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately" Klaus fumed.

"She's lucky she got out alive" Lydia snapped.

Klaus stopped and looked at Rebekah then Stefan.

"What's going on?" he frowned.

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it" Rebekah told him.

"Saint Stefan is hiding something?" Lydia smirked. "How intriguing."

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan looked at him.

* * *

><p>Damon poured himself a drink back at the boarding house. Alaric was still dead on the couch. Damon poured at second drink and walked over to Alaric's body. He shook the glass next to Alaric's ear.<p>

"Wake up!" he said. Alaric opened his eyes, gasped for air, and coughed.

"It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad" Damon smirked at him.

"You killed me" Alaric stated.

"You pissed me off" Damon sneered.

"You killed me!" Alaric exclaimed.

"Ric, no hard feelings, all right? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave" Damon shot back.

"Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick" Alaric snapped getting off the couch and leaving.

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline stood in the town square talking. Dia was off a few yards away from them on the phone with Luchiana.<p>

"I'm not going to say I told you so" Caroline told Elena.

"Thank you" Elena looked at her.

"But I did tell you" Caroline said.

"Ok, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But if he wants to be in my life.." Caroline cut Elena off.

"Wait. I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin" Caroline told her.

"That's not true" Elena shot back.

"God, just admit it, Elena, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory" Caroline groaned.

"No" Elena said simply.

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"I can't, Caroline! If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second... What about Dia? What does that say about me?" Elena asked.

"It says you're human, Elena" Caroline said. She looked over and saw her dad.

"Do you need me to...?" Elena began.

"No, I got it" Caroline told her. Elena nodded as Caroline walked off to her father. Dia walked up to Elena.

"Think she'll be okay?" Dia asked.

"I think she will" Elena turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly no" Dia replied. "I've always known there's no way I could ever change Damon, but sometimes I wish he wasn't who he is."

Elena sighed and hugged her cousin tightly.

"I've been so concerned about Stefan, I haven't been concerned about you" she said. "We're family after all."

Dia pulled away and shook her head at Elena.

"No Stefan needs to be your main concern" she told her. "Don't worry about me. Not now at least. I'll be fine."

"What are you going to do about Damon?" Elena asked.

"I need a few days away from him. Can I crash at your place?" Dia asked.

"You don't even have to ask" Elena replied.

* * *

><p>Damon heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Elena on the other side. She smiled slightly at him.<p>

"I'll accept written apologies only" Damon told her.

Elena smiled at him. At that moment Damon realized it was Katherine.

"Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" Katherine smirked.

"Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" Damon groaned.

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" she asked him.

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat" Damon told her.

"Is that a yes? I'll drive" Katherine smirked.

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?" he asked.

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good" she smiled and held up Elena's necklace.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up in the back of a truck surrounded by the rest of the original family members. He looked around and saw Klaus looking at him.<p>

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan said.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding" Klaus replied. He then opened the truck. Stefan realized where they were.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan" Klaus smiled.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I did part of it last night, fell asleep while writing, and then it took forever to finish it felt like. I have a question for all of you. I'm thinking about giving you guys my tumblr link, so I can post progress on updates and if and update will happen on the weekends or not. I feel bad every time I say a specific time for when I'll have an update. This way I can communicate with you guys better and you'll know what's going on. If you think it's a good idea, just put it in with your review or send me a PM. Next chapter I'm hoping will be up in the next hour or two. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. Read and review!**


	9. The Reckoning Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Matt was training in the school gym. When he took a break he heard a noise. He frowned and got up and walked through the school. He heard the noises coming from one of the classroom. He opened the door. The classroom was pitch black, but something was in there. He flipped a light switch. Tons of mousetraps began to snap. Caroline, Bonnie, Dia, Tyler, and Elena all groaned.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously? Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?" Caroline complained.

"Breathe Caroline" Dia shook her head.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked Matt.

"Clearly" he replied.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year" Caroline groaned.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this" Elena told him.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this" Matt frowned.

"Caroline's making us" Bonnie said.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't..." Caroline began.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished for her

"We know, you told us about ten times" Dia smirked.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care" Caroline told him.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank" Tyler groaned and took a bag and left. Elena and Dia got up as well about to leave.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Caroline huffed.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut" Elena smiled.

"We're making memories" Dia giggled.

I love you both!" Caroline smiled.

Elena and Dia walked out of the classroom and Elena stopped and turned to her.

"How are you doing?" she asked. "Have you heard from Damon?"

"No and I really would rather not talk about it" Dia replied. Elena nodded and looked and saw Tyler with a bunch of other seniors.

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go" he instructed.

Elena and Dia looked at each other and both laughed. The both opened the double doors and both came face to face with someone they didn't expect. Klaus.

"There's my girls" Klaus smiled.

"Klaus!" Elena said shocked.

"You're both supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus crooned.

* * *

><p>Damon drove his car along the high way. Katherine sat in the passenger seat obviously bored.<p>

"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker" Katherine smirked.

"Oh, stop being cute" Damon huffed.

"It's not possible" Katherine told him.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back" she replied.

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break" he said.

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena? Or better yet you and Dia?" she smirked.

"Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave" Damon explained. "And Dia's just Dia. She's hiding something I can tell."

"Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend" Katherine said.

"Something like that" Damon stated.

"Her loss" she smirked. ""As for Dia, I bet it has something to do with Elijah. I told her she was better off with him than you." Katherine smirked at him and leaned in and kissed him. After a few moments he pushed her back into her seat.

"What are you doing?" she huffed.

"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore" Damon glared putting his eyes back on the road.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up in the back of the truck, his neck in pain.<p>

"Oh, he lives" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper" she replied.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked.

"You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding" Rebekah glared.

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to" Stefan protested.

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelganger and the gypsy are both still alive" Rebekah snapped.

"Where is Klaus now?" Stefan asked.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off" Rebekah sneered. "He'll probably save the gypsy for when he undaggers Elijah so he can make him watch after he gets the girls powers"

Stefan growled and rushed over to Rebekah knocking them both out of the truck.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Rebekah said. She got up and pushed Stefan against the truck and grabbed a crowbar.

"Consider me jealous" she sneered driving the crowbar through his stomach.

* * *

><p>Klaus held on Dia and Elena tightly dragging them both through the school hallway.<p>

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweethearts. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing" he sneered.

"Why does it matter if I'm alive or not?" Dia demanded.

"Killing you ensured my protection. I also just wanted to piss off my brother" Klaus smirked.

"If you're going to kill us, just do it!" Elena snapped.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you both suffer" Klaus replied. The three of them entered the gym. A few students were working on pranks.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home" Klaus said with an American accent.

"Was the change of accents really necessary?" Dia glared at him. Klaus growled at her, but ignored her. He saw Dana and another student and walked over to them.

"You two. I remember you" Klaus said.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dan frowned.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met" he smiled beginning to compel her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." He turned his attention to the boy, Chad.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody" Elena pleaded.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do" Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon stopped the car and got out. Katherine frowned at him and got out as well.<p>

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn" Damon replied.

"Fine" she said holding her hand out for the keys. Damon was about to give them to her as he then threw the keys into a nearby forest.

"Hey! I..." Katherine began.

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts" Damon sneered.

"Fine" she glared. Katherine pulled something out of her pocket and showed him Elena's necklace.

"Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it" she explained.

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?" he asked.

"Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy" Katherine told him.

"I'll keep that in mind" Damon said.

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better" she smiled.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon asked.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?" Katherine asked.

"I'm not turning back" he said.

"Good. 'Cause this isn't going to win you any points at home" Katherine said opening the trunk. Inside Jeremy laid unconscious. Damon looked at him then at Katherine.

"Jeremy? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Dia and Elena watched as Dana struggled to stay on one leg. Dia looked at Klaus. At the moment she was more concerned about where Elijah was then for her own safety. She also wondered where Damon was.<p>

"Keep it up" Klaus smiled.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena demanded.

"Stefan's on a time out" Klaus looked at her then he looked at Dia. He caught sight at the necklace around her neck.

"Lovely necklace you've got there" he said getting closer to her. "Something from my brother I assume?"

Dia looked at him wide eyed. She saw Elena frowning at her.

"I know that necklace and that it was in my dear brother's possession" Klaus smiled. "You really do mean a lot to him don't you? Question is do you care about him as much as he cares about you?"

"Where is he?" Dia sneered.

"And there's the answer" Klaus smirked. "Elijah's a bit preoccupied right now. He's in a coffin with a certain dagger in his chest. And before you ask the answer's no. I have no plans to undagger him, well not yet at least. I'll be sure to let him know that someone cared about him in the end. I'm not entirely sure what will become of you after tonight. I have an old friend who's been dying to meet you." Klaus smiled.

Before Dia could respond, the gym doors opened and Bonnie and Matt walked in.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena told her.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started" Klaus said then looked at Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight?" He looked at Bonnie.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asked. "Who knows why Dia's still alive. Gypsies….complicated things to kill."

"If you want to blame someone, blame me" Bonnie told him.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix" Klaus said as Rebekah entered with Tyler.

"Get off of me!" he exclaimed.

"Hush now" Rebekah said simply.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean" Klaus smirked.

"Don't be an ass" she said throwing Tyler to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena demanded.

"Klaus please" Dia looked at him.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually" Klaus bit his wrist and made Tyler drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry". Klaus smiled and killed Tyler. Elena and Dia both gasped. Bonnie and Matt stared in shock.

"He killed him" Matt said.

"Not exactly" Dia said.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire" Elena explained.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition" Klaus said. "Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and Dia... For safe-keeping." He grabbed both Elena and Dia. Elena looked at Bonnie and nodded at her. Bonnie smiled slightly and left.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier" Rebekah looked at Elena then Dia. "And you, I can't understand Elijah's fascination with you, but then I never knew Marina."

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asked. Rebekah galred and grabbed Tyler and left.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing" Klaus looked at Elena and Dia.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Damon sat on a picnic bench. Jeremy still laid unconscious in the trunk. Damon sat impatiently waiting for Katherine to explain herself.<p>

"I'm listening" Damon looked at Katherine.

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead" she asked.

"I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk" he smirked.

"Do you remember my friend Pearl?" she asked.

"Vividly" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me anymore" Katherine explained.

"Well, why not?" Damon frowned.

"Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me" she replied.

"Well, this is all great... But she's dead" Damon said.

"Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person" Katherine said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Her daughter. Anna" Katherine said simply.

"Also dead" Damon huffed.

"Which brings us right back around to..." Katherine began.

"To me. Back around to me" Jeremy suddenly spoke.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia comforted Dana the best they could. The doors of the gym opened and Stefan walked in.<p>

"Stefan..." Elena said in disbelief.

"Klaus" Stefan said ignoring Elena.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus smirked.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty" Stefan said.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already" Klaus growled.

"Elena and Dia mean nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do" Stefan said.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them" Klaus told him

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..."

Before Elena could finish, Klaus hit her so she fell to the floor. Stefan rushed over to Klaus, his fangs out.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up" Klaus yelled.

"Let them go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan told him.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus began to compel him. "Stop fighting"

"Don't do this, don't do this" Stefan pleaded.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it" Klaus sneered.

"Don't...Don't..." Stefan begged.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey" Klaus compelled him.

"No! Stefan!" Elena yelled.

"Now kill them. Ripper" Klaus demanded.

Stefan's eyes and face changed. He rushed over to Dana and bit her neck quickly draining her and eventually killing her. Elena and Dia heard the gym doors open.

"So what'd I miss?" they heard a voice said. Both of them turned around in shock. What they saw was someone who looked like Dia. Dia blinked a few times to make sure she was still awake.

"Oh my god" Elena eyes grew wide.

"Lydia" Dia spoke.

**There you go! Another chapter. I'm hoping to have the next one up tomorrow. If not don't expect another update until the weekend. Be prepared for some epic Dia and Lydia confrontation next chapter. I'll tell you that. Who else is excited that the entire Original Family is on the show now? They're awesome. I can't wait till we get to that point in the story. I have a lot of plans in my head and I know you all are ready for Elijah to be undaggered to see what will happen between him and Dia. Also be sure to let me know about that tumblr suggestion. Please review as always! **


	10. The Reckoning Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"This isn't going to work" Jeremy protested.

Jeremy's cell phone began to vibrate. Katherine looked at it. It was a message from Bonnie.

"I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover" Katherine smirked.

"Stop with the teeny bopper drama. Focus" Damon glared.

Jeremy nodded and closed his eyes and reopened them. Anna sat beside them her arms crossed.

"I'm not helping them" she told him.

"No, it's ok to help" Jeremy told her.

Katherine and Damon frowned at one another confused by what was happening.

"They're looking for a way to stop Klaus" Jeremy explained.

"I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are" Anna protested.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you" Jeremy replied.

"My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs" Katherine whispered to Damon. Damon walked closer to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal" Damon took his head and slammed it against the table.

"Ow! What the hell?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy!" Anna cried out.

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here" Damon said.

"They're looking for Mikael" Anna gave in.

"Mikael!" Jeremy stated.

"Mikael. Is that his name?" Katherine asked.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon frowned.

"The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you" Anna explained.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked.

"Hello!" Katherine huffed.

"He's a vampire and a hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him" Jeremy looked at Anna. "What do you mean, wake him?"

"It's time to go find the keys" Damon said.

"Mm-hmm" Katherine smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened her eyes and groaned. She saw Rebekah sitting against the lockers holding her cell phone.<p>

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose" Rebekah said snapping a picture of herself with the phone.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"He's dead. Ish" Rebekah shrugged.

"What did you do to him?" Caroline gasped looking at Tyler.

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid" she said looking at pictures of Elena and Stefan on the phone. "Ugh. Vomit"

She stopped on one of the pictures and saw the necklace around Elena's neck. Her necklace.

"Is that my neck..." she stopped and zoomed in on the necklace.

"Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?" she demanded showing the phone to Caroline.

* * *

><p>Lydia stood silently staring at Dia. She slowly walked around her looking her up and down.<p>

"Hmm" she said. "You're not what I expected."

"We look exactly alike what did you expect?" Dia spoke.

"I didn't expect you to be….well the complete opposite of me" Lydia smirked. "I guess that's why Damon's drawn to you. You're nothing like me."

"Well if you mean I'm not a cold heart bitch, then you got that right" Dia snapped. Lydia growled at Dia.

"Not yet love" Klaus said. "You'll get your turn with her."

He turned his attention back to Stefan who was still feeding on Chad.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot" Klaus smirked.

"No. You did this to him" Elena sneered.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table" Klaus smiled.

Just then Rebekah ran into the gym. Her face showed she was upset. She rushed over to Elena.

"Where is it? Where's my necklace?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus frowned.

"She has my necklace. Look" Rebekah showed him the phone.

"Well, well. More lies" Klaus smirked.

"Where...is it?" Rebekah snapped.

"I don't have it anymore" Elena replied.

"You're lying!" Rebekah shouted angrily. Her fangs appeared and she bit Elena's neck.

"Elena!" Dia called out trying to run over to her. Lydia grabbed her arms so she couldn't go anyway. Klaus rushed over and threw Rebekah off of Elena.

"Knock it off!" Klaus yelled.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah demanded.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest" Klaus looked at Elena. Her hand was on her neck trying to stop the blood.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it" Elena said.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus smiled. He walked over to the scoreboard and turned it on. The buzzer sounded when the clock appeared on the board.

"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to" Klaus looked at Stefan.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena begged.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine" Klaus said. "Lydia have at it with your doppelganger." Lydia smirked at Dia and grabbed her and pulled her out of the gym.

* * *

><p>Jeremy's eyes opened in closed. He tried everything to try and keep himself awake.<p>

"Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion" Damon told him.

"Thanks for the concern, Dick" Jeremy snapped.

"Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead" Katherine said.

"Where's my phone?" Damon asked searching in his pockets.

"Do you need to check in with Elena? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little baby bro?" Katherine smirked.

"You know you have it" Damon glared.

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now" Katherine replied.

"Katherine, phone, now" Damon told her.

Katherine sighed and pulled out his phone and gave it to him. Damon looked at it and frowned.

"Bonnie's been texting me" he said.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Klaus" Damon replied.

"No turning back, Damon" Katherine spoke.

"Shut up, Katherine" Damon groaned.

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael" Katherine said.

Damon looked at Jeremy and threw him the keys.

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back" Damon said.

"You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid" Katherine protested.

"I wouldn't have done it for you" Damon said walking off.

* * *

><p>"What do you want with me?" Dia asked as Lydia dragged her down the school hallway. "When you possessed me you said you wanted revenge."<p>

"Well that was the first thing I wanted but then when I was a part of you I realized something. Something familiar. You have my powers. I want them back" Lydia sneered.

"They're not yours anymore" Dia said. "You lost them the day you decided to turn in your own kind."

"Oh so you know about that" Lydia rolled her eyes. "What would you do if you found out you were pregnant and the one person you loved didn't love you anymore."

"Forgive and move on" Dia said simply. "I'm sorry about what Damon did to you. I'm sorry about everything that happened to you, but killing me and taking my powers won't change anything. You'd be willing to destroy your own blood line? I'm almost glad Katherine came along and took Damon from you. He wouldn't have to deal with the real you. The selfish you."

Lydia turned around and sneered at Dia. She rushed over to her, face completely changed. Dia pushed her aside sending her flying across the hall.

"Powerful little bitch aren't you?" Lydia sneered. She rushed over to Dia. A bright light appeared and suddenly Lydia's skin began to burn. She let out a scream. Dia had no clue how she did that. Lydia looked at Dia and grabbed her and threw her against the lockers. Dia got up and threw Lydia down the hall again and began to run. However Lydia rushed up to her blocking her.

* * *

><p>A few seconds remained on the clock in the gym.<p>

"Elena, you're going to have run" Stefan looked at Elena.

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena protested.

I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. There's no other way" Stefan said.

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight" she told him. The buzzer sounded. Time was up.

"Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up" Elena told him.

"I can't hold it" Stefan said. His face began to change and he rushed over to Elena. She screamed, but Stefan held onto a wall.

"Elena, run! Go!" Stefan called.

Elena ran out of the gym and ran through the school. She opened a door and came face to face with Elena again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p>Stefan ran into the cafeteria. He took a stake and drove it through his body so he wouldn't be able to find Elena.<p>

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus said.

"No!" Stefan screamed.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off" Klaus demanded.

"No!" Stefan screamed.

"Stefan..." Elena said.

"You're strong" Klaus said pulling the stake out from Stefan's body. "But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off"

"No!" Stefan pushed Klaus. Klaus then pushed him against the cafeteria wall and began to compel him.

_"_Turn it off!" he yelled.

Stefan's face changed. Elena looked at him. It wasn't the same Stefan she knew.

"What did you do?" Elena gasped.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus walked behind Elena.

"Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelganger's neck" Klaus smirked. Stefan's face changed and he rushed over to Elena and bit her neck.

* * *

><p>Lydia had Dia pushed up against one of the lockers. Her face began to change and her fangs appeared.<p>

"I might not be able to kill you yet, but that doesn't mean I can't put you in more pain" she sneered. Lydia bit into Dia neck. Dia let out a piercing scream.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked into the classroom Rebekah, Tyler, and Caroline were in.<p>

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead and I killed the gypsy to just to be safe" Klaus explained to Rebekah. She smiled and got up.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" she asked.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite" Klaus told her.

"What?" Rebecca frowned.

"Call it a hunch..." he said holding up a test tube of blood. He handed it to Tyler as Rebekah held on Caroline so she wouldn't be able to move.

"Elena and Dia's blood. Drink it" Klaus told Tyler.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline begged.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment" Klaus told her.

Tyler looked at Klaus then at Caroline before finally taking the tube and drinking the blood.

"There we go. Good boy" Klaus smiled.

Tyler suddenly screamed out in pain. He held his head continuing to scream. His face then began to change as his eyes turned yellow and veins appeared on his face along. His fangs soon then popped out.

"Well, that's a good sign" Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Rebekah stood in front of the hospital. Both Elena and Dia were inside. Klaus compelled the nurses to take as much blood from each of them as they could without killing them.<p>

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem and the gypsy's blood is more than just protection. Their blood is the solution

"Seems so" Klaus replied.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says" Klaus smiled.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you" Rebekah said.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..." Klaus began.

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species" she finished.

"Leaving me alone for all time" he said.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" she looked at him.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena and Dia" Klaus said. Rebekah nodded and left. Klaus turned around and came face to face with Lydia.

"Why so glum?" Klaus asked. "Disappointed you can't kill your look alike."

"I'm leaving Klaus. I didn't get what I wanted. You need the bitch and getting her powers is going to be impossible after what I saw tonight." Lydia explained.

"You're afraid of her" Klaus smirked.

"She can kill me" Lydia said. "She can just make me burn without the sun."

"You're not the one to give up easily" Klaus said. "There's something more to this isn't there."

"I'm tired" Lydia said. "She can keep the damn powers."

"Well revenge does it old after a couple of decades" Klaus said. "If you want to leave, go"

"My debt to you is paid then?" Lydia asked.

"Of course" Klaus smiled. "You helped me. Sorry I couldn't help you."

"Just don't kill her" Lydia said. "She is the only surviving Vladiou now. It'd be a pity for the line to end." Klaus looked at her then Lydia sped off into the darkness. Klaus looked around and saw Damon walking towards him.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party" Klaus smiled.

"Where is she?" Damon sneered

"Elena or Dia? Ah, they're making a donation to a greater cause" Klaus smirked. Damon began to walk towards the hospital, but Klaus stopped him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate" Klaus said.

"You'll have to kill me" Damon shot back.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't car that much anymore" Klaus said slamming Damon against a car about ready to kill him.

"You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon smirked.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus said surprised.

"Just that he knows you're here" Damon replied.

"You're bluffing" Klaus said.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage" Damon smirked.

Klaus threw him on the ground in anger. Damon groaned and got up. Klaus was nowhere to be seen. Damon began to walked towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the hospital hallway looking for Elena and Dia. He looked in one room and found them both asleep on separate hospital bed. He looked the tubes pumping their blood. He pulled out Dia's first. He looked at her and gently kissed her forehead catching sight of the necklace she was wearing wondering where it came from. He then went to Elena and pulled the tubes out from her. Elena opened her eyes slightly and looked at him.<p>

"Damon..." Elena said weakly.

"Hey" he smiled picking her up out of the bed.

"Wait…Dia" Elena said.

"I'll come back for her" Damon said carrying her outside.

Damon walked out to the car carrying Elena. He put her in the passenger seat and shut the door. He turned to go back to the hospital and saw Lydia carrying Dia and walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Damon snapped.

"Thought you'd like a hand" she said quietly handing a sleeping Dia to him. "I guess I know where your heart lies."

"What are you talking about?" Damon frowned.

"You picked your brothers girlfriend over your own" Lydia replied. "Face Damon, as much as you want to love her, something's holding you back."

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"To apologize and to tell you that I forgive you. Well I forgave you a long time ago, but part of me still was holding on" she said. "I'm leaving town. So have a good life Damon. I put my number in Dia's phone. You never know when you might need a lookalike." She smiled and turned to leave, but stopped.

"One more thing. You might want to know that you're not the only one torn between two people" Lydia smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Damon frowned.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend where she got her new necklace and maybe those strange dreams she's been having" she smiled before speeding off.

* * *

><p>Damon poured Elena a glass of bourbon. She sat on the couch still shook up by what happened. She looked over at Dia who was still passed out beside her on the couch.<p>

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget" he said handing her the glass.

She took a sip of it and made a face indicating that she didn't like it.

"Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep" Damon said.

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it" Elena said looking at Dia.

Damon looked at her and held up her necklace_._ "I stole it back for you."

"He's really gone this time. I watched it happen" Elena said shakily. "After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just... Gone. Where were you, Damon?" Damon sighed and put a hand on her leg.

"I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you both again" he looked at Dia and at the necklace.

"It was from Elijah" Elena said answering the question that was in Damon's mind. "Klaus knew it."

Damon looked at her and sighed. He looked up at Elena staring at me.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" a voice said.

Both of them turned around to see Stefan. Damon got up off the table. Dia groaned and opened her eyes and looked up at Stefan.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon looked at Stefan.

"Last I checked, I lived here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection" he looked at Elena then Dia."Mmm, by all means. Carry on." Stefan walked away while Dia, Elena, and Damon looked at one another.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Jeremy stood in front of a mausoleum.<p>

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" Katherine asked.

"This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties" Jeremy explained as he and Katherine walked in the mausoleum.

"Look there" Jeremy said looking at the tomb. Katherine opened the doors. Inside the tomb was Mikeal, mummified and chained up. Katherine frowned right before he opened his eyes.

**There you have it! This chapter is special. It's the 100th chapter I've written for the series. I could not have gotten this far without all of you reading. Thank you so so so much everyone, for the reviews, for the encouragement, for everything! Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapters. Read and review!**

**Marina164509: Damon loves her, but I think he's starting realize that with Stefan out of the picture, there's a chance he could have something else. **

**AubreySalvatore: Updated and so glad you're enjoying everything.**

**SomebodyWhoCare: Dia definitely put Lydia in her place. Damon...I think everyone hates him at this point and have switched sides.**

**TheElegantFaerie: Elijah will be undaggered in episode 3x12 which is chapter...uhh give me a minute to figure this out...so at the end of chapter 24...we have a while. I'm sorry! I'm trying to get to him as fast as I can!**


	11. Smells Like Teen Spirit Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena, Dia, Caroline, and Bonnie stood in front of the school. It was the first day of their last year of high school. Dia looked at the scarf Elena had around her neck knowing perfectly well she was trying to hide the bite mark from Stefan.

**"**Here we are. Senior year" Caroline said.

**"**Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm not getting that empowering feeling" Dia said.

**"**Ok. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on" Caroline said.

**"**You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?" Bonnie asked.

"Why should I let the fact that my crazy ancestor slash look alike tried to kill me" Dia stated.

**"**Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day" Caroline said proudly.

**"**Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year" Elena said sadly.

**"**Yeah. You win" Caroline looked at her.

**"**Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked.

"I can drive you home if you want" Dia looked at Elena.

**"**I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life" Elena said.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Dia all looked at each other and followed Elena into school.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the stairs at the boarding house. He stopped and saw two dead girls on the floor. He groaned and walked into the living. In the living room he found Stefan with a few other girls playing twister.<p>

**"**Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please" Stefan smirked.

**"**Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a persian rug" Damon said.

**"**You mean, they owe us a persian rug? It's my house, too, brother" Stefan replied. turning his attention back to the girls. "Ooh! Would you like a spin?"

**"**So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked.

**"**These ladies are helping me be all that I can be" Stefan smiled.

A knock was heard at the door. Damon frowned and walked over to open it. On the other side was Rebekah. She walked in carrying shopping bags.

** "**Where's Stefan?" she asked him.

**"**Who the hell are you?" Damon asked.

**"**He left me here. My brother actually left me here" Rebekah groaned.

**"**Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care" Stefan shot back.

**"**You're Klaus's sister?" Damon frowned.

**"**Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?" she said quickly.

**"**You're not staying here" Stefan protested.

Rebekah looked at Damon. He looked at her but didn't' say anything.

** "**Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself" she walked towards the stairs.

** "**So I guess she's staying here" Stefan said.

* * *

><p>Katherine sat on her knees in front of Mikeal's tomb trying desperately to wake him up.<p>

**"**Come on, Mikael, breakfast" Katherine said dangling a mouse above Mikeal. Her phone began to ring.

"Yummy. Mikael, wake up!" she said pulling out her phone.** "**What?"

**"**What? What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for 2 days" Damon snapped back at her.

**"**Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you" she shot back.

**"**Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael" he said.

**"**Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission" Katherine began. "He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested."

**"**Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house" Damon told her.

**"**Fine. I'll give it another shot" she sneered. She looked through the doors and saw a man in the cemetery. Getting an idea she smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena's phone ringed as she walked with Dia. It was Damon.<p>

**"**Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine" ELena answered.

**"**Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus" Damon said. Dia leaned into listen and frowned.

**"**Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?" Elena frowned.

"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael" Damon explained.

**"**What about Stefan? What is he up to?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you know. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair" Damon replied.

**"**Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?" Elena said.

**"**Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late" he said hanging up before Elena could protest. Elena shook her head and looked at Dia. The two of them began to walk down the hallway.

"He's unbelievable at times" she said.

"Oh trust me I know" Dia laughed. "Hey listen thanks for not saying anything about my necklace to him."

"Are you going to tell him?" Elena asked.

"Eventually. Honestly though it's not that big of a deal. It's a necklace. It's not like Elijah gave me an engagement ring or something" Dia replied.

"Yeah, but its Damon. You two are dating. He deserves to know" Elena said.

"I'll tell him I promise" Dia said stopping where Caroline was putting up a flyer for the bonfire on the wall. 

**"**I forgot about the bonfire" Elena said looking at the poster.

**"**You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year" Caroline told her.

**"**Relax, Caroline. I'll be there" Elena said.

"I'll be there too" Dia smiled.

**"**Thank you. It's just that..." she stopped when Tyler walked up to her and kissed her. Elena frowned when she noticed something red on his shirt. Dia saw it too and looked at her.

**"**Is that blood?" Elena frowned.

**"**Oh my God!" Caroline grabbed Tyler and yanked him into the bathroom with Dia and Elena following.

**"**What's going on?" Tyler asked.

**"**Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline said as Elena and Dia checked the stalls to make sure no one was in there.

**"**Chill out. It was just a blood bag" Tyler protested.

**"**From where?" Caroline asked.

**"**Rebekah hooked me up" Tyler explained.

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" Caroline asked in disbelief

**"**Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset" Tyler said.

**"**His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline fronwed.

**"**I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" Tyler asked.

**"**Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that" Caroline exclaimed.

Dia and Elena looked at one another. Dia motioned from them to go.

**"**So, we're going to go" Elena said. Dia followed her out of the bathroom and the two of them bumped into Stefan.

**"**Hello, Elena, Dia" Stefan smirked.

"Oh please it's too early in the morning for this crap" Dia groaned.

**"**What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

**"**What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go timberwolves!" Stefan smiled.

"Great" Dia stared at him.

**"**What? Why?" Elena asked.

**"**Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you two. I'm just doing what I'm told" Stefan told them.

**"**We're going to be late for class" Elena said taking Dia by the arm trying to leave. Stefan stopped the both of them.

**"**Oh, class is this way" Stefan told them.

**"**Let go of us, Stefan" Elena said.

**"**Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. I don't have a choice in the matter. And neither do you" Stefan growled.

**"**I said let go of me" Elena repeated.

"Now" Dia glared as Alaric arrived

**"**Let them go" Alaric told Stefan.

Stefan glared at him then pushed him against the locker.

** "**Stefan, stop it" Elena protested.

**"**You're not going to get in my way. You hear me? I will see you both in history" Stefan said before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric exclaimed as he Dia and Elena sat in his classroom.

**"**Klaus compelled him to watch over us. Apparently we're one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way he can create a hybrid" Elena explained.

**"**Now he's a bodyguard?" Alaric frowned.

"No he's more like a serial killer that's not allowed to kill us" Dia replied.

**"**I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan" Elena said as the bell rang. "Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something"

Other students began to enter the classroom. Elena went a chair and Dia sat in front of her. Caroline walked in and sat next to Elena and another guy walked in and sat on her other side. Stefan walked in and frowned and walked towards the guy sitting next to Elena.

**"**You're in my seat" he told him. The guy nodded and got up and sat somewhere else. Stefan sat in the seat and smiled at Elena.

** "**Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... Native Americans" Alaric began the lesson. Dia looked up and saw Rebekah enter the classroom.

**"**What about the vikings?" she said sitting down. Tyler, Caroline, Dia, and Elena all looked at her.

** "**There's no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric asked.

**"**My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Katherine held the body of a man above Klaus. The blood slowly fell into his mouth. Mikeal's eyes opened and his face turned it it's natural color.<p>

**"**No! Get it away" Mikael protested.

**"**You need blood" Katherine told him.

**"**Get it away from me" Mikael said.

Katherine groaned and threw the body.

**"**Happy?" she glared.

**"**Thank you" Mikeal said.

**"**I remember you. Chicago,1920s. You were looking for Klaus." Katherine realized. She looked down and saw Mikael was asleep again.

**"**You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire Hunter" she spoke pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>Dia sat on a picnic bench in the courtyard of the school working on college applications. She sighed. The whole process was tedious and she hadn't even told Damon about her plans. Her phone began to ring.<p>

"Hello?" she answered.

"How's my favorite gypsy" Katherine said on the other line.

"Katherine, hey" Dia said. "Where are you? Damon said something about finding a way to stop Klaus with you."

"Yeah about that it's a total bore. Mikeal won't even drink human blood" she groaned. "I thought I'd check in and see how you were doing."

"Apart from Lydia almost killing me, just dandy" Dia said sarcastically. "I'm working on college applications as we speak."

"Oooh fun, I'll come and visit and you can take me to parties" Katherine said.

"Yeah sure" Dia replied.

"But seriously are you okay?" Katherine asked. "I mean in general."

"Not really" Dia said.

"Talk to me" Katherine said.

"I keep having dreams about Elijah being daggered then out of the blue I get a birthday present from him" Dia explained. "On top of that I feel like Damon and I are growing apart, and something is going on with him and Elena."

"I told you, you're better off with Elijah" Katherine said. "I know you care about Damon, but how do you feel about Elijah?"

"I don't know, I'm just confused" Dia replied.

"Well I suggest you figure it out" Katherine told her. "You're better than all of this Dia."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me I think" Dia smiled.

"Don't get use to it" Katherine said.

"I know" Dia said. "Look I got to go meet Elena and the others. Some plan about dealing with ripper Stefan."

"Have fun with that" Katherine said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Be careful Katherine" Dia said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Damon, Elena, and Caroline stood in Alaric's classroom.<p>

**"**I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..." Elena stopped and looked at Alaric.

**"**I'll shoot him" Alaric finished.

**"**Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked. "Or why can't Dia do something?"

**"**I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Stefan would be expecting Dia to try something. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena said.

**"**Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready" she smiled.

**"**We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow" Damon said.

"Well, look at the facts Damon. You're attractive, dashing, and irresistible" Dia began.

**"**Which is why it's your job to keep her away" Elena said.

**"**How? She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers" Damon frowned.

**"**So then preoccupy her with your charm" Elena said.

**"**Might have better luck finding the dagger" Alaric said.

**"**Are ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon asked.

**"**Doubtful" Alaric said.

"Can we stop with the fighting for five minutes?" Dia huffed as Tyler arrived.

**"**Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked.

**"**We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while" Elena told him.

**"**You can't do that to Stefan" Tyler protested.

**"**Why not?" Caroline fronwed.

**"**Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest" Elena told him.

**"**Yeah. It's not in Klaus's" Tyler said.

"Are you serious" Dia asked in disbelief.

**"**But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave Minion" Caroline asked.

**"**Uh-oh" Damon said.

**"**What?" Alaric asked.

**"**Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything" Tyler told her.

**"**Oh, boy" Damon piped in.

**"**Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please" Caroline asked.

**"**What is going on?" Elena looked at Damon. He took a vervain dart.

"What are you doing?" Dia asked.

** "**I'm just going to go" Tyler said turning to leave. Damon rushed over to him and stabbed him with the dart. Tyler collapsed to the ground.

"What was that?" Dia asked.

**"**What are you doing?" Caroline exclaimed.

**"**He's been sired" Damon explained.

**"**What?" Alaric frowned.

**"**Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him" Damon explained.

**"**Loyal how?" Elena asked.

**"**He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrid" Damon said.

"Well our problems keep piling up" Dia sighed.

**"**So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

**"**Get a new boyfriend" Damon smirked.

**I'm on a roll with all of these chapters. I'm going to get another one up tonight! The link to my tumblr if you're interested is on my profile page. This way on weekends, you all will be updated on when I'm writing and how long chapters will take or if I'm unable to write. Read and review!**


	12. Smells Like Teen Spirit Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena sat in Alaric apartment lifting weights. Damon walked in and looked at her.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" Damon smirked.

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me ahuman blood bag. He's a completely different person" Elena said.

Damon rolled her eyes and put his hands on the bar and pressed down.

"Unh! What are you doing?" Elena groaned.

"Helping you out" Damon said.

"Damon!" Elena snapped.

"Come on, Buffy!" Damon smirked.

"Stop it!" Elena prosted. Damon rolled his eyes and stopped pressing down on the weights.

"Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough" Elena said sitting up.

"You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" Damon asked.

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks" Elena told him.

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it" Damon replied.

"You've gotten him off of it before" she looked at him.

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home" Damon exclaimed.

"Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction" Elena said. She got up and Damon grabbed her hand and put in on his chest.

"What are you doing?" she frowned.

"Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone" he said. He turned her around and put his fingers on her back.

"Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart" he moved his hand and she pulled away from him.

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena" Damon told her. "No one going to hurt you. Especially not my brother" Elena looked at Damon. Dia walked in and stopped looking at the two of them.

"Hi" she said looking at the two of them.

"I'll see the two of you later" Elena said walking away.

"What have you been up to?" Damon asked walking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Umm college applications" Dia said.

"That time already?" Damon frowned.

"If I want to get in on early admission yes" she replied hugging him tightly.

"That's going to be a change next year" Damon said.

"I know" Dia looked up at him. Damon smiled at her and leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Don't worry too much about it" he told her softly. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>"What? No friends your own age?" Rebekah said as Damon sat down beside her at the bonfire.<p>

"Like you can talk" Damon shot back.

"Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these" Rebekah sighed looking at the burnt marshmallow.

"No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside" he said taking the burn parts off of the marshmallow.

"But the inside... Yum" he smiled. He gaver her the marshmallow. Rebekah looked at him.

"Mmm. It's good" Rebekah said.

"Yep" Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Elena stared at Damon and Rebekah watching the two of them.<p>

"What's that look?" Stefan asked walking up to her.

Elena sighed and looked at him. "What look?"

"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous" Stefan said.

"I'm not jealous" Elena told him.

"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled." Stefan smirked.

"I'm not jealous, Stefan" Elena protested.

"All right. That's my mistake. Although wouldn't it be more appropriate for your cousin to be jealous. She is the one dating him after all" Stefan said. "Although she does have a thing for Elijah doesn't she?"

"Whatever. I'm out of here" Elena said leaving. Stefan smiled and followed her.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe you've never had one of these before" Damon said to Rebekah<p>

"Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years" Rebekah replied.

"That's no excuse" Damon said.

She took a bite of the marshmallow "Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean"

"Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into" Damon smiled.

"You're distracting me. Why?" Rekekah asked.

"Just trying to be a good housemate" Damon smiled.

"There's no fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that" Rebekah said stabbing him with a wooden stick. She got up and walked away. Damon groaned and sat down removing the stick.

* * *

><p>Elena laid on the bleachers at the stadium obviously drunk. Stefan arrived and looked at her.<p>

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" she asked.

"You're drunk. You need to go home" Stefan told her.

Elena rolled her eyes and got up.

"Fine. Unh. Let me find my car" Elena said.

"You're joking, right?" Stefan frowned.

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party" Elena slurred.

"Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on" Stefan said.

Elena got on the rail and climbed on the other side.

"What are you, 5? Get down" Stefan told her.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to" she stopped and almost slipped. "Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you"

"You're hilarious" Stefan said.

"Look, Stefan, no hands" Elena removed her hands and almost fell. Stefan just rolled his eyes. Elena smiled and laughed and slipped and fell. She screamed and Stefan rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I knew you'd catch me" she spoke.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Stefan put her down on the ground. From behind Alaric arrived and shot him with vervain darts. Dia appeared from under the bleachers as Stefan fell to the ground. Dia ran over to Elena and gave her a hug.

"You ok?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah. I'm... Fine" Elena replied.

"You look, uh, not sober" Alaric said.

"The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here" Elena said.

* * *

><p>Elena, Dia, and Alaric all helped put Stefan in the trunk of Alaric's car. Dia and Elena got into the car.<p>

"I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight" he said.

Suddenly the car caught on fire. Alaric ran to the car and tried to open the door, however it wouldn't.

"Elena! Elena! Open the door" Alaric cried.

Elena tried to open the door, but was unsuccessful.

I can't! It won't open" she exclaimed. "Dia use your powers"

Dia closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the fire. She opened her eyes and frowned. Nothing was working.

"Elena I can't" Dia said.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"It's not working" Dia replied. "Something's blocking me!"

Alaric rushed to another car trying to find something. He found a lacross stick and ran back to the burning car. He tried to break the window, but was unable to. Elena tried hitting the windows with her feet, but nothing seemed to work as the fire grew.

Elena and Dia both began to cough. Elena turned to Stefan and looked at him.

"Stefan!" Elena called out. Stefan opened his eyes and sat up. He saw the fire around him. He hit the trunk with his feet and opened it. He pulled Elena and Dia and the three of them gout out safely before the car blew up.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon were in his bedroom. Elena was trying to apply first aid to her cheek.<p>

"Give it to me. I can do it" Elena snapped as he tried to help

"No, let me" Damon said.

"Damon, come on" Elena groaned.

"Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid" Damon said. "How Dia managed to get out of that without scratches is beyond me" He applied the cream on her wound with a swab.

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight" Elena said.

"Oh, yeah?" Damon smiled.

"You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows" she snapped.

"Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice" Damon said.

"I was faking most of it" Elena replied.

"So was I" Damon smirked.

"Ready to get going, Elena?" Alaric asked walking over to them.

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer" Damon smirked. Elena looked at Damon then left with Alaric.

Dia appeared in the hallway and wrapped her arms around Damon from behind.

"You okay?" he asked turning around stroking her face.

"I'm fine" she smiled. "I'm going to head up to bed. You coming?"

"I need to clean up some stuff down here. I'll be up in a bit." Damon said. Dia nodded and began to walk off.

"Are we ever going to talk about the necklace Elijah gave you?" Damon asked. Dia stopped and turned around.

"I told you I'm applying for colleges today, and you're more worried about a necklace I got for a birthday present" she frowned.

"I haven't seen you take it off" Damon said.

"I haven't taken off your locket either" Dia told him. "Look can we please not deal with this now. It's been a rough few weeks."

Damon walked up to her and embraced her. "I know I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Stefan, and Elena, and you, and whatever Klaus is up to."

"I know" Dia said. She looked at him and gently kissed him.

"Come to bed soon" she said pulling away.

"Promise" he smiled kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Katherine lit the candles in the mausoleum. She thought about her conversation with Dia earlier. She still didn't know everything. She probably couldn't even comprehend how much Elijah cared about her. She shook her head wondering what had happened to her. Actually caring for another human being. She heard Mikeal gasped and turned around and looked at him. He was awake.<p>

"I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?" Mikeal asked.

"I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed" Katherine explained.

"Would you mind helping me with these?" Mikeal said looking at the chains. "I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them"

"Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?" Katherine asked.

"I can kill Klaus. And I will" Mikeal told her.

Katherine took the chains and broke them.

"Thank you" Mikeal said.

"A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying..." Katherine smirked.

"I don't feed on living things" Mikeal said.

"Then what do you eat?" Katherine frowned.

Mikael grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and bite her neck. He drank her blood before her whole body went limp.

* * *

><p>Damon worked on trying to get the rug out of the living room, when he heard something break. He turned and saw a vase broken on the floor.<p>

"Keep it up, Stefan" Damon groaned. He began to pick up the pieces when suddenly someone hit him from behind. He fell on the floor. It was Mason Lockwood.

"This is going to be fun" Mason smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, whatever it is, he's going have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" Klaus looked at Elijah<em>

_"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own" Elijah looked at Stefan._

_"And so I shall" Klaus smiled. He then stabbed Elijah with one of the daggers in his hear. Elijah fell to the ground dead._

_Dia walked backwards and bumped into someone. She turned around. It was Elijah._

"_Help me Dia" he spoke. _

"_I want to, but I don't know how" Dia frowned. _

_Elijah walked closer to her and smiled. He gently leaned down and kissed her lips. _

"_You have everything you need to know my love" he whispered._

Dia shot up in Damon's bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see that Damon wasn't beside her. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She stopped when something caught her eye. She looked up and saw someone standing at the front of the bed.

"Hello Lydia"

"Lucy"

**Read and review! New chapter on Friday!**


	13. Ghost World Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon sat in the living room tied to a chair with a iron pole stuck in his chest. Stefan walked in and saw him and frowned.

"Low blow, Stefan. Low blow" Damon glared.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked.

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it" Damon huffed.

"I didn't do this" Stefan protested.

"Quit screwin' around!" Damon growled.

"I didn't" Stefan said looking at the chains. "It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?

"Yep" Damon said.

Stefan pulled out the iron rod from Damon's stomach. Damon screamed out him pain.

Stefan removee the iron stick which followed a scream from Damon.. Stefan started to to remove the chains but stopped, smiled, and left.

"Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself" Damon groaned.

The curtains to one of the windows flew open and sunlight seeped through. Damon's skin began to burn and he let out another scream.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie, and Dia were in town hanging lanterns for the Night of Illumination festival.<p>

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?" Caroline asked.

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here" Bonnie explained.

"That's not creepy at all" Dia commented.

"Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that" Caroline smirked.

"There. You commented" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie..." Caroline said.

"Caroline don't" Dia said.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences" Bonnie sighed.

"Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it

"I'm a thousand times not ok with it. I just don't know what to do about it" Bonnie replied.

"Something else we can add to our list of supernatural problems" Dia sighed.

"You look exhausted" Bonnie looked at Dia. "You okay?"

Dia looked at Bonnie then Caroline debating if she should tell them about her dreams and maybe seeing Lucy last night.

"You can't tell Elena or Damon" she started.

"Deal, just spill" Caroline persisted.

"The past few weeks I've been having dreams" Dia beagn.

"About what?" Bonnie asked.

"Elijah" Dia said simply.

"Wait why?" Caroline frowned. "Didn't Klaus dagger him?"

"Yeah that's what I was dreaming about at first, then after a while the dream changed. He was asking me to help him" Dia told them. "It makes no sense."

"What is it with you and Elena?" Caroline sighed. "Can't you two just stick to one guy?"

"Caroline" Bonnie looked at her.

"Yes Bonnie" Caroline shot back. "I'd say that you have a thing for Elijah and something's trying to tell you that you do."

"I don't have feelings for him" Dia frowned.

"I hate to agree here" Bonnie spoke. "But you are wearing the necklace he gave you."

"Okay this conversation is over" Dia said quickly.

"Denial" Caroline replied.

Just then Damon drove by them in his car and stopped the,

"Greetings, beautiful" he said looking at Dia then looking at Bonnie and Caroline. "Blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan"

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost" Damon replied.

"Excuse me?" Dia eyes became wide.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline piped in.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu" Damon smirked.

"Wait when did this happen? You were nowhere in sight this morning when I left" Dia told him.

"Yeah I guess I was MIA" Damon replied. "Thanks for trying to find me."

"Do you I need to remind you of a time where I got kidnapped and you didn't bother looking for me?" Dia snapped.

"Touche" Damon smirked.

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people" Caroline looked at Bonnie.

"They can't" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it" Damon said driving away.

"I'm going to go find Elena" Dia said. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

* * *

><p>Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric all sat at a table at the grill. Elena was flipping through the Gilbert journals when Dia came and sat down with them.<p>

"Still reading?" Dia asked.

"Yeah" Elena said not looking up. "Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something"

"What's up?" Jeremy replied.

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back" Elena said.

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric asked.

"She's dead" Jeremy replied.

"Thanks to Damon" Dia finished.

"And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?" Jeremy looked at Elena.

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him" Elena told him.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side" Jeremy told her.

"Is that what it's called?" Elena frowned.

"That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything" Jeremy replied.

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asked.

" Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone" Jeremy told them

"Vicki could interact. She blew up my car" Alaric

"And almost Elena and I with it" Dia commented.

"Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself" Jeremy explained.

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people" Alaric replied.

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her" Jeremy replied.

"She might not even have a physical foothole here anymore either" Dia stated.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric huffed.

"Are you really asking her that?" Dia glared.

"No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do" Elena told him.

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?" Alaric asked. Dia saw Jeremy looking at an empty chair beside her. Elena frowned at him.

"Is Anna here right now?" Elena asked.

"No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule" Jeremy said getting up and leaving. He looked at Dia uncomfortably and walked off.

_Anna needs to stop appearing whenever I'm around a lot of people._

"He's lying" Dia suddenly said. "She was here."

"Did you read his mind?" Alaric frowned.

"Sometimes I can control it, sometimes I can't" Dia said as Stefan walked over to their table.

"Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" he smiled.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize you cared" Dia rolled her eyes.

Stefan glared at her and looked at the journals in front of Elena. He picked one of them up and began to read it.

" Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care" Stefan said.

"I didn't" Elena looked at him.

"You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are." Stefan said.

"Stop being an ass" Dia huffed.

"You don't have to be here, Stefan" Alaric told him.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here and Dia's here, and I look out for them both. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat" Stefan smirked.

_Elena looked at him in shock. Stefan smiled and began to laugh._

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up" he said getting up and leaving.

"I can't drop it, Ric" Elena looked at him.

"Then don't" Dia looked at her.

* * *

><p>"I'll grab Jeremy" Elena told Alaric and Dia when they went inside the grill. She walked towards the restrooms as Damon walked over to Alaric and Dia.<p>

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks" Alaric said.

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble" Damon said.

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore" Alaric said.

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, and?" Alaric asked.

"I think he's still a little pissed" Damon said.

"Well you did kill him" Dia stated.

"Thanks" Damon glared.

"I speak the truth. Sorry" she said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go find Caroline and Bonnie. See if I can help."

"Be careful" Damon said.

"I'm not the one with the big bad wolf after me" she smirked. Damon smiled and wrapped his hands around her jawline and gently kissed her. Dia couldn't help but compare it to the kiss Elijah had given her in her dream. They were different. With Damon she always felt like he was holding back something, but with Elijah he didn't seem to hold back. She pulled away and smiled at Damon, while mentally yelling at herself. She was with Damon. Not Elijah, but for some reason couldn't get him out of her head.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the restroom and stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Jeremy and Anna kissing. The two of them pulled away and looked at Elena.<p>

"Anna?" she frowned.

Dia walked to her car with her keys in her hand. She thought at Lucy and how she wish she could talk to her. She needed someone who had no ties to really anything and just give her a straight answer. She walked to the driver's side of her car and unlocked the door.

"You call I come" a voice said behind her. Dia looked up and saw Lucy's reflection in the mirror. Dia turned around in shock looking at her blinking several times trying to determine if she was awake or not.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this has taken forever to get up. I had major writers block with this chapter. If you read my tumblr you know why it took forever to get posted. I just now found a USB connector to my grandparents computer. Thank the lord! Anyway I'm sorry this chapter isn't that interesting, but the next will be I promise! Also, before many of you ask….I have no clue what I'm going to do with what happened to Elijah on Thursday's episode. Read and Review!**


	14. Ghost World Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"You know I almost had you last night" Lucy smiled. "But you were so out of it when you woke up, I just disappeared again."

"How are you here?" Dia asked in shock.

"You know I don't really know" Lucy frowned. "But I'm here and that's what you wanted. So you're torn between two vampires now. I'd never thought I'd see you of all people do that."

"I'm not torn between two vampires" Dia snapped.

"Oh please Lydia" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Stop denying it."

"I'm denying it because it isn't true" Dia huffed.

"It is true and you know it" Lucy smiled. "Look at the facts, you tense up at the mention of Elijah's name, you've been dreaming about him, and let's not forget about that pretty thing around your neck."

"Do you know why I've been having dreams about him?" Dia asked.

"Oh I might" Lucy smirked.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Dia asked.

"And spoil everything?" Lucy smiled. "Sorry Dia, but that's something you need to figure out on your own or maybe from Elijah once you drop Damon."

"I'm not dropping Damon" Dia told her.

"Really?" Lucy looked at her closely. "So it doesn't bother you how flirty Damon and Elena are with each other?"

Dia just tensed up and stared at her. Lucy smiled and laughed quietly.

"As much as I would have liked you with Damon, I knew deep down he wouldn't be able to resist Elena" Lucy began. "I'm sorry he's putting you through this Dia. You don't' deserve it."

"Why did you tell me Katherine saved me from the burning apartment?" Dia asked changing the subject.

"To protect you. To give you somewhat of a normal life, you didn't need to know Katherine" Lucy explained. "Trouble always followed her, yet she loved you to death and would visit you often."

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Dia asked.

"We compelled you" Lucy said painfully. "Before you came into your powers and the compulsion wouldn't work. We did it to protect you. Katherine was afraid Klaus would find her and it would lead to you. The last surviving Vladiou gypsy. It wouldn't have been comforting to a twelve year old to know that one of the oldest vampires in the world might come after her one day for her blood to create a hybrid."

"Katherine never said anything" Dia spoke.

"If there's one thing in this world she cares about, it's you and your safety. When Klaus compelled me and I forced Katherine to kidnap you and drink your blood, she would have rather staked herself." Lucy told her.

"Katherine and I have become close considering" Dia said.

"I know" Lucy smiled. "When you're dead you watch things fold out. I'm glad. You have someone else to take care of you someone better than me."

"You did a great job of raising me" Dia told her. "I like to think I turned out alright."

"You did" Lucy smiled.

"I guess second time's the charm" Dia said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy frowned.

"The original Lydia" Dia said. "She's a vampire. Klaus turned her"

"I must have missed that" Lucy said. "She wanted your power I assume."

Dia only nodded in response.

"Well I'm glad the bitch didn't get it. An eternity of misery and loneliness" Lucy stated. "It suits her."

Dia laughed and walked over and hugged Lucy.

"I've missed you" Dia said.

"I know" Lucy smiled. "So about Elijah." Dia pulled away and sighed.

"I should have known something was up when he was asking all those questions about you when he found me" she smirked. "You made quite the impact on him."

"Well I guess I'll never know considering he's got a dagger in his heart" Dia said.

"Always have hope Lydia. That's the one thing we can always hang onto" Lucy told her. Dia's phone began to ring before she could respond. She pulled it out and had a text from Elena.

Lexi is back to try and help Stefan. Can you meet me?

"She's trying to detox Stefan isn't she?" Lucy read the text over Dia's shoulder. "Sounds fun"

"You want to come?" Dia asked in disbelief.

"I've had to detox a few vampire in my time" Lucy said. "Lexi's not the only one who knows how to get the bloodsuckers to stop."

* * *

><p>When Dia arrived with Lucy at the Lockwood cell, sh quickly explained everything that was going on to Elena and that Lucy was not a threat, but here to help.<p>

"Klaus really did a number on him, huh?" Lexi stated.

"I've seen worse that's for sure" Lucy replied.

"He compelled him to turn off his humanity" Elena told him.

"He's been a joy to be around" Dia told her.

"Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty" Lexi looked at Elena.

"I can handle it" Elena told her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead" Lexi said as she kicked Stefan. Stefan slowly woke up and looked at her.

"How you feelin'?" she asked him. Stefan looked at the chairs and the chains he was in.

"What is this? Let me out of here!" Stefan sneered.

"Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head" Lexi said.

"Elena. Get rid of her, please" Stefan pleaded.

"No" Elena said simply.

"First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation" Lexi explained.

"This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this" Stefan told her.

"Oh baby vamps with no blood" Lucy sighed.

"You heard the not pretty part?" Lexi looked at Elena again.

"I heard you" Elena told her.

Lexi leaned down and looked at Stefan in his eyes.

"He's got nothing yet" Lucy commented.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Stefan's arm and hands began to change as if he hadn't had blood in a while.

"What are you doing, Lexi?" Stefan demanded.

"Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life" Lexi said.

_Elena watched as Stefan's condition worsened. Dia looked over at her knowing that seeing this was putting Elena in a lot of pain. _

"I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out" Stefan begged.

"What's happening?" Elena frowned.

"He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood" Lexi explained.

"He looks like hell" Dia stated.

"It could be worse" Lucy said simply.

"Let me out!" Stefan screamed.

"Now he's at nine months" Lexi began. "Two years... Five"

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan sneered.

"Oh. I missed you, too, friend" Lexi smiled as Elena's phone began to ring. She walked outside the cell.

"Hello?" Elena answered.

"So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon" Caroline explained.

"Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back" Elena told her.

"What? But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them" Caroline exclaimed.

"I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan. I'll have Dia meet you guys at the house."

_"_Ok, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas" Caroline said before hanging up.

Dia walked out to where Elena was.

"Can you go to the house and help Bonnie and Caroline look for my necklace?" she asked.

"Yeah absolutely" Dia told her.

"Thank you for being here. I don't know how I would have gotten through some of this without you" Elena walked over to her and hugged her.

"He'll be fine" Dia replied.

* * *

><p>Dia pulled her car up to the boarding house. She turned her car off and looked at Lucy.<p>

"I need to go" Lucy said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Dia asked.

"It's going to happen eventually" Lucy said. "Might as well do it now. Besides you got what you needed from me."

Dia smiled slightly and sighed.

"Dia I know you want to fight for Damon, but eventually you'll get tired, you'll realize it's always going to be Elena with him. It's okay to let him go" Lucy told her. "It's okay to care about Elijah."

"But what does that say about me though?" Dia looked at her.

"That you had an experience that led you to someone you know deep down you're supposed to be with" Lucy told her.

"You sound sure of yourself" Dia replied.

"The future isn't set in stone, but there are a few things that I do know" Lucy smiled.

"Don't want to spoil anything though right?" Dia smirked.

"Precisely" Lucy replied. "I'm so proud of you Lydia. You're everything I could have hoped for." Lucy leaned over and hugged her.

"Be brave and strong. Survive for him." Lucy said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie and Dia looked for Elena's necklace everywhere in the house. Dia even went as far as looking in the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom.<p>

"Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room" Caroline groaned.

Bonnie's phone began to ring. Her face fell meaning that it was Jeremy. Caroline grabbed the phone and answered it.

"What do you want, Jeremy?" Caroline huffed.

"Caroline?" Jeremy paused. "Did you find that necklace?"

"Not yet. Wait, what's going on?" Caroline frowned.

_"_Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families" Jeremy explained.

"Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it" Caroline stated.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, who do you think?" Caroline shot back. A brief pause occurred.

_"__She said she didn't take it" Jeremy said breaking the silence._

"Oh, and you believe her" Caroline exclaimed.

"You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her" Jeremy shot back

"You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything" Caroline yelled at him before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Bonnie drove Caroline and Dia in her car on the way to witch house. Caroline was on the phone with Jeremy much to Bonnie's displeasure. In the backseat Dia kept thinking back to Lucy and what she had said about Elijah. Maybe Lucy was right. Maybe she should stop fighting for Damon and move on with her life.<p>

"Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house" Caroline explained hanging up her phone.

"Ok. What's going on up there?" Bonnie frowned. She stopped her car. Off in the distance, the three girls saw Carol Lockwood's car against a tree.

"It's Mrs. Lockwood's car" Caroline frowned. They watched as the tomb vampires walked toward the car.

"Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car" Caroline spoke.

"Why?" Dia frowned.

"What?" Bonnie looked at her.

"And you're going to drive and get you and Dia the hell away from here" Caroline told her.

No way! I am not leaving you!

"Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?" Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded and Caroline got out of the car. Bonnie and Dia drove off to the witch house.

When Bonnie and Dia arrived at the house, she followed Bonnie down to the basement. Bonnie lit a fire in the chimney as Dia helped her light candles with each of their powers.

"I'm glad they gypsies are gone" Dia spoke. "I guess they found peace."

Jeremy walked in and saw the pair.

"Bonnie!" he cried.

Bonnie turned around not happy at all to see him. He showed her the necklace. She marched over to him and grabbed the necklace and threw it into the burning chimney. She closed her eyes and began to cast a spell. Her Grams joined her and took her hand and continued with the spell as the necklace burned.

Once the necklace melted down, Grams looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you" she told her before disappearing. Dia looked over at Bonnie who was now in tears.

"Bonnie..." Jeremy suddenly said.

"Just go away, Jeremy" she cried.

"I owe you an explanation" Jeremy began.

"Matt let go of a sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself" Bonnie exclaimed with more tears running down her face.

"I am sorry, Bonnie" Jeremy said.

"You need to go" Dia looked at him

"But…" he protested.

"Just go, Jeremy" Bonnie exclaimed. Jeremy looked at Bonnie one last time before leaving. Dia walked over to Bonnie and hugged her tightly. Bonnie sobbed in her arms for a few moments before they heard a noise coming from the chimney. They pulled away and frowned at each other. The two of them walked over to the chimney and saw Elena's necklace laying there in one piece.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in an underground cave that Mason Lockwood had shown him earlier. There was one part of the cave however that he could not enter. Hence why he called Alaric.<p>

"So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" he called out.

Alaric walked around the cave shining his flashlight on everything.

"Ric. Ric" Damon called out again.

Alaric stood in front of one of the walls in amazement.

"I found something" he finally spoke.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

Alaric looked at the ancient drawings on the wall and frowned.

"I have no idea" he said.

**There you go. Two updates for the weekend. Next update will be Friday or maybe sooner! I might be able to get another written in the car ride home tomorrow, but I can' make any promises. Thanks for all the reviews as always. If you want an update on progress, visit my tumblr. There's an option where you can ask questions. Feel free to! **


	15. Ordinary People Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Alaric led both Elena and Dia through the tunnels under the Lockwood estate. Alaric had called the two of them over to show them what they had found thanks to Mason. Dia sighed quietly. Alaric had interrupted her application time. She was almost done with her applications for UVA, JMU, NYU, and William and Mary. UVA and JMU were the only ones she was worried about submitting. They had an early action program while NYU and William and Mary didn't. She was going to hold off submitting those applications for regular decision. She was hoping whatever Alaric had to show them that it wouldn't take long.

"So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena spoke.

"This is just too freaky" Dia commented.

"Yeah. Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light" Alaric said.

Dia and Elena stopped dead in their tracks.

"Bats?" Dia's eyes grew wide.

"Wait. What?" Elena frowned.

"Elena. Dia." Alaric said.

They two of them both turned around and came face to face with Damon. They both jumped in surprise.

"Boo!" Damon smirked.

"God, Damon" Elena said hitting him.

"Scaredy-cats" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Jackass" Dia shot back.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do" Alaric told them leading to an opening in the cave.

"So you really can't get in?" Elena asked.

"No. Seems even the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire" Damon replied.

"Hmm….wonder why" Dia looked at him.

"What do you mean ancient?" Elena frowned.

"See for yourself. This is as far as I get to go" Damon said stopping. He looked at Dia who looked at him silently. Everything Lucy had said was still fresh in her mind. She followed Elena and Alaric into the opening. The three of them stopped in front of the wall. Elena held her flashlight up against the wall. On the wall appeared to be ancient drawings.

"What is all this?" Elena asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story" Alaric explained. "That right there is a moon cycle. A man. A wolf. A werewolf"

"Yeah. It's the Lockwood diaries, Pictionary style" Damon piped in.

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860s" Elena said.

"Ah, maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that" Alaric said.

"So there were people here long before the original founders?" Dia asked.

"How long?" Elena asked.

"Long. Gets better. Show them, Ric" Damon told him. Alaric moved his flashlight to other drawings.

"Names, and they're not native. They're written in runic, a Viking script" Alaric said.

"Viking?" Elena said.

"What's it say?" Dia asked.

"This name here, when translated, it reads... Niklaus" Alaric said.

"Klaus" Elena stated.

"And Elijah" Alaric continued. Elena looked at Dia. She stared at the name before looking back at Elena. Alaric moved the light to another name.

"And Rebekah"

"These are the names of the original family?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Carved into a cave that's… That's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls or even the entire new world, for that matter" Alaric explained.

"Ok, this has got to be one of Klaus' fakes" Elena said.

"That's what I said" Damon spoke.

"Maybe not" Dia looked at Damon.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise"

"What's the name?" Elena asked.

"Mikael" Alaric said.

"Mikael? Mikael, as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Yep. And I now like to call him papa original" Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Alaric and Dia looked at pictures of the drawings that he had taken pictures of. Elena was busy training with Damon. Dia glanced up at the two of them occasionally watching the way they interacted with each other.<p>

"These images tell a story to learn the story, I have to decipher these images" Alaric said. Damon grabbed Elena and took the stake out of her hand.

"Sloppy" Damon growled.

"Shut up. I'm new at this" she complained.

_"_The ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that could kill Klaus" Damon said as he continued to fight with Elena.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asked.

"Yes, which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we've already found and lost" Damon took the stake from her hands again and grabbed her.

"Bang. You're dead" he said pretending to bite her neck. Elena pushed him off of her and noticed Dia was looking. She quickly went back to examining the photos.

"These images, at the very least, might tell us what that weapon is" Alaric said as Elena walked over to them.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean" Elena said.

"Well, fine. Fine. If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How do you suppose we do that?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, if the story's about the original family living here, then we go straight to the source" Elena explained.

"Klaus is god knows where, Elijah's daggered in a coffin, who are you going to talk to?" Alaric frowned.

"Rebekah" Dia looked at him.

* * *

><p>Dia walked back to her house. It was the only place where she could have complete peace and quiet to do applications. She walked into her kitchen where her laptop was. She picked it up and opened the doors that led to her backyard. There were some patio chairs and tables set up. She sat down in one of the chairs and opened up her applications. She looked over her UVA application making sure everything was to her satisfaction. She then looked at her JMU application and reviewed it. She took a deep breath and hit submit on the JMU application. She then went back to the UVA application and followed suit.<p>

"Two down and two to go" she breathed. "And now the waiting begins."

"So this is where you go when you're not at the boarding house" she hear a voice say. Dia frowned and turned around and saw Rebekah.

"It's rather a nice house" she continued. "You've kept up the place even though you don't live here."

"What are you doing here?" Dia asked.

"I thought since you're the girl Elijah fancies I thought we could have some time to get to know each other. I want to know what Elijah finds so fascinating about you." Dia stared at her silently.

"The world has changed so much, before I was daggered girls weren't even suppose to go off to universities for higher education" Rebekah went on. "For what it's worth I hope you get in."

"Thank you?" Dia frowned.

"So how about you and I have some fun" Rebekah smiled. "We'll invite Elena too. I'm sure you know why she's interested in my family. I'm sure you are too."

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the boarding house. Music was playing loudly. When she walked in she saw Dia coming down the stairs.<p>

"Where is she?" Elena asked.

"In here" Dia said leading Elena into the living room. Rebekah was smiling with a champagne glass in hand.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah samiled.

"You invited me over to talk" Elena said.

"All right, girls. Have at it" she said. Six girls came out all wearing formal dresses.

"Okay, now twirl, please" Rebekah instructed. Rebekah watched as the girls did what they were told.

"You've compelled your own private runway show?" Elena frowned.

"It gets better" Dia looked at her.

"I need a homecoming dress. So what do you think? Pick one" Rebekah asked her.

"Heh. I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael" Elena told her. Rebekah smiled then rushed over to one of the girls, fangs out.

"I said pick one, Elena" Rebekah growled.

"The red one!" Elena gave in.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah said and compelled the girls. "Go away. Remember nothing" The girls left silently dazed and confused.

Rebekah looked over at Elena, grabbed her glass and walked closer to her.

"You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Rebekah sneered. "You hear that?" She looked over a Dia. Both girls nodded silently.

* * *

><p>"How fun is this?" Rebekah said as she walked into Stefan's room.<p>

"We shouldn't be here" Elena said.

"Of course we should. Come on. Like you've never wanted to snoop" Rebekah looked at Elena. She began to rummage through Stefan's underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Boxer briefs. Now, that's a change from the twenties" Rebekah smirked.

"Lots have things have changed from the twenties" Dia commented.

"Are you going root through his stuff all night, or are you going start to tell us your story?" Elena huffed.

"You really are no fun." Rebkeah pouted. "At least your cousin is somewhat. What do you want to know?"

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asked.

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate" Rebekah explained.

"So how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet" Elena inquired.

"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people" Rebekah said.

"The werewolves?" Elena asked shocked.

"You lived near werewolves" Dia looked at her.

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me" Rebekah told them.

"You make it sound so normal" Elena said.

"It was. Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night, and by morning, we'd return home. However one night, Niklaus and Henrik went out to watch the men transform into wolves. It was forbidden and one thing led to another and Henrik was killed. And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans" Rebekah explained. Elena's phone suddenly began to ring breaking the small moment of silence.

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you" Rebekah smirked. Elena got up and walked into the hall.

"You know you would have liked Elijah a thousand years ago" Rebekah told Dia. "Very handsome, polite, not to mention quite the warrior."

"If you're trying to imply something just say it" Dia looked at her.

"Oh, but you know exactly what I'm implying" Rebekah smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Damon, where are you?" Elena answered her phone.<p>

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed. Still standing?" he asked her.

"Yes. We're fine, but I can't talk right now" Elena replied. Elena frowned as she heard Stefan's voice in the background.

"Was that Stefan?" she asked.

"Yeah. I kind of went off-book, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing" Damon told her.

"Damon, how could you let him out?" Elena demanded.

"I've got this, Elena" Damon huffed hanging up.

* * *

><p>Rebekah sat on Stefan's bed reading some of his own journals while Dia and Elena watched her. Dia saw Elena was getting impatient.<p>

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena huffed. She looked at Dia and shook her head.

Rebekah got up off the bed and looked at a picture of Elena and Stefan.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple" she said.

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is" Elena said.

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives" Rebekah groaned.

"Well most of the vampires we've met don't feel that way" Dia looked at her.

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Because you don't care about the homecoming dance?" Elena asked. Rebekah looked at Dia then at Elena staying silent.

"You know what? I'm just going to go" Elena got up and started to leave.

"You haven't even heard half the story" Rebekah looked at her. Elena turned around and glared at her.

"And you're not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend" Elena sneered.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the original witch" Rebekah told them.

"The original witch?" Dia looked at her.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires" Rebekah replied.

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Next chapter will be up in a few hours! Read and review! Keep an eye on the tumblr, I'll post when it's done.**


	16. Ordinary People Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah asked Dia and Elena. Rebekah got off the bed and left the room. The two of them looked at each other and followed her down the stairs.

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asked.

"A curse" Elena said simply.

"You don't see it as that?" Dia asked.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive

"Yeah, but why stay? If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?" Elena asked.

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses." Rebekah explained. "Everything was in my mother's hands."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dia asked.

"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena asked.

"Because my mother was also a witch" Rebekah stated.

"What?" Elena and Dia said together.

"The witch of the original family, the original witch" Rebekah told them. Dia and Elena looked at each other in surprise as the three of them went into the library.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked trying to change the subject.

"But if your mother was a witch, then..."

"Am I? No." Rebekah cut Elena off.

"But how?" Dia asked.

"A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn" Rebekah replied finding a bottle of wine.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts" Rebekah replied.

"He killed you" Dia stated.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either" she said opening the bottle. "And with that... The predatory species was born"

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame" Rebekah said.

"Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son" Elena said.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him, but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her" Rebekah explained.

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena frowned.

"Why though?" Dia asked.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered" Rebekah told them. "Nik stayed with me to help bury our mother. Elijah returned and we all promised never to leave or abandoned one another."

"Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years" Elena said.

"How can you even do that?" Dia asked her.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times" Rebekah said.

"But you still love him?" Elena frowned.

"He's my brother, and I am immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story. It's time to go. I said leave, Elena. I don't know what you're up to, but I am no longer playing along" Rebekah said.

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael" Elena said.

"We just need to know. Give us the reason" Dia said.

"And I've given you a thousand. But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid" Rebekah said.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine" Elena told her.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake. If either of you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave" Rebekah sneered.

* * *

><p>After leaving the boarding house, Elena received a call from Alaric. Both he and Bonnie had figured out some of the symbols. He told them to meet him back at his apartment.<p>

"Yeah. Filled in what we could. Got vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, et cetera, et cetera" Alaric said as he put post it notes with words on each of the matching symbols.

"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires. Which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed" Elena said.

"Okay, so tree equals weapon, sort of, but we already knew that. What we're not sure about is this. We've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside-down figures usually signify death of some kind" Alaric explained.

"Death of the original witch?" Dia suggested.

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But why is that one connected to the witch's death?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. We haven't gotten that far" Bonnie replied.

"None of this makes since" Dia looked at Bonnie.

"Oh, my God. Rebekah doesn't know the real story" Elena realized.

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to leave twice" Rebekah sneered at both Elena and Dia as they walked back into the boarding house living room.<p>

"Well we don't listen well" Dia replied.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"Nik was there. He told me" Rebekah frowned.

"He lied to you" Elena said.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked.

"Because of a story" Dia replied.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family..." Elena pulled out one of the pictures of the symbols and put it on the table.

"How your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's the combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother" she explained. Dia showed her the picture of the necklace symbol.

"Her necklace" Rebekah stated.

"And this is the story of her death" Elena told her. She pulled out another picture.

"The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus" Elena said.

"No. No, he wouldn't" Rebekah protested.

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah, and then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you" Elena told her.

"It's all there in the drawings" Dia said softly. "I'm sorry."

"These mean nothing. They're just stupid drawings. Done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" Rebekah yelled. She grabbed the pictures and threw them into the fireplace.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked.

"If you don't care, just don't believe us" Dia said.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you" Rebekah demanded.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop" Elena told her.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Rebekah screamed. She grabbed both Elena and Dia by their necks and pushed them against the wall.

"Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" she yelled. She then let both of them god. Rebekah collapsed to the ground in tears. Elena just looked at her and then Dia. She just shook her head and left the room leaving Dia with Rebekah. Dia got sat on the ground and hugged Rebekah. The crying girl needed a friend and Dia was determined to be that friend.

* * *

><p>Elena walked out of her bathroom in her pjs ready for bed. As she walked out of the bathroom she stopped and saw Damon laying on her bed, smiling at her smugly.<p>

"Damon, seriously?" Elena groaned.

"We got Mikael" Damon told her.

"What? How?" she asked.

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. The plan's in motion. See? Told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to yell at you" she looked at him.

"Why not? I went behind your back, freed Stefan. And you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever. It's just now he's a dick that's on our side" Damon explained.

"I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just... I want to go to bed" Elena told him. "Shouldn't you be with Dia?"

"She's fine I'm sure. Busy probably working on college applications" Damon replied.

Elena tried to pull on her sheets to make Damon move off of her bed. However he didn't budge.

"No, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, because he mentioned something about it" he suddenly said.

"Well, then they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down" Elena told him.

"So I was right. After all that, the wall led us to Mikael" Damon said. Elena nodded as she got into her bed beside Damon. She got under her sheets while Damon said on top of them.

"It led us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too" she told him.

"Really? What'd you learn from her?" he asked.

"I learned that she's just a girl that she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her" she explained turning over to face Damon. "You know, when all is said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family."

"You should tell that to my brother" Damon said.

"I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon" Elena said switching off the lights. Damon frowned at her slightly.

"I think that you're going be the one to save him from himself" she explained. "It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves you. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?"

"Sure" Damon said quietly. Elena nodded and closed her eyes. Damon stayed beside her and watched Elena slowly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Here" Dia said handing Rebekah a glass of blood.<p>

"Thank you" Rebekah said quietly. She put the glass on the table.

"I understand now" she spoke.

"Excuse me?" Dia questioned.

"I understand what Elijah sees in you" Rebekah explained. "You're moral, you're kind, no matter what someone does, you always try to look for even the slightest bit of goodness."

Dia looked at her somewhat confused, but slightly smiled at her.

"I'm sure it also helps that you're beautiful" Rebekah laughed slightly. "You're not his replacement for Marina. You're something else."

"Thank you" Dia said quietly.

"Can I ask you something personal" Rebekah asked.

"You told me your whole life story basically today" Dia said. "Of course."

"Nik always talks about how much Elijah cares about you, but you never seem to mention your feelings towards him. Do you have feelings for him?" she asked.

Dia looked at her and sighed. She stayed quiet for a few moments. She opened her mouth to speak, saying the words that she had kept hidden from everyone.

"Yes. I do"

**Another chapter up! I might try and get another one up tomorrow, but I'm not going to make any promises. Either it does or it doesn't. I'll update tumblr if I decide to or not. Read and review!**


	17. Homecoming Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Klaus stood in the middle of a wooded area. His phone began to ring he looked at it and smiled. It was Stefan.

"Portland is fantastic once you can get over all the whiney music and healthy-looking people. It's literally a breeding ground for werewolves" Klaus answered.

"Your father's dead" Stefan replied.

"What did you say to me?" Klaus sneered.

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father, and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asked.

"Well, first, I want you to explain to me exactly what happened" Klaus demanded.

* * *

><p>One Hour Earlier...<p>

Stefan, Elena, Dia, and Damon all walked into the library while discussing how to get Klaus back into town.

"All right, we'll say that Mikael followed Elena and Dia in here. He tried to grab them so he could use them both as bait" Stefan suggested.

"And you, what, vervained him?" Elena frowned.

"Like he'll buy that" Dia stated.

"No, we vervained him. The guy's an original. Make it realistic" Damon said.

"Ok. Fine. We vervained him and in the process discovered that he had a dagger" Stefan continued.

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah. But instead..." Elena began.

"We drove it through his heart" Stefan finished.

"That part is covered" Dia said.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked.

"Good point. You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied" Damon said.

"Well don't look at me. I'm just in charge of getting him back here" Stefan looked at him.

"Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael's dead, he'll want proof" Elena said.

"Then I shall be dead" a voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Mikael walked into the room. He walked over to the table and placed a dagger and a vial of white oak ash on it.

"What if he wants to see in person?" Elena asked.

"Well, it means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him" Mikeal explained.

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him" Stefan asked.

"Yeah how are we getting around that small yet vitally important detail" Dia asked.

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree The one that left these ashes when it burned" Mikael said.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Not here. Knowing its location is my insurance policy" Mikael said. He then dipped the dagger into the vial of ash.

"Against what?" Stefan asked.

"You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So... it falls to one of you" Mikael held the dagger toward Elena and Dia.

"You want us to actually dagger you?" Elena frowned.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to trust" Mikeal explained."So which one of you will be doing the honor"

* * *

><p>Present time...<p>

"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself" Klaus told Stefan.

"Well, he's here" Stefan said getting up off the couch and looking at the body. "Come by whenever"

"If you're lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So answer with your life. Is what you're saying the truth?" Klaus sneered.

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes" Stefan replied.

"I want to talk to Rebekah" Klaus told him. Stefan looked at Damon, Elena, and Dia and turned around. "That's not a problem. She's right here." Stefan looked at Rebekah and handed her the phone.

"Hello, Nik" she greeted.

"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with a dagger?" Klaus asked.

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here" Rebekah told him.

"I'll be home soon" Klaus told her_._

"Good. I'll see you then, brother" she hung up the phone, looked at Mikeal and handed the phone to Stefan.

"He bought it. He's coming home" Rebekah said. Elena let out a sigh of relief as Rebekah walked out of the room. Stefan looked at Elena , Dia, and Damon.

"Now was that easy or what?" Damon asked.

"Let's just get this over with" Elena said pulling the dagger out of Mikeal.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia stood in front of Damon's bed packing weapons, while Damon was in the bathroom preparing wolfsbane.<p>

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us" Elena stated.

"I think we can trust her" Dia replied.

"Oh, really? Because those original vampires are usually so reliable" Damon called out.

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he is her brother" Elena looked at Dia.

"Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother. The wolfsbane's ready" Damon told them. The two of them rejoined him in the bathroom.

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people who can make it go wrong" Elena looked in the mirror.

"Elena relax, it's going to work" Dia told her.

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan" Damon smiled.

"Really? What is it?" Elena looked at him.

"Well, if I told you, then it won't be a secret" Damon replied.

"Don't bother I've already tried, he's not talking" Dia said.

Stefan walked into the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe.

"I need to borrow a tie" he announced.

"You have your own ties" Damon looked at him.

"I'm 162 years old and I'm going to a homecoming dance. I need better ties" Stefan huffed.

"You could not go" Elena shrugged.

"I'm liking that idea" Dia smirked.

"I'm compelled to protect you both. And if I look at your track record at high school dances, it's pretty tragic. My luck you'll both go ahead and get yourselves murdered by the homecoming queen" Stefan said walking away.

Elena fumbled with one of the wolfsbane grenades attempting to close it. Damon smacked her hand and tried to take it.

"I know how to do it. Alaric taught me" Elena told him.

"Elena, if this thing blows up in our faces just remember only one of us heals quickly" Damon said carefully taking the grenade away from her. Stefan returned to the bathroom carrying ties.

"Ugh, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades" Stefan groaned.

"Never you mind, brother. The less you know, the better" Damon said.

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical" Stefan glared.

"You're the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart" Elena spoke.

"You do have reason to worry. But if I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. So if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not going be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait" Stefan said leaving. Elena just shook her head and walked out of the bathroom leaving Dia and Damon by themselves.

"So I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while" Damon said breaking the silence between them.

"A lot's been going on" Dia replied.

"Well we've had a lot going on in the past and we still managed to at least talk to one another" Damon looked at her.

"Well you've been focused on Mikael and I've been working on college apps" she replied.

"How are those going?" Damon asked.

"I submitted UVA and JMU for early action a few days ago" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon frowned at her.

"Like I said a lot's been going on, I didn't want to bother you" Dia replied.

"Hey listen to me" Damon turned to her and stroked her jaw line. "When it comes to you I want you to bother me. I love you."

"I love you too" Dia said quietly. Damon smiled and gave her a quick kiss. He pulled away smiled and left Dia alone in the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror wondering who was the girl staring back at her.

* * *

><p>Rebekah stood in Stefan's bedroom, getting ready for the dance. She was already in the red cocktail dress that Elena had been forced to pick. She was looking at herself in the mirror when she saw Elena and Dia walk in.<p>

"Getting a head start, huh?" Elena asked.

"Embarrassing truth. This is my first high school dance" Rebekah told them.

"Seriously?" Dia asked in disbelief.

"Ever?" Elena asked.

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around. Running. Anyway, I didn't want to leave anything to chance." Rebekah explained. "Have you heard any more from him?"

"No. But I'm sure that when he does return, he'll do it with flair" Elena told her.

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" she asked.

Dia and Elena looked at each other.

"Yes" Elena said.

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know. I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael" Rebekah said.

"I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town" Elena told her.

"You have no idea how much you helped us" Dia spoke.

"Just be careful. I've been running for 1,000 years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person. And he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can" Rebekah's face suddenly fell.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I would be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears. I... I don't want to ruin my makeup. How do I look?" Rebekah looked at the two of them.

"Perfect" Dia smiled.

"You look amazing. But you're missing one thing" Elena held up her mother's necklace.

"My mother's necklace" Rebekah breathed.

"You should wear it tonight. May I?" she asked. Rebekah nodded as Elena clasped the necklace around Rebekah's neck.

"Now you're ready" Dia smiled.

"Thank you" Rebekah smiled. Suddenly Elena drove one of the dagger's through Rebekah's heart. Rebekah's skin turned gray as Dia looked at her in shock.

"Elena!" Dia gasped.

"I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either" Elena said as Rebekah fell to the floor, dead.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia sat on Stefan's bed as Damon put a sheet over Rebekah's body. Dia still was processing what Elena had done. She felt terrible about what happened to Rebekah.<p>

"In the back. Harsh" Damon smirked looking at the dagger.

"I still can't believe you did that" Dia said. "Let alone not give me a warning.

"It had to be done. Rebekah was never going to be completely on our side" Elena said. "I didn't tell you because I know you and Rebekah are friends."

"Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very Katherine of you" Damon said.

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon" Elena glared.

"It was a compliment... Sort of" Damon replied.

"More of an insult in her book" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Stefan is right. Someone's going to let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. And it's probably going to be me" Elena said.

"Elena, you just daggered somebody. You're going to be fine" Damon told her. "You both are."

"But I feel bad about it. I care too much. That's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link" Elena said.

"No you're not" Dia looked at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead" Damon told her.

"Do you trust him? Mikael?" Elena asked.

"Nope" he said simply.

"What about Stefan?" she asked.

"No. Not as long as he's under Klaus's control" Damon told her.

"Then we need a better plan" Elena told him.

"We have one" Dia glared. "He just won't tell us."

"I know what to do. You're just not going to like it" Damon told them

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because when this all goes down, I don't want either of you having any part of it" Damon told him.

"What does that mean?" Elena frowned. She looked at Damon then Dia who was equally confused.

"Do you trust me?" Damon looked at Elena.

"Yes" Elena replied. Damon looked over at Dia waiting for her answer.

"You know you don't have to ask that" she said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about" he said.

* * *

><p>"So does that mean we don't have go?" Elena had Caroline on speaker phone so that Dia could listen. Undoubtedly the gym floor at the school had flooded so homecoming wouldn't be at school.<p>

"You wish. No, Tyler's moving the party to his house" Caroline told them.

"Really?" Dia groaned.

"Kegs and beer pong for homecoming? That's... different" Elena looked at Dia.

"Just say you're still coming" Caroline pleaded.

"We'll see you there" Elena hung up the phone. Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh boy" Dia said. "That would be Matt."

Elena and Dia walked over to the door and Elena opened it. Matt stood outside wearing his tux.

"Elena. Dia" he frowned.

"Matt, hey. Um, slight problem with your homecoming date" Elena told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"How would you feel about a back-up date?" Elena asked.

"And how would you feel about having two back-up dates?" Dia asked him.

**I'll try to get part two up tomorrow, but I really can't make any promises. Thanks to all who have reviewed the last two chapters so far. I'm noticing a lot of Team Elijah supporters (I guess that's what we'll call it?) Your patience has been tremendous and will be well worth the wait trust me. Read and review!**


	18. Homecoming Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Matt, Dia, and Elena arrived at the Lockwood's for homecoming. However it wasn't the homecoming that they expect. There was a giant stage where a band was playing on and neither Dia nor Elena recognized even half of the people there.

"What is this?" Dia asked confused by the party.

"So much for homecoming" Elena sighed.

"This is weird. Us being here together" Matt looked at Elena. Elena smiled and shook her head. She looked over and saw Caroline.

"There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal" she told Matt as Caroline approached them.

"Hey, Klaus is here" Caroline greeted.

"What?" Matt frowned.

"Yeah, apparently our sired hybrid friend Tyler thought it'd be ok to let his "master" throw a party. Well, I expected more surprise" Caroline huffed.

"I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm going to go find Bonnie" Elena said.

"I'll go with you" Dia told her. The two of them walked away. Caroline looked over at Matt.

"What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? I thought you were supposed to be with Rebekah" Caroline frowned.

"Plans changed. I need a drink" Matt replied walking away.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia stood in the backyard listening to the music when Klaus walked up to the both of them. Dia and Elena looked at each other uncomfortably.<p>

"Where's your date?

"Getting me a drink" Elena replied.

"And you?" Klaus smiled at Dia.

"High school dances aren't really Damon's thing" Dia glared.

"Well..." Klaus smirked. "Seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise."

"He came at us. We didn't have a choice" Elena told him.

"Still I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an original" Klaus replied.

"It wasn't the first time" Elena sneered.

"Right. Elijah. You both seem nervous" Klaus looked at them.

We're not nervous. We just don't like you" Elena said.

"Just go" Dia glared.

"Right. Straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed" Klaus told them.

* * *

><p>Klaus played beer pong in the Lockwood Manor when one of his hybrids approached him.<p>

"You have a visitor" one of Klaus's hybrids Mindy told him.

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here" Klaus replied.

"He said his name is Mikael" Mindy told him.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do" Klaus said. He walked to the front door and saw Mikeal outside.

"Hello, Niklaus" Mikael said.

"Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't" Klaus smirked.

"Or you can come outside if you want" Mikeal told him.

"Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" Klaus sneered.

"They can't kill me" Mikael replied.

"True, but it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these 2 fingers together, and they'll pounce" Klaus glared.

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me" Mikeal growled.

Mindy arrived holding both Dia and Elena. She walked over to Mikeal. He grabbed both girls and looked at Klaus.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus, or they die" Mikeal sneered.

"Go ahead. Kill them." Klaus said.

"Klaus please" Dia begged.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it" Elena pleaded.

"If they die, this lot will be the last of your abominations" Mikeal said.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you" Klaus growled.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one" Mikeal yelled.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill them" Klaus replied.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to" Mikeal told him.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill them, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill them. Come on, old man. Kill them! Kill them!" Klaus yelled. Mikeal stared and laughed at him.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great" Mikeal sneered.

Mikeal then stabbed both Elena and Dia. The of the cried out in pain. They both fell to the ground dead. Klaus looked at Mikeal in shock. Mikeal began to laugh evilly. Damon arrived and rushed over to Klaus and stabbed him with the stake making Klaus scream. The hybrids began to rush over towards Klaus. Damon realized that he missed Klaus's heart. In the meantime Elena and Dia both got up. Mikeal realized it was Katherine and someone else. Not Elena and Dia. The two of the smiled at Mikeal.

"Katherine and…" Mikael stopped and frowned.

"The names' Lydia" Lydia smiled. "Bang bang"

Both Katherine and Lydia pulled the pin out of the wolfsbane grenades.

"Kaboom!" Katherine smiled. They threw the grenades on the hybrids causing an explosion. Damon grabbed the stake about to drive it through Klaus's heart. Suddenly Stefan rushed over to him and threw him in the opposite direction .

"What are you doing?" Damon demanded.

Klaus looked on the ground and saw the stake. He grabbed it and rushed over to Mikeal driving the stake through his heart. Mikeal caught on fire and began to burn eventually turning to nothing but ash.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon exclaimed to Stefan.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus said as Stefan got up and looked at him.

"Thank you, my friend" Klaus said as he began to compel him. "You no longer have to do as I say. You're free"

Stefan closed his eyes and opened them. He turned and saw that Damon had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon walked into the boarding house. The both of them stopped when they saw Dia unconscious on the floor her neck bruised and bloodied. Damon rushed over to her and bit his wrist and began to fed her blood.<p>

"She'll be fine" Damon said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"How did this happen?" Elena demanded as Damon walked back downstairs.

"We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine and Lydia so you both weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared" Damon exclaimed.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything. That's what we were counting on" Elena frowned.

"We blew it" he exclaimed.

"Where's Katherine and Lydia?" Elena asked.

"They ran for the hills, like usual. The minute things got bad. Who blames them? Klaus would have crushed them both.I had him, Elena. I had Klaus. This could've all been over!" Damon exclaimed. He threw a bottle into the fire placed. Elena grabbed him and took his face in her hands and gently stroked his face.

"Damon, hey... Hey, listen to me we'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me" she said gently.

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" he looked at her.

"Then we'll let him go. Ok? We'll have to let him go" Elena told him. Damon nodded as his phone began to ring.

"Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine" Damon answered.

"I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan, Damon. And that's high praise coming from me" she told him.

"It's not very comforting at the moment. You going back into hiding?" he asked.

"At least my life's not boring. Goodbye, Damon" Katherine replied.

"Take care of yourself, Katherine" Damon said before hanging up.

Dia stood in the hallway. Neither Damon or Elena had seen her. She had seen everything and heard everything. She saw the way Damon and Elena looked at each other. She knew that Damon had feelings for Elena, but she was blind as to how strong those feelings were. For months she ignored the flirty comments, the glances, she thought she was just they were just good friends. She sighed and quietly walked back upstairs and went to her room and into her closet and pulled out boxes she never emptied when she moved out the first time. She opened her drawers and started put clothes in the boxes.

* * *

><p>Katherine drove down the highway. Stefan was in the passenger's seat while Lydia was in the backseat.<p>

"He doesn't know where it all wrong" Stefan said.

"He doesn't need to know" Stefan replied. Katherine looked at him and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan… " Katherine told him.

"I like that idea" Lydia smiled.

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

Stefan opened his eyes. He was on the floor of the boarding last thing he remembered was Mikeal biting his neck.

"Stefan" he heard someone say.

"Elena?" Stefan frowned.

"Not exactly" Katherine told him throwing a blood bag next to him. "Pep up. I only got a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party"

Klaus stood in front of who he thought were Elena and Dia. Unbeknownst to him it was actually Katherine and Lydia.

"You both seem nervous" Klaus smiled.

"We're not nervous. We just don't like you" Katherine pretending to be Elena said.

"Just go" Lydia said pretending to be Dia.

"People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed" Klaus told them.

"Thanks" Lydia told him.

"It won't be for lack of trying" Katherine grabbed Lydia and tried to leave, but he stopped them both.

"Now you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight. 'Cause if I die, I've already insured that he'll die along with me. Even in death, my hybrids have their orders. So you kill me, you're killing him too" Klaus sneered.

* * *

><p>Present time….<p>

"How did you know that I would stop Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to" Katherine replied. "Why did you bite Dia?"

"Should have drained her completely" Lydia commented. Stefan saw Katherine tense up. Her hands squeezed the steering wheel hard. Stefan just looked at her not answering her question.

"She needs to be pushed to her breaking point. She doesn't need to be with Damon" Stefan told him.

* * *

><p>Earlier….<p>

Stefan finished drinking the blood bag Katherine had given him. He got out and looked at her.

"If Klaus gets killed, he's taking Damon down with him" Katherine exclaimed.

"So pull the plug on the plan" Stefan said simply.

"And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead. Ok, look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care. So there's only one solution" Katherine glared.

"And what's that?" Stefan demanded.

"Care, Stefan. Care enough to save Damon's life. Because I'm going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed and we'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it" Katherine told him before rushing off.

Stefan heard movement upstairs. He knew it was Dia. He rushed up the stairs and saw her in her room with her headphones in. He took a deep breath before rushing over to her and biting into her neck.

* * *

><p>Present time….<p>

"You've wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that just to save Damon's life?" Stefan asked.

"Yes Katherine why?" Lydia piped in.

"I wasn't just trying to save Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to save yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I like the old you better" Katherine replied.

"Nah. Come on, Katherine, you don't care about anyone but yourself. You never have" Stefan looked at her.

"You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you. I loved Damon too. I care about Dia. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it" Katherine explained.

"I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done" Stefan told her.

"Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next" Katherine said.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"Get mad" Katherine replied.

"It would do you some good" Lydia told him. "Let loose once in a while."

Stefan looked at the two of them before getting out of the car and speeding off somewhere. Lydia smirked got out of the car and got into the passenger's seat.

"So where are we off to?" she asked. "Can we go someplace warm? Maybe Hawaii?"

Katherine looked at Lydia silently. Suddenly she stabbed Lydia in the neck with a vervaine syringe. Lydia cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" Lydia cried out.

"That's for trying to kill Dia" Katherine sneered. Lydia dropped into unconsciousness. Katherine smiled, being pleased with herself. Katherine pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>Dia stood in her room, quickly packing boxes before Damon could find her. She would slowly move out. Damon wouldn't even notice, she was sure of that. Her phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw that Katherine was calling.<p>

"Hey" Dia answered.

"Hey I wanted to check on you" Katherine replied. "You okay?"

"Apart from almost getting drained I'm fine" Dia said.

"You're strong you know that" Katherine said.

"Not strong enough" Dia replied sadly.

"It's Damon isn't it?" Katherine asked. "Dia get out, you need to."

"I know" Dia said quietly. "I am. Do you know what happened to Lydia?"

"You don't need to worry about her anymore" Katherine said.

"Katherine what did you do?" Dia asked.

"The less you know the better" Katherine said. "Take care of yourself Dia. I'll be in touch. Call me when you get Elijah undaggered." With that Katherine hung up.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked towards the truck containing his family members. He was trying to get in touch with Rebekah for the tenth time.<p>

"Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy's dead. It's time for a family reunion" Klaus told her. He hung up his phone. Seconds later his phone rang again only this time it was Stefan.

"Stefan. Miss me already?" Klaus answered smirking

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom" Stefan replied.

"I like to believe I'm a man of my word. More or less" Klaus said.

"The thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus" Stefan told him.

"Let bygones be bygones. Trust me, resentment gets old" Klaus replied.

"You know what never gets old?" Stefan asked.

Klaus frowned as he opened the truck. The coffins containing all of his daggered family members were missing.

"Revenge" Stefan finished.

"No!" Klaus exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan spoke.

"What are you doing?" Klaus demanded.

" I'm just enjoying my freedom" Stefan replied.

"I will kill you and every one you've ever met" Klaus sneered.

"You do that and you'll never see your family again. I wonder, Klaus. As someone who's been one step ahead for 1,000 years. Were you prepared for this?" Stefan asked him.

**Another chapter! I might write another who knows. If not updates won't be till the weekend. Thanks for all the reviews and everything!**


	19. The New Deal Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"I think I'm going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time" Elena told Bonnie and Dia about the grill. She explained to them about what happened to them earlier about how she thought she was being followed while she was running.

"You're not going crazy" Dia replied. "It's understandable."

"You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there, and he knows you tried to kill him" Bonnie told her.

"Why hasn't he made a move? There's been no sign of him, nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity" Elena complained.

"Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare on repeat" Bonnie said.

"You and me both" Dia told them.

"The same dream?" Elena asked them.

"Yeah. 4 coffins. Klaus is in one of them. It's weird" Bonnie said.

"Wait I've been having that dream too" Dia looked at Bonnie.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked stunned.

"Yeah" Dia nodded.

"That's just too much of a coincidence" Bonnie said.

"What if it's not just... Some dream? What if it's, like, you know, a witch/gypsy dream?" Elena asked.

"I'm not too worried about it" Dia told her.

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out. What about Stefan?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"He betrayed us, Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone" Elena told her.

"How is Damon handling that?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon is... Damon" Elena answered.

"He's handling everything the best way he knows" Dia began. "With alcohol."

* * *

><p>Damon sat at the bar with Alaric. While Alaric was busy grading papers, Damon was enjoying the many bottles of alcohol he had in front of him.<p>

"Uh, you have your choice... Bloody Mary, screwdriver. Brunch in a bottle" Damon said. He drank the alcohol from the bottle and then took a sip of orange juice.

"Come on, Ric. I can't drink all this by myself. I mean, I can, but then somebody's getting naked" Damon looked at the bartender and smirked.

"Oh, man. I can't believe you're making me drink alone" he complained.

"I'm busy" Alaric replied.

"It's the eve of Klausageddon. You're doing homework?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"This may come as a shock, but I am not here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy, who is an hour late for his shift" Alaric looked at him.

"Kids today. Where are their values?" Damon asked. Alaric then showed him one of Jeremy's papers with a red F on it.

"That's his midterm paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it" Alaric explained.

"Ooh. Somebody's getting grounded" Damon replied.

"Did you say you were waiting for Jeremy... As in Jeremy Gilbert?" the bartender stopped and asked.

"Yeah" Alaric nodded.

"Yeah. He was fired last week" the bartender told them.

"Oops" Damon smiled. Alaric turned around and looked at Elena.

* * *

><p>Damon was playing darts while Elena stood nearby on trying to get a hold of Jeremy.<p>

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me" Elena said into her cell phone before hanging up.

"You're feisty when you're mad" Damon smiled.

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just... I'm worried" she said.

"Why? I think he'll survive, Elena" he replied.

"He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody. He's not really talking to anyone" Elena said worried.

"Just a typical teenager" Damon stated.

"Who's seeing ghosts and who's lost everyone that he cares about" Elena looked at him.

"Not everyone. He still has you and Dia" Damon told her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"What makes you think I'm not ok?" Damon asked.

"Well, you're a day drunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look" Elena told him.

"Oh. What is my most attractive look?" he asked getting closer to her.

"Uh-uh. I'm not saying you have any attractive look. I'm just... Saying this is my least favorite one" Elena said.

"Noted. See if I can make any improvements" Damon smirked. "You know where Dia went?"

"She went with Bonnie" Elena replied. "I don't know where though."

"Don't mind me" they heard a voice say. The two of them turned around and saw Klaus with one of his hybrids.

"Klaus" Elena said simply.

"You going to do this in the grill, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate. Get a round, then, would you, Tony?" Klaus turned to the man. Elena recognized him as the man who was following her earlier. Klaus looked at Elena and smiled.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town. Long enough for happy hour" Damon smiled.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out" Klaus said.

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find" Damon smirked.

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. And the answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want, and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word" Klaus told them.

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena groaned.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan" Klaus spoke.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass" Damon replied.

"Well, you see, that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine" Klaus told them.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem" Elena glared. Klaus walked closer towards Elena. Damon put himself in front of her.

"Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart" Klaus smiled. "Tell me do you know where I can find the lovely Dia?"

"Why?" Damon tensed up.

"Cause I have this feeling that wherever Stefan is, he's probably roped her into our little situation as well" Klaus smiled. "If you see her tell her I'm looking for her." Klaus looked at Elena before walking away.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Dia walked through the woods to the witch's house.<p>

"You sure this will work?" Dia asked.

"Hopefully" Bonnie said as they walked into the house. They walked downstairs to the basement. Unlike the dream there were no coffins.

"Maybe it was just some weird psychic energy connection we had" Dia suggested.

"Hello, Bonnie, Dia" they heard someone say.

The two of them turned around and saw Stefan in the doorway.

"Stefan. You followed us here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful" Stefan told them.

"What do you want with us?" Bonnie asked.

"You bit me last time I saw you" Dia snapped.

"Relax. I just need your help" Stefan told them.

"Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life

"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times, Daggered, stored in coffins. And now, I have them. And I need you to help keep them hidden" Stefan explained.

Dia's eyes grew wide. They meant he had Elijah daggered in one of the coffins. The only question now was where Stefan had the coffins.

"So you're telling us that you kidnapped the rest of the original family members" Dia spoke.

"You're out of your mind. You're just going to make him angrier" Bonnie glared.

"His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him" Stefan said.

"I don't have enough power to hide 4 originals" Bonnie told him.

"You're a witch and you're a gypsy" he looked at Dia. "You both hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out." Bonnie just shook her head and left the room. Dia just looked at Stefan.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about him yet. Where he is? If he's still daggered" Stefan smirked. "You help Bonnie and I'll let you see Elijah."

"So you're bribing me now?" Dia sneered.

"You could think of it like that if you want" Stefan replied. "Pretending you don't care about Elijah is getting old. Just do yourself a favor and admit that you do"

"Who says I haven't" Dia said before walking off leaving Stefan alone in the basement.

**Bit of a filler chapter. Next one probably won't be that interesting till the end anyway. Thanks for all of the reviews! Elijah fans I hear you I promise! I'm working as fast as I can! If everything works out next week then I will be getting 4 chapters up and we'll get to the much anticipated episode 3x12 and well we all know who shows up at the end. **


	20. The New Deal Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon stood pouring himself a glass of scotch. He looked up and sensed something and turned around. Klaus was standing behind him.

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus looked at him.

"I'd say we're overdue" Damon replied.

"Well, you've been so busy, what with all your plotting and scheming" Klaus smiled.

"You know me... Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure" Damon smirked.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" Klaus replied.

"Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, well, she's fickle, that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus asked.

"That's the thing with younger siblings. You just... never know what they're going to do" Damon smiled and took a drink.

"Drink?" he handed Klaus a grass.

"Cheers, mate" Klaus smiled.

"Down the hatch" Damon replied.

"You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I" Klaus told him.

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can... Bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon frowned.

"My family. The originals. I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot" Klaus sighed.

"Of course he did. Ah, such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you" Damon smirked.

"You know, your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you. There'd be no point in killing you, because you're actually the one with the most hope of getting me what I need. And yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan to tell Dia to find me. Oh, well. It seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" Klaus sneered.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into Elena's house. Alaric had been hit by one of Klaus's hybrids trying to save Jeremy from being hit. He was dead. Elena was sitting next to him on the floor.<p>

"How is he?" Damon asked.

"He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait" Elena said.

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where's your bracelet?" he asked looking at him.

"I don't know" Jeremy looked at his wrist.

"It was Tyler. It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervain" Elena told him.

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins of all his dead family members" Damon explained.

"Coffins?" Elena frowned.

"Yep. So all we have to do is find 4 coffins, and voila, no one else on your family's Christmas list has to die" Damon said.

"Wait, that's your big plan, to steal back 4 dead originals. so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me. And everyone else we know?" Jeremy huffed getting up.

"You got a better idea?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here. Pack our bags and go" Jeremy suggested.

"Hey, Jeremy, calm down" Elena told him.

"No. No, I'm not going to calm down, Elena. This happens every time no matter what we do... You get on my case about school and work. Who cares. None of us are going to make it out of this town alive" Jeremy said before going upstairs.

"He said he wants his family back" Elena stated.

"No. No, I know what you're thinking. The answer's no" Damon protested.

"If we give him Rebekah..." Elena's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, then Klaus un-daggers her. First thing she does is kill you. Frying pan, fire. Not an option" Damon told her.

"Klaus's coffins. How many did you say there were?" Elena asked.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror putting on a necklace. Dia sat on her bed going through her grimore when her phone began to ring. Dia looked up at Bonnie.<p>

"Elena? Hey" Bonnie said putting the phone on speaker.

"Klaus is looking for 4 coffins, just like in your dream. I think it's not just stress" Elena replied.

"Elena, don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can" Bonnie told him.

"Klaus won't let me. Bonnie... He tried to kill Jeremy" Elena told her.

"What do you want me to do?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don't think that your locater spell still works, but we have to at least try" Elena said. Bonnie looked at Dia. Dia nodded knowing what she wanted her to do. She got off the bed and left her room.

"We don't need a locater spell" Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon arrived at the witch's house after Bonnie had told Elena where the coffins were.<p>

"Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo" Damon spoke.

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know" Elena explained.

"That's why I hate witches. So fickle, passive-aggressive" Damon said.

"Stefan?" Elena called out as they entered the house.

"Come on, Stef. Olly olly oxen free" Damon called out. He walked into the sunlight and as he did his skin began to burn. He quickly rushed into a shadow.

"Really? Still?" Damon complained.

"What?" Elena frowned.

"The witchy spirits aren't a big fan, and they used their juju to screw with my daylight ring" Damon groaned in pain.

"Then wait outside" Elena snapped.

"Elena..." Damon sighed.

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here" Elena told him.

Elena continued to walk through the house as Damon rushed outside. Elena walked downstairs to the basement.

"Stefan?" Elena called out.

"Go away. You shouldn't be here, Elena" Stefan appeared in the doorway.

"Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here" Elena said.

'Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets" Stefan said. "No matter, at least I can trust at least one person."

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back" Elena pleaded.

"Oh really? Is that what I need to do?" Stefan asked her.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants..." Elena began.

"Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything" Stefan told her.

"Are you listening to me? He's going to kill Jeremy" Elena exclaimed.

"Not really my problem" Stefan said coldly. Elena shook her head and slapped him across the face.

"Then you can go to hell" Elena sneered and left.

* * *

><p>Elena walked out of the house to find Damon leaning against the car waiting for her.<p>

"That didn't go over well" Damon smirked.

"Don't even start, Damon" Elena huffed.

"Let me talk to him" Damon told her.

"You can't get in. The witches won't let you" Elena protested.

"Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother. I'll deal with mine" Damon told her handing her the keys.

Damon rushed through the house, bumping into walls as his skin burned in pain. When he got downstairs he fell into the nearby room in the basement.

"Wow. That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so you can go away now" Stefan told him.

"I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk" Damon said getting up. As he did his skin began to burn. Damon cried out in pain.

"Ok. Let's talk" Stefan said.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" Damon asked. He grabbed Stefan and rushed through the house.

The two of them rushed outside. Damon threw Stefan on the ground and kicked him. He took a branch off the ground and stabbed Stefan with it cauing him to scream,

"That is for screwing up my plan. You stopped me from killing Klaus, and you steal his family. Why? It doesn't make sense. Answer me!" Damon exclaimed.

"Piece by piece, Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him" Stefan told him.

"But I had him, Stefan! Why'd you screw it up?" Damon demanded.

"I did it to save you!" Stefan pushed Damon.

"What? No. No way. You didn't do this for me" Damon yelled.

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you" Stefan explained.

"When are you going to get it through your head?" he said stabbing Stefan with the branch again.**"**Stop saving me_" _

"Knock it off!" he heard Dia exclaim. Dia threw both Stefan and Damon in the opposite direction.

"You're involved with this?" Damon asked.

"Don't worry about it" Dia glared.

"You know what I can't figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience, Is the switch on, is the switch off?" Damon groaned getting up off the ground.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Ah, deflection. That's not going to work on me. I invented that" Damon smirked.

"We're done. Can't you just go away?" Stefan huffed.

"Not until you tell me why you saved me. You owe me that" Damon looked at him.

"I don't owe you anything" Stefan told him.

"Fine. Next question, why did you steal the coffins?" Damon asked.

"Because Klaus's family is one weakness I can use against him" Stefan said.

"Use against him to do what? You're not going to kill him. You know how I know this? 'Cause there was only one way to kill him, and you blew that to save me" Damon huffed.

"You're wrong, Damon. Klaus doesn't get to just live forever. There's another way. There has to be" Stefan replied.

"Fair enough. Whatever you're doing, I want in" Damon told him.

"I don't need your help" Stefan said.

"Really? Last time I checked, you were hiding out in a haunted house" Damon sneered.

"I'm in this alone, Damon" Stefan told him.

" You go after Klaus, you're going to have to be cutthroat and devious. I'm so much better at that than you. Come on, brother. What do you say? If you're going to keep saving my life, at least make it for a good reason" Damon demanded.

"You want in, huh? Ok. But it's just me and you. Elena stays out of it" Stefan told him.

"Deal" Damon said. "I want her out of it too." Damon looked over to Dia.

"Too late I'm already involved" she glared.

"We need her" Stefan said.

"Fine" Damon huffed.

"Follow me" Stefan said.

"Wait. I'm not so... Welcome in there" Damon stopped in his tracks.

"Don't you worry, Damon. We all want the same thing" Stefan told him.

Damon followed Stefan and Dia down to an empty basement.

"Have a look" Stefan told him.

"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" Damon frowned. Dia rolled her eyes at him.

"Mmm. Look again" Stefan told him. Damon rolled his us and turned around. This time he saw the coffins.

"Witch and gypsy spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins" Stefan explained.

"So if he comes in the house..." Damon began.

"He won't be able to find them" Stefan finished.

"Might want to say thank you" Dia looked at Damon. Damon glared and left the basement followed by Stefan.

Dia walked by each of the coffins and stopped. She felt draw to one in particular as if something was pulling her towards it. She closed eyes and opened them. She knew who was in that coffin. It was Elijah.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Dia and Bonnie looked at the coffin's downstairs. Dia looked over at the coffin she was drawn to earlier. She just knew that Elijah had to be in that one. Something was telling her that he was there. Bonnie looked at one of the coffins. Dia recognized it as the one from her dream.<p>

"This is the one I dreamed of" Bonnie said.

"Yeah same" Dia nodded. The two of them walked over to the coffin and tried to open it.

"Don't bother. It won't open" Stefan told them.

"What do you mean, is it locked?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope. It just won't open. I've tried everything... Blow torch, ax, crowbar. I can't even scratch the finish" Stefan explained.

"That means it's closed with a spell" Bonnie replied.

"Well that's not good" Dia looked at her.

"You mean whatever's in there should probably stay in there" Stefan stated.

"Maybe, maybe not" Dia looked at him.

"You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever's inside this coffin is our answer" Bonnie told him.

"That makes sense" Dia said rubbing her forehead.

"You okay?" Bonnie frowned.

"Yeah I'm just getting a huge headache" Dia replied. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple before collapsing to the ground.

"Dia!" Bonnie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon walked outside to her porch after she had made Damon compel Jeremy to leave Mystic Falls.<p>

"I feel like a horrible person" Elena sighed.

"You just saved his life, Elena. Take it from me... Estranged is bad. Dead is worse" Damon spoke.

"Just can't stop thinking about what happened. The last time I asked you to compel him" she replied.

"He found out, and he got over it. Again, not dead, Elena. He's so lucky to have you for a sister" he said quietly.

"Thank you" Elena told him.

"No problem" Damon nodded.

"Not just for this, Damon. For everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" she replied.

"You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason" he told her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even" Damon explained.

"Damon, if he did it to protect you, then... Why would he even do that? I mean... Oh, what does it even mean?" Elena frowned.

"What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore" he told her

"What are you talking about, guilty for what?" she frowned.

"For wanting what I want" he said quietly.

"Damon..." Elena began.

"No, I know. Believe me, I get brother's girl and all and I have a girlfriend" Damon began to leave and stopped.** "**No. No. You know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this". He walked over to Elena and pulled her close and kissed her. Elena placed her hand in one of his. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Good night" Damon whispered. He left Elena on the porch leaving her confused.

* * *

><p>Dia opened her eyes and gasped in Bonnie's arms. Her vision showed her everything. She saw Damon kiss Elena and she had kissed him back.<p>

"Dia what'd you see?" Stefan frowned.

Dia looked at Bonnie and then at Stefan and just shook her head. She couldn't tell Stefan. It wasn't her place to. She got up and walked out of the basement. She had to end things with Damon. She had been pushed to her breaking point and it was time for her to do what was best for her.

**Read and review! Six chapters this weekend. You guys owe me reviews big time! Please and thank you!**


	21. Our Town Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia and Bonnie continued to attempt to open the locked coffin. Dia had gone through her entire book and nothing had worked. She stood with Bonnie who was chanting a spell in Latin. When she finished she tried to open the coffin with no success.

"Why won't you open?" Bonnie complained.

"There's got to be something we haven't tried" Dia looked at her.

"I don't know what else to do" Bonnie replied.

The coffins disappeared suddenly. Bonnie and Dia looked at one another and heard something from inside the house.

"Hello? Someone there?" Bonnie called out from the bottom of the stairs. She sighed and looked at Dia.

"I'm going to check it out" she told her. "Stay here." Dia nodded as Bonnie walked back upstairs.

Dia turned around and saw that one of the coffins had appeared again. She began to feel that pull she had earlier. She walked over to the coffin and put her hand on top of it. She felt chills up her spine. She knew whose coffin it was. She lifted the top and her heart sank when she saw Elijah. His body gray, the color of ash looking as though he was just sleeping. She looked at the dagger in his chest. It was taking everything inside of her not to pull the damn thing out. She hear movement upstairs and quickly closed the coffin. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Dia" Bonnie called out.

"Everything alright?" Dia asked walking to the doorway. She saw that Stefan and Damon were with her. One look at Damon made her blood boil.

"Hybrid trying to spy" Damon replied. "He's taken care of."

"Dia we better get to school" Bonnie looked at her.

"Yeah you're right" Dia said quickly walking past Damon.

"What no goodbye kiss?" he asked. Dia turned and looked at him silently before turning around and walking up the stairs with Bonnie.

"What's with her?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know" Damon frowned.

* * *

><p>Elena stood in front of Caroline's locking decorating it with balloons and posters for her eighteenth birthday when Dia and Bonnie arrived to help as well.<p>

"Hey, sorry we're late, we" Bonnie stopped and looked at Dia. "We got held up."

"It's okay. I just got here too. Could you pass me the balloons?" Elena asked as Bonnie complied. "Thanks. Why are you running late?"

"We were working on some new spells. You?" Bonnie asked.

"Working with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it" Elena started.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeremy is going to be living town for a while. He will stay with old family friend in Denver, until Klaus will blow over" Elena replied.

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you deal with Klaus on your own" Bonnie stated.

"I know, I asked Damon to compel him" Elena told her. Dia looked at Elena and then at Bonnie.

"You what?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe here for him anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really walked out on your stuff. And I thought maybe you'd want to say goodbye" she told her. Bonnie nodded and looked over and saw Jeremy and began to walk over to him.

"So what's new with you?" Elena asked.

"Nothing" Dia said simply.

"Have you talked to Damon?" Elena asked uncomfortably.

"Not really" Dia only said.

"Dia is everything alright?" Elena looked at her.

Dia looked back at her. She took a deep breath and listened in on Elena's thoughts.

_I wonder if Damon has said anything to her about what happened. _

"I have to go" Dia suddenly blurted out. She quickly walked away leaving a very confused Elena behind.

* * *

><p>Damon hit the locked coffin with a shovel continuously trying to get the box to open as Stefan watched.<p>

"You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?" Stefan looked at Damon.

"Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?" Damon asked.

"Nope, just the dead one" Stefan replied.

"Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So who is in the locked box?" Damon wondered.

"No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie and Dia both seem to think that it will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if they're right" Stefan explained.

"Oh you think spirits from a band of dead witches and gypsies that can make the coffins invisible wouldn't figure out how to open one. Fine, don't help" Damon growled.

"You know that none of this is going to do any good if Klaus's hybrid friend find our hiding place, right? They need to go away.

"Oh yeah, great idea Stefan. Why don't you ask them just to pack their bag and take a long rest while we are on it. How about to keep the peace? Don't attend to the real thing we are trying to hide" Damon asked him.

"Well I'm not going to play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean" Stefan told him.

"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!" Damon huffed.

"No, he is bluffing. His family means more than anything else" Stefan said.

"You're sure about that?" Damon asked.

"Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Klaus bluffs" Stefan replied.

"The only way to know if someone bluffs, Stefan, is to be ready to lose everything if you're wrong" Damon told him.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into her house. Even though it was her birthday, she couldn't find herself to enjoy it. She went into her living room, when Matt, Elena, Bonnie, and Dia appeared from behind the couches.<p>

"Happy birthday!" Matt smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Well you blew of school and miss our work of birthday art" Elena begin.

"We worked hard on that too by the way" Dia piped in.

"So…" Elena began.

"Change your clothes, we are going to the falls. S'mores, camp fire" Bonnie finished.

"Cake, like when we were little" Elena smiled.

"Except for the tequila!" Matt smirked.

"Which I will be respectfully declining" Dia said.

"Thanks, guys. Really, but, I just no feeling my birthday this year" Caroline told them

"I'm sorry, what? You already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year" Bonnie frowned.

"Yeah, and now, it's just reminded that technically, I'm dead. Look, I'm not even 17. And the only point to 17 is to get to 18, it's a failure year, I'm stuck in a failure year" Caroline sighed.

"You're not stuck Caroline." Elena spoke.

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. It's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to get used to it" Caroline said sadly.

"Okay, well I think I have another idea" Elena said.

* * *

><p>"So here it is" Elena said as she, Matt, Dia, Bonnie, and Caroline walked into a tomb in the graveyard.<p>

"This is creepy, even for us" Bonnie spoke.

"I kind of like it" Dia said quietly.

"Caroline was right., technically, she is dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so then you can move on with your new one" Elena told them.

"Okay, here lies Caroline Forbes" Caroline began.

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion" Elena looked at her.

"Friend, daughter, perfectionist" Bonnie told her.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense" Matt said.

"Ah, no taken" Caroline smiled.

"Blondie, Barbie, loyal, a good listener" Dia finished.

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Hum, Bonnie?" Elena looked at her.

Bonnie smiled as she lit the candles on the cake with her mind.

"Nice. Okay, make a wish" Elena told her.

* * *

><p>The group laid on some of the tombs. Elena walked over to Caroline and took one of the alcohol bottles from her.<p>

"I need it more than you do, trust me" Elena said and noticed her texting. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

"What? Nothing" Caroline protested.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar, and even worse drunk liar" Elena looked at her.

"I might texted Tyler" Caroline gave in.

"Caroline..." Elena groaned.

"What? I'm frail" Caroline whined.

"Give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time" Bonnie said angrily.

"Wow" Elena breathed.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong to compel Jeremy to leave town" Bonnie spoke.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life" Elena said.

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away" Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie, you can't tell him" Elena protested.

"Why? Are you going to compel me not to?" Bonnie huffed.

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral" Matt said.

"I'm sorry. I just go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday" Bonnie said getting up and walking out of the tomb.

"I probably should go" Dia said getting up. "I have some stuff I have to do. Happy Birthday Caroline."

Dia walked out of the tomb when Elena followed her out.

"Dia what's going on?" she asked softly.

Dia stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I know you kissed Damon."

**To be honest I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out, but I really don't know what else to do. I'll try to make the other one a little better. It should be since there will be a lot of drama. Keep checking back for the next chapter. Give me like an hour and a half to two hours. Maybe more maybe less, but I'm not going to sleep till part two is up! Apparently Dia and Elijah has a ship name now thanks to the MissCharlotteFck. So I'll now start calling you Dia and Elijah shippers Elia shippers! Read and review and as always thanks for the reviews.**


	22. Our Town Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"I know you kissed Damon."

Elena stared at Dia in shock. She had no clue how to respond.

"That's not true" Elena began.

"Stop lying Elena" Dia snapped. "I had a vision and I read your mind. There's no use."

"It wasn't what it looked like" Elena tried to say.

"What was it suppose to look like. You and Damon kissed Elena. I didn't see you trying to push him off or vice versa" Dia said angrily. "You guys kissed Elena. It was like I didn't exist. End of story."

"I never wanted to hurt you Dia. I'm so sorry" Elena said.

"Well you and Damon both did that" she huffed. "Sorry won't do any good Elena. Just because you're not with Stefan doesn't give you the excuse to move onto his brother especially when his brother is dating someone."

"Dia he loves you" Elena began.

"That may be true" Dia looked at her. "But it's always going to be you. I'll always come second. I was an idiot for thinking that maybe whatever he felt towards you would pass."

"Dia please you have to understand" Elena began.

"Understand what Elena?" Dia snapped. "That Damon is in love with you? That you might have feelings for him as well. You know what I expected something like this from Katherine, not from you. I prefer Katherine over you now." Dia looked at her before walking off into the woods leaving Elena alone.

* * *

><p>Dia walked back to her car after walking around in the woods awhile. She knew she couldn't forgive Damon. Not this time. Part of her felt shattered, while another part of here breathed a sigh of relief. She knew the relationship hadn't been good for months. She fought, but she didn't fight hard enough. She was tired of fighting. It was time for her to move on. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her car.<p>

"Dia!" she heard her name. She turned around and saw Matt running towards her with Caroline in his arms.

"What happened?" Dia exclaimed.

"Tyler bit her. Elena's gone. I think it was Stefan. He hit her from behind" Matt explained.

"Well there's not a lot we can do about Elena, but let's get Caroline home and fast" she replied.

* * *

><p>Dia drove quickly to Caroline's house. When they arrived Matt scooped Caroline up in his arms and quickly ran into the house with her with Dia close behind.<p>

"Sheriff Forbes!" Matt called out.

"What happened?" Liz exclaimed as Matt carried Caroline into the house.

"Tyler bit her" Matt replied.

"Oh my god, sweet heart" Liz exclaimed as Matt laid her on the bed. "Be careful. Caroline, honey, can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry mom" Caroline whispered.

"She's hallucinating or something, I don't know. No one's picking up the phone" Matt explained.

"It's alright sweet heart" Liz said.

"You're going to be alright Caroline" Dia looked at her friend. Dia ran her hands through her hair and sighed. Matt touched her arm and motioned for her to follow.

"Dia you look exhausted. You've had a rough night. I'll take it from here" he told her.

"I can't do that Matt" she protested.

"For one minute will you stop worrying about everyone else and start worrying about yourself?" Matt asked her. "Dia you're the most selfless person I know. Caroline would want you to go deal with whatever you need to."

Dia looked at Matt and nodded. "Keep in touch. If anything happens you call me."

"I will" Matt said giving her a hug. "Go home get some rest. Take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>Damon walked Elena back to her house after picking her up. Stefan had kidnapped her and threatened to kill her unless Klaus sent his hybrids out of town. He noticed something else was bothering her, but decided not to bother her about it.<p>

"Thanks for picking me up" Elena told him.

"Anytime. You're going to be okay?" Damon asked her.

"I will survive. Somehow I always do" she sighed.

"You know Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus at the edge and Klaus blinked" he looked at her.

"Well his methods sucked" Elena told him.

"Still, we needed it. Klaus have been calling on the shaft and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain" he said.

"Don't seem so impressed" Elena glared at him.

"Well, I can't help be a little proud. Really, tell me, are you going to be okay?" Damon asked.

"You can't kiss me again" she looked up at him.

"I know" he said.

"I can't. It's not right" she whispered.

"It's right" Damon smirked. "Just not right now."

"Dia know we kissed Damon" Elena looked up at him. Damon's face fell and he nodded.

"Good night" he said before speeding off.

* * *

><p>When Damon walked back into the boarding house, he noticed some of Dia's bags beside the door. He saw Dia coming down the stairs. When she saw him she stopped. She looked at him, then kept walking and grabbed one of her bags. Damon sighed and grabbed her arm.<p>

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"No! The better question is what the hell were you doing kissing Elena Damon? Hmm?" Dia snapped "Since Stefan's out of the picture, have you decided that it's time to make your move."

"Dia calm down" he began.

"No" she shot back. "This relationship has been fading for months and I've tried everything to save it while you're been trying to play the knight in shining armor for Elena."

"I love you Dia" Damon looked at her.

"If you really did love me, you wouldn't have kissed Elena. You wouldn't be in love with Elena" Dia exclaimed. "You may love me, but you just don't love me the way you love her."

"I never wanted to hurt you" Damon said softly.

"Well you did" Dia replied. "You have to let me go Damon." Dia walked towards the front door with her bags.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Damon began. "You usually would fight. There's something else."

Dia sighed and turned to him. "I'm tired of fighting for someone who wants someone else. I loved you Damon. Part of me probably always will, but I need to do what's best for me and not being with you is what's best."

"I'm sorry" Damon whispered.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge Damon. I'll get over it, maybe we'll be friends one day, but this is for the best" Dia looked at him. She then walked out of the house and threw her stuff into her trunk. She got into her car and began to sob. Everything felt as though it was falling apart. She took a deep breath and turned her car on and drove away.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the basement of the witches house looking at the coffins. He had pushed himself to the limit tonight. He had successfully scared Klaus by threatening to kill Elena so that his hybrids to leave. It was a high risk, but one he needed to take. He heard footsteps and saw Dia come down the stairs. She looked upset. She quickly wiped away some remaining tears from her face.<p>

"Um hey" she said wiping her cheek.

"You've been crying" Stefan frowned.

"I-I broke up with Damon" Dia said shakily.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's always going to be Elena" Dia sighed. "It's for the best."

Stefan nodded and walked over to her and hugged her.

"You don't deserve this" he whispered. "My brother doesn't deserve you."

"I feel like I have nothing now" Dia began to sob again.

"That's not true. You have Caroline and Bonnie. You have me. You also have someone else who probably care more about you than Damon ever would" Stefan looked at her. Dia stared at him and looked over at Elijah's coffin.

"I never let you see him" Stefan said.

"I can't do that. Not now. It's too soon" she whispered.

"Maybe" Stefan began. "But deep down you know that there is a part of you that is relived that you're no longer tied down to Damon. You're free to explore other feelings." Stefan looked at her before walking away leaving Dia in the basement with the daggered originals and an unsure future.

**Well Dia and Damon are officially over! Sorry Dia and Damon shippers, but you had to have seen it coming. Maybe one day they'll get back together. Who knows! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting while writing this chapter. It's made me get this up faster. Well onto episode 3x12. That's a pretty important episode right? Read and review as always. I'm hoping to get two chapters up tomorrow night. If one only gets up do not fear. I'm out of school Tuesday, so there will be updates Monday night and probably one Tuesday as well, so expect a lot more updates in the next few days!**


	23. The Ties that Bind Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Bonnie took Elena to the witches' house and finally showed her the coffin's that Stefan had taken from Klaus. She explained everything that she didn't know about.

"I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message" Bonnie told her.

"I just can't believe you guys have kept this from me this whole time" Elena replied.

"Stefan thought if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you" Bonnie explained.

"So these are the rest of his family?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Elijah and two others" Bonnie said walking to the fourth coffin. "Now this one... Is the one we can't open. We don't know who's in it or what's in it, only that I think my dream's telling me that it'll help kill Klaus." Just then Stefan walked in and stopped and look at Elena then Bonnie

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded

"I needed her to know about the coffin" Bonnie replied.

"And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie" Stefan shot back.

"So what are you going to do, Stefan? Are you going to kidnap me so that I won't tell anyone?" Elena snapped.

"Don't tempt me, Elena" Stefan growled.

"I think I know who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena to help me find her" Bonnie told him.

"Find who? What are you talking about?" Stefan frowned.

"I couldn't place her face at first" Bonnie began taking something from her pocket. "Then I realized..." She stopped and showed Elena a picture.

"Oh, my God, Bonnie" Elena spoke. Stefan took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Bonnie when she was little and another woman.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's my mom" Bonnie replied.

Footsteps were heard. Stefan walked over toward the doorway and saw Dia coming downstairs.

"Sorry I've been trying to finish up some stuff…" she walked in and saw Elena and stopped.

"She knew about this too?" Elena asked.

"Well you're not the only who tends to keep things from people Elena" Dia snapped.

"What's going on with you two?" Bonnie frowned.

"Nothing" Elena replied. "C'mon we should go." The two of them walked out of the basement and back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Elena sat in Elena's kitchen going through files and pictures trying to find anything regarding Bonnie's mother.<p>

"Los Alamitos?" Elena asked showing Bonnie a picture.

"Um, too old" Bonnie replied.

"Honolulu?" Elena asked.

"Ugh, I wish. How many of these are there?" Bonnie asked.

"A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country" Elena spoke.

"I know we haven't been able to really... That things have been weird because of Jeremy. So thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with" Bonnie smiled.

"There's nothing more important, Bonnie" Elena said.

"It's surreal. Having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid" Bonnie sighed.

"You know you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you" Elena told her.

"The coffin is spelled shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later" Bonnie said.

"Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls hospital, graduated Mystic Falls High, blah, blah, blah. A little compulsion helps to speed up the research process" Damon entered the house and read the file in his hand. He walked over to Bonnie and handed it to her.

"This is her" Bonnie looked at the file and the picture.

"I call shotgun" Damon exclaimed.

"Yeah... no" Elena replied.

"Why? You don't want me to hang out in the back with you?" Damon frowned.

"You're not coming, Damon" Elena told him.

"Why? I'm the one who found her" Damon protested.

"Ok, Damon, look, Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience" Elena looked at him. Damon looked back at her and pouted before smirking at her. Bonnie frowned wondering what was going on.

"What's going on with you two?" Bonnie looked at them both.

"We kissed. Now it's weird" Damon smirked.

"Wait is this the reason Dia's acting the way she has been towards you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah well I'm sure it's mild compared to what I got" Damon said. "She dumped me."

"I don't blame her" Bonnie glared.

"Have a great trip" Damon said looking at Elena before walking away.

* * *

><p>Dia stood in the basement of the witches' house alone. She was going through her gypsy book for the tenth time trying to find something. Stefan wasn't around at the moment. Dia looked up at Elijah's coffin. She put the book down and walked over to it. She lifted the lid of the coffin and looked at Elijah. She didn't understand why Stefan hadn't undaggered him. She gently reached her hand inside the coffin and stroked Elijah's face. She looked over at the dagger moved her hand towards it when someone grabbed her wrist. It was Stefan.<p>

"I'm surprised you didn't try something like this sooner" he spoke. "Guess I can't leave you alone with the coffins anymore."

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the boarding house to music blaring throughout it. He walked into the living room and saw Klaus sitting in a chair. Stefan walked over to the table and grabbed the remote and turned down the sound.<p>

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Enjoying our stalemate" he smirked.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked again.

"Question is, what do you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back" Klaus told him.

"Well, ahem, see, Klaus... I'm not negotiating" Stefan said sitting next to him.

"And you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" Klaus asked.

"No, no, you leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years, and...We'll talk " Stefan told him.

"I'm going to give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal" Klaus looked at him.

"Or what? You make one move, and I will... " Stefan began.

"Yes, that's right. Crazy Stefan. Mmm. How's that working out for you? Any friends left?" Klaus asked. He stopped and smiled.

"You should join us Dia" he smiled. Dia appeared frame of the room. Klaus got up and looked at her.

"You know I bet you know where the coffins are" he began. "And honestly I'm surprised you haven't tried and undaggered my brother."

"Who says I haven't" Dia sneered.

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! The positive feedback has been amazing! I go to work at three, but I'm going to try and get part two up within the next hour. That means tonight there will be another update as well! I know all of you will be excited for the next few chapters!**


	24. The Ties that Bind Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia sat at Alaric's apartment reading over some recommendations he had written for her. Alaric was busy working out when Damon walked in.

"I'm convinced your stalking me now" Dia groaned.

"You wish" Damon replied.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked.  
>"Ah, looking for a bunny. You're good. For now" Damon told him.<p>

"You still obsessed with Meredith? Ah. I mean, don't you have an original vampire to worry about?" Alaric groaned. Alaric had filled Dia in on Meredith Fell. Apparently someone had decided to stake the medical examiner and because Damon had seen them fighting at some council party, Damon thought she had killed him.

"Ah, ah, ah, do ten more of those. You're going to want to buff up if you start dating this one. Self defense and all" Damon smirked.

"What is your problem?" Alaric demanded.

"Your doctor vervained me. And then she bloodjacked me" Damon complained.

"What? I mean, when did you even see her?" Alaric exclaimed.

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which, by the way, very sensitive subject" Damon said

"Damon, what the hell are you doing, huh?" Alaric demanded.

"Why are you mad at me?" Damon huffed.

"I told you I'd handle this!" Alaric told him.

"I proved your theory... Diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome" Damon huffed.

"Can we go back to the part where you got your ass kicked by a human?" Dia smirked. Damon glared at her before leaving. Alaric walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked. "Elena told me what happened."

"It's done, it's over" Dia said. "I'm moving on."

"If I didn't know you any better" Alaric began. "I'd say you were relived."

"Honestly in a way I am. I'm not longer in a relationship that's bringing me misery" Dia replied.

"Well good for you" Alaric said. "You deserve to be happy and find someone who actually appreciates you."

"Thanks Ric" she smiled. "And thanks for everything you've been doing with my college applications."

"No problem" he replied. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No and honestly with everything that's been going on I haven't thought about it" she said.

"Just take everything one day at a time" Alaric told her.

* * *

><p>Dia went back to the witches' house. She knew Stefan wouldn't be there since he went to Monroe to track down Elena and Bonnie. She went down to the basement and walked over to Elijah's coffin and opened it. She looked at his body and sighed and looked over at the dagger.<p>

"As much as I want to pull it out, I think you're safer where you are" Dia quietly whispered. She leaned down and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She suddenly heard footsteps from upstairs and closed the coffin. She saw Damon appear in the doorway.

"Good you're here" he began. "I need your help."

"What's going on?" Dia frowned.

* * *

><p>Damon and Dia walked back down to the basement when they saw Klaus standing there.<p>

"What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less" Klaus sneered at the both of them. Klaus then began to scream and grabbed his head.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... Not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here" Damon told him.

"Well, you know the funny thing about the witches is that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendents... And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line. Now. Please... Show me the coffins" Klaus demanded. After a few moments the coffins appeared.

"Here we are "Klaus smiled. He looked at the coffins then noticed that one of them was missing. "Where's the fourth? Show me!"

"Well, ehh, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here" Damon said.

"What did you do?" Klaus demanded.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the head's up. I mean, I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one" Damon smiled.

"I will tear you limb from limb. And only then, when you are a writhing mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest" Klaus sneered.

"Sorry. Same rules apply. Leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more" Damon smirked.

Klaus began to leave when he stopped and turned to Dia.

"You had your chance and you blew it" he smirked.

* * *

><p>Elena sat with Stefan at Bonnie's mother's home trying to get wood chips out of his chest. A hybrid had compelled Jamie, the boy Bonnie's mother had taken in and Jamie shot Stefan with wood chips. The hybrid had kidnapped Bonnie and Abby, Bonnie's mother so Klaus could get his coffins back.<p>

"Aaah! I'm just trying to help!" Elena told him.

"Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out" Stefan pleaded.

"If you keep squirming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you" Elena said taking the last piece of wood out.

"You've changed. Something's different about you. You're stronger. Tougher" he commented looking at her.

"You're not the only one who changed, Stefan. We all had to" she said.

"That's good to know" he said.

"There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty that it happened. It's because I feel guilty that you don't know. I kissed Damon" Elena said. Stefan just looked at her. She looked at him and touched his chest.

"There. All done" Elena said. Stefan got up without saying a word and left. Elena quickly followed him.

"Stefan... Say something. Please" Elena begged.

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you. The car, the bridge, it was too far" he said.

"Thank you" Elena smile slightly

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive" Stefan told her.

"I know. I just...I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother without everything else getting in the way" Elena explained.

"Without me getting in the way" Stefan stated.

"I didn't plan on kissing him" Elena tried to tell him.

"You're better than him, Elena. You're better than both of us" Stefan said before he walked over to his car and left.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the boarding house and found Damon in the living room.<p>

"Oh, you're still alive? I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins" Stefan stated.

"Well, don't look so happy. Dia and I were only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one" Damon told him.

"Probably a good choice" Stefan nodded.

"Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mama to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers" Damon told him.

"Ah. Doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night" Stefan said.

"Is Elena ok?" Damon asked. Stefan didn't respond but instead walked over to Damon and punched him.

"That was for Dia" Stefan growled.

"I take it you two had a heart to heart. And I take it you don't want to talk about it. Noted" Damon said. He then took out one of the daggers from behind his back and showed it to Stefan.

"So why don't we talk about this?" Damon said fiddling with the dagger.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

* * *

><p>Klaus and one of his hybrids Daniel helped him roll the coffin's of his siblings into the room of his house<p>

"You have your family back. Finally. You're going to open them?" Daniel asked him.

"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of" Klaus said walking away.

"What business?" Daniel asked. Klaus turned around about to respond when Daniel suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Behind him stood Elijah with Daniel's hear in his hand.

"So, Niklaus..." Elijah began.

"Elijah?" Klaus breathed in shock.

"What did I miss?" he asked staring at Klaus.

**And he's back! The moment I know you have all been waiting for! Thanks for all the reviews and everything. I'll post the next chapter sometime tonight.**


	25. Bringing Out the Dead Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"You look surprised to see me. So it wasn´t you who removed the dagger from my chest" Elijah said while he wiped his bloody hand with a handkerchief.

"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Klaus motioned him to follow.

Elijah glared at him and threw his handkerchief to the ground. He rushed over to Klaus, punched him, and threw him into one of the doors causing the wood and the glass to break.

"Easy. I just finished renovating." Klaus sneered. He got up and rushed over to Elijah grabbed him and threw him against one of the tables.

"You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word; I reunited you with our family" Klaus huffed. Elijah rushed over to him and punched him again knocking him into the room with the coffins. Klaus opened one of the coffins and grabbed a dagger from one of his sibling's bodies. He grabbed Elijah and slammed him onto another coffin, holding the dagger above his chest

"Don`t make me do this to you again Elijah" Klaus threatened.

"Come on. Use it. I dare you. You`ll have Kol to deal with" Elijah said.

"Mikael is dead" Klaus suddenly said.

"What did you say?" Elijah frowned.

"I killed him. With his own weapon. He`s gone Elijah. Forever" Klaus said.

"Why do our family remain in this coffins?" Elijah asked. "Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore" Klaus replied. "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother`s death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you`ve once swore to me." Klaus dipped the dagger into a container of white oak ash and walked over to Kol's coffin.

"What are you doing?" Elijah said as he watched Klaus dagger Kol once more.

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother! Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again" Klaus looked at him closing Kol's coffin. "I can also promise you something else. The gypsy." Elijah looked at Klaus uncomfortably.

"Don't pretend you didn't know she was alive" Klaus smiled. "You knew she would survive."

"Leave her out of this Niklaus" Elijah spoke.

"Oh she's already involved brother" Klaus replied.

* * *

><p>"So you`re the prime suspect, huh?" Damon asked on the phone with Elena. Sheriff Forbes had stopped by the Gilbert house with a the weapon that killed the medical examiner. Elena's prints were found on the stake.<p>

"She doesn`t think that I did it. She`s just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member" Elena told him.

"Well why don`t you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons" Damon told her.

"You`re on speaker phone, dick" Alaric snapped.

"I`m just saying, first suspect she`s the right one. Don`t get so defensive" Damon complained.

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn`t show Meredith this stuff until last night!" Alaric told him.

"It wasn`t Meredith" Elena huffed.

But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night" Damon protested.

"It`s not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic" Elena told Alaric.

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asked Alaric.

"A dozen. Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car" Alaric replied.

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us" Damon said.

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get under Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything" Elena told him.

"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifict, anyway got to go, tomorrow later" Damon said.

"Hey, where are you?" Alaric asked.

"Tea with an old friend" Damon said before hanging up. He looked over and saw Elijah standing waiting for him.

"Elijah, my favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice" Damon said.

"You left something, in my jacket pocket" Elijah said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Oh, yeah. Dear Elijah, let's get together, thought of the destruction of your brother, XOXO" Damon said.

"Damon" Elijah finished for him. "Does Dia or Elena know what you did."

"No, they don't know anything" Damon replied.

"Good, I want them kept out of this" Elijah said.

"Agreed. Was I right to undagger you or do we have a problem?" Damon looked at him.

"I'm here, let's talk" Elijah said.

"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what Klaus killing weapon be magically sealed in a mystery coffin." Damon asked.

* * *

><p>Dia walked into her kitchen with her headphones in her ears. She walked to her coffee pot and poured herself a mug. She took a sip and went through her mail not even realizing that someone was watching her.<p>

* * *

><p>Elijah stood outside Dia's house hidden by some of the bushes. He smiled when he saw Dia. Even though she looked like Marina, he knew she wasn't Marina. For that reason he was drawn to her. She was different, so full of life, not to mention quite beautiful. Now that he was undaggered he could learn more about her. He wanted nothing more than to walk in and talk to her, but he knew she was safer not knowing he was undaggered. Until Klaus was dead, her safety couldn't be compromised.<p>

* * *

><p>Dia walked past her door and stopped. She felt chills up her spine and felt as though someone was watching her. She turned and looked outside and saw nothing. She shook the feeling and walked to her counter to finish going through her mail. Her phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out and frowned. She didn't know the number. She pulled out her headphone and answered it.<p>

"Hello?" she said unsure.

"How's my favorite gypsy" Klaus replied.

"What do you want?" Dia snapped.

"Now there love, no need to get snippy with me" Klaus said.

"What do you want Klaus?" Dia huffed. "You have exactly ten seconds before I hang up."

"I'm having a little dinner party tonight with the Salvatore brothers" Klaus told her.

"And that concerns me because?" Dia asked her voice trailing off.

"I just thought you would like to join us" Klaus said.

"Oh I get it, you want me to be collateral" Dia said. "Not interested."

"I'll admit the idea did cross my mind, but honestly I just thought you'd enjoy our discussion considering I'm sure your name will come up" Klaus said. "You never know who will show up either."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dia frowned.

"You'll find out if you come" Klaus told her.

"Fine" Dia finally gave in.

"Wonderful" Klaus said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in Stefan's room as he walked in carrying a drink. Damon had two shirts in his hand.<p>

"Get dressed. We're going out" Damon said holding up the shirts.

"Yeah, sorry, not interested" Stefan said.

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old sit down with you and Klaus. I was thinking about the black. Makes you look all villainy" Damon smirked.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon" Stefan told him.

"He didn't have to. All we do, is buying a little time to give our wicked witches chance to pop-up the top of the coffin" Damon explained.

"So, that's your...uh...plan? Stall Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"If you didn't go postal on his hybrids than maybe we'd have some options" Damon huffed.

"So you unleash a original to help him out" Stefan stated. "Does Dia know he's out?"

"No, I figured the less she knows the better" Damon said. "Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mood. It's perfect."

"There's nothing smart... about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time as he promised us to kill Klaus" Stefan said.

"Yeah, the way you been acting I trust him about this as much as I trust you" Damon told him.

"Hm well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?" Stefan smirked taking a sip of his drink

"Oh yes this is about me, kissing Elena. Just remember; if it wasn't for Klaus, you have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened and I would still have a girlfriend. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up" Damon sneered.

* * *

><p>Dia arrived at Klaus's newly renovated mansion. She had to admit she was impressed. The mansion looked incredible from the inside. She didn't know why she was here though. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal Klaus.<p>

"Lydia so wonderful of you to join us" he smirked. Dia rolled her eyes as she walked in.

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice" Dia replied.

"I promise you'll be thankful you came when it's all said and done" Klaus smiled. "Brother why don't you come and say hello to our first guest." Dia frowned at his comment and turned around. She stood in shock as she saw Elijah in front of her. Undaggered. Her eyes went wide and her hear began to race.

"Elijah"

**I'm seriously on a roll tonight! I just can't stop! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I know you are all so excited! **


	26. Bringing Out the Dead Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"Elijah"

"Hello Dia" Elijah said. He looked over at Klaus.

"Brother I thought we decided to leave her out of this."

"I told you Elijah, she was involved" Klaus smiled. "You have some catching up to do. I'll give you two a moment before our other guests arrive." Klaus smirked at both Elijah and Dia before walking off to another part of the house.

"So you're undaggered" Dia began.

"Yes, you have your boyfriend to thank for that" Elijah said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Ex-boyfriend actually" Dia replied sighing. "Damon and I are no longer together."

Elijah looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm moving on" she told him. Elijah nodded and the two of them stood in silence for a few moments.

"Your hair's different" Dia said finally breaking the silence. "It's nice."

"I needed a change" Elijah smiled slightly.

"Well it's a good change" Dia smiled.

"So Elijah" Klaus said walking in. "Did Dia tell you that she knew where our families coffins were the entire time and even had your coffin, but didn't bother to undagger you." Elijah pressed his lips together and before he could respond the doorbell rang. Elijah glanced over at Dia and walked over to the door. On the other side stood Stefan and Damon.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived" Elijah said. Damon and Stefan entered the house. Damon saw Dia in the hallway and stopped.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek in audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized means, shall we?" he asked.

"It's better to indulge him" Elijah looked at the pair.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear our sound" Stefan glared.

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours" Klaus said.

"What's she doing here?" Damon demanded looking at Dia.

"She's here to keep you two honest" Klaus said walking over to Dia and standing behind her.

"I also thought my brother would want a reunion with her."

Damon looked over at Dia. She nodded at him telling him it was okay and she was alright. He looked at Stefan as Klaus motioned them to follow.

* * *

><p>Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, and Dia all sat at a table eating except Stefan. Dia knew he had no interest in being here. Dia played with some of the food on her plate catching occasional glances from Elijah and from Damon. She was mentally yelling at herself for not telling Elijah sooner that she was with his coffin. She wanted to undagger him, but she never got the chance and when she could she knew he was safer undaggered.<p>

"Thank you, love" Damon said as one of Klaus's compelled servants poured him a glass of wine.

"You lost your appetite" Klaus commented looking at Stefan.

"Eat. I thought we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home" Damon looked at him. Klaus smiled at Stefan.

"Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Is it that was you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asked.

"Oh no... I know how he felt about you so... I figured the more the merrier!" Damon winked at Elijah. Elijah just stared at him before giving another glance to Dia. Dia sighed wondering how she got herself into this situation.

"Elijah and I we have had our quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through" Klaus looked at Damon.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah right ? Where is she by the way ? Last I checked she was daggered because you were afraid to face her" Stefan said. Dia looked over at Klaus.

"If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother I've already come clean to Elijah" Klaus frowned.

"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad ? Might want to dow down on the judgment till desert" Damon looked at him.

"We're here to make a deal Damon . That doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for 7 courses" Stefan snapped.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, face yourself" Damon replied.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah suddenly asked.

"I don't know ask Damon" Stefan replied. Klaus began to chuckle as Elijah looked at him confused and frowned.

"I'm sorry you missed so much. Ahh ... trouble in paradise" Klaus told him.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over" Stefan sneered.

"You know what probably its best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile" Damon told him.

"You're probably right. It's just the lure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus faced Elijah. Dia looked over at Elijah and raised an eyebrow.

"No, why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah said uncomfortably.

"Oh, give them a shared attraction for both Elena and Katerina I think they must be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line" Klaus told him.

"We're not going anywhere Elijah. Please! Do tell. I'm sure Dia would love to hear this" Damon smirked. Dia looked over at Damon and glared at him.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia" Elijah began.  
>She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And no one loved her more than Niklaus."<p>

"Ah, I said there's one who loved her just as much." Klaus said.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan smirked slightly.

"Hmm…seems to be a pattern with this" Dia sighed.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud for Tatia and she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine of the night where our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires." Elijah explained. " Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged harsh words were traded. We even came to blows. Didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end we recognized the secret bond of family" Klaus smiled.

"Family above all" Elijah said raising his glass to Klaus.

"Family above all" Klaus smiled as the two of them toasted.

Damon looked down at his phone and learned that he had received a text message from Bonnie that said she and her mom were getting closer to opening the coffin, but needed more time.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal" Elijah suddenly said.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back and in exchange he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Dia and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges" Damon said.

"Deal sounds fair brother." Elijah said.

"I don't think you understand Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus began. "Well say I do leave her here under your protection and what then? How long until one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies caught between you two. You see each one of you believes that he is the one who can protect her. That is simply a delusion. Gentleman. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

"And what about Dia?" Stefan asked.

"Well gypsies are such a fickle supernatural species. She can live a normal life or she could become a vampire. Gypsy blood is still gypsy blood even if she's a vampire." Klaus smirked. "So the choice is hers or whatever my brother decides."

"I'm going to get some air." Damon said getting up and walking out.

"I'll deal with this" Elijah said getting up as well. Dia let out a deep breath. Her phone began to ring. She looked at it and saw it was Luchi.

"Excuse me" she said getting up. She walked into the library.

"Not a good time Luch" she answered.

"Why? Are you about ready to have hot makeup sex with Damon?" Luchi asked.

"I told you its over. For good" Dia shot back.

"Then what's so damn important that you can't talk to your best friend" Luchi huffed.

"I'm in the middle of the most twisted dinner party ever. I can't even comprehend what's going on right now." Dia began.

"Dinner party?" Luchi said. "With who."

"Klaus, Damon, Stefan, and Elijah" Dia told her.

"Wait Elijah?" Luchi asked in disbelief. "As in the Elijah who is supposedly in love with you and has kissed you on two occasions."

"Thank you for that recap" Dia huffed.

"I thought he was daggered" Luchi said.

"Well Damon undaggered him" Dia told her.

"Your ex undaggered your possible future boyfriend. That's ironic" Luchi replied.

"Tell me about it" Dia sighed. "Look I'll call you or video chat you tomorrow, if I make it out alive."

"You'll be fine. Besides I'm sure you and Elijah are just dying to rip each other's clothes off" Luchi said.

"What?" Dia exclaimed. However the line went dead. She sighed and put her phone into her dress pocket. She gasped when she turned around to come face to face with Elijah.

"I seem to always do that don't I" he smirked.

"You've made quite a habit of it" she replied. He smiled at her causing shivers up her spine.

"Look about what Klaus said earlier" Dia began. "I knew where your coffin was. I was actually with it a lot. I did try to undagger you, but Stefan caught me before I had the chance. I also got the chance once, but I thought you were safer daggered. I didn't know what Stefan or Damon would try to do if you were undaggered."

Elijah walked closer to her. "I understand." Elijah smiled at her looking into her eyes. Before she could process what was happening, Elijah brushed his lips against cheek and then against the other one. Dia closed her eyes and he backed her up against one of the book cases. He moved his lips to her neck placing a trail light kisses until he reached her jaw line. She felt one part of the sweater she was wearing as a jacket fall slightly off her shoulder. Dia opened her eyes and looked at him when he pulled away. Elijah smiled at her as he slowly leaned in his lips inches from her own. As he leaned closer, the door to the library suddenly opened and Elijah quickly moved away from him. Damon stood in the doorway eyeing them closely.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. He saw Dia fix her sweater quickly and looked at Elijah.

"Not at all" Elijah smiled.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched at Klaus drained one his servant girls. He pulled away from her neck and dropped her to the floor.<p>

"Delicious" Klaus smiled "Age to perfection"

"Well...I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus is to drive a wedge between me and my brother" Stefan stated.

"Oh no you're doing that well enough for you own. Because of Elena you're going to lose your brother and you only have yourself to blame"

"What do you say, Klaus. I'm here to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you count on" Damon said appearing with Elijah and Dia.

"Okay" Klaus said going to sit down. Elijah walked over and stood behind him.

"I offer Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human, maybe that blonde football player"

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon frowned.

"Yeah. Why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life and pop out a perfect family" Klaus said.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline, every few hundred years you'll have a doppelganger for you to drain and you never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan said.

"Consider this a small return on her investment and well-being. See, after you hand me back my coffin, I'll injure her safety for the rest of her natural life, and you know that it's best for her. As for Dia, well that's really for my brother to decide. He might turn her or he may just let her go to live a normal life. Either way I get her blood. So? What do you say, Stefan? Do we have a deal?" Klaus stood up in front of the fire place and held out his hand for Stefan. Stefan began to walk over to him.

"What are you doing?" Damon frowned. Stefan walked over to Klaus and the two of them shook hands.

"Nice try Klaus, but no deal." Stefan smirked. Dia smiled and looked over at Damon.

Klaus growled and twisted Stefan's arm and kicked his leg breaking both parts. He grabbed him and put his other hand into the fire. Damon tried to intervene but was stopped when Elijah grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon gasped. Elijah looked at Dia and removed his hand.

"Stop!" Damon exclaimed. Klaus pulled Stefan's hand out of the fire.

"Bring me my coffin before I burn him alive" Klaus demanded.

"I'll get it" Damon huffed, turned, and walked away

"Go with him brother, you keep him honest. When you get back, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family" Klaus began and suddenly grabbed Dia and wrapped his hand around her neck. "And I'll make sure she remains unharmed." Elijah tensed up and looked at Dia. She nodded slightly to him and he turned and left. Klaus removed his hand from Dia's neck and turned his attention to Stefan.

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin" Stefan exclaimed.

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus asked pushing Stefan. Stefan pushed Klaus away from him. Klaus suddenly frowned. Dia turned and saw Elijah and Damon back as well as another servant girl carrying a tray.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked stunned. "Why haven't you left?"

" Well, where are your manners brother? You forgot dessert" Elijah said. He removed the cloth from the tray. On the tray laid two of the white oak daggers. Two originals had been undaggered.

"What have you done?" Klaus demanded.

"What have you done?" Elijah asked him. "See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Just then someone appeared from behind the wall. He looked like a younger version of Elijah. He walked towards Klaus.

"Kol!" Klaus said terrified.

"Long time brother" Kol smirked.

Klaus tried to speed off but was stopped by another original. This one wore older clothing. He grabbed a dagger.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus pleaded. Finn then stabbed Klaus in the hand with the dagger causing him to scream. Finn removed the dagger and Klaus turned around and came face to face with Rebekah.

"Rebekah!" Klaus exclaimed. Rebekah walked over to him and stabbed him in the stomach with a dagger.

"This is for our mother" she said pulling the dagger out. Kol then grabbed Klaus trapping him.

"You're free to go" Elijah suddenly said. "This is family business." Stefan, Damon, and Dia began to leave. When Dia walked past Elijah he grabbed her arm.

"She stays" Elijah said looking at Dia. She looked over at Stefan and Damon.

"I'll be fine" she told them. Stefan grabbed Damon and led him out of the house.

Rebekah looked over at Dia and glared.

"You!" she said rushing over to her and throwing her against the wall. Kol let go of Klaus and pulled her off of Dia. The next thing she knew, Dia was in Elijah's arms.

"C'mon Rebekah" Kol smirked. "Let's not get rid of her just yet."

"You stabbed me" Rebekah sneered at Dia.

"I had no clue that was going to happen" Dia said. "Elena didn't tell me anything."

"You're lying" Rebekah growled.

"Rebekah" Elijah spoke. "Leave her out of this."

"I probably should go anyway" Dia said getting out of Elijah's grip.

"You don't have to" he whispered.

"Worry about your family" she replied. "You know where to find me." She smiled at him gently before she walked away leaving the family of originals to deal with Klaus.

* * *

><p>"I love what you've done with the new place Nik" Rebekah said before picking up a glass vase and throwing it against the wall. The vase shattered and caused a painting to fall.<p>

"I wanted it to be for all of us. Place we could all call home. Place we could all be a family. None of us would never have to be alone again" Klaus said quietly.

"Well you're right, none of us will be" Elijah said walking away from Klaus.

"You're staying behind" Finn said as he followed. Kol also followed and joined his siblings.

"We'e leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. Then you will be alone. Always and forever" Rebekah smiled.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down" Klaus growled.

"Then you will become everything you hate" Elijah looked at him. "Our father."

"I'm the hybrid. I can't be killed. I have nothing to fear from any of you" Klaus yelled.

"You will when we have that coffin" Elijah told him. One of the doors to the house opened. Everyone turned around and their eyes grew. It was their mother, Esther.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked in shocked. Esther walked over to Klaus who began to cower in fear. He refused to look at her in the eye.

"Look at me!" Esther demanded. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You`re here to kill me" Klaus said in fear.

"Niklaus you are my son. And I am here to forgive you" Esther said. She turned around and looked at the rest of her family.

"I want us to be a family again" she told them all.

**There we have it! Another chapter. I might be able to get another one up tomorrow, but I feel like I need a day break. There will be an update Monday night and sometime during Tuesday. Thank you all so much for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Read and review!**


	27. Dangerous Liaisons Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena walked out of the hospital room. Matt was outside waiting for her. The pair had gone back to Elena's and found Alaric had been stabbed. Elena killed him so he would come back to life. He had, but he was still in critical condition.

"How's Mr. Saltzman?" Matt asked.

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. So I talked with Bonnie earlier. Her and her mom are fine" Elena explained. She saw Dia walked into the hallway.

"Hey" she said walking up to them. "How is he?"

"He's alright" Elena replied. "Thanks for coming."

"You should have called me sooner" Dia told her. Elena nodded and sighed as the three of them walked through the hospital.

"Have you talked to Caroline?" Elena asked Matt.

"Is she alright?" Dia asked. Elena stopped and looked at her.

"Her dad is dead" Elena spoke. "He was stabbed after he was fed vampire blood. He wouldn't complete the transition."

"Oh my god" Dia gasped.

"She's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be." Matt told her." Any word on who was behind all these attacks?"

"No. Sheriff Forbes said that there's no real suspects at all" Elena said.

"This is too close to home for comfort" Dia said as they walked into the parking lot.

"How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all this" Elena asked Matt.

"Honestly... I'm kind of lucky. The only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow is showing up for my shift at the Grill" Matt told her.

"Oh how I miss a normal life" Dia smirked.

"Thank you for everything today. Really" Elena told him.

"Get home safe" he told both Elena and Dia.

"Thanks" Elena smiled. "I'll take you home Dia."

Elena and Dia walked to her car. Dia got into the passenger seat while Elena got into the driver's seat. Elena turned to Dia before she turned on her car.

"Thank you for being here" she said. "I know things have been tense between us lately."

"You're welcome" Dia told her. "We're family regardless. We need to stick together. Elena there's something I need to tell you." Elena slowly backed up and suddenly a loud bump was heard from the back.

"What was that?" Dia frowned.

"I don't know" Elena frowned. The two of them got out of the car and walked to the back. Elena's car was fine and there was nothing around. The two of them looked at each other and frowned. They turned around and came face to face with Rebekah.

"Drive much?" Rebekah glared.

"Rebekah..." Elena gasped. Rebekah grabbed both Elena and Dia by their necks and slammed this against the car.

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt. Now the question is which one of you do I finish first" Rebekah growled. She opened her mouth fangs and all about ready to bite Elena, when someone rushed over and grabbed Rebekah and pushed her against the wall. It was Elijah.

"Elijah" Rebekah breathed.

"Leave" he said releasing her. Rebekah looked at him not moving.

"Are you challenging me?" Elijah asked her.

"You're pathetic" Rebekah breathed looking at Dia and Elena.

_"_All of you" she said before leaving. Elijah looked over at Elena then looked at Dia and smiled.

"Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do" Elijah smirked.

* * *

><p>"Wow you sound like you had quite the evening" Luchi said on video chat the next morning.<p>

"Yeah honestly I'm lucky to even been alive" Dia replied. "Being in a room full of original vampires, not a pleasant experience." Dia took a sip of her coffee.

"So did you and Elijah end up ripping each other's clothes off" Luchi smirked.

"No" Dia rolled her eyes. "Honestly Luch."

"I'm just messing with you" Luchi smirked. "Although I give it a week before you two get together."

"I don't think so" Dia replied.

"Whatever you say" Luchi smiled. "How's your NYU app?"

"Almost done, hoping to get it sent off in a few days" Dia replied.

"Any word from anywhere else?" Luchi asked.

"No nothing" Dia replied. "Maybe soon."

"You'll get in anywhere you apply" Luchi smiled.

"Thanks" Dia told her. "Hey I need to get this done. I'll talk to you later?"

"Absolutely chica!" Luchi said. The screen went black as Dia took another sip of her coffee. She heard a noise from inside the house. She frowned and got up to investigate. She walked into her kitchen and heard another noise. She pulled a knife from the sink and turned around. No one was there. She heard the noise again and felt someone watching her from behind. She gripped the knife and quickly turned around. Someone grabbed her wrist and squeezed causing the knife to drop to the ground.

"Is that any way to treat house guests?" Elijah smirked in her doorway. Dia let out a sigh of relief. It was just Elijah.

"You really need to stop doing that" she breathed. "I'm jumpy as it is."

"My apologies" Elijah smiled. "Might I come in?"

"Sure" Dia nodded. Elijah walked into her kitchen.

"I have something for you.I wanted to deliver it personally" he spoke. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out and envelope with her name written in elegant cursive on the front. He handed it to her. She took it and frowned.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Why don't you open it?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. Dia shrugged and opened the envelope.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration." she read out loud and looked up at him.

"Your family is throwing a ball?" she asked.

"Yes. My mother wants to celebrate our family's reconciliation" Elijah told her. "I would like it very much if you would attend and it would be an honor if you allowed me to escort you."

"You want to take me" she looked at him curiously.

"Yes" Elijah breathed.

"I don't think I have anything that's suitable enough to wear for a ball" Dia bit her lip.

Elijah let out a small chuckle. "I figured you would say that, so I took the liberty of having something delivered to you. It should be here by this afternoon. So will you do me the pleasure of gracing me with your presence tonight?"

"What time will you pick me up?" Dia smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena stood in her kitchen with Stefan and Damon. She was explaining what Elijah had told her the night before along with Dia.<p>

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin" Elena explained to the pair.

"As in the original witch?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Damon frowned. "How is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago"

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus" Elena told them.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus" Stefan huffed.

"Yeah, well, not anymore. At least, not according to Elijah" Elena said.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds" Stefan looked at her.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked.

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. I believe him" Elena said. "If Dia trusts him then I trust him."

"Yeah well Dia's motives for trusting him are a little different than our motives" Damon growled.

"I'd say you were jealous" Stefan smirked.

"Jealous of Elijah? Please. Guys a deadbeat" Damon shot back. Elena just shook her head as she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the front door and opened to find that no one was there. On the welcome mat was an evelope with her name on it in cursive. She picked it up and looked at it as Stefan and Damon rejoined her.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"It's an invitation" Elena replied. She opened it and read it outloud.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked.

"The original family" Elena realized.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town. Now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon complained.

Elena turned over the invite and saw there was a note for her.

"Wait. There's a note on the back." She said. "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet. Esther"

* * *

><p>The original stood around in a room in their new home preparing for the ball. Kol was messing with his bow tie while Finn was getting his pants tailored. Elijah stood shining one of his shoes and Rebekah was sitting on the couch while someone painted her nails.<p>

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am" Kol said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Ah, Kol, you know I can't be compelled" Rebekah said looking at her nails. Finn smirked at his siblings as Klaus stormed in clearly angry. Elijah looked at him closely knowing exactly what he was upset about.

"You went after Elena and Dia? What is wrong with you?" Klaus demanded.

"Here we go" Rebekah smirked.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus sneered.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol piped in. Klaus looked at him.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself" Klaus snapped.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol shot back.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house" Klaus growled.

"Then perhaps we should go outside" Kol smirked at him.

* * *

><p>Elena opened the door still holding the invitation in her hand and saw Dia on the front porch.<p>

"Hey" Elena smiled.

"Hey" Dia replied. She looked and saw Elena holding the invite.

"You got one too"

"You got one too?" Damon frowned appearing from the kitchen.

"Delivered personally this morning" Dia replied.

"By Elijah" Damon questioned.

"Maybe" Dia looked at him.

"Did yours have something written on the back from Esther?" Elena asked.

"No" Dia shook her head. "It was just the invite. Why?"

Elena handed Dia the initiation and she read the note and looked up.

"What are you going to do?" Dia asked.

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why" Elena said.

"Well, that's a dumb idea. She already tried to kill you once" Damon huffed.

"No, Elena's right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion" Stefan told them.

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon looked at him.

"What for? That's your job now" Stefan shot back.

"Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants" Elena said.

"I agree" Dia said. "Take the chance."

"You both can't protect yourselves" Damon began. "Who knows what will happen to you Dia."

"Ok, fine. Then I'll go" Stefan said.

"You pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime. I'll go" Damon huffed grabbing the invite from Elena's hands.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed.

"End of story" Damon said. "I'll look after you both."

"That won't be necessary on my part" Dia looked at him.

"Why?" Damon frowned.

"I have a date" Dia said simply.

Damon's face fell. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. You're going with Elijah?"

"Last time I checked I broke up with you which means you have no control over who I do and do not date" Dia glared. Damon growled at her before storming out of the house.

* * *

><p>Elena, Dia, and Caroline sat at the grill chatting about the invites they had gotten to the ball. Caroline also had received one as well as a dress from Klaus.<p>

"It's all so weird. The originals are throwing a ball, like an actual ball" Elena spoke.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is." Caroline said.

"So does that mean we're all turning into pumpkins at midnight?" Dia smirked.

" And why does the evil witch wants an audience with you?" Caroline looked at Elena.

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out" Elena replied.

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going" Caroline frowned.

"She lied" Dia said simply.

"I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama-free bodyguard" Elena said.

"Why can't Dia do it?" Caroline looked at her.

Dia sipped her tea awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Caroline.

"Oh my god you're going with Elijah aren't you?" her mouth dropped.

"Let's not make a big deal out of it Caroline" Dia pleaded.

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux, and by that, I mean Stefan" Caroline looked at Elena.

"I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channeling it all against Klaus, and Damon... it's just not a good idea" Elena said uncomfortably.

"Why? 'Cause you two made out?" Caroline saw Dia tense up. "I'm sorry I know things are tense between you guys because of that, but Bonnie spilled the beans"

"I was going to tell you. It's just after everything happened with your dad..." Elena stopped.

"Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. I don't hear about this till now? From somebody else?" Caroline exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. It's just I... I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that... Just used to be so much easier" Elena said.

"I probably should go" Dia said getting up. "See you guys later." She walked away leaving the two other girls alone.

"You guys haven't really talked about that have you?" Caroline asked.

"No and I feel terrible about it, but the strange thing is, she's getting over it pretty quickly" Elena frowned.

"You think Elijah has something to do with that?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know" Elena shook her head.

"Careful, Caroline. It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back" a voice said. Caroline and Elena looked around and saw Rebekah.

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals" Elena told her.

"Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you" Rebekah snapped. She then walked over to Matt and handed him an invitation. Caroline and Elena looked at them both in shock.

"Oh, my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?" Caroline demanded.

"Probably to get this reaction from us" Elena replied.

"What time is this stupid dance?" Caroline huffed.

* * *

><p>Dia arrived back at her house and when she got out of her car, she saw a dress bag laying on her porch. She walked over to it and unzipped it and looked at the dress and smiled. She had to admit she was a little excited for it. She pulled out her phone and looked at the clock and quickly went inside her house to start getting ready.<p>

**There you have it! Part two will probably be up tomorrow! Thanks for all the reviews as always!**


	28. Dangerous Liaisons Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elijah arrived at Dia's house an hour before the ball was to begin. He was dressed his tux and was anxious to spend time with the woman who had fascinated him so. He rang the doorbell and waited a few moments. He heard footsteps approach the door and the door opened to reveal Dia. Elijah was in awe when he saw her. She was wearing a burgundy colored ball gown with crystal detail around the bodice. The skirt was filled with ruffles and little studs throughout the dress and wore white gloves. Her hair was up in a curly knot with a diamond barrette holding it together and a few strands hanging along with her drop diamond earrings.

"Hi" she smiled.

"You look breathtaking" Elijah finally spoke.

"Thank you" Dia smiled. "You know how to pick a dress for me that's for sure." Elijah smiled at her comment and then looked at her neck. She was wearing the necklace. The necklace that he had given her. He didn't even know that she had gotten it.

"You're wearing the necklace I got for you" he stated.

"Yes. Thank you for it by the way" she said putting a hand up to it. "It's beautiful. I've actually barely taken it off, but I did for dinner because I didn't want Klaus tormenting me constantly about you and things were already tense between Damon and I...so I didn't."

"Well you're wearing it now" Elijah whispered. "And that's all that matters." Dia smiled at him and nodded.

"Shall we?" Elijah asked offering her an arm. Dia felt her heart beat slightly faster as she took her arm. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she was ready to find out.

* * *

><p>Elijah led Dia through the doors on the mansion. Many servants were still busy preparing for the ball. No guest had arrived yet.<p>

"I want you to meet my family" Elijah looked at her. "My mother especially is looking forward to meeting you."

Dia's eyes grew wide. "Your mother wants to meet? Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Elijah asked. "I am escorting you after all."

"Well considering that nearly 24 hours ago, your sister tried to kill me twice, what if they don't like me either" she said uncomfortably. Elijah smiled and quietly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dia asked. "I'm nervous about meeting your family and you're standing there laughing at me."

"I do not care how my family feels about you. The only thing that matters is how I feel about you" Elijah told her. Dia looked at him curiously.

"Which is what?" she asked.

Elijah only smirked at her before taking her hand in his. "Come" he said. He led her down a hallway and into another room of the mansion. Inside the room stood Elijah's other brother Finn who Dia remembered from the previous night and standing beside him was a woman in a dark green evening gown with blonde hair. Dia assumed this was Esther.

"Ah Elijah" she said coming forward. "And you must be Dia. It's a pleasure to meet you. Elijah has told me so much about you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well" Dia smiled.

"And this is Elijah's brother Finn" Esther said.

"Pleasure" Finn only said.

"Hello again" Dia replied.

"Elijah you told me she was beautiful, but I didn't expect her to be this stunning" Esther smiled causing Dia to blush slightly. "Elijah tells me you're a gypsy. Such a rare thing I'm told."

"So I'm told as well" Dia said.

"Well I don't want to keep you two talking to me all night" Esther said. "I hope you enjoy the ball Dia. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other in the future."

"I would like that very much" Dia said. Elijah then took her hand again and led her out of the room.

"Now was that so uncomfortable?" Elijah smirked.

"She seems nice" Dia told him. Elijah turned to her and smiled. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

* * *

><p>Damon arrived at the the ball and immediately saw Carol Lockwood standing by herself. He walked over to talk to her.<p>

"Hello, Carol" he greeted.

"Hello" she responded.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" he smirked.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile" Carol told him.

"Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from" Damon smiled.

"They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it" she said. A young man joined the pair and took Carol's hand and gently kissed it.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it" Kol smiled.

"Damon Salvatore" Damon said offering his hand. "Have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people, And you don't particularly stand out" Kol looked at him and smirked. He then walked away. Damon watched him closely when he saw Elena arrive. She was in a black and gold ball gown. Her hair was curled and hung on one side of her neck. She nearly took Damon's breath away.

"Excuse me Carol" he said.

* * *

><p>Elena looked around at the party when Stefan rejoined her from behind.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing" Elena shot back as Damon joined the two of them.

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux" Damon said looking at Stefan then Elena. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, I am, And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants, so shall we?" Elena told them. Stefan offered his arm to Elena and she looked at Damon who followed Stefan's suit. She took both of their arms and they walked into the ballroom. Damon looked around and saw Dia with Elijah. She was smiling and talking with him. Damon couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She looked beautiful.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful" Elijah told Dia. Dia grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined.<p>

"You've told me that several times" Dia smiled at him.

"I speak nothing but the truth" Elijah whispered. "You are beautiful."

"Well clean up well yourself" Dia smiled. "I can't decide if I prefer you in a tux or a suit." Elijah let out a small chuckle and noticed his mother beckoning him.

"Would you excuse me for a moment my dear?" he asked.

"Of course. Do what you need to" Dia replied. Elijah took her hand and gently kissed it before walking away. Dia smiled and looked around and saw Damon staring at her. She smiled slightly at him as he gave her a small nod.

* * *

><p>Elena stood at the bar when someone came up beside her.<p>

"Elena Gilbert, I presume. I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother" Finn greeted.

"Is she here?" Elena asked.

"Her request did not include your friends" Finn replied.

"They're protecting me. You may not know, but your mother's already tried to kill me once" she explained.

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone" he told him.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please" Elijah suddenly announced.

"Excuse me" Finn said before leaving.

Everyone gathered around the stairs in the hallway. The original family all stood together on the stairs.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance" Elijah spoke as Esther rejoined her family.

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked looking at Esther.

"Oh, yeah" Stefan nodded.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah told everyone. Everyone in the ballroom began moving around. Elijah walked down the stairs towards Dia.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"You may" Dia smiled taking his hand.

* * *

><p>Elena watched as Esther walked upstairs. She decided to follow her and walked towards the stairs.<p>

"Don't even think about it" Damon said stopping her.

"She wants to see me alone, Damon" Elena told him.

"Well, it sucks to be her, then. Was I not clear this morning?" Damon looked at her.

"I was invited" Elena shot back.

"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den" Damon snapped.

"Why? So that you can stop me?" Elena asked.

"Yes" Damon paused and offered his hand. "It would be rude not to dance, you know."

"It is tradition" Elena said as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor as Stefan watched.

* * *

><p>Dia and Elijah waltzed together. His hand rested on her back while her own on his shoulder as they held each other hands with one another. Elijah couldn't help but smile. He couldn't recall the last time he had been this happy with someone else. He remembered how he felt with Marina, but with Dia it was different. Deeper and more intense.<p>

"You're quite the dancer" Elijah commented.

"My best friend in New York is half Puerto Rican, so she dragged me to ballroom classes" Dia told him.

"Well they certainly were worth it" Elijah smiled. He spun her around as they switched partners. Dia found her way into no one other than Damon's arms. She stopped as he pulled her closer.

"You look beautiful" he said taking her hand and continuing the dance.

"I'm surprised you've had time to notice with Elena around" Dia said bitterly.

"Are you ever going to get over that?" Damon frowned.

"Who say's I'm not" Dia shot back.

"Elijah's just rebound for you" Damon told her.

"You're a pompous ass" Dia sneered. "Elijah's twice the man you'll ever be."

"Well not that it matters, but what I did to you will haunt me forever" Damon whispered looking at her. He spun her around again as everyone switched partners. This time Dia turned to face Elijah's other brother Kol.

"Hello" he smiled. "We weren't properly introduced last night. I'm Kol."

"Dia" she responded.

"Oh I know" Kol smirked. "Your Elijah's….well what are you to him?"

"I'm not anything to him" Dia looked at him.

"Hmm, I would say you are. He looks at you in a way I've never seen before" Kol told her."You smell different. What are you anyway?"

"I'm a gypsy" Dia replied simply.

"Oh very interesting" Kol smirked. The two of them danced in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you for getting your sister off of me last night" she said breaking the silence.

"Ah yes, Rebekah can be a bit…" he stopped. "Fiesty."

"I really did have nothing to do with her getting daggered. That was all Elena" she told him.

"Oh I believe you" Kol smiled. "It was wonderful talking with you. I hope we do it again this evening." He spun her around right back into Elijah's arms.

"Hello again" he smiled.

"Hi" she grinned.

"Another?" he asked.

"Absolutely" she said. The two of them danced in silence enjoying each other's company. One thing was bothering Dia though. She sighed and decided to speak.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear" Elijah smiled.

"When you were daggered" Dia began. "Are you able to…I don't know how to say this, but can you communicate with others?"

The two of them stopped dancing as Elijah frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, after you were dagger for a few months I began to have dreams or visions even about you getting daggered. There were a few times where you told me to help you" she explained. Elijah looked at her and frowned once more. It seemed as though he knew something.

"Come with me" Elijah said leading her off the dance floor. He led her to an empty room. The room was only lit by the outside light from the window and the hall. Elijah walked over the window silently and stared outside.

"Elijah what's wrong?" Dia asked walking over to him. "Do you know something?" Elijah turned around and looked at her in awe.

"You've bonded yourself to me" he whispered.

"I've what?" she asked confused.

"It's very rare, but sometimes one supernatural being can bond themselves to another" Elijah explained. "They can feel what they feel, know when they are in danger. Sometimes even relive the last moments of their life."

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"No one really knows. Besides the bond strong enough nor is it not complete unless I bond myself to you" Elijah spoke.

"And you do that how?"

"Blood exchange" Elijah replied. "We drink from each other at the same time. I know this a lot to process. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want."

"Thank you" Dia looked at him. "It's just a lot to think about."

"You don't have to decide this now. I'll respect any choice you make" Elijah walked closer to her and rested his hand against her cheek. Dia raised her hand and put his hand in her own. She pulled his hand off her cheek, but their hands still holding one another's. The two of them walked out of the room into the hall. Elijah looked and saw Elena walking. He assumed she was going to his mother.

"Would you excuse me once again?" he looked at Dia. She nodded.

"I'll meet up with you later" she whispered before walking away from him.

* * *

><p>"Where's your date?" Kol asked walking up to her.<p>

"Flirting with his ex" Rekebah replied bored.

"You've changed, Bekah. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness" Kol replied. "You and Elijah both settling for mortals.

"Elijah's not settling for just any mortal" Rebekah said. "She's a gypsy."

"Well she can't live forever. She'll die eventually. So she's mortal" Kol replied. "What's so special about her to him anyway? Sure she's an exquisite beauty, but what else is there?"

"You have to ask Elijah" Rebekah looked at him. "Beside I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once, so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out"

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules?" Kol smirked at his sister. "I'm in"

The two of them watched the guests. Dia walked over to Rebekah and smiled.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"I have nothing to say to you" Rebekah snapped.

"Now, now Rebekah, give the girl a chance" Kol smirked.

"What do you want?" Rebekah sneered.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" Dia began. "I didn't know Elena was going to dagger you, but I should have done something and I'm sorry I didn't. I hope that someday we can be friends again."

Rebekah looked at her in shock. No one had ever been that kind to her. Dia smiled slightly before turned and walking away from the pair.

"I can't decide if I like her or not" Kol commented.

"She has guts that's for sure" Rebekah said.

* * *

><p>Elena walked down one of the corridors of the mansion on her way to see Esther. She made Stefan snap Damon's neck to try and stop her. She thought about telling Dia what was going on, but decided to leave her out of it. She needed to enjoy her night.<p>

"Elena" she heard a voice say. She turned and saw Elijah walking towards her.

" I understand my mother requested to see you" he stated.

"Uh, yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" she frowned.

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least" Elijah told her.

"Do you think that it's an act?" Elena asked.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" Elijah asked her.

Elena looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"You'll protect Dia no matter what right?"

"I will" Elijah replied.

"Then of course. I'll find you later, ok?" she asked. Elijah nodded before Elena walked away. He saw Dia walking towards him.

"Everything alright?" she asked him.

"Yes of course" Elijah said. "My mother has just requested to see Elena."

"What for?" Dia frowned.

"I'm not entirely sure" Elijah told her.

"You're worried" Dia stated. Elijah grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of each.

"I have no reason to be worried now" he smiled.

"You're just trying to be Mr. Charming tonight aren't you" Dia smirked.

"How am I succeeding thus far?" Elijah asked.

"I'll let you know" Dia smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena stood back in the ballroom after her meeting with Esther. She learned that Esther wasn't just planning on killing Klaus, but her entire family. She felt that they were an abomination. Esther had planned a spell that needed Elena's blood. The blood of the doppelganger. Elena knew that she was making a hard decision, but gave Esther her blood. She thought about Dia though and how happy she looked with Elijah tonight. Elijah. The one person who tried to save her and she had signed his death sentence.<p>

"So how was my mother?" Elijah said snapping Elena out of her thoughts. She saw that Dia was with me.

"Intense" Elena replied.

"Yeah got that impression either too" Dia told her.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elijah asked her. Elena looked over and saw Esther on the stairs staring at her. Esther met her eyes and smiled.

"Elena. Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" Elijah persisted.

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed" Elena replied looking at him.

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" Elijah asked.

"It's true" Elena told him.

"Thank you Elena" Elijah smiled. Elijah led Dia away from Elena. The two of them stopped when Elijah saw his mother standing on the stairs with a glass of champagne in her had.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne." Esther began. Elijah took two glasses from one of the waiters and handed one of them to Dia. Sure she didn't drink, but there were times where she should. Elijah smiled at her causing her heart to beat faster. She didn't understand this effect he had on her.

"I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers" Esther continued raising her glass. Everyone began to drink.

"Cheers" Elijah smiled at Dia. The two of them clinked glasses. Dia took a drink of her own while Elijah took a small sip neither of them realizing that Elena was watching them both with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

><p>Elena had her shawl in her hand about ready to leave the party when Damon approached her.<p>

"Elena. Did you get what you want?" Damon asked.

"Actually, yes" she replied.

"Good. Tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on" he replied grabbing her arm.

"No, Damon. Let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to, uh, cut you out of the plan" she looked at him.

"There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here" Damon snapped.

"Do you think I like going behind your back?" she asked. "I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would have tried to be the hero, and you would have ruined everything."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore" Damon sneered.

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" Damon exclaimed.

"Well, maybe that's the problem" Elena said then her face fell regretting what she said. "No, that's not what I..."

"No, I got it, Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?" Damon cut her off. Elena looked behind his shoulder to see Caroline walking up to the pair.

"Have you guys seen Matt?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Matt walked through one of the hallways of the mansion. He thought he heard his name whispered from the balcony. He walked outside and saw no one. He turned around and saw Kol.<p>

"Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met" Kol said raising his hand.

"Matt Donovan" Matt said.

"Kol Mikaelson" Kol smirked. He began to squeeze Matt's hand hard to the point breaking when Damon arrived.

"Easy on the hand. Guy's a quarterback" Damon spoke. He rushed over to Kol and threw him off the balcony. Damon then jumped off the balcony and grabbed Kol and began to punch him before snapping his neck. Stefan rushed over and intervened.

_"_Damon! Are you crazy?" Stefan exclaimed. He looked around and saw the other original siblings, Elena, and Dia rushing outside.

"Maybe a little" Damon smirked and then looked at Elena. "Far be it from me to cause a problem." He got out and left while everyone watched.

* * *

><p>"No violence. That was all I asked." Esther said walking into the study with Elijah close behind. "Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight!"<p>

"It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them" Elijah told her. Esther smiled gently and walked placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you" she told him. He grabbed her hand gently squeezing hand before removing it.

"I like her" Esther began. "Dia. She seems like a lovely girl. You care a great deal about her don't you?"

"I love her" Elijah said simply.

"You are my son and I want nothing more than for you to be happy" Esther told him. "If you are happy, you have my blessing." Elijah looked at his mother one last time before leaving. As he left Finn entered the room and closed the doors.

"Are we all right to speak freely?" Finn asked his mother.

"Yes. The sage still burns" Esther said sitting at her desk. She took out a piece of paper and began to write on it.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Finn asked her.

"Of course not. It's just Elijah... he's so moral" she said looking up. "And that gypsy. She's powerful. He'll do anything to protect her."

"You're doing the right thing, mother" Finn told her.

"You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one" she looked at him.

"I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die" he replied.

"Then we must complete the link" she said standing up. She took Finn's hand and sliced it with a knife. The blood dripped on the paper where Esther had written each of her children's names. She began to chant and as she did the blood went from name to name covering each of the names linking all the siblings together in the shape of a tree.

"The link is complete." Esther said once she finished. "You are one." The paper suddenly burst into flames.

* * *

><p>Elijah found Dia sitting in the hallway on a bench. He was surprised to see she was still here, but pleased nevertheless. He was having a wonderful evening with her until Rebekah and Kol had to ruin it all.<p>

"You're still here" he said.

She stood up and smiled. "Well I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry if what happened ruined your night" Elijah apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for" Dia frowned. "I had a wonderful time tonight regardless of what happened. I had a wonderful time with you." Dia looked at him and smiled. Elijah gently began to stroke her cheek and smiled at her. He walked closer to her.

"I had a wonderful time with you as well this evening" Elijah whispered. He slowly leaned forward before his lips gently touched Dia's. She didn't return the kiss, her lips staying stiff. He pulled away and saw that she looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly turning to leave. Dia grabbed his arm pulling him back before his lips crashed against his own. Elijah put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. The two of them finally pulled away and gazed at each other.

"I wish you had gotten the chance to do that last night" she breathed. Elijah smirked at her and kissed her again. She wrapped her hands around neck and pulled away gently stroking his jaw line. Elijah pressed his forehead to her own, both holding each other with no intention of letting the other go.

**There you have it! As requested, a link to Dia's dress has been posted in my profile! Thanks to all the reviews, your enthusiasm has been fantastic. I just want to give you guys heads up I might put this story on hiatus until the show comes back on. My biggest concern is that what I have planned won't fit in with the show and I want to see where the show is going to take us next. My plan is to get All My Children Pt 1 up either tomorrow or during the weekend. Then I'm thinking about going on hiatus till the show comes back on. I hope you all won't be too disappointed with me, but I think that doing this will be best for the story. You guys are amazing and thank you again for your love and support. Read and review!**


	29. All My Children Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia awoke next morning to the sound of her phone buzzing. She rolled over and picked it up from the nightstand. It was a text from Elena.

_Where are you? I came by your house and there was no answer_

Dia bit her lip and sat the phone back on the table deciding to ignore the text. Yes she wasn't home, but Elena didn't need to know where she was. She rolled over to face the sleeping body beside her. Elijah. He had convinced her to stay the night with him. She spent hours just talking about everything that happened while he was gone, what was going on in Dia's life, and what might happen in the future. Things she and Damon would never even consider talking about. She smiled and gazed at him sleeping, looking so peaceful. She shifted closer to him and leaned down and tenderly kissed his lips. After a few moments she felt him run his hand through her hair. She smiled through the kiss and pulled away.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"What a beautiful thing to wake up to" he smiled. "Something I can look forward to in the future?"

"Hmm maybe" she smirked.

"Although we're going to have to do something about you stealing my dress shirts" he told her.

"Hey you were the one who wouldn't let me go home and get stuff" she shot back.

Elijah chuckled before pulling Dia over him so she was on top on him.

"I'm glad I didn't let you leave" he smiled.

"Oh and why is that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even have to ask that?" he whispered. Dia only responded by leaning down and kissing him. The kiss became heated and passionate.

"Oh so now the show is starting" a voice said. Elijah and Dia pulled away to see Kol sitting in a chair in front of a window.

"Leave Kol" Elijah told him quickly.

"But the show is just getting started" Kol smirked. "I've been waiting all night for it, but all I heard were the two of you talking about your hopes and dreams. Rather boring actually."

"Get out Kol" Elijah said sternly.

"Make me" Kol smirked. Dia sighed and grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him. Kol dodged it before getting up.

"You think I'm scared of you gypsy" Kol glared before storming out. Dia looked down at Elijah and sighed.

"I don't think he likes me very much" she said.

"Just give him time" Elijah said. "But if he doesn't…." He flipped the two of them over so that he was under him.

"It doesn't matter because it only matters how you feel about me" she finished for him smiling.

"Precisely" Elijah smiling kissing her again. Once he pulled away he sat up and leaned over to his bedside table and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to her.

"This is for you" he said.

"You're spoiling me" Dia sighed.

"You're mine to spoil" he said kissing her forehead. "Open it."

Dia opened the box and her eyes grew wide. It was a silver necklace with a diamond pendant on it. It was simple, but very elegant.

"It's beautiful" she breathed. "Thank you."

"I figured that you couldn't always wear the necklace I had given you for your birthday so I figured that this would be more appropriate" he told her.

"Well I love it" she smiled. "Can you help me put it on?" She took the necklace out of the box and handed it to him. She pulled her messy hair up as he fastened it around her neck. He pulled her close and gently kissed her neck.

"You know I have no intention of giving you up" he whispered.

"I don't want you to" she turned her head to look at him.

"You're mine now" he smiled.

"I know" she grinned. "And you're mine."

* * *

><p>Elijah walked around his mother's study. He stopped when he spied some burnt sage in a bowl on the table. He picked it up and looked at it closely.<p>

"Okay, so I am determined to get my college applications done this afternoon so I will have your undivided attention tonight" Dia walked in dressed carrying her dress in a dress bag. She saw him holding the sage.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Sage" Elijah replied looking at her. Dia could tell her was worried about something.

"You have your worry face on" Dia said.

"My what?" he asked.

"Last time your face looked like that was when you found out Damon had fed me blood the day of the sacrifice" she explained. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" he smiled kissing her forehead. "I promise."

"Alright" Dia gave in. "I need to go."

"I'll come by later" Elijah smiled.

"Please do" Dia said. Elijah leaned down and gently kissed her goodbye. She walked away from him leaving him to wonder why he hadn't told her his suspicions of his mother.

* * *

><p>Dia walked towards the front door when it open and Rebekah came walking in still wearing her gown from the night before.<p>

"You had a late night" Dia commented.

"So did you" Rebekah replied. She frowned when she recognized the jeans, ballet flats, white cami, and grey sweater that Dia was wearing was from her own wardrobe. Dia noticed that she was staring.

"I didn't have anything to change into so.."

"Don't worry about it" Rebekah smiled gently. "They look better on you then they would on me."

Dia nodded quickly walking towards the door before Rebekah stopped her.

"I want us to be friends too" she said.

Dia smiled at her. "Then we're friends."

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into the living room to find Kol and Klaus both there. Klaus sat on the couch drawing as Kol saw her and smiled.<p>

"Well, well, well, there's our girl" Kol smirked walking over in front of Rebekah. As she tried to move so did Kol.

"Get out of my way, Kol" Rebekah glared.

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" Kol smiled at her.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" Rebekah sneered. Klaus grinned and quietly chuckled.

"Don't start, Nik!" Rebekah groaned.

"I didn't say anything" Klaus smirked.

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, Elijah's pining after a gypsy, but at least they're having fun. I need entertainment" Kol sighed.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it" Klaus replied not looking up from his drawing.

"Well there's one thing I need to do first, but after. I will however, it's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik!" Kol looked at him staring to pout. "It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

"Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date" Klaus said getting up walking away.

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in" Rebekah huffed.

"Just like you, Bekah" Kol smirked leaving.

Rebekah huffed then threw a shoe at Kol. "Good riddance, both of you!" she exclaimed.

"Rebekah" she heard Elijah say. She turned around and saw him standing behind her.

"Not you too, Elijah" Rebekah groaned.

"I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" Elijah asked her.

"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" Rebekah looked at him.

"Burnt sage" he said showing her it. Rebekah took it from his hand and looked at it "She was doing a privacy spell."

"You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her" she said.

"I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has" Elijah replied.

"That's not true" Rebekah told him. "And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. You have Dia now in your life and all is right in our lives. What trouble are you looking to find?"

* * *

><p>Dia sat on her couch in her living room with her laptop sitting on her lap. She had a cup of tea in her hand as she read over her college essays and application one more time. Personally, she thought she had a good a shot as anyone of getting in. Seeing no issues with her application she hit submit.<p>

"Yay" she said unenthused. "They're done." Finally. The last few months had been stressful enough with everything else going on and the applications had just made everything ten times as worse. She sat her computer on her coffee table when she heard the doorbell. Frowning she sat the mug on the table and got up and walked towards the door. She opened it to see Kol on the other side smirking.

"Kol" she smiled slightly.

"Hello Dia" he replied.

"Can I help you with anything in particular?" she asked.

"Well I feel you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot" he said. "I figured that since you were going to be around in Elijah's life for a while, maybe you and I could get reacquainted and patch things up."

"Okay?" Dia titled her head a bit confused.

"So may I come in" he asked smiling.

"Sure why not come right in" she said motioning for him to enter. She closed the door and let out a sigh as she walked back into her living room grabbing her tea mug.

"Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Blood bag maybe? I think there's still some in the basement" she said.

"Why do you have blood bags?" Kol asked curiously.

"I was raised by a vampire" Dia replied.

"Really?" Kol smirked. "That's quite fascinating. A blood bag would be lovely."

"I'll be right back then" Dia said setting her mug down on the bar. She turned and left the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Kol pulled out a small vial of bronze liquid and put a few drops in her tea putting the vial back in his pocket before Dia came back holding a blood bag.

"Here you go" Dia said.

"Thank you" Kol said taking the bag. "You know I met a gypsy clan once. They're mischievous little things and can be deceitful."

"And I'm assuming that's what you think of me?" Dia asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Perhaps" Kol smiled. "Vampires falling for mortals makes them weak. Elijah falling for you has made him weak."

"So much for trying to patch things up" Dia said before taking a rather large gulp of her tea. She sat the mug down before she began to feel strange and dizzy.

"Tell me Dia have you ever heard of white willow?" Kol smirked. "Fascinating little herb. To gypsies it's what vervain is to vampires." Dia frowned at him before everything went black. Kol caught her before she hit the floor.

"I don't think I've ever had gypsy blood" Kol smirked before biting into her neck. He slowly drank her blood being careful not to take too much knowing very well that if he killed her, Elijah would put a dagger in his heart. He pulled away from her neck and licked his lips.

"You're quite delicious aren't you?" he smiled. He laid Dia's body on her kitchen floor and pulled out his cell phone.

"Rebekah darling" he spoke. "How would you like to have a little fun?"

* * *

><p>Elena walked downstairs after hearing a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Elijah on the other side.<p>

"Elena" Elijah greeted.

"Elijah" Elena smiled. "Where's Dia?"

"At her home working on college applications I believe" Elijah replied. "I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something."

Elijah drove Elena to the woods. She got out of the car and looking around wondering if he knew she had lied the night before.

"Forgot how much I missed this land" Elijah said stepping out of his car.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago" Elena said walking with him.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square is where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze" Elijah told her.

"That's incredible." Elena said.

"Come" Elijah said walking futher.

"Do you know this place too?" Elena asked him.

"I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area" he explained crouching on the ground grabbing a few pieces of pine straw. "Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

"Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena told him.

Elijah stood up. "I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face" he looked over at her waiting for a response.

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start" Elena replied.

"I can hear you heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth" Elijah demanded.

"I never wanted this to happen" she breathed.

"What, Elena?" he asked her.

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn't know what to think" Elena told him desperately.

"Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again." Elijah said.

"When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help." Elena said shakily. "That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah turned his head and gritted his teeth together and looked back at Elena.

"She wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I know you and Dia have feelings for each other. I wish there was something I could do to help." Elena looked at him.

"You know, one thing I've learned with my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for." Elijah said quietly. He suddenly stomped his foot on the ground causing a hole to form, grabbed Elena, and jumped down in the hole with her.

* * *

><p>Elena walked around the caves trying to find a way out. She had no cell service, so she couldn't call anyone. As she walked she saw a small bit of light. However as she got closer she saw something on the ground. It was a body. As she got closer she realized that it was Dia. She was unconscious and Elena could see the bite mark on her neck.<p>

"Dia!" Elena exclaimed about to run over to her. However someone rushed over to her and blocked her path.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah glared.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised.

"Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you." Rebekah sneered.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the boarding house after trying to find Elena with no success.<p>

"I can't find her anywhere." Stefan called out to Damon. He walked into the living and saw Elijah sitting by the fire talking to Damon.

"Hello, Stefan." Elijah greeted.

"He has Elena." Damon stated.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out." Elijah smirked. "So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon smirked.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side." Elijah sighed.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken." Elijah explained.

"Broken?" Stefan frowned.

"Yeah, he means." Damon made a cutting motion with his finger across his neck

"You want us to kill them." Stefan realized.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them." Elijah told them.

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon rolled his eyes.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started." Elijah said getting up and walking away. Damon's phone rang and he pulled it out and looked at it.

"Tell me something Elijah" he began. "Was Dia supposed to be involved in this ultimatum you gave us?" Elijah turned around and frowned. Damon walked closer to him and showed him his phone. Damon had received a text from Rebekah. It was a picture of Dia unconscious, her neck bloody. Elijah took one look at the photo before rushing off.

**Yay another update. Alright you know, I am really tempted to write part two and just deal with the consequences and possibility of having my plans disrupted. I'm pretty sure that they won't be and I realized that there are a few things I can do so if what I have planned doesn't work everything will still be fine. Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter so far. I won't make any promises about part two getting up tomorrow. It may or may not. If not expect it either Friday or Saturday night. Read and review!**


	30. All My Children Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Rebekah held up her phone recording a video of Elena in the cave.

"Alright, love, now look into the camera" Rebekah told her.

"What are you doing?" Elena frowned.

"Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?" she glared.

"I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?" Elena asked.

"You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you" Rebekah said.

"This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you" Elena tried t tell her.

"Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not" Rebekah snapped.  
>"But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off." Elena did what she was told. She looked over at Dia who was still unconscious. Rebekah's phone began to ring and she smiled at Elena.<p>

"Ooh maybe I get to kill you now" she smirked before answering the phone. "Yes Elijah?"

"Where's Dia?" he demanded.

"She's fine" Rebekah told him.

"She wasn't supposed to be involved Rebekah" Elijah snapped.

"Oh it wasn't my doing. It was Kol's. He went over and decided to snack on her and called me and by that time you called me about Elena, so I just thought that you might need a little incentive to make sure you don't back out of this" Rebekah shot back. "Not a scratch will be on her when this is over."

"There better not be" Elijah said defensively. "If there is you won't have to worry about mother killing you, you're going to have to worry about me."

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the basement of the boarding house staring into the freezer where the blood bags were. He grabbed one of them and looked at it as Damon walked in.<p>

"Clock's ticking. You going to help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?" Damon smirked.

"We need to call Bonnie. There's got to be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power" Stefan suggested.

"A. What if she's with Esther? B. What if she can't cut her off? C. I don't know how any of this stuff works and D. Neither do you!" Damon exclaimed.

"You got a better plan?" Stefan asked.

"Worst case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery' Damon told him.

"Kill them" Stefan said simply.

"If it comes to that" Damon replied.

Damon took the blood bag Stefan was holding and took a drink of it before handing it back to Stefan.

"There's got to be another way" Stefan stated.

"Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan" Damon then held up one of the white oak daggers.

"You want to dagger Elijah" Stefan looked at him curiously.

"They're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, Dia's safe, problem solved" Damon told him.

"We don't know if that'll affect Klaus" Stefan told him.

"Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem" Damon replied.

"Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it" Stefan told him.

"Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot" Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Kol watched Meredith play pool. He smiled and decided to walk up to her. He needed to have a little fun while his brother was pining over Caroline Forbes.<p>

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?" Kol asked.

"None of your business" Meredith shot back.

"Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol" Kol introduced himself.

"Why don't you get lost, Kol?" Meredith sighed.

"And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" Kol smirked. He walked over towards Meredith and torched her face. Meredith slapped his hand in response.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost" Alaric said intervening.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." Kol turned around to face Alaric when he stabbed him with one of the white oak daggers. Kol fell into his arms dead.

"Next time, take a hint" Alaric glared.

* * *

><p>Rebekah suddenly collapsed to the ground dead as if she was daggered. Elena saw Dia slowly moving. She rushed over to her and helped her up and helped her out of the cave.<p>

* * *

><p>Alaric dragged Kol out into an alleyway where Stefan and Damon were waiting for him.<p>

"Here, grab him!" Alaric told them.

"Tell your sexy doctor, good work" Damon smirked.

Klaus suddenly appeared and undaggered Kol knocking Alaric against the wall. Stefan tried to attack him, but Klaus knocked him out as well. Klaus looked at Damon and rushed over to him.

"I should have killed you months ago" Klaus growled.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you" Damon shot back.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus breathed.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do" Damon smirked. Klaus growled at Damon about to attack him.

"Leave them!" Elijah's voice was heard. Klaus turned to see his brother at the top of the stairs.

"We still need them, Niklaus"

"What did mother do?" Klaus demanded. Elijah only looked at him silently. "What did she do, Elijah?" he demanded. Elijah then walked towards Damon, holding up his cell phone.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now" Elijah told him. Damon looked up at the clock to see it was only 8:30.

"You told me we had until after nine" Damon frowned at him.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early" Elijah smirked.

"Yeah well what about Dia?" Damon glared.

"Rebekah won't hurt her" Elijah said. "I've made sure of that."

* * *

><p>Rebekah awoke and got up. She looked to see that both Elena and Dia were missing. Elena and Dia ran through the tunnels trying to find a way out.<p>

"You can't hide, Elena!" Rebekah called out.

Elena suddenly tripped and pulled Dia down with her.

"Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day" Rebekah said from a distance.

Elena got up and pulled Dia up. The two of them got to the entrance of the cave where the Native American drawings were. Dia collapsed against the wall exhausted from the blood loss. Rebekah then grabbed Elena from behind.

"Boo!" Rebekah smirked. Elena headbutted her and jumped into the cave while Dia was on the outside of it.

"You little bitch!" she said running towards the cave. She tried to enter but was unable to.

"What is this?" Rebekah huffed.

"Sorry. No vampires allowed" Elena told her. Rebekah glared before speeding off. Elena found a flashlight that she and Ric had left in the cave and looked for an exit.

"Elena what's going on?" Dia asked weakly.

Elena turned and looked at her cousin on the outside of the cave.

"Dia" Elena began. "Esther is going to kill Klaus, but to do that she's going to kill all the originals." Dia stared at Elena in shock.

"And you knew?" Dia frowned. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Dia I'm so sorry I know you and Elijah care about each other" Elena said. "But it's to stop Klaus."

"She's going to kill Elijah" Dia exclaimed.

"Dia please you need to come in the cave. It'll protect us" Elena told her cousin.

Dia looked at Elena with tears in her eyes. "No" she said icily.

"Elena!" Rebekah said walking towards the cave. "Let's pick it up where we left off." Rebekah held a canister of gasoline. She opened it and splashed some on Elena.

"What are you doing?" Elena gasped.

Rebekah poured more of the gasoline around the rest of the cave. "Going to shake things up a bit" she smiled.

"Are you insane" Elena demanded.

"I prefer spontaneous. It's probably why Damon likes me so much" Rebekah smirked. She threw the canister at Elena. Elena ducked in time so the canister ended up hitting the back wall instead. Rebekah pulled out a box of matches.

"Here's what's going to happen" she began lighting a match and throwing into the cave starting a fire. Elena moved away from it quickly.

"You're going to come outside" she lit another match and threw it into the cave causing another fire. "Or you're going to stay in there and burn." Soon after the fire died down and went out.

"The next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?" Rebekah asked holding up her phone to record her.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you" Elena said.

"You should be very careful what you say to me" Rebekah snapped.

"You're still wearing her necklace" Elena suddenly said looking at Rebekah's neck.

"Do you want it? Is that your last request?" Rebekah asked. She ripped it off her neck and threw it into the car at Elena. "Here. It's all yours."

"She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she… she just doesn't have another choice" Elena explained.

"There's always another choice" Dia spoke weakly.

"Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word" Rebekah said as she lit another match.

"You're not going to do it" Elena told her.

"And why is that?" Rebekah asked.

"Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I- I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings" Elena glared.

"Wait you slept with Damon?" Dia asked in disbelief. Rebekah just smiled at her when the match burnt out. She dropped it to the ground.

"The tough act doesn't suit you" Rebekah said looking at Elena.

"I never said I was tough. But we both know that I'm right" Elena looked at her.

* * *

><p>Finn stood in the middle of a circle surrounded by torches. Esther was near with Bonnie and Abby working on the spell.<p>

"They're coming, Mother!" Finn sensed his brothers approaching.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" she told Bonnie and Abby. The two of them retreated into the house when Kol, Elijah, and Klaus appeared.

"My sons, come forward" Esther spoke.

"Stay beside me, Mother" Finn told his mother.

"It's okay. They can't enter" Esther told him. Kol walked forward to enter the circle. As he approached it, the torches around it flared up.

"That's lovely" Kol sneered. "We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet, Kol" Esther snapped. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity" Elijah looked at her.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago" she whispered.

"Enough" Klaus demanded. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell."

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better." she looked at Elijah. "How long will it be before you kill that girl you claim to love? She'll soon realize that you're a monster. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry; you've wasted your time."

The wind began to howl as the torches flared up. Esther's eyes grew wide. The connection was in the process of being broken.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" Esther cried out.

"Mother!" Finn exclaimed grabbing her and disappearing with her. The torches around the circle flared up quickly and slowly died out. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol stood in front of the circle in shock.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the floor in the cave. She looked over at Dia on the outside wanting to talk to her. She couldn't even begin to process what she was feeling at this moment. Dia looked somewhat better, but still ghostly white.<p>

"You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem" Rebekah said appearing.

"How did they do that?" Elena asked.

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire" Rebekah explained.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying" she smiled. Dia got up and looked at Elena.

"Dia" Elena began.

"No Elena" Dia snapped. "I'm tired of hearing your excuses."

"I was trying to protect us" she told her.

"No Elena. You were worried about yourself. Like always, it's all about you. You didn't care who got hurt in the process" Dia said bitterly.

"Dia we have to kill Klaus" Elena said.

"Yeah well after you did that then what?" she snapped. "You, Damon, and Stefan live happily ever after. Did you even about how killing all the originals would affect me?"

"Dia I'm so sorry" Elena said quietly.

"Well apology not accepted Elena" Dia said turning away. Rebekah smirked at Elena.

"I'll take you home Dia" she said before leaving Elena in the cave alone.

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into a room of the house. No one was around expect for Elijah who was staring outside the window<p>

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah spoke.

"It's over, Rebekah" Elijah said turning around to face her.

"Where's mother?" she asked.

"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right" he said.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah frowned.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent. I put someone I care about in harm's way" Elijah said.

"Elena is hardly innocent" Rebekah glared. "Dia is fine Elijah. If anything she's upset at Elena. Not you. As she should be!"

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister" he whispered.

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves" Elijah told her. He began to walked towards the door.

"And what about Dia?" Rebekah asked. "Are you just going to leave her?" Elijah stopped at the doorway not turning around standing still for a few moments but leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood in the parlor, throwing the pictures he had drawn of Caroline into the fire. Rebekah walked in and stopped and stared at him.<p>

"I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too" Klaus told her.

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me" she said looking at him.

"Well, I'll be your pair" Klaus spoke.

"There's something I need you to see" she said. Rebekah pulled out her phone and showed him the video of Elena that she had taken.

"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer" Klaus smirked.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall" Rebekah told him.

"What is it?" Klaus frowned.

"A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree" she replied.

"And?" Klaus looked at her. "We burned that tree to the ground."

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar" she explained.

"This can't be right" Klaus protested.

"A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik" Rebekah told him.

* * *

><p>Dia sat on her couch. She had changed out of her bloody clothes and put her hair up in a messy bun. She couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. She wondered what had happened to Elijah. He hadn't called or shown up to let her know if he was alright. She sighed and opened up her computer to look at emails. She had a new one. It from UVA with the subject Admission Decision. She shook her head and closed her computer. She couldn't read it, not now at least. Regardless of if it was good or bad news. She heard a small knock on the door and got up to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Elijah on the other side.<p>

"You're alright" she breathed walking up to him and embracing him. Elijah wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his own body. He pulled away and cupped her face, gently stroking her cheeks.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I put you in danger" he whispered.

"No" she shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Kol did this to me. Not you."

"I wish I could believe that" he looked at her. "My mother is right. I am a monster and when it's necessary I hurt even kill."

"No" Dia spoke. "You're not a monster. Your mother is the monster. She turned you into a vampire, but despite everything you still have your humanity."

"I'm an abomination on this earth" he replied.

"So what?" Dia looked at him. "I'm glad you're a vampire. If you had died as a human over a thousand years ago, you would have never have met Marina. You would have never had known me."

Elijah pulled her close before leaning down and kissing her. Once he pulled away he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I care about you so much Dia" he whispered. "And because I care about you, I have to leave."

"Leave" she frowned. "Where?"

"I don't know yet" he said. "Anywhere is better than here at this point."

"But I just got you back" Dia whispered tears forming in her eyes. "You're the one thing I've had to hold onto while everything has fallen apart. Please don't do this."

"I have to" he said sadly. He couldn't bear to hurt her any longer.

"Elijah I care about you to. So much. I don't know if it's the bond or something else" she looked at him. "The things I do know is that this is real, I want to be with you, and I don't think I could bear it if I lost you. You don't know how much time you have left. You could die at any moment. I'd never forgive myself if I couldn't find out what this was. I…"

Dia was unable to finish as Elijah's lips crashed against her own. She was right. He couldn't just leave her especially now. He wanted to figure out what they had as much as she did. He wanted to be with her until the end. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to her own.

"Come with me."

**There you have it! Wow I'm finally caught up with the show! This is great, but at the same time bad cause the show is on hiatus. Sigh, well until next week! Thanks always for the reviews. So to try and help you guys through this withdrawl, I'm going to let you ask me whatever you want on my tumblr pertaining to the story and I might give you some spoilers of what I have planned. I feel bad for having to make you guys wait, but it will be worth it I promise. Also I want to announce that once I'm done with this story, I'm planning on writing a oneshot that deals with the day that Katherine saved Dia and some moment's in Dia's life before she joined the Scooby game. Read and review!**


	31. 1912 Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elijah drove down the highway. He had been driving for hours, not stopping since he left Mystic Falls. He looked over to the passenger seat to see Dia fast asleep. He smiled at her. He knew he was asking too much of her when he asked her to leave with me. Leaving her home, her friends, some of her family. Despite all that, she had said yes and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy she had left to come with him. Dia's eyes slowly opened and she took a deep breath before looking over at him.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Good morning" Elijah looked at her. Dia moved around in her seat getting herself comfortable once again.

"Where are we?" she suddenly asked.

"Almost to the city" he replied.

"City?" Dia frowned. "What city?"

"New York City" Elijah replied simply.

"We're going to New York City?" she asked.

"Yes" Elijah said. "I like New York, you like New York. I thought it might be a nice change of scenery. We could always go somewhere else?"

"No" Dia replied quickly. "It's perfect. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything" Elijah smiled at her.

"While we're there, can you let me visit Luchi and my other friends?" she replied.

"I figured that you would want to see your friends right away, especially Luchiana" Elijah smiled.

"It's like you can read my mind" Dia smirked.

"You're the telepath" Elijah smiled.

"Not when I'm with you" Dia laughed. "Can't hear vampires remember?"

Elijah chuckled slightly and nodded. He then grabbed Dia's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm glad you came with me" he said quietly.

"I am too" Dia smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena ran down the street with Matt close behind her. She was a few paces ahead of him.<p>

"What are we running? A marathon?" Matt asked.

"You can't keep up…" Elena began.

"Elena you can't outrun your problems" Matt replied. He stopped running as Elena continued to do so.

"Well it looks like you're going to try" he spoke. "I talked to Bonnie." Elena stopped running and turned to him.

"What did she say?" she asked.

"They're at her mom's house. Abby's going to complete the transiton" Matt explained.

"She decided to become a vampire?" Elena frowned.

"Yeah" Matt nodded. "Caroline's going to help her through it. Teach her control and stuff."

"Did Bonnie say…" Elena began and stopped. "Is there anything I can do?"

"She knows it's not your fault, Elena" Matt told her."She's just….upset."

"Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save my life. It's absolutely my fault" she said turning away.

"You're going to make run more aren't you?" Matt asked.

"Have you talked to Dia?" Elena asked.

"I haven't seen her, so no" Matt replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I went by her house this morning to talk to her, but there was no answer, so I used her spare key and I went up to her room and it looked like she packed a bag."

"I'm sure she's fine Elena, maybe she went to see Bonnie and Caroline" Matt suggested.

Elena's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Who is it?" Matt asked.

"Sheriff Forbes, everything okay?" Elena answered. She paused for a moment before her eyes widened.

"He what?"

* * *

><p>Elena ran to the sheriff's station. Sheriff Forbes had told her that Alaric was in jail for going after Meredith with a knife. As she walked in she saw Damon walking towards her.<p>

"Were you just with…" she began.

"Sheriff wants me to stay out of it" Damon replied.

"But you're not going to, are you?" Elena looked at him.

"Sees just as good a plan as any" he replied.

"Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something" Elena told him.

"Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. false accusation's throat or maybe her tongue" Damon suggested. "You know, I could chew it up in little, tiny pieces, and feed it to the squirrels."

"Stop it Damon" Elena told him.

"Guess me staying out of it sounds like a good idea, doesn't it" he smirked. "I saved your life last night. You're welcome"

"You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie " she said.

"I know you're right. Her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?" Damon said. "And while I'm at it maybe you should send an apology to Dia and Elijah. You both almost got them killed too."

"Okay, now you're just being mean" Elena looked at him.

"I'm mean. You hate me. The earth is back on its axis" Damon glared.

"You know what? If you keep pushing people away, you're going to end up alone" she looked at him. "Not that it would probably matter anyway, but Dia's left town."

"How do you know?" he frowned.

"Some of her stuff is gone at her house" Elena explained. "I've tried calling, but she's not answering. Despite everything I know you still care about her." With that she walked away leaving Damon contemplating what she said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Damon, I'll let you know if I hear from her" Luchi told him on the phone.<p>

"I mean it Spaniard" Damon huffed.

"I'm from Puerto Rico and Mexico you puta" she snapped.

"No need to get feisty" Damon replied.

"I'll let you know if she calls or shows up" she groaned. "Goodbye." She hung up the phone and slammed it down on her kitchen table. She ran her hands through her hair. This wasn't like Dia, she would have called if she was leaving Mystic Falls. Something else was going on. Damon wouldn't tell her anything except that she was missing. She let out a sigh before she heard a small tap on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Dia with an uncomfortable smile on her face and another man that Luchi didn't recognize.

"¡A dios mío" Luchi ran up and hugged her. "Thank god you're alright." She hugged her tightly for a few moments before pulling away. She looked at Dia before her face turned to anger.

"Lydia Ann Walker! ¿Dónde demonios has estado? He estado muy preocupada por ti y no te molestes en llamar? ¿Qué tan difícil es coger el maldito teléfono?" Luchi rambled on. She looked at Elijah and pointed at him.

"¿Y quién diablos es?" she exclaimed. She let out a loud huff and groan.

"Are we done now?" Dia crossed her arms.

"Yes" Luchi nodded. "Why did you leave?"

"It's a long story" Dia replied. "Can we come in?"

"Who is he?" Luchi asked again pointing at Elijah.

"Luchi this is Elijah" Dia looked at him and then at her. Luchi's mouth dropped as she stared.

"So he's…" she began.

"Yes" Dia replied.

Luchi smirked. "El esta moda." Elijah smirked and quietly chuckled.

"You know, I do understand Spanish" Elijah said.

"Did not know that" Dia said uncomfortably.

"Well this is awkward" Luchi bit her lip. She motioned for them to come inside the house. Both Dia and Elijah didn't move from where they were standing.

"Luch" Dia looked at her.

"What?" she frowned.

"You're forgetting something" Dia said slightly looking at Elijah.

"Oh right" Luchi said. "Elijah won't you please come in."

"Thank you" he smiled walking in. Luchi looked at him as he walked in and then at Dia grinning like a five year old. Dia rolled her eyes and walked into the apartment.

"Your mom not here?" Dia inquired.

"No she, Valencia, and Pepe are in Philly for the weekend. My dad had some conference" Luchi explained. "I had a prior engagement this weekend so I didn't go." Dia nodded as she sat down on the couch with Elijah beside her. Luchi sat in one of the chairs.

"So you two are together now?" Luchi began.

Dia smiled slightly and looked at Elijah. "I guess we are, what do you think?"

"I believe we are" Elijah smirked.

"Finally" Luchi laughed. "She would not stop going on about you and all those dreams she was having about you. Thank god you dumped Damon's ass. Speaking of which, he's called me, multiple times. He wants me to let him know if I find out anything about you."

"Luchi you can't let him know where I am" Dia told her.

"I won't, but you have to tell me what's going on" Luchi said. Elijah and Dia looked at one another. He put his arm around her.

"My mother was a very powerful witch" Elijah began. "She was the reason that my siblings and I were turned into vampires. For centuries, we all believed she was dead. Instead she was kept in a coffin along with my other siblings who were neutralized."

"So your mother is alive?" Luchi frowned.

"Yes. She made us believe that she wanted nothing more than to make our family whole again" Elijah explained.

"I'm going to assume that all of that was a lie" Luchi said.

"She cast a spell using Elena's blood to link Elijah and his other sibling together" Dia said.

"Including Klaus? Why did Elena do that?" Luchi asked.

"Because they want to kill Klaus and to kill Klaus she had to kill Elijah and the other as well" Dia replied.

"And Elena was just willing to let you die?" Luchi demanded. "Didn't you try and save her life for some sacrifice?"

"We don't need to get into that Luchi" Dia looked at her sternly.

"Dia I know she's your cousin and all, but lately she's only been worried about herself. Did she not think about how this would affect you? She didn't even blink when she kissed Damon" Luchi huffed. "I've seen everything she's put you through and I don't like it." Dia felt Elijah tighten his grip on her shoulder.

"I know Luchi" Dia said quietly.

"Well I'm glad you're okay" Luchi said. "Both of you. So what are you two going to do now?"

"I have an apartment in the city I use from time to time" Elijah said. "We'll stay there until we're both ready to go back."

"You have an apartment?" Luchi raised her eyebrows. "And you'll be staying there…..alone…..together."

"Please don't finish that thought" Dia shook her head. Luchi smiled and looked at Elijah and winked at him. There was a knock at the door. Luchi got up to answer it. Elijah looked at Dia and gently kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Becker!" Luchi exclaimed as he walked through the door.

"Hey sexy" he smiled giving her a quick kiss. He heard someone clear their throat and pulled away from Luchi. He saw Dia and another man sitting on her couch.

"Dia?" Becker frowned. "What's she doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Beck" Dia glared. Becker shook his head and walked over to her and hugged her.

"So how you been?" he asked pulling away.

"Oh no we're not talking about me until you tell me what that was all about" she smirked at Luchi.

"Yeah, Becker and I are together now…" Luchi replied.

"Since when?" Dia frowned.

"It's been almost a month" Becker said smugly.

"When was I going to hear about this?" Dia laughed.

"Consider this payback for not telling me that you were coming" Luchi stuck out her tongue.

"Why are you here?" Becker asked. "Where's Damon?"

Elijah tensed up slightly just at the mentioning of the Salvatore's name. He knew how much he had hurt Dia without even blinking.

"I'm not with Damon anymore" Dia said. "Becker this is Elijah."

"Hi" Becker looked at him.

"Dia you want some tea?" Luchi asked. Dia nodded and got up off the couch and left Becker and Elijah alone.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat in his bedroom tapping his ring against the table. He had a pen in his other and twirling it around with his journal in front of him trying to decide what to write. Damon walked into the room and stood there quietly and smirked at his brother.<p>

"Dear diary" Damon finally spoke. "The chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe." Stefan looked at him and got up.

"That lie will haunt me forever" Damon finished.

"What do you want?' Stefan asked.

"I was hoping we could hang" Damon replied. "You know, a little brother bonding. I mean, I know we don't actually hang out. We team up. We join forces. Activate our wonder twin powers."

Stefan turned around and looked at Damon who was looking at all of Stefan's journals.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Digging up clues. The originals might have left town, but we have a whodunit going on" Damon said. "Hey do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?"

"Vaguely. Why?" Stefan asked.

"Cause if memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month" Damon replied.

"Your point being?' Stefan looked at him.

"I'm trying to remember what year it was" Damon looked up at Stefan.

"1912" Stefan replied simply.

"So much for vaguely" Damon replied and pulled out a journal and threw it to Stefan.

"1912 or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer on its hands"

* * *

><p>Dia walked into the kitchen with Luchi. She looked at her sadly.<p>

"I'm sorry for not telling you" Luchi said. "I just thought that you didn't need to worry about what was going on with me."

"I always care about what's going on with you" she smiled. "It's alright. I've been expecting this for years anyway."

"What?" Luchi frowned. "Really?"

"You and Becker have been flirting for years. Everyone's been waiting for it" Dia laughed. Luchi giggled and shook her head.

"So tell me have you and Elijah….you know?" she smirked.

"No" Dia said simply.

"What? Why?" Luchi pouted.

"I'm not rushing things" Dia protested.

"Dia you and Damon had sex the night you got together after you two had been pining after each other for months" Luchi said grabbing her. "You and Elijah have been pining after each other for months! Just rip each other's clothes off and do the deed. You two are practically having eye sex with one another. Just do it!"

* * *

><p>"So…" Becker began breaking the silence between him and Elijah. "You and Dia been together long?"<p>

"Not very long" Elijah replied.

"Well for what it's worth, my first impression of you is better than what Damon's was. There was just something off about him and then on Dia's birthday when he was here he'd always go off to talk to Dia's cousin. You don't do something like that" Becker said.

"If you're implying that I might do the same thing he did, you're quite wrong" Elijah looked at him. "I have no intention of hurting Dia at all."

"Good" Becker nodded. "She's one of the best people I know. She deserves happiness."

"I intend to give her that" Elijah began. "If she wants it."

"So Beck what time are you picking me up tonight again?" Luchi asked as she and Dia entered the living room.

"What are you two love birds up to tonight?" Dia smirked.

"Angela's getting married" Becker said.

"Since when?" Dia's eyes grew wide.

"Uhh two months ago" Becker said. "My parents wanted them to move fast with things because well…"

"Again" Dia asked in disbelief. "Another one of your sisters is knocked up."

"I'm afraid I'm not understanding" Elijah frowned.

"Becker has three older sister's and a younger one. Each of his older ones has gotten pregnant and have rushed to get married."

"I come from a very conservative family" Becker smiled. "Surprisingly there hasn't been a divorce yet. Hey I have a couple of extra invites, why don't you two come?"

"I don't know" Dia began.

"C'mon Dia, Ellie, Mackey and Johnny will be there and they'll want to see you" Becker said.

"Yeah come" Luchi agreed.

Dia looked over at Elijah. "If you want us to go I have no objection." Dia smiled and looked over at Luchi.

"I need to raid your closet then" Dia said.

**There you have it! We're finally back! Thank you for all the reviews. Your support is amazing as usual. So I'm going to be honest, I was a bit disappointed with last night's episode, so expect more Dia/Elijah stuff more than stuff that actually happened in the episode. I'm sure none of you will really mind that. Next chapter will be up sometime this weekend. I have a lot of writing to do for part two so it might be a while. At the latest it will be up Sunday night. Read and review!**


	32. 1912 Pt 2

**Head's up if any of you notice this. There is a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like reading steamy stuff, there's will be a point which I have marked that you can stop at. If you're okay with reading it, have at it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

After leaving Luchi's apartment, Elijah took Dia to his apartment. To her own amazement she realized that it was only four blocks away from where she used to live with Lucy.

"Did you know that you live exactly four blocks from where I use to live?" she suddenly asked him as they walked down a hallway.

"No I did not" Elijah replied stopping at a door. He searched through his pockets until he found a key.

"I haven't been in New York much over the past few years, he continued. I've been elsewhere" he continued.

"Searching for Klaus?" she asked.

Elijah looked over at her and nodded quietly. He opened the door to his apartment and motioned for her to walk in. Dia walked in to the apartment followed by Elijah. She took her coat off and Elijah took it.

"Last time I was here to stay was last summer. I stayed for about a month in July" he said.

"I can't even tell you how many times I walked past these apartment buildings and I never ran into you" she smirked.

"I suppose it just wasn't meant to be" Elijah said. Dia laughed quietly and smiled.

"You know if you don't want to go tonight, we don't have to" she began.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go" Elijah smiled taking both of her hands in his.

* * *

><p>"What do you say, brother? You want to go get drunk?" Damon asked Stefan.<p>

"Ahhh, I get it, I get it. You're bored. Your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself" Stefan smirked.

"Well, there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder" Damon replied.

"Why don't you go bother Dia about this?" Stefan asked.

"She's MIA again. She's not answering her phone." Damon replied.

"So you don't find it strange that she left town the same time Elijah did?" Stefan looked at him curiously.

"You seriously think Dia would just leave everything she has here for Elijah?" Damon huffed.

"I don't know. They looked pretty cozy together at the ball" Stefan crossed his arms.

"She's just trying to get under my skin" Damon glared.

"Well she did almost undagger him herself if I hadn't have stopped her" Stefan told him.

"He's just rebound for her" Damon said walking to Stefan taking the journal from his hands and walking out of the room. Stefan then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so good to me?" Dia asked staring up at Elijah. Elijah smirked at her before brushing his lips against her own. She returned the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. Once they both pulled away Elijah gazed into her eyes.<p>

"It's because I…"

The ringing coming from Dia's phone caused him to stop in mid sentence. Dia sighed and pulled it.

"Elena again?" Elijah asked trying not to be annoyed by the fact that he was interrupted.

"No it's Stefan" Dia said looking up.

"Perhaps you should answer it then" Elijah told her.

"Stefan" Dia answered.

"Where are you?" Stefan replied.

"I don't think I should tell you Stef, but I mean where do I always go when I leave?" Dia replied.

"You're in New York aren't you" Stefan said. "Are you with Elijah?" Dia looked up at Elijah. He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm going to assume your silence means that you are" Stefan spoke.

"Promise me you won't say anything" Dia pleaded.

"I won't, but I say you at least text Elena to let her know you're okay" Stefan suggested.

"Maybe" Dia said simply. "Look I got to go. I'll be in touch soon." Dia hung up her phone and buried her face in Elijah's chest.

"You're going to have to talk to her eventually" Elijah told her.

"I'm just not ready to" Dia sighed. "I can't forgive her as easily as you can. Consider it a flaw of mine."

Elijah remained quiet with Dia still in his arms. She had a point, though he had been willing to forgive Elena quickly, it hadn't been the first time that she had betrayed Dia's trust. He now understood why she was so hesitant to forgive Elena.

"Talk all the time you need to then" he whispered against her hair.

* * *

><p>Elena stood by her car at the hospital waiting for Meredith to arrive. She knew Alaric couldn't have been responsible for the murders. She saw Meredith arrive and get out of her car. Elena walked towards her as Meredith walked towards the hospital entrance.<p>

"I'm due in surgery, whatever case you're going to make against Alaric, make it quick" Meredith told her as she kept walking.

"I don't have to make a case, he didn't do anything" Elena glared at Meredith.

"How do you know?" she asked. Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?"

"I know enough" Elena said. Meredith stopped walking and turned to face Elena.

"Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her" Meredith sneered.

"Okay, you're making all of this up" Elena protested.

"Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper" Meredith told her.

"How could you do this to him?" Elena demanded. "He didn't kill anyone and you know it."

"You date vampires, Elena. Your cousin has run off with a vampire. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer" Meredith snapped.

* * *

><p>"Hey can you zip me up?" Dia asked turning around in front of Elijah. She stood in front of him wearing a black ruffled dress and matching heels. Elijah could distinctively see the deep purple colored bra across her back. He swallowed hard. If he hadn't lived by his code of honor, it would have been only a matter a seconds before he would have had her out of the dress and onto the bed.<p>

"You've been around a while right?" Dia spoke breaking him out of his thought. "So you do understand the concept of a zipper." Elijah quickly zipped up the dress. Dia turned around and smiled at him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You look beautiful as always" Elijah replied. Dia reached up and fixed his collar on his shirt smiling gently at him.

"You look nice too" she whispered. "Very handsome." She then placed a small kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Becker's sister's wedding was at a hotel in the city. When Elijah and Dia arrived, she scanned the room for Luchi finding her within seconds.<p>

"Dia!" Luchi exclaimed walking over to her and hugging her.

"Hey" Dia replied.

"Alright let me look at you" Luchi smiled. She looked Dia up and down and smiled.

"She looks good doesn't she Elijah?" Luchi smirked.

"She looks beautiful as always" Elijah replied.

"That's right" Luchi winked at him.

"Dia!" a voice called out. Dia turned around and saw Ellie running towards her.

"Luchi said that we had a surprise" she said hugging Dia. "When did you get to town?"

"Earlier today" Dia replied.

"Where's Damon?" Ellie asked.

"Honey, they broke up, I told you this" Luchi glared.

"Well they broke up last time and got back together" Ellie rolled her eyes looking at Elijah.

"Who's the suit?" she asked.

"Ellie, this is Elijah" Dia said.

"Are you two together or something?" Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"Yep" Dia said sighing.

"Oh my bad" Ellie blushed slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well" Elijah smiled.

"Dia, Elijah" Becker said walking up to them. "You made it."

"Wouldn't miss it" Dia smiled. "How's Angela?"

"Bit irritable right now. She's uhh having issues with controlling her hormones. The wedding might end up going faster than planned." Becker chuckled.

"Short wedding, longer reception. I can deal with that" Ellie said. "I'm too sober for this."

"You're too sober for everything" Dia glared playfully.

"Says the girl who's always sober" Ellie winked.

"You'll be happy to know that I have taken up a little drinking" Dia rolled her eyes.

"About damn time" Ellie glared and then turned her attention to Elijah. "Please tell me you're going convince her to have fun once in a while."

"I'll do my best" Elijah smiled.

"He's a keeper then" Ellie smirked.

"Luchi" Mackey said running up to her when Johnny behind.

"What?" Luchi asked.

"Is it true Dia's here?" he asked. Luchi grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face Dia. Dia waved at him. The two of them smiled and hugged her.

"Where's Damon?" Johnny fronwed.

"Do you not keep anyone informed of my life?" Dia exclaimed at Luchi.

"They broke up" Luchi said quickly. "She's with Elijah now."

"Oh good." Mackey said. " Didn't like the guy."

"I need a drink" Dia sighed. Elijah grabbed her hand gently squeezing it.

* * *

><p>"You're parents know how to throw a wedding" Luchi said to Becker sitting at a table with Elijah and Dia during the reception.<p>

"They've done it now four times" Becker laughed. "They're pros at it."

"So Dia have you heard from anywhere yet?" Luchi asked.

"Yeah I got an email from UVA, but I haven't looked at it" Dia replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elijah frowned.

"I got it the night when there were some issues with you family" Dia looked at Elijah. Elijah nodding knowing that she meant the night his mother tried to kill him.

"Is that some vampire, gypsy code talk?" Becker suddenly asked. Dia looked at Becker in shock.

"I beg your pardon" Elijah said.

"I know you're a vampire. Luchi's filled me in" Becker explained.

"I'm sorry chica, I just needed to tell someone else" Luchi said uncomfortably.

"I haven't told anyone" Becker added. "And I won't. Your secrets are safe with me."

"I appreciate that" Elijah nodded. "We both do."

"I'm not made Luchi. I get how it can be a lot to hold in" Dia told her.

"So about that email" Luchi smiled. "I think now's as good as any to open it."

"Oh alright" Dia gave in. She pulled out her phone from her bag and went to her emails. Elijah put his around her waist. He could hear her heart beat increase. She was nervous. Her eyes looked at the email, showing no emotion.

"Well?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I got in" Dia smiled.

"That's awesome!" Becker exclaimed. "You deserve it."

"Now the question is: Will you be going there?" Luchi asked.

"I don't know" Dia shrugged. "I think I'm going to wait and see where else I get in."

"I think that UVA's a good choice, but I'm partial to you coming back here for NYU" Luchi smirked.

"Well they're both contenders" Dia said as Elijah kissed the side of her head.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"Absolutely" Dia said.

"Have fun you two" Luchi smiled as the two of them got up.

Elijah lead Dia to the dance floor, put his arm around her waist, and taking her hand.

"I'm so proud of you" he spoke.

"Thank you" she smiled at him. Elijah kissed her forehead and pressed his own to hers.

"Just know that no matter where you decide to go, I'll be right there with you" he whispered. Dia didn't respond by laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was dishonest with you earlier" Elijah suddenly spoke.

"About what?" Dia frowned looking up at him.

"Last July, I was in New York. My plan was to stay for about two weeks" Elijah began. "One day I stopped at a coffee stand. While I was there a girl showed up and talked to the owner. He knew her personally and wished her a happy birthday. I got my coffee and went on my way, however someone stopped me. It was the girl. I had forgotten some of my change and she returned it to me. I didn't get a good look at her face since she was wearing sunglasses, but her voice reminded me of Marina's."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dia titled her head in confusion.

"I went back the next day and everyday for a month. The girl never returned. One day I was called by two vampires who wanted forgiveness. They said they had something that dealt with Katerina. I went to see them and when I arrived, I met the girl again" Elijah smiled. "The girl was you Dia."

"I remember that day now" Dia said. "It was my birthday. We decided to move a few days after. I didn't know. It was just one of those passing moments. It was so insignificant at the time."

"When I saw you with Elena and heard you speak" Elijah breathed. "I knew it was you. Not a day went by where I didn't hope that we would cross pass once more."

"And we did" she smiled. "It was meant to be."

"I like to think so" Elijah told her. Dia gently kissed his cheek before embracing him tightly refusing to loosen her grip.

"I'm not going anywhere" Elijah smirked slightly.

"I'm making every moment count" Dia said. "Who knows how much time I have left with you."

"I promise you, I will fight to stay with you. I'm not going to give up" Elijah told her. "I will do whatever it takes because I love you."

Dia stopped moving and just stared at him in shock. She knew that she had been told that it was possible that Elijah was in love with her, but she never thought she would hear him say it out loud.

"If there was one thing you needed to know, it would be that I'm in love with you" Elijah continued. "I loved Tatia, Marina, and even Katerina during my life, but that was in the past. You're my future. I love you and I fell in love with you not because you looked like Marina, but because you're strong, you're compassionate, you care about others, you're selfless."

Dia wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She knew that the words that were about to come out of her mouth would change everything for her and Elijah.

"I love you too" she whispered finally.

Elijah felt a wave of happiness wash over him. For years he had believed that he was not destined for love. In this moment he now believed that he was. With her. He leaned down and kissed Dia. Kissing the woman he loved and she loved him back.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you two came" Becker said hugging Dia. "It was nice to meet you." Becker shook Elijah's hand.<p>

"Let's have lunch sometime soon" Luchi said hugging Dia.

"Absolutely!" she replied. "Just text me."

"Will do chica. Have a good night you two" Luchi smirked at the two of them. Becker rolled his eyes at Luchi.

"I expect details tomorrow" Luchi whispered to Dia before walking away with Becker. Dia looked at Elijah and smiled at him. He took her hand as they walked down the street back to his apartment.

"I like your friends" Elijah spoke.

"I'm glad" Dia replied. "They seemed to really like you too."

"Can't imagine why" Elijah smirked. Dia chucked and put her arms around him.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that you're handsome, you're caring and kind. I'm also positive that is has something to do with the fact that you're incredibly sexy" Dia smiled.

"Well I agree with all of that except the last statement. That only really pertains to you" Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm…perhaps" she looked at him before kissing him. Elijah ran his hand through her hair deepening the kiss. Suddenly he pulled away from her and rushed over and threw someone against the wall of the nearby alley. Dia ran over to Elijah and saw that the person he had shoved against the wall was Kol.

"Kol?" Dia frowned.

"Hello Dia" Kol replied. Elijah growled and tightened his grip around Kol's neck.

"What are you doing here brother?" Elijah demanded.

"You're not the only one who likes New York Elijah" Kol gasped out.

"Why were you following us?" Elijah asked him.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend time with my brother" Kol smirked. He looked over at Dia and smiled.

"And you brought the gypsy with you" he said. "Why though? For her blood or her body?"

Elijah growled and slammed Kol against the wall once more.

"Watch your tongue Kol" Elijah glared.

"Alright alright, I got it!" Kol exclaimed. "The real reason I'm here is to apologize to her anyway."

"What's the catch?" Dia asked.

"Mind letting me go brother?" Kol looked at Elijah.

"It's okay" Dia told him. "If he tries anything, he'll be back up against that wall." Elijah let go of Kol and walked over to Dia.

"I'm sorry for everything I did" Kol looked at her. "I had no right to and I was too quick to judge you. You're not that bad."

"Thanks I think?" Dia replied.

"We need to stick together brother" Kol looked at Elijah. "With mother and Finn trying to kill us who knows what will happen. I know you wouldn't want to leave your gypsy so soon."

"Are you offering a truce?" Elijah raised his eyebrow.

"Yes" Kol nodded.

"I have one other condition" Elijah replied.

"Yes?" Kol asked.

"I want you to help me protect her" he said looking at Dia. "She's powerful. Mother knew it."

"You think she'd try something?" Kol frowned.

"I don't know. My concern is for Dia" Elijah said. Dia smiled at his comment. He really did care about her.

"I guess I can get to know her better" Kol smirked. "You have a deal brother."

"Good" Elijah said. "I assume we'll be seeing you around soon."

"It'd be rather dull if I didn't" Kol smiled. "Lovely to see you again Dia." With that Kol rushed off down the alley.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in front of the fireplace reminiscing about how Damon had made him drink blood tonight. Worst of all Elena had seen him.<p>

"They let Ric go" Damon said entering the room. "Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're going to be the king of moderation. Elena will understand."

"Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks" Stefan replied.

"Uh-uh, none of that, no more no humanity Stefan. There's a road called recovery and we are on it" Damon told him. Stefan got up out of his seat and walked over to Damon.

"Why do you even care, huh? The whole brother bonding thing, getting Elena to hate you, what do you feel guilty because you kissed her, is that it Damon? Because you can stop, go back to hating me. It was a lot easier" Stefan spoke.

"Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?" Damon huffed.

"I don't need your help" Stefan protested.

"You don't need my…. Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?" Damon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood" Damon looked at him. "The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you."

"You couldn't have" Stefan told him.

"Sure I could of. But I just didn't want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me" Damon replied.

"Why?" Stefan frowned.

"Cause right now, you're all I got" Damon said. "I've lost everything I really cared about except you."

* * *

><p>When Dia and Elijah arrived back at his apartment, Elijah helped take Dia's coat off followed by his own. Dia took off her heels and put them on the couch. She stood quietly debating whether to speak about her current thoughts. Elijah noticed the unusual silence and frowned. Her heart beat was increasing. Something was wrong.<p>

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I can hear your heart beat and its racing." Dia turned to Elijah and took a deep breath.

"I want to complete the bond."

Elijah looked at her curiously. He had to admit he was pleased, but at the same time he wondered what changed her mind so quickly.

"Are you positive?" Elijah asked.

"I am" Dia nodded.

"Making every moment count?" he smiled.

"Please" Dia asked him.

"You only have to ask once" Elijah whispered closing the space in between them. Dia moved her hair to one side of her neck exposing the other side. Elijah leaned down towards her neck gently kissing it. Dia gasped when she felt his fangs pierce her skin breaking it. He pulled away, his face as normal as before except this time his lips were stained with her blood.

"We must drink from each other" he said. He then scratched his neck with his nails drawing blood. He pushed Dia's head towards his neck. She began to suck on his neck as he went back to her own. Drinking one another's blood. Completing the bond. Elijah pulled away so that Dia could drink enough blood for her neck to heal. Once he saw the wound was gone. He cupped a side of her face pulling her away from his neck. Dia smiled at him noticing a drop of blood lingering on the corner of his mouth. She brushed it away with her thumb. Elijah took her thumb in his mouth so he could have the remaining drop.

Elijah looked deeply into Dia's eyes. He knew the bond between them would be powerful, but it was like nothing he ever imagined. For the first time in his life, he felt whole. The love she felt for him was indescribable. He saw her flick her eyes down at his lips before looking back up at him once more. He leaned forward backing her up against the wall before he kissed her. His tongue traced her bottom lip waiting for the moment when she opened her mouth so that their tongues would meet fighting with one another. Elijah pulled away allowing her to have air. He moved to her neck showering it with kisses as his hand traveled up her thigh and under her dress. Dia gasped loudly causing Elijah to stop and frown at her in concern.

"We can stop if you're not ready" he whispered.

"No" she said confidently. "I want this. I want you." She kissed Elijah showing him that what she said she meant. **(Stop reading if you don't like reading steamy scenes)**

Dia removed his tie while continuing to kiss him before slowly unbuttoning his collared shirt. He pulled her closer to allowing him to unzip her dress letting the material fall to the floor. He smirked at her seductively taking in the sight of her only in the purple lace ensemble that he had caught a glimpse of earlier in the evening. He leaned down tracing the top of her breasts with his tongue causing moans to slip from her mouth. In a flash, the next thing Dia knew she was on the bed with Elijah on top of her attacking her lips. She quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt before he threw it off onto the floor. Dia then reached for the belt on his pants before Elijah grabbed her hands pinning them to the bed. Elijah looked down at her before kissing her gently. He pulled away looking into her eyes. Dia nodded knowing what he wanted. Receiving her approval he began kissing her stomach until he reached the top of her underwear. He slipped them off then spreading her legs apart. Dia shivered waiting for the moment for when his mouth would meet her wet folds. She moaned loudly the moment his tongue brushed over her clit before slipping his tongue inside of her. Dia gasped in pleasure, her hand running through his hair as he quickened his pace. His name slipped from her lips numerous times as she reached completion. Once he pulled away he got on top of her once more. Dia's chest rose up and down as she was breathless. She cupped the side of his face before running it through his hair. He leaned down kissing her passionately helping her remove his pants. With a free hand, he removed her bra in one swift movement. He took one of her breasts in his mouth gently sucking on the nipple. Dia moaned his name before removing his boxers. Elijah pulled away and laid her flat on her back. He took one look at her before entering her in one swift movement. He growled out in pleasure, not moving for a few moments taking in the fact that she was his. Dia found his lips once more as he began to thrust, slowly at her first, teasing her.

"Faster" she begged. Elijah smirked, happily to oblige as he quickened his pace. Both of them moaned each other's names in pleasure enjoying every moment of their intimacy. In this moment, nothing else matter. All that mattered was the love they shared for one another. Dia cried out followed shortly after by Elijah. Both were breathless from their lovemaking. Elijah smiled at her. He never thought he would ever have her. She was his blessing, his reason to fight to continue living. He kissed her lips tenderly as if it was the first time they kissed.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" he smiled before brushing his lips against her own once more.

**Sorry this chapter took forever. There was a lot I wanted to do with it and for some reason I just couldn't sit down and write it in order like I usually do. I want to especially thank TinyDancer365. She helped convince me to write a lemon and reviewed it before this was posted. Always appreciate your help darling.**

**Cat: I think the entire fandom was disappointed with last week's episode. It didn't live up to the hype it was getting. Thank you for your kind words as always. Please let Carmen know that I've been thinking about her and missing her reviews! I hope you're not spoiling anything if she hasn't read recent chapters.**

**NightlyLexie: I don't think this story is flawless, but thank you for your compliment. I appreciate it. There's a number of things I can do when this story is over. 1. I might just write a new one with just Dia/Elijah. 2. I might go on hiatus until season 4 comes back however there will be a oneshot of the day where Katherine saved Dia. 3. I'll go on hiatus, write the oneshot, and do another Elijah OC story. However as of now I'm leaning towards doing option 1 or option 2.**

**SomebodyWhoCare: I hope this lived up to your expectations.**

**Brandibuckeye: Glad your enjoying it and always love hearing fro you!**

**TheElegantFaerie: I think a lot of people felt this way in the beginning, but now I'm seeing that everyone has officially switched ships with the exception of a few readers. He doesn't deserve her at all and from the preview of this week's episode, it's probably a good thing that they aren't together anymore.**

**Yelena: I'm glad that I can help you keep up. Just keep in mind that I don't put everything that goes on in the episodes, but I've kept the really important stuff.**


	33. Break on Through Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elijah was first to awaken the next morning. He looked over and saw Dia still sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful to him. He was still in awe with that fact that she was here with him. That she loved him despite everything that he was. Dia turned over resting her head on his chest. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She turned her head to look up at him and smiled.

"Good morning" she said quietly.

"Good morning" he smiled tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Sleep well?"

"Well not a lot of sleeping occurred in this bed last night" she said slyly.

"You are quite right" Elijah chuckled. "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

"Why would I be?" she frowned slightly.

"I just want to make sure. I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me just because I told you how I felt" he told her.

"Elijah I wouldn't have told you that I loved you if I didn't mean it. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't want to be. I want to be with you" she moved closer to him. "I love you." She gently kissed his lips making any doubts Elijah had quickly go away. He quickly flipped them over so that he was on top, still kissing her.

"If I had any doubts, last night wouldn't have happened" she breathed pulling away.

"I'd be lying and a fool if I told you that I didn't enjoy last night" he smirked.

"Oh I know you did" she said smugly. "We're bonded remember? Everything you feel, I feel."

"Well I know you enjoyed yourself" he said gently nipping at her neck. He placed light kisses all over her neck then on her shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you" he said before leaning down and attacking her lips again.

"About damn time" a voice said. Elijah pulled away and he and Dia both looked and saw Katherine smiling smugly in the doorway.

"Katherine?" Dia said shocked.

"Please don't stop on my account" she smirked. Elijah quickly got off of Dia as she wrapped sheets around herself.

"Just so you know I was rooting for you the whole time" Katherine continued looking at Elijah. "Kept telling her you were the better choice. Glad she finally listened to me."

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Dia asked.

"Ten voicemails from Damon. Katherine its Damon, Dia's gone do you know where she is? Katherine have you heard from Dia" she said mockingly. "Blah blah blah"

"Damon called you?" Dia asked in disbelief.

"I know that was my same reaction" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Look I don't mean you interrupt your love fest but maybe our conversation would be better with you clothed and not in bed with an original"

"Okay" Dia sighed.

"I'll be in the kitchen waiting" she smiled. "Elijah you don't mind me going through the fridge do you?"

"You enter my home and my bedroom without permission Katerina, why should I expect anything less" Elijah replied emotionless.

"Thought so" Katherine smirked. "Don't be so pouty. You can continue screwing one another later." She then walked out of sight.

"I am so sorry" Dia looked at Elijah. "I know I should have called her." Elijah kissed her forehead.

"It's alright" he breathed. "Go talk to her. If you'll excuse me I believe a shower is in order."

"Forgive me if I don't join you" Dia smirked. Elijah only chuckled before kissing her passionately.

"I'm waiting!" they both heard Katherine call out. Dia pulled away reluctantly pulled away and sighed. She slipped out of the bed still wrapped in the sheets and grabbed Elijah's dress shirt from the night before and slipped it on and put on a pair of her pajama shorts.

"Stealing my shirts again?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Girlfriends steal their boyfriend's shirts. It's inevitable. It's like a rule" she smirked.

"What other rules are there?" he asked smirking.

"It's a secret" Dia smiled before leaving the room. She found Katherine in the kitchen leaning against the counter with a blood bag in her hand.

"Nice look for you" she smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Dia sighed.

"Well I don't appreciate getting ten voicemails saying that you've gone missing and I haven't heard from you myself. I wanted to make sure you were okay and you're more than okay" she replied.

"I'm fine. Still alive and in one piece" Dia told her.

"And you just happen to be in bed with one of the oldest vampires and you say you're fine? You're not fine, you're fantastic." Katherine raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright you're right" Dia gave in blushing slightly.

"I'm happy for you. You and Elijah. It's about time. You two were dying to jump each other's bones anyway" Katherine rolled her eyes. "So tell me what's new in Mystic Falls?"

"Well Klaus is still on the loose, mama original is trying to kill her children, and Elena pretty much signed their death certificates" Dia explained.

"Poor pathetic Elena" Katherine huffed.

"Oh and she's the reason I broke up with Damon. They kissed" Dia also said.

"History has a funny way of repeating itself" Katherine smirked. "The Salvatore brothers pinning after the same girl. So pathetic, but no matter now, you're with Elijah and all is right in the world."

"Until someone kills an original or him" Dia told her. "Esther linked them all together. If one dies they all do."

"That sucks" Katherine commented. "Klaus I don't mind dying, but I don't want you to lose Elijah. He cares about you a lot. When I was trapped and that God forsaken tomb, he came and made me tell him everything about you."

"Does he know that you're the reason I survived that fire when I was three?" Dia asked. Katherine only nodded.

"Has anyone tried to break the link between them?" she asked.

"I don't know. Elijah hasn't talked to anyone in Mystic Falls. I've talked to Stefan briefly and Elijah's brother Kol is here, but no nothing's been done" Dia replied.

"It'll work out" Katherine said. "He's an original. He loves you. He's going to do whatever it takes."

"I know" Dia replied. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Around" Katherine said cryptically. "After I dealt with Lydia. I decided to give myself a very nice vacation."

"Where is Lydia?" Dia frowned.

"Rotting in a tomb in Charlotte" Katherine said. "She was dried out and she's been locked up. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

"I don't know if I should be appalled or thanking you" Dia told her.

"Thanking me of course" Katherine giggled. "She's your crazy doppelganger. She would have killed you eventually. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know" Dia nodded.

"Well I just wanted to check on you and I have so I've preformed a somewhat parental guardian duty and I'm good for the next month with that. So I'll let you and Elijah get back to….well you know" Katherine smirked. "Just keep in touch and call me when you're going back to Mystic Falls or I'll drain you got it?"

"Loud and clear" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Bye bye" Katherine smiled before rushing off. Dia laughed quietly and shook her head. She walked back to Elijah's room to find the room completely empty.

"Elijah?"Dia called out. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Katerina has left I presume?" he breathed before placing a kiss on her neck.

"She's gone. I thought you were taking a shower?" Dia looked at him.

"I'd prefer the company" Elijah whispered in her ear. Dia turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Elijah smirked and kissed her, his tongue grazing across her bottom lip. Elijah picked her up before taking her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Damon, Meredith, and Alaric arrived at the Wickery Bridge restoration ceremony. Damon looked over and saw Rebekah talking with the Mayor.<p>

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be" Damon said looking at her.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Alaric asked.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer" Damon replied.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith glared at him as Carol came up to them.

"Alaric! I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign? The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you would have it today" Carol looked at him.

"No, I don't have the sign, actually. It slipped... slipped my mind. I've been... Busy" Alaric said uncomfortably.

"Well, it's not an emergency" Carol said disappointed. "We'll just, um, unveil it when the bridge is complete" She then walked away from the group

"Get me out of here" Alaric pleaded.

"My pleasure" Meredith smiled.

Damon looked over a saw a woman with red hair standing in the crowd. It was Sage. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm going to stick around for a bit" Damon spoke.

"Who is that?" Alaric asked looking at Sage.

"Blast from the past" Damon replied. He left Alaric and Meredith and went over to where Sage was standing.

"Damon Salvatore. My favorite student" Sage smiled.

"Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I'm just passing through" she replied.

"Oh, come on. No one just passes through Mystic Falls" Damon smirked.

_"_Look what the cat dragged in" Rebekah said walking over to the pair.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know, she used to beat men for sport" Damon commented.

"She always was quite common" Rebekah glared.

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise" Sage said emotionless.

"What are you doing here, Sage?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in" Sage told her.

"Oh, Finn. You just missed him. He left town and didn't tell us where he was going" Rebekah smirked.

"Oh. He probably went looking for me" Sage said.

"Or, quite possibly, he forgot all about you" Rebekah glared.

"I doubt that" Sage raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? Because he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life" Rebekah said icily and walked away.

"God, I hate that ugly elitist original bitch" Sage groaned.

* * *

><p>"Finn? Really?" Damon exclaimed as he and Sage walked through the forest.<p>

"He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since" Sage explained. "Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends."

"Ah, not unless you count the hate sex" Damon looked at her.

"Good. 'Cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore" Sage told him.

"Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. I can't figure out what it is, though" Damon explained.

"Why don't you get inside her head and find it?" Sage stopped and looked at him.

"Because it's impossible. She's too strong" Damon replied.

"I bet I can get in there" she smiled.

"Sage, she's an original. It's not going to happen" he argued.

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it, and I'll walk right in. That is, if you want my help" Sage smirked.

* * *

><p>"Anyone ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?" Damon smirked as he walked up to Rebekah.<p>

"We're talking now, are we? Because you were quite rude the other day. Using me to help you with Stefan, and then shooing me away like a stray dog" Rebekah shot back.

"Ah, that was brother business. You can't hold that against me. Besides, I really did appreciate your help. Even if I didn't show it" Damon told her.

"You were mean" she pouted.

"You like mean" he shot back.

"No. I don't" Rebekah told him.

"No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?" Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe a little" she replied.

"See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?" Damon asked.

"Not a chance in hell" Rebekah glared.

"You know what they say. Two's company. Three is a party" Damon said seductively "OK. Enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

><p>"So what are your plans today" Elijah asked Dia as she sat at the kitchen bar going through her phone.<p>

"Luchi wants to meet me for lunch at 1" Dia replied not looking up from her phone. "You don't mind if I hang out with her do you?"

"Why would I?" Elijah smiled. "Go enjoy yourself. I will refuse to share you tonight though." Dia looked up and smirked at him.

"I figured as much. What will you do while I'm gone?"

"I have a few errands to attend to. I'll be here when you get back I promise" Elijah told her.

"What kind of errands?" Dia asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" Elijah smiled before walking closer to her and kissing her.

"You're deflecting" she whispered pulling away. "You're trying to distract me."

"Well it's working" he smirked. He kissed her again pulling her closer to his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved to her neck. Their moment of passion was soon interrupted by the sound of Elijah's phone beeping. Elijah growled annoyed and pulled away from her and pulled himself reluctantly away from her. He pulled out his phone and saw a text message from Rebekeah.

_Sage is back in town looking for Finn. Thought you should know. Tell Dia hello for me and to call sometime when you two aren't busy ;) _

Elijah frowned continuing to read the first sentence over and over.

"Elijah what's wrong?" she asked looking at him.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the living room to find Sage sitting at the piano with someone she compelled.<p>

"Remember this song?" Sage smiled at him.

"I do" Damon replied.

"What were you doing with Lydia Walker?" Sage suddenly asked. Damon looked at her curiously as Sage held up a picture of him and Dia together.

"I met her back in the 80s. Real bitch" Sage commented.

"That isn't the Lydia Walker you met" Damon said walking over to Sage and snatching the picture. "It's her doppelganger who also happens to be named Lydia."

"Where is she?" Sage asked.

"Not here" Damon replied.

"I'd say you had strong feelings for this girl and you still feel something for her" Sage smirked. "What happened? She didn't like that you were a bloodsucker?"

"Doesn't matter" Damon said quickly.

"You love her" Sage realized. "Wow and I thought you wouldn't be able to get over that other chick."

"All right, miss master seductress, where's our victim?" Damon said changing the subject.

"Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist" Sage told him. She took the piano player's wrist and began to drink from it.

"Finn's gone, you know" Damon told her.

"I choose to believe otherwise" Sage said pulling away from the wrist.

"He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call. He's gone" Damon continued.

"You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone, too" Sage smirked. "Looks like he's still holding out for someone."

"Yes, he was. Hope's a bitch, Sage. Get out while you can" Damon told her as the door bell rang.

"The sweet chime of desperation" Sage smiled.

Rebekah walked in with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I stole it from Nik who stole it from a queen. I'm not sure which one" she said looking around. "Well, this is depressing. What happened to the party?"

"It just arrived" Sage smiled taking the bottle.

* * *

><p>"So do you think Sage is just only back in Mystic Falls for Finn?" Dia asked Elijah. He had taken her to a nearby park to explain what Rebekah had texted him. Elijah went into detail about Finn and Sage's history. Dia sat on the railing of one of the bridges while he talked.<p>

"I would assume so. She and Finn had an infatuation with one another" Elijah continued. Dia could tell something else was bothering him. She could feel it.

"You're worried though" she said softly.

"I am" he replied. "Not knowing where Finn or my mother is worries me. I'm worried that one of them will come for you."

"You need to stop worrying about me" Dia told him. "I'm not the one linked to my siblings. If something happens to one of you, I lose you." Dia wrapped her arms around her and hugged him tightly.

"Let me worry about you. Not the other way around. Your psychotic mother is trying to kill you because she thinks you're a monster." Dia began. "I can protect myself. We need to focus on you."

Elijah pulled away and looked at her. He brushed his fingers across her check.

"My mother may think me a monster, but I've felt more human with you these past few days then when I was human over a thousand years ago" he whispered. "You bring out my humanity." He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I need to go" Dia breathed pulling away.

"Be careful" he told her.

"I'll be fine" she replied.

"I love you" Elijah breathed kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Sage and Damon danced around the living room while Rebekah watched on looking bored. She turned her attention to the piano player sitting beside her. Her fangs popped out and she bit into his neck. Sage looked over at her and motioned for Damon to go over to her. Sage went to sit on the couch as he did.<p>

"How about a duet" Damon purred. Rebekah ignored him as he bit into the player. When he was drained the both pulled away and Damon looked at her seductively about to kiss her.

"What about her?" Rebekah asked looking at Sage.

"I don't want her. I want you" Damon then kissed her as Sage smiled watching on.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked down the street of the city on her phone. She smiled smugly thinking back to Dia and Elijah. It was about time. She knew from the moment when Elijah visited her in the tomb that he felt something for her.<p>

"Hello Katerina" she heard a voice say. Katherine stopped, frowned and turned around to face Elijah.

"Elijah" she said. "Is everything alright? Where's Dia?" She felt her body tense up from fear.

"Dia's fine" he replied. "You're not so confident around me when Dia's not around."

"I know she wouldn't let you kill me" Katherine snapped.

"I'm not here to kill you Katerina" Elijah told her. "I'm here to talk to about something."

"What?" she frowned.

"Dia's future. I have something I would like to ask you" Elijah looked at her.

**Guess who's back! It was a short hiatus, but I felt like I could start writing again. I am on spring break so I will have time to update during the week, but due to the fact that I only have 3 more chapters to write after this one updates won't happen all at once. Thanks everyone for their support and hope you enjoyed this! Also if you haven't done so don't forget to vote in my poll for Elijah or Damon! Read and review!**


	34. Break on Through Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Damon laid in bed with Rebekah beside him. She was fast asleep. Sage walked in and sat on the bed leaning over Rebekah. She touched Rebekah's had and suddenly smiled curiously. Damon frowned and began to speak, but Sage put a finger to his lips. She got off the bed and motioned him to follow her. As she walked to the shower she began to strip herself of her clothing.

"I take it back. Your plan is amazing" Damon said joining her in the shower.

"I told you, if you got her comfortable enough... She's an open book" Sage replied.

"Well, are you going to torture me or are you going to tell me what she's up to?" Damon asked.

"I'd rather show you" Sage said moving forward to kiss him. As they kissed Damon began to see images and conversations of Rebekah with Klaus explaining that there was another white oak tree and then he saw the conversation with the mayor that Rebekah had. She was asking about the milling records.

"There's another tree" Damon said pulling away.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the library looking for some of his family's milling records, going through books and looking for anything he could find.<p>

"Milling records?" Sage asked walking into the room.

"Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber. That's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The letters will tell me where it was shipped. The business archives should be around here somewhere. Get upstairs. Make sure you keep her distracted" Damon told her. Sage nodded and walked away. He looked at the shelf at the books all with years on it. He stopped on the one that said 1912. Damon pulled it off the shelf and opened it and flipped through the pages. He stopped at one that dealt with the white oak. The pages read that the wood was used to build Wickery Bridge.

"You've got to be kidding me" Damon huffed.

* * *

><p>Luchi sat at a table outside reading a book waiting for Dia to arrive for lunch.<p>

"Hey" she heard a voice say. Luchi looked up from her book and saw Dia.

"Hey you" she smiled as Dia sat down. She then frowned playfully.

"You're glowing" Luchi smirked.

"What? No I'm not" Dia looked at her.

"Yes you are. You look relaxed and happy and…..¡A dios mío! You and Elijah had sex" she exclaimed.

"Please keep your voice down" Dia sighed.

"I want details now" Luchi exclaimed. "How was it?"

"Really Luch?" Dia groaned.

"Was he better than Damon? The guy must have a lot of experience for his age and he's older than Damon so he must have been better right?" Luchi continued.

"Okay this conversation is over" Dia laughed uncomfortably.

"Fun sucker" Luchi pouted.

"I'm not giving you details about my sex life okay?" Dia looked at her.

"Fine" Luchi glared. "So besides the fact that you had sex how is everything else?"

"Great" Dia replied. "Katherine showed up out of the blue today though."

"Why?" Luchi frowned.

"Apparently you're not the only getting bothered by Damon with phone calls" Dia explained. "She just wanted to check up on me and make sure I was alright."

"How sweet" Luchi rolled her eyes. "The psycho vampire who almost tried to kill you once is looking out for you."

"She saved my life Luchi. I wouldn't be here if she didn't save me from the fire that killed my parents" Dia said sternly.

"Yeah yeah I know. I just have issues who anyone who tried to kill you" Luchi replied.

"Aww you care about me being alive" Dia gushed.

"Well you are my best friend. We're Duchiana" Luchi smirked.

"A ship name? Really?" Dia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it sucks doesn't it" Luchi bit her lip. "Will you please just give me a little tiny detail about last night? Please? The suspense is killing me!"

"Yes Dia please do" a voice said. Dia's eyes grew wide. She knew that voice. She looked up and saw Kol sitting down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Dia snapped.

"Who is he?" Luchi frowned.

"Kol. Luchi. Luchi Kol" Dia said still looking at Kol.

"I'm Elijah's brother" Kol flashed a smile at Luchi.

"Nice to meet you" Luchi said.

"No it's not" Dia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sincerely hurt Dia. I was just sitting around enjoying a lovely human and I got a call from Elijah. He wanted me to look after you and I thought why not? Dia is a lovely girl who deserves to be protected. I came all this way for you to insult me?" Kol pouted.

"Wait Elijah called you?" Dia frowned.

"Yes he's worried that Finn or mother will show up and snatch his precious gypsy away" Kol smirked.

"So you basically crashed out lunch date just to look after her?" Luchi asked. "Couldn't you have just stay hidden in the shadows?"

"And miss the opportunity to spend time with Dia?" Kol asked. "Absolutely not."

"I feel so much safer" Dia said sarcastically.

"I know" Kol smirked. He grabbed the menu that was in front of Dia and began flipping through it.

"So what's good to eat here?" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon was in front of the fire place watching the record he found burn slowly when Sage walked in.<p>

"Rebekah just left" she told him.

"Happy, I hope" Damon replied.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sage asked.

"Yep. In 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest. Its most valuable wood came from an old white oak tree that was used to make the wickery bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's going to chase her tail for a long time" Damon smirked at her.

"So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an original" Sage asked.

"Yep" Damon replied.

"You see how this could be a problem for me, right?" Sage looked at him.

"Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something... I've met the guy. You're not going to miss him" Damon said standing up. Sage growled and rushed over to him.

"I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step" Sage snapped.

"All right, let's make a deal. You want me to kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together" Damon told her.

"Is that a promise?" Sage asked.

"Yes. It's a promise" Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>"It still blows my mind that you haven't learned how to drive yet" Dia told Kol as they both walked back into Elijah's apartment.<p>

"What's the point? I can be anywhere within minutes" Kol replied.

"But if you want to blend in with modern day society you're going to want to learn how to drive" Dia shook her head at him.

"One can blend in with society perfectly and not drive Dia" Kol smirked.

"Okay you do that" Dia laughed. "In some strange way you're starting to grow on me."

"Am I now" Kol smiled.

"Although I'm waiting for the moment where you decide to drain me again" Dia looked at him.

"Elijah made that perfectly clear that if I even thought about touching you he wouldn't kill me, but he'd make me suffer" Kol explained. "He's quite smitten with you and protective."

"I wish he'd stop worrying about me and start worrying about the fact that you're all linked together" Dia sighed.

"Let us worry about that darling" Kol told her.

"It's kind of hard to when at any given moment you all could drop dead" Dia replied.

"Well it's nice to know that you're concerned for all our well beings and not just Elijah's" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Well despite everything I feel like you all should be able to live' Dia said.

"Even though we're all blood thirsty vampires and a hybrid?" Kol asked.

"It doesn't matter what you all are. You're still people" Dia replied.

"Rebekah was right when she said you look for the good in everyone" Kol smiled.

"I try to" Dia smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the library now fully dressed ready to go to Wickery Bridge with Sage.<p>

"Sage, let's go. We have originals to kill" he called out. Sage was nowhere to be found.

_"_Sage..." he called out again.

* * *

><p>"This is what you mortals do for fun? Watch television shows about people being idiots" Kol complained to Dia while they watched television.<p>

"I don't, but you were the one who said you wanted to know what people watch on television" Dia shot back. "People watch Jersey Shore."

"This Snooki character reminds me of why I hate mortals" Kol groaned. "They're a pathetic excuse of a race."

"Thanks" Dia glared.

"I'm not saying that you're bad" Kol replied.

"Wait what was that?" she grinned. "Did you just say that you like me?"

"I didn't say that" Kol rolled his eyes.

"I'm growing on you aren't I?" Dia smirked.

"I refuse to answer that" Kol glared.

"I'm growing on you" Dia smiled. "It's good to know."

"I never said that. Truthfully I find you to be annoying and a nuisance" Kol snapped.

"Well you haven't tried to kill me yet" Dia shrugged.

"Don't tempt me" he glared. Dia just shook her head and laughed.

"Elijah's home" Kol suddenly said. Right on cue Elijah walked through the door as Kol switched off the television.

"Hey you" she said getting up and walking over to him.

"Good afternoon" he said before giving her a small kiss. Kol rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome for making sure she's still breathing" Kol snapped. Elijah pulled away and glared at Kol.

"He was a gentlemen to you I hope" Elijah looked at Dia.

"His behavior was acceptable" Dia smirked.

"I was the perfect gentlemen. She's not on the floor bleeding out is she?" Kol replied.

"You're idea of being a gentlemen is not killing anyone?" Dia asked. "That's reassuring."

"Thank you again brother" Elijah spoke.

"Well she did entertain me so it wasn't that much of a bore" Kol smiled.

"I'm starting to grow on him" Dia smiled.

"I never said that" Kol's face fell.

"No, but your actions speak for themselves" Dia smirked. "I'm going to make some tea. I'll be back." Dia walked out of sight into the kitchen. Elijah made his way over to the couch and sat down beside Kol.

"Did you get it?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would that concern you?" Elijah asked coolly.

"You did" Kol smirked. "Can I see it?" Elijah looked at Kol annoyed.

"C'mon I looked after her today. At least let me give you my blessing on it" Kol pouted. Elijah sighed and finally gave in and nodded. He motioned for Kol to follow him outside to the balcony.

"Dia, Kol and I are going to step out for a moment" Elijah called out.

"Alright" Dia called back. She stood waiting for her water to heat up. She looked at her phone and saw she had numerous messages from Damon and a few from Rebekah. She then heard a small knock on the door and walked to it to answer it.

"So when are you going to do it?" Kol asked Elijah.

"When the right moment presents itself" he replied. "There is also a few more things that I must do."

"You're getting spontaneous brother" Kol smirked. "This girl is bringing out the fun in you."

"I love her" Elijah said simply. "This has to be perfect."

"As I'm sure it will be brother" Kol said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"We should be worried. We could die at any moment" Elijah whispered.

"Nik is working on a way to unlink us. He'll find something. If not we'll all have the pleasure of killing mother ourselves" Kol told him.

"I suppose you're…."Elijah stopped in midsentence. He felt something wrong with Dia. She was scared and he could hear her heartbeat quicken from inside.

"Elijah what is it?" Kol frowned. Elijah suddenly rushed back into the apartment and saw Dia in front of the door. The door was opened and outside stood Klaus.

"Hello brother" Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon sped to Wickery Bridge. When he got there he saw Rebekah standing in front of it burning it. He quickly got out of his car when Rebekah turned around.<p>

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again" Rebekah pouted mockingly. Damon growled at her and turned around and saw Sage.

"You set me up" Damon sneered.

"No. I'm just looking out for myself" Sage told him.

"I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!" he huffed.

"And you lied to me, Damon! The originals are linked. If one dies, they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't think I'd be able to get inside yours?" Sage shot back. Damon then rushed over to her and began to strangle her.

"I should end you" Damon sneered. Sage then grabbed him and threw him against the car.

"I'm 900 years old, Damon" she growled. You're not capable of ending me. Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?

"Let me tell you something... your long lost love has a suicide wish. So when mama witch linked them together in a spell, he's the one who volunteered to die" he told her.

"He wouldn't do that" Sage said.

"He didn't want to live. Not for you, not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. And when I do find another way to kill those originals, I'll start with Finn" Damon sneered before getting into his car.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Niklaus?" Elijah asked.<p>

"I need your help brother" Klaus smirked and looked at Dia. "I figured she'd be with you. You know everyone is quite in a frenzy wondering where you are. There's no reason for you to be frightened Dia. I'm not here to harm anyone."

"I find that a little hard to believe" Dia glared. Klaus smirked at her before walking in. He saw Kol appear.

"Ahh Kol" Klaus said.

"Hello Nik" Kol replied. "I thought you were still in that pathetic god forsaken town."

"Oh well I've had some things to attend to" Klaus told him. "I'm glad the both of you are here though. Save me the trouble from hunting you down."

"What is it Niklaus" Elijah asked him again.

Klaus turned around and saw that Elijah was holding Dia in his arms.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive so you don't have to leave your gypsy" Klaus replied. "I've found the spell that mother used to link us. I have a witch and now all I need is your blood."

"How do you know this will work" Kol asked him.

"I just do" Klaus smiled. "Now if you please I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be." Klaus pulled out two clear empty bottles and threw one to Kol. Kol bit his wrist and held the bottle under his wound so that the blood would spill into the bottle. Klaus walked over to Elijah holding the other bottle.

"You want to be with her don't you" Klaus asked.

"Do it Elijah" Dia spoke looking at him. "If there's even the slightest possibility that this'll work take it." Elijah nodded and bit his wrist and allowed his blood to drip into the bottle.

"Thank you brother" Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Dia stood outside on the balcony of the apartment. She let Klaus, Elijah, and Kol talk in private about whatever he needed to tell his siblings. Dia heard her phone beep and looked at it. It was a text from Caroline.<p>

_Just talked to Elena. Please just text or call me so that we know you're okay._

"Text from another one of your friends?"

Dia turned to see Kol walking toward her.

"Yep" Dia said simply.

"Why are you standing out here alone?" Kol frowned.

"Thought I'd you all some privacy to talk" she replied.

"You're involved in this as much as we are" Kol told her. "You're part of this family now."

"Thank you" Dia said quietly.

"Elijah's lucky to have someone like you. To have someone who waited for him" Kol said. "You're special Dia."

"There's nothing special about me" she said.

"Always so modest" Kol smirked. "There is even though, you refuse to believe it. You were right earlier. You have grown on me. I am truly sorry for what I did to you when we first met."

"I forgave you, you know" Dia told him.

"I know, but I still owed you an apology" Kol told her. "I'm leaving the city."

"Why?" Dia asked.

"Nik needs me to do something for him. Something else that'll ensure that this whole thing will work" Kol explained.

"Where are you going?" Dia asked.

"Not sure yet" Kol smirked.

"Well wherever you go, don't get into too much trouble" Dia smiled.

"I think I can promise that" Kol smirked. Dia walked over to him and hugged him. Kol was taken aback at first but then hugged her back.

"Goodbye Kol and be careful" she whispered.

"Goodbye Dia" he said. "I'll keep in touch."

* * *

><p>"So tell me brother should I offer you my congratulations or my condolences" Klaus smirked at Elijah as he lead him to the door. Elijah frowned at him slightly.<p>

"Kol told me" Klaus told him as Kol rejoined them. Elijah glared at his younger brother.

"Sorry" Kol smirked. "I didn't know it was a secret. Maybe next time you should specify. He hasn't done it yet."

"Well I'm sure I'll find out rather quickly when you do" Klaus smiled. "I'll be in touch brother." With that Klaus and Kol rushed off and disappeared. He walked back outside to where Dia was standing.

"Kol and Klaus gone?" she asked. Elijah only nodded before pulling her into his arms.

"It's going to work" he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know" she said. "What will happen if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll find another way" Elijah looked down at her.

"Just promise me one thing" Dia looked at him.

"Anything" Elijah breathed.

"If it doesn't work, please don't give up" she said.

"I promise, but you already know that to be true" he whispered. "I love you. I will never give up. I'm going to stay with you."

"I love you" Dia whispered. Elijah leaned down and kissed her sealing his promise.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the house pouring himself a drink when Damon entered with a package.<p>

"Little early in the day for you, isn't it?" Damon asked him.

"Just having a little toast" Stefan explained.

"To what?" Damon asked.

"Control" Stefan replied.

"You're happy, I'm happy" Damon said.

"Why are you in such a good mood? Sage double crossed you, tree's a pile of Ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego" Stefan looked at him.

"You know, Stefan, I'm a philanthropist. I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and..." he opened the package to reveal the Wickery Bridge sign. "Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge"

"They think all the wood burned" Stefan spoke.

"I sold my rage. Phew. You should have seen me" Damon said proudly.

"We have a weapon" Stefan realized.

"Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some originals" Damon told him.

**There you have it another chapter! I wouldn't expect the next two till sometime next week. Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter so far! Loving all the enthusiasm. Read and Review!**


	35. The Murder of One Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena walked up the stairs to Alaric's apartment with breakfast for him. After almost killing Meredith she wanted to make sure that his alter ego hadn't come through this morning. She knocked on the door and a few minutes later Damon opened it.

"Morning sunshine" Damon greeted.

"Hey, how's Alaric?" Elena said trying to enter the apartment. Damon continued to block her entrance.

"Indecent. But fine" he said.

"So then, does that mean there were no issues last night?" Elena asked.

"Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members" Damon replied.

"Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?"Elena frowned.

"Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. What'd you bring me?" Damon asked taking the bag and smelling it.

"Ooo, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach"

"They're not for you" Elena snapped as she took the bag.

"Fine. Keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today. You know lockdown and all" Damon replied.

"Just take it and give it to him and tell him that I miss him, okay?" Elena told him handing him the bag.

"With pleasure" Damon said taking the bag of muffins.

"Please" Elena said as Damon began to shut the door.

"Have a great day, thanks for coming by" Damon smirked.

"Dam…." Elena began before Damon closed the door. He walked over to Alaric and Stefan who were standing with a saw and the Wickery Bridge sign.

"Walking down the stairs, opening the front door" Damon began listening to Elena leave. "And she's gone."

Alaric then turned on the saw in his apartment and began to saw the Wickery Bridge sign. The sign began to be cut into multiple pieces to be fashioned into stakes. Stefan then went through all the stakes to make sure that they were suitable to kill an Original.

"This needs to have a sharper point" Stefan said handing a stake to Damon.

"You got it" Damon replied.

"We finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not going to miss because you can't whittle" Stefan continued.

"I said I got it. Stop micromanaging" Damon huffed. He began to sharpen the stake as Alaric put on his coat.

"Looks like you guys have got this under control. I'm going to call the Sheriff" Alaric began. Damon and Stefan both looked at him and frowned.

"I want to turn myself in" Alaric finished.

"No you don't" Damon shot back.

"I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed" Alaric snapped.

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying" Damon shrugged.

"Hey, listen; out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father; I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed" Alaric told the two of them.

"Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill" Stefan told him.

"His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain" Damon smirked.

"Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in" Stefan told him.

"Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on" Damon told Alaric. In his hand was the Gilbert ring. Damon handed him the ring and Alaric looked at it in shock.

"That ring is the reason I've killed people" Alaric protested.

"It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it" Damon demanded. Alaric looked at the ring and sighed putting it on his finger.

* * *

><p>Dia silently watched Elijah sleep. He looked peaceful and calm without a care in the world. She smiled slightly still wondering how everything turned out like this. She had never expected in a million years that she would be with him. If someone had told her during her first meeting with Elijah that she would end up with him, she would have thought that someone was crazy.<p>

"You've been watching me for nearly ten minutes" Elijah suddenly spoke his eyes still closed. "I'm starting to wonder what you're thinking."

Dia slightly laughed before leaning over and kissing him. Elijah wrapped his arms around her, his hands moving up and down her back. He pulled away tangling one of his hands in her hair

"I like watching you sleep" she whispered.

"And why is that?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"You look peaceful and content. Not having a care in the world" she replied. Dia rested her head in the crook of his neck. Elijah smiled and began to stroke her spine softly.

"Does it ever get boring?" she asked. "Living forever? Does this ever get boring?" She looked down at the sheets they were wrapped around.

"For some time it was" Elijah spoke. "It can be very lonely, but then I met you. So it's never boring with you." He looked down at her and smiled. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her once again.

"And as for your other question" he breathed. "No never with you. I could make love to you for days and it would never get boring." Dia blushed at his comment and Elijah only chuckled.

"You're making fun of me" she glared playfully.

"I am" Elijah began to cover her neck with kisses. "The art of making love is completely natural and is nothing for you to blush about."

"I don't normally blush, but ever since I met you, it's occurred more often" Dia smiled.

"Can't imagine why" Elijah said kissing her once again. He pulled away and looked at the clock.

"I hate to do this to you my dear because it's talking all the self control I have, but I have some more errands to run. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Elijah asked.

"Of course" Dia nodded. "You've been running a lot of errands lately. Care to elaborate on this particular errand." Elijah chuckled and kissed Dia's forehead before getting out of the bed.

"Just some business I need to take care of" Elijah replied.

"You know one of these days I'll force it out of you" Dia frowned at him.

"I would very much like to see you try" Elijah smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Dia raised an eyebrow.

"If you chose to take it that way" Elijah said buttoning up a dress shirt. Dia smirked and got off the bed still wrapped in sheets. She wrapped a free hand around Elijah's neck before kissing him deeply slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Elijah pulled her closer moving his hands up and down her body. It was taking everything he had not to stay here and do unspeakable things to her.

"Now will you tell me?" Dia breathed pulling away.

"I applaud your efforts my dear, but sadly no" Elijah smirked.

"Then you're not seeing any more of this" Dia shrugged motioning to all of her.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Because in the end I always get what I want, even if I have to take it."

"Maybe" Dia rolled her eyes.

"This isn't over" Elijah smirked before kissing her check and walking away from her.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena walked through the woods after Stefan had sent them both a cryptic text message telling them to meet him. Elena explained everything that was happening to Alaric and the fact that Alaric was the one who killed Caroline's father.<p>

"Alaric Saltzman killed my father?" Caroline frowned.

"I can't expect you to be okay with this. But at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried" Elena explained.

"Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything okay?" Caroline snapped. Elena sighed and grabbed Caroline's arm so she could face her. She could see the tears in Caroline's eyes starting to form.

"No, Caroline, it's not okay. It's horrible and I feel horrible about it, but he's a victim of something supernatural, he didn't ask for this, it just happened to him. Just like Bonnie's mom, I mean, she didn't ask to become a vampire. And neither did Stefan or Tyler" she said.

"Or me" Caroline piped in.

"Or you. None of you asked for this, but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded and put her arm around Elena's shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Oh, Elena Gilbert, savior of the cursed and the damned" she sighed as Matt appeared.

"Hey. What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?" Matt asked walking up to them.

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here" Elena replied as Stefan and Damon appeared behind the

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked causing both Elena and Caroline to turn around.

"I texted her too" he continued.

"Um, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So, I think we should leave her out of this one" Caroline told him.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked.

"We found some more white oak. Long story, wait for the movie" Damon replied.

"Hang on" Elena frowned. "White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope. We all have a weapon" Stefan said throwing down a duffle bag with white oak stakes in it on the ground.

* * *

><p>Finn walked down the street in a city when Klaus suddenly appeared.<p>

"Hello Finn" Klaus greeted.

"Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you" Finn said continuing to walk.

"Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?" Klaus asked him.

"Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again" Finn told him.

"Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance" Klaus smiled.

"I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead" Finn spoke.

"Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid" Klaus replied.

"Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus" Finn sighed.

"Why? Why not come bother my big brother?" Klaus smiled. " I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together."

"I have no wish to be unlinked" Klaus trying to walk away. Klaus stepped in front of my and put his hand on his chest stopping him.

"Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years" Klaus glared.

"What happens to one happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah and that gypsy would lose Elijah" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Klaus smirked.

Finn walked away from Klaus and then sped down an alleyway, but suddenly was stopped by Rebekah.

"Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother" Rebekah told him.

"You're siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes" Finn exclaimed.

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct" Rebekah shot back. Finn glared at her and turned around to face Klaus.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Finn asked him.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not going to let you take the rest of us down with you" Klaus sneered before throwing Finn against the brick wall.

* * *

><p>"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity" Stefan explained to the group.<p>

"Scenario number one" Damon said as he grabbed Elena moving her. "You get to play Klaus."

"Okay" Elena replied.

"Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied" Stefan said looking over at Caroline. "Caroline."

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" she huffed.

"Because he's obsessed with you" Damon smirked walking over to her. "But for right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate" Damon told him.

"Clearly. She slept with you" Caroline smirked causing Elena to desperately try to hold back a grin.

"Hm. Beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her" Damon said getting behind Caroline and grabbing her arms and putting them behind her back. "Grab her arms like this."

"Ow!" Caroline complained. Stefan then walked up to her with the stake pretending to stab her.

"Gives me time for one shot" Stefan said as Damon let Caroline go.

"Got it? Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have" Stefan told everyone.

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them" Damon said looking at Elena.

"Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom" Elena said.

"Barbie?" Damon looked at Caroline.

"Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus" Caroline nodded.

"Busboy?" Damon asked looking at Matt.

"Do I have a choice?" Matt shrugged.

"Good point" Damon nodded.

"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original. We can do this. Alright, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow" Stefan said handing it to Elena. Matt, you play Klaus."

"I mean it Elena no pity" Damon looked at her.

"I don't think we have to worry about that" Stefan told him.

"Well it's a good then Dia is god knows where and Elijah isn't here because we all know who's side she'd be on" Damon glared.

"Damon don't talk about her like that" Elena frowned.

"Just because she dumped you doesn't mean you have the right to trash talk her" Caroline glared.

* * *

><p>Dia strummed her fingers on the kitchen bar sighing staring at her cell phone. For ten minutes she had been debating whether to call Caroline. She had gone through numerous scenarios in her head, decided what she would say, and had made up her mind not to tell Caroline that she was with Elijah. After a few more minutes of debating Dia slammed her hand on the counter, rolled her eyes, and picked up her phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"We don't even know if she's with Elijah Damon" Elena argued with Damon.<p>

"Where else would she be Elena?" Damon shot back. "Don't you find it strange that she left Mystic Falls the exact same time that Elijah and the rest of the originals did?"

"Maybe she just needed a break from everything" Caroline commented.

"I think she would have at least told us if she was" Elena replied. "Maybe Damon's right. Maybe she is with Elijah. Does Luchi know anything?"

"I'm convinced she does but she's not saying anything. She claims she hasn't heard from Dia" Damon replied.

"Have you tried Katherine?"Stefan asked trying to hide the fact that he knew everything. He had no intention of telling Damon or anyone where Dia was or that she was with Elijah.

"Multiple times" Damon replied. "The bitch can't seem to return my calls."

"Look Dia can take care of herself" Matt began. "I'm sure she is safe wherever she is and has a perfectly good explanation as to why she took her." Damon rolled his eyes at Matt's statement.

Caroline's phone began to ring. She frowned and pulled it out and looked at it and her eyes grew wide.

"It's Dia" she said looking at everyone.

"Well answer it blondie" Damon huffed. Caroline hit answer and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Caroline" Dia greeted.

"Dia! Oh my gosh I'm so glad to have heard from you. Everyone's been so worried" Caroline replied. She looked at Damon and Damon mouthed to her to continue the conversation.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Caroline. It doesn't matter where I am. I just needed a break from everything" Dia replied.

"Everyone misses you" Caroline told her.

"I find that a little hard to believe" Dia said softly.

"It's true. We all wish you would come home" Caroline said. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure yet" Dia replied. "I'm just giving myself a lot of time to think about things. Just know that I'm alright and still in one piece."

Caroline looked over at Damon. He mouthed Elijah to her. Caroline nodded.

"Hey this is going to be an extremely weird question, but there's this crazy rumor going around town that you left with Elijah" Caroline stopped talking.

"And?" Dia asked breaking the silence.

"Well are you with Elijah?" Caroline bit her lip.

"No I'm not" Dia replied. "Look I have to go. I'll be in touch."

"Call Elena please" Caroline said looking at her. "She's really worried and I know she'd want to hear from you."

"Maybe" Dia spoke. "I'll talk to you soon." With that Dia hung up. Caroline put down her phone and looked at Damon.

"Well she's not with Elijah" she said smiling uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>Dia put down her phone and sighed. She lied for the hundredth time it felt like. She couldn't tell Caroline she was with Elijah. She didn't know if she was with anyone else. Elijah was safer this way. Her phone suddenly beeped and saw she had a text from Kol.<p>

_Care to entertain me? _

Dia shook her head and smiled before typing a response.

_Is whatever you're doing for Klaus really that boring? _

A few minutes later she got a response.

_It has its moments, but I'd much rather be tormenting you in the city ;)_

Dia laughed out loud. Kol was quite the character that was for sure.

_If by tormenting you mean bonding time with me, then I'd say I'd prefer that too. Elijah is out on another one of his mysterious "errand"._

She hit send wondering what Elijah was hiding from her. She thought they were better than keeping secrets from one another. She heard her phone beep again and read the next message from Kol.

_Is he now? _

Dia frowned. She had a feeling Kol knew something she didn't.

_What do you know?_

A few moments later she got a reply.

_I don't know a thing. Got to run. Busy doing things for Nik. I'll call you later :)_

Yep, he knew something. Whatever Elijah was doing bothered her extremely. However if it was really anything serious he would have told her. She sighed deciding not to worry about the matter further. Elijah was cryptic at times, but that's what made him interesting.

* * *

><p>Klaus threw Finn into the foyer of his house. Rebekah followed behind her brother as they entered the house.<p>

"Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it" Rebekah huffed.

"You can't force me to help you" Finn protested.

"Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?" Klaus smiled motioning to the staircase. Finn looked over and saw Sage at the top slowly walking down.

"Hello Finn" she smiled.

"Sage" Finn gasped. Sage smiled at him as he got up and rushed over to embrace her.

"What do you know, true love prevails" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Klaus looked down at his phone and saw a text from Kol reading "Let me know when I'm needed".

"It does occasionally have its uses" Klaus smirked as he typed "I will" as the reply of Kol's message. "Easier than torturing him. Have you heard from Elijah? Any news on what he's going to do?"

"I've texted Dia few times. She hasn't mentioned anything. Kol told me she's starting to ask questions, though so my guess is no. He hasn't done it yet." Rebekah replied. "I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order" Rebekah then walking away.

* * *

><p>Luchi opened her door to reveal Elijah standing on the other side. She frowned slightly wondering why Dia wasn't with him.<p>

"Elijah" she greeted. "Is everything alright? Where's Dia?"

"She's back at my apartment. Everything is fine I assure you. I'm here because I need to ask you something that deals with Dia and she doesn't know anything about this" Elijah explained. "I hope that we would be able to keep this to ourselves for the time being."

Luchi raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"It's a surprise per say" Elijah smirked slightly.

"What do you need to ask?" she persisted.

"This discussion will take some time. If you don't mind me being so bold I would appreciate if you would invite me in" he replied. Luchi looked at him closely in silence for a few moments before motioning for him to enter the apartment.

**There you have it. Not really that exciting of a chapter. I promise part two will be a little more interesting. Thanks for all the feedback thus far. I really appreciate it. I'd say it'll probably be a day or two before part two is up. I have a lot I want to do, so it's going to take some time to write out. Please be patient as I know you all will. Also just a reminder don't forget about the poll on my profile if you haven't voted in it. Read and review!**


	36. The Murder of One Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Damon moved around some of the wood from the fire place to hide his white oak stake. He moved the wood back in place so the wood was unseen as Alaric walked int.

"I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?" Alaric looked at him.

"Why? Where'd you put yours?" Damon asked. The two of them heard a noise from down stairs. Damon got up wondering what it was.

"What the hell was that?" Alaric asked. Damon shrugged and left the room walking down stairs, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and turned to see Alaric thrown down the stairs.

"Ric?" Damon frowned. He looked up the stairs, turned around and came face to face with Rebekah. He groaned out in pain as she stabbed him in the stomach.

"Hello lover" Rebekah smirked.

Elena stood in the town square on her phone leaving a message for Bonnie. She was worried because she hadn't heard from her. It wasn't like her.

"Bonnie, we're starting to worry about you. Call me back or call Caroline. Just call someone, please" Elena said leaving a voicemail. She hung up the phone and walked toward Caroline and Matt who were a few feet away. Caroline had just finished explaining everything about Alaric to Matt.

"Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town" Matt commented.

"Yeah" Caroline nodded.

"Is it weird that Bonnie's not returning my calls?" Elena suddenly asked.

"Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?" Matt said looking over to the middle of the town square. Caroline and Elena looked and saw Finn with a woman.

"That's Finn. I thought he left town" Elena frowned.

"Does that mean the rest of them are back?" Matt asked. "Does that mean Dia's back."

"Oh please" Caroline huffed. "We established that Dia is not with Elijah."

"Well she could have been lying" Matt shrugged. "She's a pro at it. Besides she was on the phone with you. You can't really tell if she was lying or not."

"Elena what do you think?" Caroline looked at her.

"I mean it's possible that Dia is with him, but I really don't know" Elena replied. "I'm going to call Stefan."

* * *

><p>Dia laid on her stomach on Elijah's bed working on homework that she knew she was missing. Stefan had been sneaky and sent her numerous assignments without anyone knowing. She suddenly felt Elijah's appearance in the room and smiled.<p>

"How was your errand?" she asked not looking up.

"You're getting better at sensing my presence" Elijah replied.

"Well it's not that hard now since we've bonded" Dia looked up and smiled.

"What have you been up to since I've been gone?" Elijah asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I talked to Kol briefly" Dia replied.

"Oh?" Elijah said. "Where has Niklaus sent him to?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me" Dia told him. "Elijah there's something else…." Dia bit her lip and sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Elijah frowned.

"I called Caroline" Dia ran her hand through her hair.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I didn't tell her where I was or that I was with you. She asked but I told her that I wasn't"

"You didn't have to lie" Elijah looked at her.

"I didn't know who else was with her" Dia said. "You're safer with them not knowing where you are."

"You don't need to protect me Dia" Elijah whispered stroking her face.

"Yes I do" she grabbed his hand squeezing it. "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise" Elijah whispered. "I'm going to stay with you forever." He leaned forward and gently kissed her. He pulled away and smiled at her and kissed her forward before getting off the bed.

"Now where are you going?" she asked.

"I need blood" Elijah replied.

"Neck or wrist?" Dia asked. Elijah stopped and turned around frowning at her.

"Elijah you know you don't always have to resort to feeding from the blood bags" she told him. "You're not the first vampire I've been with." Elijah tensed up at the implication of Damon. He knew that she had been Damon's before she was his own, but just hearing it made his blood boil.

"I don't want to hurt you" he spoke softly.

"Elijah you've fed on me before and you didn't" Dia huffed.

"That was because of the bond, it was necessary" Elijah replied.

"Elijah you're allowed to feed on me. I trust you. You'll be able to control yourself" she looked at him. Dia got up off the bed and grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed.

"I'm going to prove it to you" she said sitting him down on the bed and climbing onto his lap. Dia pulled her shirt down to show her bare shoulder and moved hair to one side of her neck. She leaned forward and kissed Elijah running her fingers through his hair as she gently tugged at the bottom of his lip. She pulled away and met her eyes with his own.

"I trust you" she whispered. Elijah gently began to kiss her neck covering it with small kisses. He stopped and felt his fangs pop out. He bit down as gently as he could getting a taste of her blood. Dia moaned out not in pain, but in pleasure. She felt Elijah relax beneath her as he began to drink more. He put one arm around her waist pulling her closer. His free hand traveled up her thigh and slipped it under her skirt caressing the inside of her thigh. Dia's breathing became heavier. He was driving her insane and he knew it. Once he finally pulled away, she looked at him and saw his face was changed. She had never seen him in this form. He was no monster. He was still her Elijah. She gently kissed him feeling his fangs and tasting her blood on his lips. She pulled away seeing his face had returned to normal and smiled at him.

"Told you" she breathed. Elijah ran both of his hands through her hair cupping her face. He looked at her neck and saw blood running down to her chest. He began to lick the remaining blood , smearing it on her chest. He looked up at her and smirked.

"I believe a bath is in order don't you?" he smiled seductively.

* * *

><p>Rebekah had Damon hanging from the ceiling in the middle of her house. She clamped bear traps around his wrist to keep him from going anywhere.<p>

"I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?" Rebekah asked him.

"You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky" Damon smirked.

"You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system" Rebekah smiled evilly. She ripped open his shirt and began to move the knife over his chest slicing it open.

"You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?" Damon frowned.

"Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries" she said cutting Damon's throat causing him to bleed profusely. Klaus walked in and smirked at the scene.

"Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?" Klaus asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much" Rebekah shot back.

"Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter" Klaus rolled his eyes

"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?" Rebekah suggested. Klaus grinned at his sister before turning to leave. Rebekah turned her attention back to Damon.

"Hmm, where were we?"

"Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now" Klaus said walking into another room of the house. Bonnie was in the room reading her grimoire.

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under direst" Bonnie glared at him.

"You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue" Klaus sneered.

"This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough" Bonnie said getting up and walking away from Klaus.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie. Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well" Klaus pulled out his phone and called someone."Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?" Klaus walked over to Bonnie and held up his phone. On the screen was a video of Jeremy playing with his dog. Bonnie's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Klaus pulled the phone away and put it back to his ear." Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch." He hung up the phone and looked at Bonnie.

"So, Bonnie, how about that spell?" Klaus smiled. A loud scream was finally hear and Bonnie turned around and frowned.

'What was that?" she asked.

"I wouldn't let it bother you, love" Klaus replied.

"Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right" she told him.

"You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back" he said. Bonnie glared and pushed him away from her.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm just going to continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are" Klaus said grabbing a case and opening it. Inside were four bottles of blood.

"Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn" Klaus said pointing to each of the bottles. He then bit his hand and made a fist and looked at Bonnie. "Where do you want this? Bonnie grabbed a glass and held it under Klaus's hand allowing the blood to drip into it.

* * *

><p>Dia and Elijah sat in the bath tub facing one another. Elijah looked at the bite marks on her neck brushing his fingers along the marks.<p>

"I should have healed you" he spoke.

"I don't mind them there" she replied. "Nothing a little cover up can't hide." Elijah chuckled for a moment before just staring at her.

"I see that you've given up on asking about my errand" Elijah smirked.

"Oh I haven't given up" Dia replied smugly. "I just figured you're going to have to tell me eventually, so it's been put on hold."

"Where's one place you've always wanted to go?" he suddenly asked. Dia wrapped her hands around the back of her neck.

"Why?" she asked before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'll take you there" he said in between kisses. Dia pulled away and ran her hands over his chest and looked up at him smiling softly.

"London probably" she looked at him. "Lucy told me to Paris and Rome when I was growing up, but she refused to take me to London."

"Well I'll take you" Elijah smiled.

"Promise?" Dia asked. Elijah only responded by kissing her passionately and turning them around so that he was in front of her. He leaned her against the tub and pulled away.

"Always" he whispered before crashing his lips against her own.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched closely at the grill as Sage and Finn took shots of tequila. He was waiting for the right moment to kill Finn. He had texted Matt instructions and watched at a waitress brought them two more shots.<p>

"Finally" Sage smiled not noticing Stefan getting up and leaving.

"Oh, thanks" she told the waitress. She looked at Finn and smiled and raised her shot glass.

"To living life to the fullest"

Finn raised his own shot glass and clinked it against her own.

"To living life" Finn smiled. Sage laughed and they both drank their shots. They quickly both spit out the tequila and started coughing and choking.

"Oh, what the hell?" Sage exclaimed.

"Vervain" Finn said turning his head and saw Stefan leaving. Stefan stopped and stared at him before walking out the door with Sage and Finn getting up to follow him.

Stefan hid around a corner as Finn and Sage exited the grill. Stefan jumped out to try and stab Finn, but Sage grabbed him and threw him to the ground causing the stake to fall down the stairwell.

"Finn, the stake!" Sage yelled. Finn ran down the stairs in an attempt to grab the stake. When he was about to grab it, Matt and Elena burst through one of the back doors. Elena armed the crossbow and shot Finn in the stomach. Matt quickly ran over to him and stabbed him directly in the heart with the stake.

"No!" Sage cried out. She rushed down the stairs to Finn's side. She began to cry as she watched his body turn grey.

"Finn, no" she said stroking her face. Suddenly his body burst into flames. Sage jumped back against the wall and began to sob.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared at the pools of blood that were separated on the table. The originals were unlinked. The spell had worked. Klaus looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her and pulled her up and led her out of the room. As they were about to reach the front door, Rebekah walked out wiping blood off her hands.<p>

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Rebekah pouted.

"Sister. Be nice" Klaus told her.

"Thank you, Bonnie. See you in Physics class" Rebekah smiled walking away. Bonnie looked over and saw Damon hanging from the ceiling bloody.

"Oh my God" she gasped.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire" Klaus smiled at her. Bonnie looked at Damon again and tensed up.

"Just get me out of here" she said.

"Very well" Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena walked into the library back at the boarding house to find Caroline waiting for them.<p>

"Hey. How's Alaric?" Elena asked.

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?" Caroline replied.

"Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself" Stefan spoke. Elena's phone began to ring. She looked and saw Bonnie was calling

"Bonnie. Where have you been?" she answered.

"Klaus has Damon" Bonnie spoke.

"Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead, we just killed Finn" Elena frowned.

"No, Elena, he forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He's still alive" Bonnie told her.

"Okay, Bonnie, where's Damon?" Elena asked.

"At Klaus' mansion. It's bad, Elena, he threatened Jeremy. And my mom" Bonnie said beginning to choke up.

"Are – are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just – I have to – I have to go" Bonnie said shakily.

"No, Bonnie just…." but Bonnie had already hung up.

* * *

><p>Stefan was getting ready to leave to hand over the stakes to Klaus in exchange for Damon. Elena saw him and got up and followed him.<p>

"Stay with Caroline. I'll call you when it's over" Stefan told her.

"Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you, we need another plan" Elena pleaded.

"What we need is for Klaus to be dead" Stefan replied. Elena grabbed him and turned him around to face her.

"Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!" she told him.

"Anger gets things done, Elena!" Stefan growled.

"Or it'll get you killed! It'll get Damon killed along with you" Elena huffed.

"Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me" he exclaimed.

Stefan walked out and slammed the door causing Elena to flinch. Caroline walked up to her and looked at her.

"I miss well-adjusted Stefan" Caroline sighed.

The front door flew open with Stefan thrown through it. Sage entered the house.

"Ding dong" Sage smirked. Caroline rushed over to attack her but Sage grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for him" Sage sneered.

Elena quickly ran to the front door, but was stopped by Troy.

"I don't think so" Troy sneered.

"I had to kill him, Sage" Stefan told her as she walked towards him.

"Oh, you remember me" Sage smirked kicking Stefan . He flew to a chair causing it to break.

"Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds" Sage smirked before beginning to cough as her nose began to bleed.

"Sage?" Troy frowned at her. Sage got up and attempted to punch Stefan. He grabbed her fist and threw her to the ground.

"Troy, help me!" Sage exclaimed. Troy released Elena and rushed over to Sage. However he began to cough up blood as well.

"What is happening to me?" Sage gasped. Both she and Troy collapsed to the ground. Their bodies turned grey and soon they were both dead.

"She just died" Elena frowned at the body.

"So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn" Caroline frowned.

"But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or..?" Elena began.

"Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness" Caroline shrugged.

"No, that doesn't explain Troy" Elena said.

"It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be" Stefan realized. "Think about it: Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn"

"Wait, so when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…" Caroline stopped.

"If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would… it'd just be dead" Elena finished for her.

* * *

><p>Damon still hung in the room of the mansion when Stefan entered carrying a duffle bag.<p>

"This was much different in my head" Damon groaned.

"Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this" Stefan called out. Moments later both Klaus and Rebekah appeared.

"Oh good, a hero. What do you want?" Klaus asked. Stefan dropped the duffle bag with the stakes at Klaus' feet

"I'm here to make a deal" Stefan told him.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn" Stefan explained. Klaus looked at Rebekah and frowned.

"That's impossible" she exclaimed.

"Actually it's not. Finn is dead" Stefan told him.

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah gasped.

"Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you" Stefan said looking at Klaus.

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" he replied.

"Because there aren't" Stefan told him.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus walked over to Damon. "Leave"

"No" Damon whispered.

"Go on. Leave" Klaus said.

"Nik, he's my play thing not yours" Rebekah pouted. Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed Damon by the throat and compelled him.

"I said, go home" Klaus sneered. Damon tried to pull his wrists from the traps, peeling the flesh off screaming in process.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked back into the house to find Elena sitting on the floor cleaning up the room from earlier.<p>

"Vampire disposal. Not my strong suit. Uck. Where'd Stefan go?" she asked.

"Trading the stakes for Damon" Elena replied as Caroline sat down.

"All of them?" Caroline asked.

"No, not all of them. We still have uh- enough to kill three out of the four of them. If we can figure out who to save" Elena told her.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea. You were turned with Damon's blood, and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose" Elena explained.

"Well, who turned Rose?" Caroline asked.

"We don't know. But it can only link back to one Original and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus. So that we can still kill him" Elena replied. She looked up at Caroline who now had a worried look on her face.

"Elena" Caroline said getting up. "Even if Klaus didn't create our bloodline, we know for a fact that he turned one of us."

"Oh my God. Tyler. If we kill Klaus, then Tyler will die" Elena gasped. Elena ran her hands through her hair.

"You're also worried about Dia aren't you" Caroline sat back down.

"I've put her through so much Caroline" Elena looked at her. "If we kill Elijah, I don't know how she'll get through it. She really cares about him."

"This is just unreal" Caroline sighed.

* * *

><p>Damon still struggled to pull himself out of the trap as Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah looked on.<p>

"Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself. Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now." Klaus said grabbing Damon and compelling him again. "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven" Damon answered.

"Eleven! Really? So, not eight then" Klaus frowned.

"You really shouldn't have lied" Rebekah told him.

"I'll get you the other three" Stefan told him.

"Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue" Klaus growled.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asked.

"What is wrong with you? Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend." Klaus laughed. 'I really think you should be thanking me."

Stefan rushed over to Klaus with a stake in hand. Klaus grabbed his wrist.

"Step down, or you both die" Klaus told him. Stefan released the stake.

"There. Now you only have to get me the other two." Klaus said taking the stake.

"This is ridiculous" Rebekah walked over to Damon and released him from the traps.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked.

"I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith" Rebekah told him picking up the duffle bag and walking away.

"Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear" Klaus sneered at Stefan and left the room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Finn is dead" Rebekah said as she and Klaus walked into the parlor.<p>

"Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah" he told her.

"He was still your brother. Mind your tongue" she snapped.

"Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death" Klaus replied.

"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?" Rebekah frowned walking over to him.

"Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?" Klaus smirked.

"The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours" Rebekah said.

"I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other" Klaus told her.

"So are you leaving?" Rebekah asked him.

"As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm going to take Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids" Klaus explained.

"What about Dia?" Rebekah asked.

"Well wherever Elijah is, I'm sure she won't be far away" Klaus smirked.

"And if I choose to stay?" she looked at him

"Then you're just as pathetic as Finn" Klaus said before leaving. Rebekah pulled out her phone and dialed Elijah's number. On the second ring he answered.

"Rebekah" he greeted.

"Hello Elijah" Rebekah replied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" he asked her.

Rebekah stayed silent for a few moments and took a deep breath.

"Finn's dead Elijah" she finally spoke.

"What? How is that even possible? We're linked" Elijah said.

"We're unlinked. Nik was able to undo the spell. It was the Salvatores who killed Finn, but Elijah there's more" Rebekah began.

"What is it Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"They have stakes from a white oak tree" she told him. "We have most of them but Stefan still has to bring us the rest."

"Until we have that stake none of us are safe" Elijah said.

"I know" she replied. "Nik is planning on leaving town with Elena after he gets it back."

"And what of Dia?" Elijah asked.

"He's leaving her in your care" Rebekah smiled. "How is Dia?"

"She's perfect" Elijah said softly.

"Have you done it yet?" Rebekah asked. "Have you asked her?"

"No I haven't. I was going to wait, but now….I'm not so sure if I should" Elijah told her.

"Do it brother. You love her, she loves you. You deserve one another more than you know" Rebekah told him. "I'll let you get back to her. Tell Dia to give me a call soon and that I miss her."

"I will" Elijah said. "Goodbye Rebekah."

* * *

><p>Elijah hung up his phone. He couldn't believe Finn was dead. They were no longer unlinked, but they weren't safe.<p>

"Who was that?" Dia asked walking into the living room in her pink colored night gown.

"Rebekah" Elijah replied. "She asked if you would call her and to tell you she misses you." Elijah pressed his lips together deep in thought.

"There's something else isn't there?" Dia asked. Elijah only nodded.

"Tell me" Dia walked closer to him.

"Finn is dead" he told her.

"But you're still alive" Dia frowned.

"I'm no longer linked to my siblings" Elijah stroked her cheek. "Niklaus undid the spell."

"Elijah I'm so sorry about Finn, but it's good that you're no longer linked together" Dia embraced him. "Now we can relax."

"I wish that was true my love" he whispered. Dia pulled away and frowned.

"It seems your friends got a hold of some white oak and made stakes" Elijah explained. "Niklaus has most of them but not all of them." Dia's face turned to worry.

"Those stakes could kill you, for good?" Dia said shakily.

"Yes" Elijah looked at her sadly. He gently kissed her forehead before walking back to the bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Dia grabbed her phone and walked outside to the balcony and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>Elena's phone began to ring and she pulled it out and stared at it.<p>

"Who is it?" Caroline frowned.

"It's Dia" Elena looked up.

* * *

><p>Dia waited for Elena's phone to ring three times before she answered it.<p>

"Dia" Elena said.

"Hey Elena" Dia replied.

"I'm so glad to have heard from you. I've been so worried. We all have" Elena replied.

"I'm fine Elena. You guys don't need to worry. I'm safe" she told her.

"Well I'm glad" Elena said.

"Elena I know about Finn and I know about the stakes" Dia suddenly said. Elena said quiet for a few moments.

"You're with him aren't you" Elena finally spoke. Dia stayed quiet. Elena got her answer.

"Klaus has most of the stakes" Elena told her. "We're going to hand over the rest."

"Are you sure about that?" Dia asked.

"I'm positive" Elena spoke. "Dia there's something else. When we killed an original all the vampires belonging to that bloodline die."

"Are you going to kill Elijah?" Dia whispered shakily. Elena stayed quiet.

"Elena" Dia began to sob. "I love him. Please don't kill him. You can't"

"We may not have to come to that. If Elijah turned Rose we won't, but if he didn't…" Elena stopped. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I have been selfish. I'm sorry about Damon. Dia I'm so sorry."

"Elena I have to go" Dia choked out. She quickly hung up the phone and began to sob. She couldn't believe everything was coming to this. She dried her tears took a deep breath and walked back into the apartment.

* * *

><p>Elijah awoke during the night. Dia was sleeping soundly in front of him wrapped in his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before carefully moving trying not to wake her. He got out of bed and walked out to the living room. One of his jackets was laid across the couch. He picked it up and reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened the box and looked at the ring inside of it. The ring had a large diamond in the middle with oval shapes with smaller diamonds in it on each side followed by a single small diamond. Elijah looked at the ring silently. Time was possibly running out for him and he wasn't sure what to do. He loved Dia more than anything in the world and even thinking about the possibility of having to leave her frightened him. He wanted to wait for a while. He wanted everything to be perfect. To have that special moment. He closed the box and put it back in his pocket. He's mind was made up. He was going to ask Lydia Walker to marry him and soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon visited Alaric to get his stake for Klaus. Alaric had lead him to the bookshelf where he had hidden the stake, however the stake was not there.<p>

"Who else did you tell, Ric?" Damon demanded.

"I didn't tell anybody, Damon! I'm the only…." Alaric began and stopped.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"I'm the only one who knew about it, Damon" Alaric looked at him.

"No. Are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires, possibly mine?" Damon exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you" Alaric nodded.

**Now I'm caught up with the show again….sigh. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Made it extra long so you had something to hold onto till next week. Thanks as always for the reviews. You guys are the best. Read and review!**


	37. Heart of Darkness Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena walked down to the cellar in the boarding house holding a bag. She walked towards the cellar door and stopped.

"Alaric?" she called out.

"Yeah, still me" Alaric replied. Elena opened the door to see Alaric sitting on a bed.

"You know you shouldn't be here. It defeats the whole thing about being locked in a cellar" Alaric looked at her.

"Well, you still need the basics" Elena said throwing a bag down on the ground. "Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep."

"Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" Alaric frowned pulling out a book.

"What? No I grabbed?" Elena frowned. "Damon. Thinks he's hilarious."

"At least one of us has a sense of humor" he replied.

"Are you sure, you? I mean, you don't have to be kept in here" she asked.

"Uh, no, this is, the right place for me to be, at least till you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter-ego to fess up, to where I, or he hid the white oak stake" Alaric explained.

"We looked everywhere. You, the other you, hid it well" Elena told him.

"What's Klaus going to do if we can't find it?" he asked.

"That's the only thing that could kill him, so wage a war, murder people, you know, Klaus stuff" she shrugged. "Listen, Stefan is going to watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe, so…. Damon and I are going to go to Denver to pick him up." Elena looked at Alaric uncomfortably.

"Why do you say that like your waiting for me to disapprove?" Alaric looked at her.

"I don't know, me and Damon, traveling across the country?" Elena replied.

"Well, I'm more curious what's Stefan got to say about it?" he said.

"Actually it was his idea, he thinks I have some unresolved feelings for Damon" she explained.

"Do you?" Alaric raised an eyebrow at her.

Elena remained quiet for a moment. "I guess that's why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out."

Alaric nodded and sighed. "Have you heard from Dia again?"

"No I haven't" Elena shook her head. "I've called her a couple of times but her phone just goes straight to voicemail."

"So she is with Elijah?" Alaric asked. Elena only nodded.

"Ric, she really cares about him. You should have heard her on the phone, begging for his life" Elena began. "I just don't know what to do about her."

"She'll come home Elena" Alaric told her. "Eventually. She'll come home and then you can deal with it. Right now you need to focus on getting Jeremy home."

* * *

><p>Dia awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She turned over and frowned to see that Elijah wasn't beside her. She picked up her phone off the nightstand and saw Rebekah was calling. When she answered the phone she barely had time to get a word in when Rebekah began to rant.<p>

"Look I get that you and my brother are spending your pre-honeymoon together, but I'm getting sick of all of these idiots here" she huffed.

"Nice to hear from you too Rebekah" Dia replied sarcastically.

"When are you coming home?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know we've been over this" Dia sighed.

"But there's a dance soon, you have to be here" Rebekah pouted. "I need someone to help me get ready since I missed the last one. I want you to be here."

"Rebekah…" Dia began.

"At least promise me you'll think about it" Rebekah pleaded. "I'm about to rip Caroline's throat out, please save me from these idiots."

"Fine I'll think about it" Dia gave in.

"Wonderful" Rebekah replied. "So anything new?"

"No not really" Dia replied.

"Oh shame" Rebekah said coolly.

"What?" Dia asked.

"Oh nothing" she giggled. "I have to go help decorate. Think about coming home. Some of us actually miss your company."

"I will" Dia said before hanging up. She put her phone back on the nightstand. She looked up and saw Elijah walking into the bedroom holding a breakfast tray.

"What's this?" she smiled.

"Breakfast in bed of course" Elijah replied. He placed the tray on the bed and walked over to Dia to gently give her a kiss.

"You spoil me" she smirked.

"You're mine to spoil" he breathed. "Was that Rebekah on the phone?"

"It was" Dia nodded.

"How is she?" Elijah asked.

"Fine" Dia replied. "She wants to know when I'm coming home." Elijah sat down beside Dia and put his arms around her.

"As much as I would like to keep you to myself, you are allowed to leave when you want" he whispered.

"I'm not leaving until you can come back with me" she looked at him. "Until I know you're safe."

"I'm always safe as long as I'm with you" he smiled before kissing her.

* * *

><p>Once Damon and Elena arrived in Denver, they went to the batting cages looking for Jeremy.<p>

"There he is" Elena said spotting her brother.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball" Damon commented as Elena walked over to the cage.

"Hey Jer!" she called out.

"Elena?" Jeremy turned around and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Damon, Elena and Jeremy walked outside of the batting cages while Damon explained everything that had happened while Jeremy was away.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose" Damon explained.

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes" Damon frowned.

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose" Jeremy told them.

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon huffed.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection" Elena suggested.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done" Jeremy gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek. Elena smiled and turned around and saw Kol walking towards them.

"Jer.." Elena began.

"Hey man" Jeremy greeted Kol.

"Damon, it's Kol!" Elena exclaimed.

As Damon quickly turned around Kol hit him with a wooden baseball bat. The bat broke into two pieces as Damon fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy demanded.

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original" Elena told him.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds" Kol smirked. He walked over to the bat rack and grabbed an aluminum bat "You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break." Kol went to hit Damon, but Damon grabbed a piece of the broken wooden bat and stabbed Kol through the chest with it. Kol fell to the ground.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on" Damon said grabbing Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena, Jeremy, and Damon got their luggage out of the car and began walking toward a motel room.<p>

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me" Damon smirked.

" So, where are we?" Jeremy asked.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us" Damon replied.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire" Jeremy spoke.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" Damon huffed. Elena looked at him and glared at him as they walked up the stairs.

"Not helping" she said.

"So how's Dia?" Jeremy suddenly asked.

"MIA with Elijah" Damon snapped.

"We don't know that" Elena looked at him. "I get you're upset, but she's allowed to move on." The three of them entered the motel room.

"Well, this should work, right Jer?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter" Jeremy replied.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need? " Damon asked as he closed the curtains. "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works" Jeremy looked at him.

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you uh- you got a picture of her?" Jeremy asked.

"Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not going to actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me" Damon called out. Elena rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jeremy.

"Alright, uh- tell me something about her" Jeremy spoke. Damon sat down on the end of one of the beds.

"Um, well she does this little thing with her tongue" Damon smirked.

"Something that matters, Damon" Elena snapped.

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it" Damon said quietly.

"I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise" Elena frowned.

"It was in the dream he gave her. She's here" Jeremy suddenly spoke. Damon looked around and frowned unable to see her, but Jeremy could see Rose sitting next to him on the bed.

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena suddenly asked.

"No. I enjoy it" Rose looked at Jeremy. "I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want."

"She says not to worry, she's happy" Jeremy told her.

"Is she still hot?" Damon smirked.

"Tell him he's still dripping with sex too" Rose smiled. Jeremy stared at her in response.

"Fine" Rose rolled her eyes. "Tell him I miss him."

"She misses you" Jeremy looked at Damon

"And tell him I'm rooting for him and Elena" Rose smiled.

"She uh- she misses both of you" Jeremy said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter" Rose explained.

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter" Jeremy told them.

"Uh – Scary Mary" Damon sighed. "Well, where is she, Rose?"

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell them to sit tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out" Rose told Jeremy before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind" Elijah asked as he ran his fingers through Dia's hair. The two of them sat on the balcony of his apartment.<p>

"Nothing" she smiled.

"You're lying" Elijah raised an eyebrow at her. "You're being very quiet and something is troubling you. I can tell by your heartbeat."

"Do you always listen to my heartbeat?" Dia looked up at him.

"Most of the time" Elijah whispered. "It's a beautiful sound." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"I called Elena yesterday" Dia finally spoke. Elijah nodded at her statement.

"She told me that if you kill and original then you kill the entire bloodline" she continued. "They're trying to find out if Klaus created their bloodline or not."

"Why are you so concerned with this?" Elijah frowned.

"I'm scared that if Klaus did create the bloodline, they're going to kill you and Rebekah" Dia said shakily.

"I will not allow that to happen" Elijah whispered.

"Did you turn Rose?" she looked at him. Elijah pressed his lips together and sighed.

"I did not, but I promise you nothing is going to happen to me" he said as his fingers brushed against his face.

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat in front of the television in the motel room, while Elena went through her luggage.<p>

"So, what's up with you and Damon?" Jeremy suddenly asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's up" Elena frowned.

"Are you sure about that? Cause even Rose said something" Jeremy replied.

"What did she say?" Elena asked.

"So are Damon and Dia done for good?" Jeremy asked changing the subject. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think so" Elena replied.

"It's kind of sad because he really cared about her at one time" Jeremy replied.

"Well sometimes if you love someone you have to let them go" Elena said. "Dia and Damon just wanted different things I guess."

"Like she didn't want Damon to have feelings for someone else?" Jeremy looked over at his sister. "Why did you lie to Damon about Dia being with Elijah?" Before Elena could reply Damon walked into the room.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's fine" Elena nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm going to freshen up. You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back" he told her.

**I'm so sorry I've been MIA for the last few weeks. I'm in the middle of exams and such and I'm getting to the point where I'm just exhausted. I also wanted to hold off on some stuff until episodes aired so I could see how what I wanted to do could fit into the plot. I have lots of juicy things planned, so please just be patient with me. Once my exams are over and school starts winding down I'll have plenty of time to whip through this and start the one shot I've been planning. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and participated in the poll. It's still up if you haven't voted. Read and review!**


	38. Heart of Darkness Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon walked out of the bathroom shirtless after taking a shower. He walked over to the ice box, grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and put his shirt on. Elena laid in her bed watching him as he poured himself a drink and sat down. Damon drank all of his drink and looked over at Elena watching him. She quickly closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. Damon continued to stare at her until she opened her eyes again. The two of them stared at one another in silence for a while, until Damon got up and walked over to the bed laying beside Elena.

"You never told me about that. What you did for Rose" Elena whispered.

"It wasn't about you" Damon replied.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" she asked.

"Because when people see good, they expect good" he said turning to face her. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

Elena turned away from him, placing her arms by her side. Damon gently grabbed and caressed her hand. Elena's breathing became heavier, unsure of her emotions at that present moment. She quickly pulled her hand away from his own, got out of bed, grabbed her coat, and walked out of the motel room. She walked over to the ice machine putting on her coat and leaned against the machine before Damon followed her.

"Don't" Elena spoke

Why not? Elena…" Damon began. He was soon cut off by Elena rushing towards him and kissing him passionately. As they continued to kiss Damon pushed her up against one of the cement pillars kissing her neck and her chest. Elena lifted his head back up so they could find one another's lips once more.

"Elena?" they both heard Jeremy call. They quickly pulled away from each other.

"Oh my God, Jeremy. I…" Elena began looking ashamed.

"Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas" Jeremy said quickly.

"Okay then. Let's go" Damon said heading back into the room. Jeremy looked at Elena confused about what he had just seen.

* * *

><p>Damon, Elena, and Jeremy pulled up to an old house in Kansas. The three of them got out of the car and stood looking at the house.<p>

"This is the address" Jeremy told them.

"Looks about right" Damon spoke.

"Wait here" Elena turned to Jeremy.

"Why?" he exclaimed. "So you guys can make out some more?"

"Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister" Damon growled. Jeremy glared at Damon and made his way back to the car.

"Thank you. Come on" Damon said walking toward the house.

Damon and Elena walked into the house. Elena turned on a flashlight and looked around the room.

"Oof, like Vampire Hoarders" Damon commented.

"Who is this Mary person?" she asked.

"Scary Mary. She's really old, super creepy" he replied.

"And how do you know her?" Elena asked.

"I dated her" Damon said simply.

"Of course" Elena rolled her eyes.

"What? I said creepy, not ugly" Damon frowned.

A loud noise came from another room. Damon and Elena frowned at one another and looked at the door where the noise came from. Damon, followed by Elena walked to the room. She moved her flashlight across the room until it reached something. A body. A vampire staked on the wall.

"Mary" Damon sighed. The lights suddenly came on in the room. The two of them saw Kol sitting in one of the desk chairs with a baseball bat in hand.

"Quite contrary" Kol spoke.

* * *

><p>"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened" Kol smirked. "I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."<p>

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asked.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will" Kol sneered. "So, where did we leave off?" Kol suddenly hit Damon with the baseball bat. Damon fell to the ground and Kol continued to hit him.

"Elena, get out of here!" Damon yelled. Elena ran for the door, but Kol rushed in front of her blocking her way.

"According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me" Kol looked at her before throwing her to the wall. Damon rushed over to Kol.

"Don't touch her" Damon growled. Kol threw Damon off of him slamming him to the ground.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me" Kol said as he hit Damon repeatedly. Kol hit him one more time harder than the rest.

"That was for Dia" he sneered. "But in a way I suppose I should be thanking you."

"What are you talking about?" Damon groaned.

"Because of your treatment of her and Dia finally realizing that she deserves better, she and my brother are now together. Happier than ever. They've been enjoying each other's company these past few weeks, but then again you already knew that didn't you Elena" Kol looked over at her than turned his attention back to Damon. "There, now we're even." With that Kol rushed off.

* * *

><p>Dia opened the door of Elijah's apartment to reveal an angry Kol on the other side.<p>

"Kol?" Dia frowned. Kol stormed through the door.

"Nice to see you too" Dia rolled her eyes shutting the door. "Where were you?"

"In Denver" Kol replied. "Looking after Jeremy and guess who decided to pay him a visit?"

"Kol please tell me it wasn't Damon and Elena" Dia sighed.

"Alright I won't" Kol smirked.

"Great" Dia groaned. "You didn't tell him where I was or that I was with Elijah did you?"

Kol shrugged and smirked. Dia groaned loudly and gently banged her head against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" she exclaimed.

"Just to spite him" Kol smiled. "You'll thank me later for it darling." Kol put his arm around her and lead Dia to the living room. Elijah appeared from the bedroom and frowned at Kol.

"I wasn't expecting you brother" he spoke.

"Well you know I'm one for surprises" Kol replied. "Have you talked to Nik?"

"No I haven't" Elijah replied.

"Well that annoying Salvatore and the doppelganger went to Denver to try and find out who's bloodline they belong to. It led them to Mary" Kol replied. "Remember Mary? Have you told Dia about her or have you two not divulged into your past that much." Dia shifted uncomfortably and looked at Elijah.

"Well I'm sure she'll come up now" Kol smirked.

"I have a feeling there's more to this story" Elijah said.

"Well….Mary's dead now" Kol continued.

"I presume that was your doing" Elijah replied.

"Of course" Kol smiled. "Anyway Nik's still having an issues getting that last stake. It's rather frustrating don't you think. We're at risk still. Those Salvatore's won't stop even if they get Nik's head."

Dia plopped down on the couch. Elijah noticed the worry look on her face and sat down beside her.

"You don't need to worry about this" he whispered.

"Yes I do" she looked at him. "Elijah as much as I don't want to, I have to go back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>Elena tended to Damon with her hand on his chest. He was still in pain from his run in with Kol.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah" Damon groaned popping his arm back into place.

"That's better" Damon said caressing Elena's face. He touched the cut on her forehead causing her to gasp in pain. "Are you okay? You're bleeding"

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Elena said grabbing his hand and removing it from her face. She released her hand from his own and turned away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she frowned facing him.

"Well, this trip and you kissing me. What the hell is this?" Damon huffed.

"Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you" Elena replied.

"Do you?" he whispered.

"I- I don't – I don't know" she told him.

"Hm. I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure that out, didn't you?" Damon exclaimed.

"No" Elena said simply.

"Or maybe you were hoping I'd screw it up, so I could just make the decision for you, am I wrong?" he asked.

"Damon…" Elena began.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

"It's what you do, Damon. You sabotage things, you… I mean, think about it, every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out" Elena told him.

"What if I didn't? What if there was no bump?" Damon asked. Elena just looked at him not saying a word.

"I'm sorry, Elena. This time I'm not going to make it so easy for you. This time you'll have to figure it out for yourself" Damon began. "Did you really know about Dia this whole time?"

"I didn't know how you'd react" Elena began.

"Save it Elena" Damon huffed. "She's moving on. I get it. Why should someone who can't even figure out their own feelings protect me? At least Dia's sure of what she wants." He walked out of the room leaving Elena alone.

* * *

><p>Jeremy, Elena, and Damon were in the car on the way back to Mystic Falls. Jeremy glanced over at his sister and turned his head to see Rose beside him.<p>

"Are we there yet? Don't tell them I'm here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him. But you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Stefan is different, his love is pure, he'll always be good for her. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst" Rose explained. "And if you're thinking about Dia, well Damon did love her and she loved him. But the thing about Dia is that her heart was long spoken for before she even knew it. She was always meant to be with Elijah. The sooner Damon realizes it, the sooner he can truly move on." With that Rose disappeared leaving Jeremy with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to go" Elijah told Dia outside his apartment. Kol leaned against the car watching the pair say their farewells.<p>

"Yes I do" she told him again. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"I could always come with you. I can protect myself" he replied.

"No" she said definitely. "I'm not putting you at risk. Until I know you're safe and this is over. I don't want you anywhere near Mystic Falls."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, but I always enjoy hearing it" she smiled. "I love you too. I'll keep in touch and Kol or Rebekah will look after me. If things get really bad you'll feel it." Elijah turned his attention to Kol.

"Keep her safe brother" Elijah said sternly.

"I will" Kol nodded. "She'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to her I promise."

Elijah nodded and hugged Dia tightly one last time. He leaned down and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. He pulled away leaving her breathless.

"I love you" he whispered again.

"I love you too" she said. "Please come back to me when this is over." Elijah pulled away and smiled at her.

"Always and forever."

* * *

><p>Alaric and Rebekah walked down to the caves. After a trying day Alaric had turned into his evil alter ego and revealed where he had hidden the last white oak stake. Rebekah was there to accompany him so that the stake would be in her possession.<p>

"Go get it. You know I can't get in" Rebekah said motioning toward the cave opening.

Alaric walked over to a crevice in the stone and pulled out the stake and sat down on Esther's coffin.

"Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?" Alaric asked.

"Are we bargaining now? Fine. What's your offer?" Rebekah huffed.

"There's only one stake out there. Which means only one Original has to die. Help me and I'll make sure it's not you" Alaric offered.

"Tenuous, but points for effort. You see, I don't want one Original to die" Rebekah said. She then stepped over the barrier into the cave causing Alaric to frown. "I want them all to die."

"How the hell did you do that?" Alaric asked.

"It was easy to fool Niklaus, but I thought you of all people would understand. After all, my son did use your body at one point" Rebekah continued.

"You're not Rebekah" Alaric realized.

"No. My name is Esther and we have a great deal in common" she replied.

**Another chapter there you have it! The next episode will be tweaked slightly as I'm putting Kol in the episode. Someone's got to look after Dia since Rebekah's possessed and Klaus is too busy dealing with mommy dearest and wooing Caroline. Thanks for all the reviews thus far with the last chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up Friday night sometime! Read and review! **


	39. Do Not Go Gentle Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Alaric stood in Klaus's mansion and picked up his phone after it had been ringing nonstop. He looked to see it was Damon. He hit the answer button.

"Where've you been? I've been calling you all day" Damon spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together" Alaric replied.

"So I take it Rebekah got the stake?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. I woke up alone. There's no sign of it" Alaric told him.

"Lovely. What now?" Damon asked.

"Well I think I need to get out of town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone" Alaric concluded.

"I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric" Damon said.

"It's just for a couple of days. I'm stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine. I got to go" Alaric said before hanging up. As he did Esther in Rebekah's body walked over to him.

"Quite the cunning liar" she smiled.

"Well Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him" he told her.

"Just as Niklaus would blindly accept an invitation from his beloved sister, unaware that he is heading to his own death" Esther said. She walked over to the glass bottle of white oak ash and dipped a silver dagger in it.

"Did you give him the stake?" Alaric asked.

"He burned it without hesitation" she replied.

"So where's the real one?" he asked.

"You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body" Esther told him. She walked over to one of the coffins and opened it to reveal her true body.

"So how do you..." Alaric began.

"How do I return to my true form? With a little magic and some help from a vampire hunter" she replied. She handed Alaric the silver dagger. A few moments later he stab Rebekah's body and she collapsed to the floor. Seconds later Esther opened her eyes and gasped.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena walked through the gym to help decorate for the 20's decade dance. Caroline held a clipboard in her hand while making sure everything was going according to plan.<p>

"So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?" Caroline asked after Elena had told her about everything that was going on with Alaric.

"I just - I wish there was something I could do" Elena sighed and picked up a chandelier. "Where do you want me to hang this thing?"

"You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity she should have shown up to do it herself" Caroline complained and handed the chandelier to a passing by student. "Just no!" She looked over and saw Matt and Jeremy hanging up the stars on the celling.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down!"

"Trickle, duh!" Matt called out.

"Look at them all bromancy" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the grill" Elena told her.

"That was nice of him" Caroline replied.

"Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out" Elena said.

" You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?" Caroline eyed her.

"I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it" Elena huffed.

"Aww, what are friends for? So who are you bringing to the dance?" Caroline smiled.

"What do you mean? I thought you, Bonnie and I were going as girl dates" Elena frowned.

"Hm, Bonnie has a date" Caroline said.

"What?" Elena exclaimed.

"Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him" Caroline explained.

"Hmm" Elena smiled.

"So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"I can't ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother" Elena shot back.

"All the more reason! Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?" Caroline said.

"Yeah, but..." Elena began.

"But nothing!" Caroline exclaimed. "I've watched The Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn"

"Yeah and you're not biased or anything" Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Stefan is your epic love. And I'm not going down without a fight" Caroline snapped. Elena just shrugged and went back to messing with decorations.

"Hey where's the…" Elena looked up and stopped and saw Caroline's face. She was staring at something from behind. Elena frowned and turned around to see Dia.

"Dia you're back" Caroline said running up to her and hugging her. "And you're just in time for the dance tonight."

"Yeah well I guess I have impeccable timing" Dia laughed. She pulled away and looked at Elena.

"Hi Elena."

"I'm uh going to check on Matt and Jeremy" Caroline said before leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm glad you're back" Elena spoke breaking the silence.

"Me too" Dia smiled slightly.

"How's …." Elena began.

"Elijah's good" she replied. "He's not back in town if that's what you want to know. I told him to stay where he was."

Elena nodded. "Dia I'm so sorry."

"I know" she began. "I'm sorry I keep leaving. I shouldn't keep doing that."

"Dia you're just doing what's best for you" Elena walked over to her and hugged. "If leaving is what's best for you then do it. Just know that I'm always going to be here for you. I don't have a lot of people left, but I'm not going to lose you." Dia pulled away and smiled.

"So you and Elijah?" Elena smirked. Dia laughed and nodded.

"He's….word's just can't describe him" Dia smiled.

"I'm happy for you" Elena told her.

Dia bit her lip and sighed. "Elena there's something else. Since Elijah's not here, he wanted someone to keep an eye on me, so Kol's back in town."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I promise he won't do anything stupid" Dia said quickly.

"You leave with one original and come back with another" Elena rolled her eyes. "Does Damon know you're back?"

"Not exactly" Dia shrugged.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the living room of the boarding house as he cell phone began to rang. He looked at it and saw Elena was calling him.<p>

"Hey..." he answered.

"Hey...do you, do you have a second?" Elena spoke.

"Yeah, everything alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, yeah I just um.. I wanted to uh... Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance and um... Okay look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you" Elena told him.

"Um, I'd love that" Stefan replied.

"Okay, great. Bye" Elena said quickly before hanging up. Stefan hung up his phone as Damon walked in smirking.

"I'm thinking gardenia corsage. Wrist obviously, you don't want to accidentally stab her in the chest with the pin now that could get messy."

"Damon, I..." Stefan began before Damon walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Kol I'm back" Dia called out walking into her house.<p>

"Finally" Kol appeared from the kitchen. "I was getting bored."

"Well that's scary. We all know what happens when you get bored" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Ouch I'm hurt" Kol said sarcastically.

"Have you even told Klaus or Rebekah you're back in town?" she asked changing the subject.

"You know me. I'm one for surprises" Kol smiled. "I thought I'd surprise them tonight at the dance."

"How did you know there was a dance?" Dia frowned.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere darling" Kol replied. "Elijah put you under my protection and he'd stake me alive if I didn't allow you to continue living normally and I might stake myself if I don't have any fun. So tonight I'm taking you to the dance. So what do you say?"

Dia eyed him closely. "Will you be on your best behavior?"

"When am I not darling?" Kol smiled. Dia shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright I'll let you take me. Just be clear you make a move on me you're going to become besties with the wall" Dia told him before walking away.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You act like I don't value my life. I was daggered for nearly a century. At this point I'll sing and dance if it keeps me undaggered." Kol glared. Dia laughed and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>Esther led Alaric through the Mystic Falls cemetery towards the Salvatore family tomb.<p>

"Why are we here?" Alaric asked.

"Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time" Esther explained. The two of the walked inside the tomb. A bowl was on one of the cement marking. Esther walked over to the bowl and stood in front of it with Alaric facing her.

"I'll need your ring" she told him.

"Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?" Alaric asked curiously.

"I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible" Esther told him. Alaric took the ring off his finger and handed it to Esther. She dropped it into the bowl and began to chant. Flames suddenly burst up from the bowl as the ring began to melt. Esther stirred the molten metal with the white oak stake and turned it upside down. The metal poured on the stake covering it completely.

"The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter" Esther spoke.

**So about that finale…I'm going to forewarn you all. If you were in tears last night (I know I was). You're going to be in tears for what I have planned when I get to that episode. Thanks for all the reviews thus far. I'm probably going to have the next chapter up tomorrow night. Read and review!**


	40. Do Not Go Gentle Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena and Stefan walked into the dance and saw everyone having fun enjoying themselves. Elena was wearing a white flapper dress while Stefan was in a suit. Elena looked over and saw Dia wearing a red flapper dress, talking to Kol. She looked over at Stefan.

"Teach me some moves" Elena smiled.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I blacked out for most of this decade, remember?" Stefan laughed.

"Nice try!" Elena said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the dance floor. They began to start dancing when a slow song came one. The two of them looked at each other awkwardly and began to slow dance. Stefan looked over and saw Bonnie dancing with Jamie.

"Bonnie seems happy" he commented.

"She's working on it" Elena said.

"I've been meaning to talk to her. Apologize" Stefan told her.

"Yeah, you should, although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Damon" Elena said letting go of him. "Listen, Stefan, about Damon... We should probably talk about the trip to Denver."

"Don't need to know, Elena. When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise I don't need to know. I don't want to know" Stefan smiled.

"How can you be so fair about this?" Elena asked.

"Because after everything I've put you through, I'm just honored to be your date tonight" he told her dipping her then twirling her. They both looked around and saw Damon.

"We three need to talk" Damon told them. He stopped and looked over and saw Dia with Kol laughing and dancing.

"She got back today" Elena told him. "Kol's looking after her."

"Where's Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Don't know" Elena replied. Damon shrugged and motioned for the two of them to follow.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Elena, and Damon stood in the hallway. Damon just finished explaining what was going on with Alaric and how he was missing.<p>

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something" Elena spoke.

"We tried medicine, we tried magic" Damon huffed.

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan suggested.

"What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets" Damon looked at Elena. "I don't know you or maybe your cousin!"

"What you think he'd go after Elena or Dia?" Stefan frowned.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asked.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery" Damon said.

"What?" Elena exclaimed.

"No, no way in hell!" Jeremy snapped appearing.

"Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing" Damon huffed.

"You are out of your mind!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy..." Elena said as he turned around and started walking away. Elena sighed and began to follow him.

* * *

><p>"You're distracted" Kol smirked as he twirled Dia around on the dance floor.<p>

"Am not" she shot back.

"He's fine darling" Kol smiled. "Enjoy the music and the night."

Dia just shrugged and Kol rolled his eyes. He stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Go call him. Ease your mind" Kol said. Dia took the phone and smiled.

"Thank you" Dia said before walking off into the hallway. She stopped and leaned against one of the lockers and dialed Elijah's number. She heard the phone ring until it went to voicemail. She sighed thinking he was probably busy with something.

"Hey you" she said leaving him a message. "I just wanted to hear your voice, but I guess you're off doing another one of your mysterious errands. Kol's taking care of me and we're at the school for a dance. I wish you were here. I miss you more than you can imagine. Come back soon. I love you."

* * *

><p>Elena followed Jeremy outside of the high school.<p>

"Jer, stop..." Elena pleaded.

"This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him" he replied.

"No one is going to hurt him" she said.

Jeremy turned around and started to walk away. Elena grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey. Hey...Look at me. I promise" Elena told him.

"Elena" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Esther.

"If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me" she said.

"Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!" Elena told him. Jeremy nodded and quickly ran inside.

"I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come" Esther continued. She began to walk away with Elena following.

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy are ran out of the school a few moments later. Suddenly Damon and Stefan stopped, while Jeremy continued walking until he stopped and frowned. He looked down and saw a line of salt going around the school

"Salt. It's the binding agent for her spell" Stefan spoke.

"We're trapped here" Damon said.

* * *

><p>Elena and Esther walked towards the Salvatore tomb in the cemetery.<p>

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the doppelganger, I'm afraid. Your blood and is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell. The gypsy's blood offer's protection. Your friend could not join us because she is protected by one of my sons" Esther said.

"Just please don't hurt Alaric" Elena pleaded.

"She's not hurting me" Alaric suddenly appeared.

"Ric!" Elena exclaimed.

Elena began to walk towards Alaric. She stopped when she realized that something was wrong.

"What's going on? What are you doing with him?" Elena demanded.

"I'm going to remake him" Esther replied.

"Remake him?" Elena frowned.

"Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires" Esther said.

"You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?" Elena asked.

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified" Esther explained.

"You don't know that, you don't know anything about him" Elena snapped.

"That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance" Esther said.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found" Klaus said on the phone walking out of the school. He stopped and looked down at the salt line.<p>

"What is this?" he growled. Stefan then walked up behind him.

"Your mother is back" Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Jeremy and Jamie stood around a classroom while Bonnie chanting around several candles.<p>

"She does this all the time, right?" Jamie asked.

"What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loop hole" Klaus complained as Matt walked in.

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier" he told everyone.

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is" Jeremy said.

"It's suicide, Jeremy" Stefan said.

Klaus rolled his eyes and suddenly grabbed Jamie by the throat strangling him.

"Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy" Klaus sneered at Bonnie.

"Let him go!" Bonnie demanded.

"Not until you get us out of here" Klaus yelled.

"Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell" Stefan looked at him. Klaus sighed angrily and then let go of Jamie.

* * *

><p>Elena watched as Esther lit candles around the tomb with Alaric watching on.<p>

"Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are" Elena looked at him.

"You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them" he said.

"You don't mean that" Elena shook her head.

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands" Alaric told her.

"When you are ready" Esther looked at Alaric.

"No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not going to give you my blood, you're going to have to kill me!" Elena told her. "Dia won't let you do that either."

"That won't be necessary" Esther smiled. Elena suddenly cried out in pain as she watched a cut appear across her hand.

* * *

><p>"Thanks" Dia said handing Kol back his phone.<p>

"No problem" Kol replied. "Did he pick up?"

"No it went…" Dia suddenly cried out in pain.

"Dia" Kol frowned. Dia collapsed against him. Kol caught her and grabbed one of her hands and stopped. He smelled blood. He looked at her hand and saw a deep cut slashed across her palm.

* * *

><p>Esther poured Elena's blood and Dia's blood into the bowl and then handed it to Alaric.<p>

"Drink. And let it be done" Esther told him.

"No Ric please, don't.. No!" Elena begged.

Alaric drank the blood in the bowl and put it down once more. "Is it finished?"

"Not just yet" Esther said before she suddenly stabbed Alaric with the white oak stake.

"No!" Elena screamed.

* * *

><p>"What's going on Kol?" Dia looked at him.<p>

"I'm not sure" he frowned at her hand. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit he and offered it to Dia.

"I can't" she told him.

"I told Elijah not a scratch Dia" Kol said sternly. "He'll understand." He shoved his wrist into her mouth and let her drink some of his blood until her hand was completely healed.

"We need to find Nik" Kol said as he pulled his wrist away.

* * *

><p>Bonnie grabbed one of the maps off the classroom wall and spread it out across the desk and turned on a lamp. Klaus and Damon walked into the classroom.<p>

"Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell" Damon said handing her a vial of blood.

"I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" Bonnie glared.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize; I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice" Damon replied.

"There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers" Bonnie said bitterly.

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" Klaus suddenly asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and poured the blood onto the map. She began to chant as the blood formed a circular pool that didn't moved.

"Esther is fighting me" Bonnie spoke.

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channelling something" Klaus realized.

"A hotspot?" Bonnie asked.

"Get the humans ready, I know where she is" Klaus smiled.

"Niklaus"

Klaus turned and saw Kol with Dia in the doorway.

"Kol what are you doing here?" Klaus frowned.

"Protecting Dia" he replied. "Something's wrong."

"Mother is back Kol. We're trapped. She's doing a spell" he told him.

"That explains it now" Kol frowned.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Dia's hand began to bleed. She needed her blood" Kol replied.

Klaus's eyes grew wide. "She's doing something that requires gypsy blood." Klaus turned and left the room leaving only Kol, Bonnie and Dia.

Kol frowned and felt his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He turned to Dia.

"Stay here" he told her before walking out of the classroom.

Kol walked down the hallway so that he was far enough so Dia wouldn't hear.

"Hello brother" Kol answered. "Yes she's fine. I gave her blood to heal her. It's mother. She's doing a spell and she's created a barrier." He paused for a moment.

"Nik is handing it, don't worry. Just worry about getting things ready. I'll have her home after this is over and then she's all yours."

* * *

><p>Dia sat on one of the desks in the classroom quietly. Bonnie had gone off somewhere with Jamie leaving her alone. Her mind began to wander back to Elijah and where he was.<p>

"So you're back?" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Damon in the doorway. "You going to stick around longer this time?" She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"So you and Elijah huh?" Damon smirked. "Still using him for rebound. I thought you were better than that."

"Still hung up on Elena I see" Dia snapped. "You know it's always going to be Stefan right?"

"Well you definitely follow suit with her" Damon said walking closer to her. "Being in love with two people."

"I'm only in love with Elijah" Dia glared.

"That's a lie" Damon whispered. "I'm still under your skin. At least I got to have you before Elijah did." Suddenly his lips came crashing against her own. Dia tried to push him off of her. Damon was then slammed against the wall by Kol.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure you get a stake to the heart" he sneered. Damon shoved Kol off of him before glaring at Dia and left the room. Kol looked over at her. She was shaking. Kol wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's okay" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the ground pulling out the stake from Alaric's body with tears in her eyes.<p>

"He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete" Esther told her.

"You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this...This is just as evil!" Elena exclaimed.

"Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die" Esther said.

"How, if he's immortal?" Elena frowned.

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all" Esther said proudly.

"Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!" Elena snapped.

"Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did" Esther raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done" Elena sneered.

"You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for" Esther said. A noise was then heard outside Esther frowned and walked outside the tomb. There stood Matt and Jeremy pointing a gun and crossbow at her.

"Don't move!" Matt told her.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked. Elena then appeared outside and her eyes grew wide.

"Jeremy!" she exclaimed.

"Let her go" Jeremy snapped.

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice" Esther said. She closed her eyes for a moment and made Jeremy and Matt point their weapons at one another.

"Matt! Matt drop your gun!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"I can't! I'm not controlling it!" Matt yelled.

"Esther stop it!" Elena demanded. Suddenly Esther gasped and fell to the ground. Behind her was Alaric dazed and confused.

"Oh my god. Where's my ring? Tell me what happened" Alaric spoke.

* * *

><p>"Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body" Jeremy said walking back into the tomb. Elena and Alaric stood in silence.<p>

"Does he know about the stake?" Alaric asked.

"No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed. What's going on?" Jeremy frowned.

"Listen Jeremy, I'm not going to complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire" Alaric replied.

"So, what we're just going to lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming" Alaric sighed. Jeremy turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait, Jer...Alaric this isn't your fault" Elena told him. Jeremy stopped and turned around.

"Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way" Alaric told them. Jeremy began to walk away once more.

"Hey, hey..." Alaric began.

"Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house" Jeremy snapped.

"OK. I won't" Alaric said then hugging Jeremy. Jeremy pulled away and looked at him before walking away.

"This is all my fault. You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I, I forced you to stay and take care of us" Elena cried.

"Don't do that, okay. Taking care of you and Jeremy has been…has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted" Alaric smiled. Elena began to cry and hugged Alaric. They both heard footsteps and turned to see Dia. Tears began to form in her own eyes. Elena pulled away and Dia ran over and hugged Alaric.

"I'll be okay" he whispered. "You're going to do great things Dia. Thank you for everything."

"UVA" Dia said pulling away. Alaric frowned at her.

"I got into UVA and I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you" Dia cried softly.

"I'm so proud of you" he whispered. He looked back over at Elena.

"You should go" he told them. Elena took Dia's hand and the two of them walked out of the tomb with Alaric following. They stopped when they got outside to see Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Meredith, Damon, and Stefan all outside holding candles. Elena and Dia walked towards Stefan. Alaric looked at everyone and smiled. He began to tear up and walked back into the tomb and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay and picking me up" Dia told Kol as he walked her to her front door.<p>

"Don't mention it" Kol replied. "They're your friends. You care about them. You should've been there. How's your hand."

Dia looked at her hand perfectly healed thanks to Kol's blood. "Good as new. Thank you."

"Well if I had gotten one scratch on you it was going to be my head" Kol smirked.

"Well despite everything that happened tonight I had a nice time with you" Dia smiled. "I needed a little bit of fun."

"Yes you did" Kol laughed. "I enjoy spending time together. Elijah is a lucky man."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about Damon" Dia suddenly spoke.

"I know how you feel about him" Kol looked at her. "I know you love my brother. You didn't kiss him back. You don't need to explain anything." Dia nodded quietly and sighed.

"So are you staying here tonight or are you going to back to the mansion?" Dia asked.

"Well I was going to stay, but I figured that someone else would be requiring your attention" Kol smiled opening the door. On the other side stood Elijah in the hall. Dia ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Elijah looked up at his brother and mouthed a thank you. Kol nodded and smiled before rushing off into the night.

* * *

><p>Damon still sat beside Alaric. He was unconscious still and breathing heavily. Once he stopped breathing, Damon poured out the rest of the whiskey and put the bottle down on the ground. He walked outside and saw Bonnie walking toward the tomb in a daze.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon frowned as Bonnie continued to walk toward the tomb. "Hey Bonnie, what are you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie?"

Bonnie lifted her hand in the air and Damon collapsed in pain holding his head. Bonnie continued to walk to the tomb. Once she was inside she picked on the stake and stabbed her hand until she drew blood and fed the blood to Alaric. Alaric opened his eyes and bit down on her neck, throwing Bonnie's unconscious body to the side. He got up off the ground and picked up the stake.

* * *

><p>Dia awoke on a couch in a dark room lit only by candles all over the room. She frowned confused by where she was. She got up off the couch and walked around the room. After a few moments it finally hit her. She was in the house where Rose had kept both her and Elena when she wanted to use them for her freedom. It made no sense as to why she was here. She turned around and saw Elijah causing her to jump. Elijah pulled her closer and gently kissed her cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry for frightening you" he whispered.

"It's fine" Dia replied. "Why are we here?" Elijah pulled away from her and looked at her.

"This is the place where we first truly met" he began. "Rose had called me to inform me of finding the next Petrova doppelganger, but you were there as well."

"I already know all this" Dia replied confused.

"Do you know when I first realized I was falling in love with you?" Elijah looked at her. Dia shook her head.

"It was the moment when we were in New York and you told me I was charming" Elijah smiled. "Despite everything that you had seen me done, you still found the good in me." He walked closer to Dia.

"You are my everything Lydia Walker. You are my reason to continue to live. I love you" Elijah said before getting down on one knee. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Dia gasped as she saw the ring.

"Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

"Elijah I don't know what to say" Dia finally spoke.

"Well there are two things you could say" Elijah smiled getting up.

"Elijah I'm only eighteen years old. I'm still very young" Dia began. "I'm starting college in the fall."

"I know and I understand that" Elijah began. "Ever since my life has been put in danger I've realized that I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want to live out my existence with you and only you. I'll wait for you Dia. We don't have to get married right away. You can finish college, experience anything you want. I will wait. I love you and I would wait another century if I had to for you." Dia looked up at him and then at the ring.

"So I'll ask you once more." Elijah looked at her. "Will you marry me?"

**Yeah I know I said Saturday, but this chapter took me a long time to do. It's about nine pages and I couldn't sit down and do it all at once. So I hope being this long will make up for the wait. Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter. Read and review!**


	41. Before Sunset Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia turned over on her side and groaned. The sun was shining in her eyes. She slowly opened them and sighed. Something shiny caught her eye. On her ring finger on her left hand was a diamond ring. It wasn't just any diamond ring though. It was her engagement ring.

_"You are my everything Lydia Walker. You are my reason to continue to live. I love you" Elijah said before getting down on one knee. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Dia gasped as she saw the ring._

_"Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"_

_"Elijah I don't know what to say" Dia finally spoke._

_"Well there are two things you could say" Elijah smiled getting up._

_"Elijah I'm only eighteen years old. I'm still very young" Dia began. "I'm starting college in the fall."_

_"I know and I understand that" Elijah began. "Ever since my life has been put in danger I've realized that I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want to live out my existence with you and only you. I'll wait for you Dia. We don't have to get married right away. You can finish college, experience anything you want. I will wait. I love you and I would wait another century if I had to for you." Dia looked up at him and then at the ring._

_"So I'll ask you once more." Elijah looked at her. "Will you marry me?"_

_Dia stood at the ring silently for another moment. She blinked away silent tears before she spoke. _

"_Yes" she breathed. "A hundred times yes!" Elijah smiled at her before taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger. He caressed her cheek before crashing his lips against her own, picking her up and twirling her around._

Dia smiled at the ring on her finger. She would have never imagined this happening to her. Not at such a young age, but for some reason it felt right. She turned her head expecting to see Elijah sleeping soundly beside her but frowned when she saw only the empty half of the bed. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Something caught her eye on the nightstand. It was an envelope with her name written in Elijah's handwriting on it. She picked it up and pulled the paper out from it. It was a letter.

_My dearest Dia,_

_I apologize for leaving you without saying goodbye. I couldn't bear to wake you. I fear that it is still not safe for me to be in Mystic Falls. There are some things that I must take care of as well. Words cannot describe how happy you have made me my love. You agreeing to marry me last night has been the happiest moment of my existence. I'll come back soon. I'll come home to you my love. Always and forever._

_Your Elijah._

Dia smiled at his letter. It was simple, but expressed so much. She placed the letter back on the nightstand and got out of bed. She heard her phone go off and picked it up to see a text from Elena.

_We're repainting Alaric's room. You should be here._

She felt her heart drop. Alaric was dead. Everything was no longer simple. She walked over to her mirror and looked at the ring again. She needed time before she told everyone about her engagement. It wasn't the right time. Elena would have mixed emotions about it she knew. Damon would flip. She pulled the ring off of her finger and found a silver chain and put the ring on the chain before clasping the necklace around her neck.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the school cafeteria and found Rebekah cleaning up the mess from the dance.<p>

"Where's Matt?" she asked.

"He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute" Rebekah just replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline huffed. "So, it's just us?"

"Yes, and you're late. Clean up committee started at eight o'clock" Rebekah snapped.

"It's like 8:02" Caroline protested.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized" Rebekah said bitterly. She walked passed Caroline and emptied out the trash.

"I'm sorry about your mom" Caroline said suddenly. "I mean I know you like, hated her and everything, but still… I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy" Rebekah said quietly.

"Yeah. He was" Caroline nodded.

"I'm going to get started on the gym" Rebekah said. She walked out into the hallway. As she walked she suddenly saw a very alive Alaric Saltzman come out from around the corner. Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks wide eyed.

"You're supposed to be dead" she finally managed to get out.

"I am" Alaric sneered.

Rebekah rushed at Alaric, but was soon thrown against one of the lockers. Alaric pulled out the white oak stake about ready to stab her. Caroline suddenly rushed out of the cafeteria and pinned Alaric against the locker allowing Rebekah to take the stake and stab Alaric with it. However the stake did no damage what so ever. Rebekah and Caroline looked at each other stunned as Alaric took the stake out of his chest. Once the stake was fully removed, Alaric looked up and saw that both Rebekah and Caroline were gone.

Caroline rushed outside of the school and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She ran up to her car and saw Alaric's reflection in her window causing her to drop her eyes. Alaric growled and snapped Caroline's neck. She fell to the ground unconscious. Alaric grabbed her body and dragged her back to the school as her face began to burn from the sunlight. Rebekah watched far off in the distance stunned before rushing off.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia draped a white sheet over an arm chair in Alaric's bedroom. Elena then walked over to help Jeremy pour some paint into a container before putting the paint on the walls. Stefan then walked in and leaned against the doorframe.<p>

"Going darker, huh?" he asked.

"It's the only color we had" Elena said looking around.

"That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night" Jeremy glared.

"Great thinking Elena" Dia piped in.

"I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"We have to keep moving. Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think" Elena replied.

"I just got roped into this and it's not like I had anything better to do" Dia shrugged.

"Want a hand?" Stefan asked.

"So, are you two like back together or something?" Jeremy asked.

"What? No, Jer, we're just…" Elena began.

"I – I was just checking up on you guys. Seeing how you were doing, after everything" Stefan explained.

"We're fine. But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it" Jeremy huffed before leaving the room. Elena and Dia looked at one another and sighed. Elena dropped her paint roller and walked towards Stefan.

"He didn't mean that" Elena told him.

"Yeah, yeah he did" Stefan said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that" he said.

"I'll be back" Dia said following him.

Stefan went to go answer the door as Dia went to the kitchen. When Stefan opened the door, on the other side stood Damon holding Bonnie by the arm. She had a bite mark on her neck that was still dripping with blood. Dia appeared from the kitchen and stopped. Her eyes grew wide at both Damon and Bonnie.

"We have a problem" he told them.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked around one of the rooms in the mansion packing his things into boxes when Rebekah entered.<p>

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me" she exclaimed.

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead" Klaus replied.

"Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nik. Too strong" she explained.

"Where is he now?" he demanded.

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now" Rebekah said frantically.

"Fine. I'll collect Elena and Dia, we'll be on our way" Klaus said.

"Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids! If you lay a hand on Dia, Elijah will come after you!" Rebekah huffed.

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us" Klaus exclaimed.

"We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nic" Rebekah said.

"I'm not leaving without them" Klaus snapped.

"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own" Rebekah told him. Klaus only looked at her not saying a word. "Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care." Rebekah stormed out of the room bumping into Tyler in the process.

"Move it, sire boy!" she yelled.

"What's her deal?" Tyler frowned.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Dia, Damon, and Stefan all stood in the kitchen. Stefan handed Bonnie a towel to tend to her wounded neck.<p>

"I don't understand" Dia said after Bonnie explained what had happened.

"What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard!" Stefan looked at Damon.

"Don't blame me. Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him" Damon exclaimed.

"I had no idea what was happening. Okay, the witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he turned" Bonnie explained.

"So, where's the stake now?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know" Damon huffed glaring at Bonnie. He looked over at Dia who was fiddling with the silver chain around her neck with a worried look on her face.

"If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" Bonnie demanded.

"Because I do stupid things, Bonnie. I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him" Damon huffed.

"Stop it" Dia snapped.

"Alright, so how do we kill him now?" Stefan asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out. A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo a spell" Bonnie said.

"So, what's the witchy work around?" Damon asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know" Bonnie sighed.

"Do you know anything?" Stefan looked at Dia.

"No nothing" Dia replied. "Killing vampires aren't exactly on gypsies agendas."

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked downstairs after hearing the doorbell ring once more. He opened the door to see Klaus glaring on the other side.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy snapped.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Klaus asked.

Stefan appeared behind Jeremy "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside" Klaus smirked. Damon walked over to the door as Stefan moved in front of Jeremy.

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan told him. Damon looked over at Jeremy when he didn't move.

"Now!"

Jeremy sighed and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you" Klaus commented.

"Yeah, about that. Something happened" Damon told him.

"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelganger, gypsy" Klaus smiled.

"Can't help you there" Damon said clasping Stefan on the shoulder. He pulled his brother back and shut the door on Klaus. Damon moved into the living room as Stefan goes towards the stairs.

"Elena!" he called out.

* * *

><p>Outside the Gilbert home, Klaus paced the front porch. He stopped and looked at the newspaper at the front door and picked it up.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Stefan walked up the stairs and into Alaric's room. Jeremy stood alone continuing to paint. Elena was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded.

"I don't know, she was just here a few minutes ago" Jeremy replied. Stefan walked out of the room and went back downstairs and walked towards Damon.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"She's not here" Stefan replied.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?" Damon demanded.

Bonnie and Dia walked into the living room both frowning.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked out the blinds to see Klaus pacing with a newspaper in his hands.

"Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out" Damon explained. "He wants Elena and Dia."

"Why?" Dia asked.

Damon saw Klaus about ready to throw the newspaper at the window.

"Ah, duck!" Damon exclaimed.

The newspaper smashed through the window and flew through the living room. Damon rushed over to Dia and grabbed her both hitting the floor as Stefan did the same with Bonnie.

"I think you're probably going to want to let me in!" Klaus yelled. He walked over to a neighbor's house with a white picket fence. He placed his hands on the fence before looking around not seeing a soul in sight. His eyes stopped on a football causing him to smile.

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Bonnie, Dia, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon stood around in the kitchen.<p>

"Elena's car is gone" Stefan said.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked.

Suddenly the front door flew open and a football came flying through. Klaus walked up to the porch with two pieces of the white pickets in his hand. He threw one of them into the house narrowly missing Damon's head. The picked hit the wall getting stuck in it. Stefan grabbed Jeremy and Bonnie and pulled them down as Damon pulled Dia down.

"Get down!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Missed me!" Damon called out. He stood up and pulled the picket out of the wall and threw it back at Klaus just grazing over his shoulder. Klaus growled and broke the other picket in two and threw the other half of it at Damon again, this time hitting a picture causing it to break.

"Missed me again!" Damon exclaimed as Klaus aimed the last picket into the house. Stefan's phone began to ring. He quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Alaric" Stefan frowned.

Klaus walked back up the porch, this time with a propane tank and a newspaper that was on fire. Stefan appeared at the front door.

"Put it out" Stefan told him.

"Come outside and make me" Klaus sneered. Stefan obliged and walked out of the house.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him" Stefan explained. "You can't make hybrids with just gypsy's blood." Klaus rolled his eyes and threw down the newspaper and the propane tank.

"Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death" Klaus breathed.

"I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too" Stefan replied.

Damon walked outside with one of the pickets over his shoulder.

"I'll take those odds" Damon smirked. Stefan looked at his brother.

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies"

"I'm good with that too" Damon replied.

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan asked.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Stefan paced outside as Damon leaned against the picket. Klaus stopped and turned around.<p>

"Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?" Klaus suggested.

"Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon asked.

"Nothing" Klaus smiled.

"Caroline's in there. Don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?" Damon smirked.

"This isn't really helping too much" Stefan sighed.

Bonnie and Dia suddenly walked out of the house.

"I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric" Bonnie suggested.

"If and might? Your words inspire such confidence" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours" Bonnie glared.

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves" Klaus turned around and smirked.

"So comforting" Dia glared.

"Just because you're under my protection does not mean I won't hesitate to drain you" Klaus sneered.

"Back off wolf boy" Damon snapped.

"I'm surprised you're still defending her" Klaus smirked. "After all she is with my brother now."

"Let's stop with the chit chatting and stop Alaric" Stefan piped in.

**Sorry this has taken a while, but school is almost over and teachers have decided to bombard me with work. It's a 3 day weekend for me, so I'm hoping to have one if not two more chapters up by Monday. Thank you for all the reviews and your patience. I know it hasn't been easy. Read and Review!**


	42. Before Sunset Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Stefan, Dia, and Klaus pulled up to the school and got out of the car. Just then Stefan received a test from Bonnie.

"Abby just showed up" he said looking at his phone.

"Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena and possibly with Dia" Klaus said.

"I'll go with you" Stefan stated. "Instead of Dia."

"What?" Dia frowned.

"Really? What's the catch?" Klaus asked.

"There's no catch. I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe" Stefan said

"And that is what makes you her better option. It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that, I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon" Klaus told him.

"Well clearly we all know who you're rooting for" Dia said rolling her eyes.

"You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually had the opposite effect" Stefan told him.

"Has it?" Klaus laughed. "Has it really? Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close"

"Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you" Stefan said before walking away. Klaus smirked and looked over at Dia.

"So should I be offering my congratulations or condolences?" Klaus smiled.

"That's none of your business" Dia glared leaning against the car.

"Congratulations then" Klaus laughed. "You'll make a lovely bride Dia. How'd he do it then? Did he sweep you off your feet?"

Dia huffed and glared at him before walking away to find Stefan.

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat on a picnic table at the school when Bonnie and Damon began to walk over to him while she was showing him something on her phone.<p>

"I just got this. It connects me to Caroline and Elena through our phones" Bonnie said turning on an app on her phone. "They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance."

"Digital locator spell. Why the hell do we need you then?" Damon huffed. The two of them walked over to Jeremy.

"Hand it over" Damon said holding out his hand.

"I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this" Jeremy said.

"By my math, you've already bit it once, this will be twice, wearing that thing and if for some reason, Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad so give me the ring" Damon told him.

"This is my ring, Elena's my sister. No one's going to fight harder for her than me" Jeremy snapped.

"Fine. Be stubborn" Damon said looking at Bonnie. "Try not to kill him, will you?" Just then Klaus, Stefan, and Dia walked up to them.

"Look at this, one big, happy family" Klaus smiled.

Dia and Bonnie both rolled their eyes and glared. Bonnie then pulled out a small vial with her blood.

"Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart" Bonnie handed the vial to Damon. He drank some of the blood and then handed it to Stefan.

"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down" Stefan instructed taking a swig of the blood and passing it to Klaus.

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong" Klaus smirked.

"Or you're just lying to save your ass" Damon snapped.

"I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter" Klaus said before he drank the remainder of the blood.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan asked. Then he, Damon, and Klaus all walked to the school leaving Jeremy and Bonnie and Dia behind.

* * *

><p>Alaric threw Elena into a locker and grabbed her by the throat, holding her up against it.<p>

"I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live" Alaric sneered.

"So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me" Elena snapped as Alaric's eyes began to change. "Do it! Kill me!"

Alaric eyes became normal once more and he released Elena. Suddenly Stefan and Damon rushed up to him and grabbed him.

"Do it now!" Damon exclaimed.

Alaric managed to push the two of them off and broke Stefan's back, causing him to fall to the ground. Damon rushed over to Alaric, but soon his neck was snapped. Klaus then appeared and rushed over to him and plunged his hand into Alaric's chest for a few moments before Alaric pushed him off. He grabbed Klaus and threw him against the lockers flipping him over, about ready to stake him. Suddenly Alaric heard Elena's voice.

"Stop!" she screamed. Alaric looked up and saw Elena holding a knife to her throat.

"Let him go or I'll kill myself" Elena said.

"Put it down, Elena" Alaric told her.

"Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!" Elena snapped.

"You're wrong" Alaric sneered.

"Am I?" she asked. She then began to cut her throat open.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Alaric screamed.

Klaus smiled and seized his chance to throw Alaric off of him. He rushed over to Elena, grabbed her and disappeared. Alaric quickly got up and realized they were gone.

* * *

><p>Dia sat on one of the picnic tables. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She felt someone behind her and saw Klaus.<p>

"Klaus" she spoke. Klaus smirked at her evilly.

"You know just because you're my brother's fiancé doesn't mean I won't get what I need" he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" she frowned.

"I'll make this simple" Klaus began. "You come with me and I won't kill you."

"You can't kill me" Dia snapped. "Elijah will know!" Suddenly Klaus stabbed her in the side with a needle. Dia cried out in pain, it was white willow.

"Let my brother come to your rescue" Klaus sneered. "He'll have the pleasure of seeing you die before I dagger him again."

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to feeling a prick in her arm. She gasped in pain and looked to see a nurse inserting a needle into her arm.<p>

"Be careful. Moving only makes it hurt more" the nurse told her. Once the needle was inserted her blood began to run through a series of tubes out of her body. Elena looked over and saw Dia strapped to a chair with a needle in her arm, unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Elena demanded.

"Draining you of all your blood" Klaus said appearing.

Elena looked around and realized that she was strapped to the chair she was sitting in much like Dia. Both of their blood bags quickly filling up.

"You can't do this do Dia" Elena sneered. "Elijah will…"

"You let me worry about Elijah sweetheart" Klaus said interrupting her. "Your cousin's blood is just as valuable as yours. If I put her under Elijah's full protection, there's a small chance I would never see her again. That's a chance I refuse to take. "Just then Tyler entered the room carrying a box of Klaus's things, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Elena and Dia.

"Elena? Dia?" he frowned putting the box down and walking towards Elena.

"Tyler, help me!" Elena pleaded. Tyler stopped and looked over at Klaus.

"He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth for the both of them, please Tyler" Klaus instructed.

"Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please" Elena begged.

"No, Tyler, get the bags" Klaus demanded.

Tyler stood silently for a moment before rushing towards Elena. Klaus intercepted him and glared at him.

"Forget the girl and get the bags. Now."

Tyler looked at Elena then over at Dia before walking at out the room. Klaus smiled and walked behind Elena and grabbed the back of her chair.

"So, that's it? You're just going to bleed us dry" she asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep" Klaus cooed. "Your cousin has white willow in her system, so she most certainly won't feel a thing."

* * *

><p>Damon's phone began to ring. He laid unconscious on the ground. Suddenly he gasped and woke up and grabbed his phone.<p>

"Why am I still alive?" Damon groaned as Alaric walked up to them.

"Get up" he demanded.

Stefan suddenly awoke and groaned in pain.

"I said, get up. Klaus is going to kill Elena and Dia" Alaric told them.

"What?" Damon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked standing up."Klaus needs Elena's blood and Dia's to make hybrids. They're both the last person that he'd kill

"The witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better get doing what you do best. Saving Elena's and Dia's life" Alaric told them walking between the knocking them both out of the way.

* * *

><p>The nurse walked back into the room and switched out one of Dia's bags with an empty one. She walked over to Elena's bag and repeated what she had just done. Elena breathed heavily as she felt herself becoming weaker. She could already see the color leaving Dia's face.<p>

"What about your hybrids?" Elena suddenly asked. "You'll need more than this to create your army."

Klaus grabbed one of the blood bags from the nurse. "These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family."

"If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again" Elena sneered. "Elijah will never trust you if you kill Dia."

"You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond" he said moving towards her. "Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you have picked?"

"Rot in hell" Elena snapped

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun" Klaus smiled walking past her, grazing her neck with his fingers and left the room.

* * *

><p>Elena continued to struggle to get out of the chair as she continued to grow weaker from the loss of blood. She looked over at Dia who was slowly becoming conscious.<p>

"Elena" she whispered weakly.

"We'll get out of this" Elena looked at her.

"There's something I need to tell you" Dia replied.

Elena's eyes became heavier as she began to fade faster. Tyler quietly came into the room and began to undo the ropes that were tied to Elena's chair and then untied the ropes from Dia's chair.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked weakly.

"Shhh" Tyler told her. Elena looked to see Klaus standing in the doorway.

"Tyler" Elena gasped. Tyler turned around and stood up.

"So much for that sire bond" Klaus stated.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore" Tyler sneered.

"How did you break the sire bond?" Klaus smiled walking towards him.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love" Tyler told him.

"That's impossible" Klaus frowned.

" Is it?" Tyler asked walking towards him. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Klaus replied.

"You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler exclaimed. He walked over and helped Dia up and then Elena.

"Come on" Tyler told Elena and Dia.

Klaus rushed towards both Elena and Dia. Klaus pushed Elena down to the ground causing her to hit her head on a small step and threw Dia against the wall roughly causing her to fall to the ground. Klaus then grabbed Tyler by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Goodbye, Tyler" Klaus sneered. He attempted to grab Tyler's heart out of his chest, but Tyler was able to twist his arm around as Stefan and Damon rushed into the room. Damon grabbed Klaus's other arm as Stefan plunged his hand into Klaus's chest.

Klaus's body became grey and began to desiccate. Damon walked over and went toward Elena.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. Elena only nodded and looked over at Dia.

"Come on" he said helping her up. He walked over to Dia grabbing her gently.

"Dia" he said.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"You look like hell" he smirked. He went to go bite his wrist when Dia stopped him and shook his head.

"I'm fine" Dia told him. "I'm just a little out of it." Damon nodded and stroked her hair staring at her. He took her hand before helping her up.

Once Klaus was completely neutralized Stefan took his hand out of his chest. Tyler then laid the body on the ground.

"We should get her home before the sun sets" Stefan stated.

* * *

><p>Damon grabbed Elena's hand and walked her out of the house. Tyler followed helping Dia. Stefan stayed behind for a moment staring at Klaus's body then walked out as well.<p>

Stefan, Elena, Damon, and Dia got of the car and walked towards the Gilbert house.

"Huh, you two are really going to walk me all the way to the door, aren't you?" Elena asked.

"We don't need escorts" Dia looked at them.

"You lost a lot of blood today" Stefan replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I told you we're fine, I just – I have a little headache" Elena sighed.

"We just need a good night of sleep and food" Dia spoke.

"Yeah, but the sun's about to go down and Ric's going to be able to terrorize the streets any minute" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, but he can't hurt me. It's you two that we should be worrying about" Elena replied.

"Nah, he won't be able to find us" Stefan said.

"So Dia what are you going to tell Elijah?" Damon suddenly asked. "He won't be too happy about this."

"I'm just going to tell him the truth" Dia replied. "There's not much else I can do."

"Well considering Klaus did try to kill you, I'm sure he'll understand" Stefan stated.

"I'm going to head inside" Dia said looking at Stefan and Damon. "Thank you."

"Anytime" Stefan nodded. Damon kept quiet and Dia turned to leave.

"Dia" she heard Damon say. She turned around and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he told her. Dia nodded before walking back into the house out of sight.

"I'll uh – I'll call you when we get back" Stefan said turning with Damon to leave.

"I know it's selfish" Elena suddenly said causing the brothers to turn around. "I – I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along. But I don't – I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, if I choose one of you then I lose the other and I've lost so many people. I just – I can't bear the thought of losing one of you"

"It's um – it's been a long day" Stefan said uncomfortably.

"We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic" Damon said.

"Just… be careful. Both of you" Elena said quietly.

Stefan and Damon nodded and walked away. Elena watched the two of them before walking back inside the house, and closing the door. She walked into the kitchen and heard laughter, seeing Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Dia, Tyler, and Bonnie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked.

"Welcome to our victory party!" Caroline smiled.

"What victory? We failed. Alaric's still out there" Elena frowned.

"We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night" Bonnie explained.

"She's right Elena. We need to live a little tonight" Dia agreed.

"You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two" Tyler huffed.

"Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro" Tyler told him putting his arm around Matt.

"Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja" Matt laughed.

"Yeah, you wish" Jeremy smirked.

Caroline walked up to Elena and Dia and handed them both a shot of tequila.

"Here. You need this" Caroline told her. Elena took the shot and looked at Caroline.

"I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're going to have to choose, right?" Caroline said suddenly.

"I know" Elena sighed, her eyes meeting with Dia's.

"It's okay" her cousin told her. "Whoever you choose, I'll support you." Caroline rubbed Elena's arm as Tyler walked over to them.

"Hey, give me your hand" Tyler spoke. He poured salt on both Dia and Elena's hands.

"Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that" Elena told him.

"Yeah I know that wasn't easy" Dia commented.

"Let's just say it's been a long time coming" Tyler replied.

"Way too long" Caroline said wrapping her arm around Tyler."Alright, let's drink!"

"I do not condone this, by the way" Elena spoke.

"Neither do I" Dia agreed.

"You both survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception, you can go back to being responsible tomorrow" Jeremy told them. Dia sighed and nodded.

"Okay" Elena replied raising her shot glass, but stopped.

"Hang on. Do you guys hear that?" Tyler asked. The group remained silent for a moment, listening for something, but hearing nothing.

"That is the sound of a Klaus free life" he smiled causing everyone to laugh.

"To a Klaus free life" Elena toasted. Everyone followed suite and raised their glasses.

"And to all of you. My family" she finished. Everyone clinked their glasses together, saying cheers, and drank enjoying their new Klaus free life.

* * *

><p>Jeremy continued painting Alaric's old room when Elena walked in.<p>

"Hey. Everyone gone?" Jeremy asked.

"It's just us" Elena nodded.

"I hate this room" Jeremy stated.

"Me too. Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, Dia loses Elijah and I lose Stefan and Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy" Elena said.

"You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not going to let that happen" Jeremy said causing Elena to smile. "I'm going to shower and get some sleep. Good night, Elena"

"Good night" she said.

Jeremy touched his sister's face and left the room. Elena looked around and grabbed a paintbrush. She continued to paint the window frame and bent down to get more paint. She suddenly grabbed her head in pain and fell to the ground unconscious with her nose bleeding profusely.

* * *

><p>Dia walked into her house exhausted from the day's events. She sighed and closed the door. She pulled out her phone and went to Elijah's number. She debated whether she should call him about Klaus. Who knows how he would react, but then again Klaus was trying to kill both her and Elena and use their blood. She walked upstairs continuing to ponder. In the hallway, she stopped when she suddenly felt strange. Her head began to throb and she grabbed it in moaned in pain. She slumped against the wall before everything went black.<p>

**There you have it! I know I left a chunk of the Elena and Alaric scenes out, but this is an extremely long chapter and I think that the chapter is fine without them. Anyway I'm sure all of you will be asking if the same thing is happening to Elena and Dia. We all know Elena's current condition is strictly medical; Dia's on the other hand isn't entirely medical. I'm sorry to say I can't go into further detail and it won't be explained until season 4. If you have any questions regarding the story or want my input with possible spoilers of stuff I have planned, just put it in your review or use my ask box on tumblr. Two more chapters and this story is over! Don't worry though, I'm starting to plan the oneshot and who knows what else I may do! Read and review!**


	43. The Departed Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Dia was slumped against the wall on the floor still unconscious. Downstairs the front door opened and footsteps were heard coming up the steps. The footsteps stopped and quickly ran over to Dia. It was Elijah.

"Dia!" he exclaimed. He quickly bit his wrist and put it in her mouth. A few moments later Dia winced and groaned. Elijah pulled his wrist away and took her face in his hands.

"Elijah" she whispered.

"Dia are you alright?" Elijah asked quickly. "Here take more of my blood." Elijah began to bite his wrist, but Dia shook her head.

"I'm fine. Klaus he…" Dia stopped and looked at Elijah. "Elijah I'm so sorry. Bonnie did a spell. Klaus, he was draining Elena and I…"

"Shh" Elijah whispered.

"Elijah I didn't know. I'm so sorry" Dia continued. Elijah pulled her closer to him.

"It's not your fault my love" he told her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. It's probably just from the blood loss" she looked up at him. "You came back."

"Did you ever doubt I wouldn't" Elijah smirked.

"I'm so glad you're back" she said hugging him. "I missed you."

"I missed you" he said kissing her head. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Stop worrying" Dia said before kissing him. Elijah returned the kiss eagerly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he smirked.

"Well there is one thing" she replied seductively. Elijah crashed his lips against her own before picking her up and carrying her off to the bedroom. However before they reached the bedroom, Elijah pushed Dia against the wall. The two pulled away from one another breathing heavily.

"This will be a few firsts" Dia breathed smirking up at Elijah.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked as his hand began to slowly move up her thigh.

"I get this strange feeling that you're going to have me out of my clothes before we even get to the bed" she smiled. Elijah smirked at her and began to kiss her neck lightly. His hands moved to the hem of the dress she was wearing, slowly hiking it up to her hips revealing the lacy red panties she was wore.

"I can't say I've have wall sex either" she said. Elijah looked into her eyes lovingly before gently kissing her. He pulled away and looked at her once more.

"Have I told you how much I love you when you wear dresses or skirts" he whispered in her ear. "It makes it so much easier to do this." He quickly grabbed her, faced her away from him and slipped his hand into her panties, then plunged two fingers inside of her. She was soaked for him.

"Elijah!" she gasped as he began to pump his fingers at an extremely low pace. Dia whimpered, frustrated with his speed.

"You're such a tease" she moaned.

"Only for you my love" he breathed. He quickened his pace a little more as he began to kiss and nibble on her neck. The noises she was making was music to his ears. She turned her head towards him kissing him. She felt him hardening behind her. She pulled away and smirked as she began to grind herself against him causing him to growl.

"Elijah please" she begged still grinding against him. She was getting close, but he couldn't have that. She was the one teasing now and payback was expected. He pulled his fingers out of her, a growl escaping her lips. In a flash, Elijah slammed her up against her bedroom wall and lifted the dress over her head. He crashed his lips against her own in a bruising kiss. She pulled away breathless and pouted.

"You're very overdressed for this" she purred placing a kiss to his neck.

"Then perhaps you should solve that problem" he challenged. Dia raised an eyebrow at him and slipped his jacket off of him.

"As much as I love your suits, they're a pain to take off," she whispered slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled off the shirt and threw it to the floor. She ran her hands over his chest feeling his toned muscles.

"You making use all the self control I have tonight my love" he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not going to break" she looked up at him. "I'm not some porcelain doll you have to be careful with. I know you could never hurt me. I love you." Elijah leaned down gently kissing her, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Well if that's the case" he smirked. "Just keep remembering that." He crashed his lips against hers once more pulling her closer. Dia wrapped her arms around his neck and Elijah picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her into the wall. She grinded her hips against his hips feeling how hard he was once more.

"We should really take care of that" she breathed. "That must be very uncomfortable."

"What's a little discomfort when I have the women I'm in love with pushed up against the wall ready to be ravished" he smirked.

"Might I remind you not a lot of ravishing has occurred yet" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Well that can be arranged" he whispered. "Just remember you asked for it." In a flash, Dia was seated on her dresser with Elijah kissing her. Various items were falling to the ground, neither of them caring. Elijah began to move to her neck, sucking, and nipping on as much as the skin as he could. He began to move down slowly, kissing the top of her breasts, then her stomach, and stopped at the top of her panties.

"I love a woman in red, especially if that woman is you" he breathed.

"I was wearing red when we first met" she moaned closing her eyes as he placed kisses on her stomach once more.

"I remember" he looked up and smiled seductively. "I had to contain myself from just taking you and doing unspeakable things to you."

"I can only imagine" Dia laughed slightly. She could just feel the tension in the air. She wanted Elijah and he wanted her just as much.

"Let me show you" he said slowly pulling her panties down. Dia lifted her hips to allow him to fully remove them. He looked at her and brushed his thumb against her bra-covered breast.

"I think we'll keep this for now. I quite enjoy this on you" he smiled.

"You're talking way to much" Dia glared at him.

"Someone is frustrated. These things take time." he smirked. "Allow me to help you relax." He moved in between her legs and began to suck on her swollen clit. Dia moaned out in pleasure. Elijah's hands moved up and down her thighs. He plunged his tongue inside of her causing her to cry out.

"Elijah please" she begged starting to buck her hips against his face. "Don't stop." He always seemed to make her feel things she never thought possible. Elijah began to quicken his pace faster and faster.

"Elijah….oh god" she cried out. A few moments later, her body shook. Elijah pulled away and licked his lips. He looked up at Dia who was still panting from her orgasm.

Once their eyes met their lips were crashing against one another. Elijah picked her up and slammed her against the wall still kissing her. Dia slowly ran her hand down his chest and gripped his aching member causing Elijah to growl. He pulled away staring into her eyes as she gently squeezed it. She slipped her hand inside his pants and his boxers. She continued to stroke him as he moaned in her ear burying his face into her neck. She stopped causing him to groan. He put her down and they both quickly got him down to nothing. He picked her up and she moved her hips forward to slide onto him. Both moaned in satisfaction. Dia wrapped her legs around him allowing him to move deeper into her.

"Elijah move" Dia pleaded. "Please. I need you."

"You're mine" Elijah growled slowly thrusting.

"Only yours" she gasped. "Forever. I'm not going to break." Elijah picked up his pace thrusting harder and faster. He moaned as went in and out of her. Suddenly without warning he pulled out of her and turned her around facing the wall and slammed into her from behind. Dia cried out as her thrusting became more intense.

"Elijah" she cried out. "Oh god."

"Words cannot describe how you feel my love" he whispered in her ear. Dia grinded her hips against him causing more friction and pleasure to be felt between the two of them. Elijah needed to see her. He turned them around so that he was against the wall and turned her around to face him still inside of her pumping at a speed that she was able to keep up with. He looked at her before kissing her placing his hands on her hips moving her up and down. Her moans had become screams of passion. He loved every time his name fell from her lips. It felt right being with her. More right than anything he had ever known in his whole existence. He moved them back to her dresser, their bodies still joined. He pressed her against the mirror still thrusting a fast place. Suddenly he hit her sweet spot causing her to jerk. He moaned as his movements slowed to keep hitting that one spot over and over. Dia dug her nails into his back, crying out in pleasure. Elijah kissed her before looking deep into her eyes.

"Elijah…I'm"

"I know my love" he cut her off. She was about ready to come undone, as was he. After one more thrust she screamed out his name in pleasure followed by loud growl from him. Both breathed heavily and looked at one another.

"Welcome home" Dia whispered quietly. Elijah ran his hand through her hair and leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I love you" he breathed their foreheads pressed against each others.

"I love you too" she kissed his cheek and laughed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that if we keep this up we're not going to have a lot to do when we get married and go on the honeymoon" Dia smiled.

"I have been on this earth for over a thousand years. Trust me we'll have plenty to do on the wedding night" he breathed kissing her neck. He began to pull out of her, but she pushed herself back on him.

"I didn't say we were done" she raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's been deprived" Elijah chuckled.

"Well if you don't want to, I can go get dressed" Dia began.

"I never said I didn't want to" Elijah said. "Allow me to love you the way you deserve to be loved." He leaned in and softly kissed her.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around confused wondering how she ended up here. Outside the room stood Meredith and Jeremy who were observing her.<p>

"She's going to be fine" Meredith told him. "She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about."

"But she collapsed, there was blood" Jeremy protested.

"Honestly, Jeremy, she's okay. She's just… she's been through a lot. Is there anyone you want to call?" Meredith asked.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Damon exclaimed. He and Stefan were driving on their way to dump Klaus's body when Jeremy called and told them about Elena.<p>

"I took her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911" Jeremy told him.

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!" Damon huffed.

"Every remaining Original is going to want Elena dead to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck in there" Stefan told him.

"Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation" Jeremy spoke.

"Jeremy, get Elena home, we're on our way" Damon said before hanging up. "Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you not being the dumbest brother on Earth?"

"You know one of us needs to keep moving, right? If Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, kills him, and we all end up dead" Stefan replied.

"Our life is one, big proverbial coin toss" Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Elijah laid in Dia's bed wrapped in sheets. He smiled as he watched her put back on her bra and panties. He leaned over to her kissed her bare back.<p>

"If this is the kind of homecoming I'll get, perhaps I should leave you more often" he said continuing to kiss her moving up to her neck.

"I'd rather you not leave again" Dia turned and looked at him.

"I'm sure we can arrange something like that" Elijah smirked He looked at the necklace with the engagement ring around her neck and ran his hand over it.

"This should be on your finger" he said. "Not around your neck."

"I know" Dia nodded. "I just haven't told anyone yet"

"Are you ashamed of being engaged to me?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not" Dia exclaimed. "It's just with everything going on lately. I didn't need the extra drama that's going to come with this news."

"I understand my love" Elijah said kissing her neck gently.

"What are you going to do about Klaus?" Dia asked suddenly. Elijah sighed and looked at her.

"I think you already know that my dear" he said.

"You're not going to revive him are you?" Dia frowned. "Elijah he tried to kill me."

"I have no interest in doing such thing as of now" Elijah told her. "He is my brother though. No one is safe while Alaric is around. I'm afraid I might have to leave you to protect you. Rebekah, Kol, and I must protect ourselves."

"Then let me come with you Elijah" Dia said.

"It's too dangerous" Elijah protested.

"Then give me your blood, let it stay in my system for 24 hours and then snap my neck" Dia looked at him. "I love you. Wherever you go I go."

"Are you saying you want me to turn you?" Elijah asked shocked.

"Yes I am" Dia nodded. "But only if we can't stop Alaric soon. If we have to run, I'll run with you forever. When I told you I would marry you, I meant forever." Elijah kissed her briskly, pulled away, and smiled.

"Then you know what we must do" he breathed.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Matt walked into the Gilbert house along with Caroline, who was helping Elena.<p>

"Couch" Caroline instructed.

"I'm fine. I just… I want something to eat first" Elena said.

"We're on it, as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets" Tyler said. He and Matt then went upstairs while Caroline lead Elena to the couch.

"Alright, couch, now!" Caroline demanded.

"Uhh, I told you I'm fine" Elena protested.

Caroline grabbed a blanket off a chair and followed Elena.

"Doctor says rest, you rest" she told her as Elena sat on the couch. Caroline then covered her with a blanket.

"Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep" Caroline suggested. Elena stared at Caroline in silence. She sighed and plopped down next to Elena.

"I know, I'm being smothering. It's what I do" Caroline spoke.

"No, it's …it's nice" Elena replied.

"I'm thinking – maybe tea with vodka" Caroline smiled. The two of them laughed for a moment.

"Do you want me to call Dia?" Caroline asked.

"No" Elena shook her head. "I think that she needs at least one night drama free. I owe her that at least."

Caroline nodded and got up on the couch leaving Elena. She sighed and looked over at a picture on the end table of her and her parents.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up after sleeping for a while with Matt sitting beside her.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked looking around.

"Tyler and Caroline got a call from their mom" Matt replied. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Sophomore year" Elena replied.

"Seems like forever ago" Matt smiled.

"It was. I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it" Elena looked at him. "I'm now making the same mistakes with Stefan and Damon. It's not right what I'm doing to them either, I – I have to let one of them go."

"Which one?" Matt asked.

Before Elena could reply, the front door opened and Stefan walked quickly into the room. Elena got up off the dance and walked towards them before the two of them embraced.

"Stefan" Elena whispered.

"Hey" he replied.

Elena laid on the couch watching Matt and Stefan cook in the kitchen.

"I'm being over coddled. I feel completely fine" Elena sighed.

"You're on house arrest. You're supposed to be coddled" Stefan smiled.

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?" Matt asked.

"And do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No thank you" she said getting up. "And I'm not an invalid. I'm done with the couch." She walked out of the living room leaving Matt and Stefan.

"So, you're just going to let her call the shots?" Matt asked.

"Letting her make her own decisions" Stefan said.

"Even if they're wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing wrong with free will, Matt. Trust me, you don't realize that till you lose it" Stefan told him.

"Stefan" Elena suddenly called out.

Stefan and Matt looked towards the hallway. Elena stood in front of the door. Outside stood Elijah and Dia.

"Elijah" Stefan spoke.

"Hello again" Elijah replied.

* * *

><p>Jeremy stood at the bar at the grill with Alaric.<p>

"I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus' body" Alaric told him

"I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you?" Jeremy frowned.

"Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy. Does that even register with you?" Alaric asked

"Of course it does" Jeremy nodded.

"Well, she can't seem to cut them out of her life, but I can. And with your help, I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden, I'll kill him, all his siblings, and when I die, vampires will no longer exist" Alaric explained.

"But the only way for you to die is if Elena dies" Jeremy told him.

"Then lock me up. Have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena live a long, healthy human life and when her life is over, mine will be too" Alaric then pulled out the stake. "This stake is the one weapon on Earth that can kill them. I'm going to get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side of this."

* * *

><p>Elijah, Dia, Matt, Stefan, and Elena were in the kitchen together discussing what to do about Alaric.<p>

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us" Elijah explained.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked sitting down beside Elena.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?" Elijah asked.

"What about you Dia?" Matt frowned.

"She understands" Elijah answered.

"I know what I'm getting myself into" Dia told them.

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah" Elena sighed. "After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours or even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners." Elijah said straightening the place mats.

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over" Matt protested.

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not." Elijah looked at Elena.

Not!" Damon suddenly exclaimed on the phone. "Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm" Elijah stated. Elena looked over at Stefan.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

"No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?" Damon huffed.

"Elena, it's up to you" Stefan spoke.

"Oh, come on!" Damon groaned.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" she asked.

"He's my brother. We remain together" Elijah replied.

Elena sighed and looked at him. "We have a deal"

Stefan picked up his phone. By this time Damon had hung up. He put his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you really going to run for the rest of your life with him?" Elena looked at Dia.

Dia looked at Elijah and back at Elena.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I said yes" Dia said putting her left hand on the table. Elena gasped when she saw the ring.

"Is that….an engagement ring?" Matt frowned.

"You two are engaged?" Stefan asked.

"How long Dia?" Elena asked.

"Not long" she replied.

"Are you happy?" Elena asked.

"I am" Dia smiled.

"Then I'm happy for you" Elena smiled.

* * *

><p>Matt and Jeremy sat on the steps of the front porch. Jeremy had just finished explaining everything that had happened with Alaric at the grill.<p>

"So what are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"What I want to do is run in that house, grab Elena, and get her out of here and away from all this" Jeremy said.

"So why don't we?" Matt asked.

"Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is" Jeremy replied.

"I do" Matt looked at him.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat at the bar at the grill when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw it was Jeremy.<p>

"Yes?" Alaric answered.

"I know where Klaus' body is" Jeremy said.

"Good. Tell me" Alaric spoke.

"Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics" Jeremy told him.

"Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister" Alaric said

"I know" Jeremy said.

Jeremy hung up his phone and looked over at Elena, Matt, Dia, Elijah, and Matt sitting at the kitchen table.

"He bought it" he spoke.

**There you have it. So a few things. As most of you know I'm sure rumors have been circulating that the site is in the process of deleting fics. It's unclear why they're being deleted. Some have said for smut and language, but honestly no one truly knows. Here's what's going on with this story. I have edited certain content from the story so I'm not at risk of being deleted. All three stories from this series have been back up on Microsoft Word documents in case for whatever reason everything gets deleted. I'm still planning as of now to continue posting on the site, however there is some stuff I've had to leave out as a result. Until this dies down, this story will be an edited version. A close friend has given me an invite to AO3. I have created an account with the same name, but am still waiting on my activation stuff. Once I get it, I'm posting all 3 stories on the site. The content I removed from this story will be posted back on that site. Think of this story having the edited version on this site and the unedited version on AO3. I'm hoping everything will get resolved soon. Everything that is going on makes no sense and Fanfiction it seems is about to lose a lot of members. Any other updates I have about my stories will be posted on my tumblr. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to put them in a review, PM me, or use my ask box on tumblr. I refuse to let this story go down in this fight. You all have been with me since the beginning and I'm not giving up anytime soon. You all are the best! Read and review!**


	44. The Departed Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon and Bonnie exited an elevator which led them to a room full of storage units. Damon walked down the hallway with Bonnie following.

"You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals? I know she's trying to be supportive of Dia and her whatever you call it thing she has with Elijah, but seriously?" Damon frowned.

"It was her call" Bonnie replied.

"You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever" he complained.

"Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it" Bonnie said.

"Hidden. I was going to use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So…" Damon explained as they stopped in front of a storage unit. "1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys." Damon then opened the unti.

"One beef jerkified Original." The two of them walked in the unit and walked over to the casket. Bonnie opened the casket to reveal Klaus's desiccated body. All of a sudden Klaus opened his eyes.

"Oh, creepy" Damon commented.

"I need a minute" she told him.

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie" Damon huffed.

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Bonnie asked. Damon sighed and nodded. He walked out of the unit and closed the door. Bonnie learned over the casket and looked at Klaus's body.

"You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother" she glared. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena stood in her room together going over last minute details before he left.<p>

"Stefan, make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy or Dia" Elena told him.

"They will be fine. Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric" Stefan replied. Elena nodded but still looked worried. Stefan caressed her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home" she explained.

"Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back" Stefan told her. He rubbed her arm before starting to walk out.

"Stefan" Elena said turning around. Stefan turned around and looked at her.

"Forget it. Um – we - we can talk later" she said.

Stefan turned around, but stood in the doorway for a minute. He turned around and walked over to Elena, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and they looked at one another.

"That's just in case there is no later" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Dia finished putting some of the dishes away alone in the kitchen. Stefan had just gone upstairs to talk to Elena and Matt was off talking to Jeremy. As she cleaned up, her head began to throb like it had before she collapsed at home. She felt something slowly drip on her upper lip. She put her hand on her lip and felt a liquid. She pulled her hand away and saw blood. Her nose was bleeding for whatever reason. She heard footsteps and she quickly turned the faucet on and washed the blood. She turned around and saw Elijah smiling at her in the doorway.<p>

"You're so beautiful" he told her.

"Now you're just sweet talking me" Dia rolled her eyes. Elijah stopped her as she walked past him. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and sighed in content.

"Sometime I wonder what my life would be like if I had never met you" he said.

"Probably rather boring" Dia smirked. Elijah chuckled in response.

"You didn't have to tell them earlier" he said.

"I needed to" Dia replied. "They were going to be told anyway. Better now than later….you know just in case."

"Nothing will happen to me or you for that matter" Elijah pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"I'd feel a whole lot better about things, if your blood had been in my system longer than it actually has. If you hadn't given me blood, Kol's would have been in my system" Dia said.

"Would it be unwise for me to say that I am glad I gave you my blood?" Elijah looked at her. "I only say this as if you would have turned it would be by Kol's doing."

"Forgive me you're right" Dia sighed. She hugged him once more. "I love you Elijah. So much."

"As I love you. Always and forever."

* * *

><p>Damon sat relaxing on a couch in the storage unit, while he was on the phone with Stefan.<p>

"Bonnie just left. Rebekah should be here soon to pick up the body" Damon told him.

"I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is going to lead Alaric to us" Stefan explained.

"You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?" Damon sighed.

"What would you have done, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Grabbed her, gagged her, throw her in a well, I don't know, anything other than let her trust Elijah. Maybe even get her cousin away from him" Damon suggested.

"You know they'd just hate you for it, right?" Stefan said.

"Yeah, but they'd be alive and they'd hate me. Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, brother" Damon said.

"As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus' car" Stefan replied.

"Will do" Damon said as he heard the elevator bell. "Gotta go, the Original sister is here." He hung up the phone and walked out of the storage unit.

"It's about time, sexy Beks" Damon smirked. Suddenly Alaric came up from behind and grabbed Damon in a chokehold.

"Where is Klaus?" Alaric demanded.

"How did you find me?" Damon gasped.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?" Alaric sneered.

"In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it" Damon said before he passed out. Alaric put him down on the ground and walked off to begin his search.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up in the passenger's seat of Matt's truck. She noticed that they were driving away from Mystic Falls.<p>

"What's going on?" Elena said sleepily.

"It's the only way I was going to get you in this truck" Matt explained.

"The tea. You drugged me?" she realized.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but you're right, okay. You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong, you've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of" he explained.

"What the hell is going on, Matt?" Elena demanded.

"I'm getting you out of town, Elena. It's the only way to keep you safe" Matt looked at her.

* * *

><p>Alaric continued to walk through the hall of storage units in an attempt to find Klaus's body with no luck. Suddenly from a distance he heard the elevator bell ding and heard Rebekah come out.<p>

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" Rebekah called out. "Damon, this isn't funny."

Rebekah walked down the line of storage units looking for Damon when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by Damon. He covered her mouth and pulled them behind one of the units.

"Rebekah. Shhhh" Damon whispered.

* * *

><p>Alaric continued to walk through the storage units searching. He stopped in front of storage unit 1020 and noticed that the lock was broken off of it. He opened the unit door to find it completely empty.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and Rebekah quickly wheeled Klaus's casket to a car in another part of the facility. Suddenly Alaric appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Rebekah, slamming her against the car and throwing her to the ground. Damon rushed over to help her but Alaric kicked him out of the way. He walked over to the casket and opened it and pulled out the white oak stake.<p>

"No!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"No, don't!" Damon yelled.

"No! No! No!" Rebekah screamed.

Alaric staked Klaus in the heart. He gasped before bursting into flames. Damon grabbed Rebekah so she couldn't run over to the casket. She kicked and screamed in Damon's arms. Alaric turned around and smiled evilly.

"Next" Alaric sneered.

"Rebekah, run. Run!" Damon exclaimed.

Damon pushed Rebekah away from Alaric and she rushed off out of sight. He rushed toward Alaric in an attempt to distract him, but Alaric threw him to the ground and rushed off to search for Rebekah. Damon sat on the ground and sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Stefan's number.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the woods with Jeremy and Dia when his phone began to ring.<p>

"Damon?" Dia inquired. Stefan only nodded.

"Damon" Stefan answered.

"Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead" Damon replied.

"I feel okay, do you feel anything?" Stefan asked.

"No" Damon said.

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick" Stefan recalled.

"Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline" Damon said.

"Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls" Stefan told him.

"For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Not us, brother. You and Elena" Stefan replied.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you? Call me if you cough up a lung" Damon said. "Stefan is Dia with you?"

Stefan looked over at Dia. "She is."

"Let me talk to her" Damon requested. Stefan looked at Dia then handed the phone to her.

"It's Damon" he told her. Dia took the phone and walked away.

"Stefan. Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we're getting her out of town" Jeremy suddenly said.

"It's going to be fine. Klaus was lying, we're all going to be okay" Stefan said. He turned around and saw Elijah and Caroline.

"What happened?" Elijah asked. He looked and saw Dia walking away on the phone. He looked back at Stefan who stayed quiet.

"Stefan?" Caroline frowned.

* * *

><p>"Hey you" Damon greeted Dia.<p>

"Damon are you alright?" Dia asked.

"I'm fine for now" he replied. "Look Dia I need to say something."

"No Damon don't" Dia said shakily.

"Yes Dia. You're going to listen to me" Damon began. "Dia I'm so so sorry for everything I've done. I haven't acted like it and I've been nothing but a pompous ass to you. You didn't deserve me Dia. I wasn't good enough for you. I loved you Dia and I still do."

"I love you too Damon" Dia cried.

"Live your life Dia. Be happy. I want you to be happy and if being with Elijah makes you happy, then stay with him. He deserves you Dia and he loves you. You do love me Dia, but you're not in love with me. I'm okay with that. All I want is for you to be happy."

"You're going to be alright you hear me" Dia spoke.

"No I'm not Dia, but that's alright. Promise me you're going to live your life." Damon told her.

"I promise" she said. She then hung up the phone and began to sob. She felt something on her lip and touched her hand on her lip and pulled away. It was more blood.

"Dia" she heard a voice say. She quickly wiped the blood and turned around to see Elijah. She ran over to him and he pulled her close and kissed her head while she sobbed.

* * *

><p>Matt continued to drive down the road while on the phone with Jeremy who had called to tell them that Klaus was dead.<p>

"Got it, Jer" Matt said before hanging up.

"We have to go back. Listen to me, Matt, if Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all going to die" Elena exclaimed. Matt continued to drive in silence.

"We have to go back, Matt!"

"Elena" Matt began.

"What?" she snapped.

"Damon's not with them" he replied.

"What?" she frowned.

"He's a hundred miles out of town. I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice" Matt said.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the floor of the storage unit when his phone began to rang. He looked to see that Elena was calling.<p>

"Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?" Damon answered.

"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?" Elena asked.

"Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar" he said.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm sure we will" Elena sighed.

"Hey, where are you?" Damon suddenly asked.

"Matt's taking me home" Elena told him.

"To Stefan" he spoke.

"Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler, to Caroline" she replied.

"Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, of course" Elena replied.

"If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?" he asked.

Elena stayed quiet for a moment. "I love him, Damon" she said choking up. "He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I – I never unfell for him."

"Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan" Damon sighed.

"I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go" she said starting to cry. "I mean, maybe if you and I had met first."

"Yeah, maybe" Damon whispered.

"You're going to be fine. You hear me. You're going to be okay and I'm going to see you soon" Elena told him. Damon looked around and saw Damon behind him.

"Real soon. Goodbye, Elena" he said hanging up. "I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip." Alaric growled and rushed over to him punching him in the face.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the phone with Caroline, while Matt continued to drive back to Mystic Falls.<p>

"You too, Care" she said before hanging out.

"What now?" Matt frowned.

Elena looked at him and began to cry. "It's Tyler, he um… he's…"

"Damn it" Matt said angrily choking up. He began to hit is fist against the seat of the car.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Matt, Matt! No. Stop it" Elena pleaded

"This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena" Matt snapped.

* * *

><p>Elijah stood in the wood with Dia. He looked at her in the darkness. She looked pale and tears were still in her eyes. She was still upset over her phone call with Damon. He knew that there were still feeling there. Dia loved Damon, but she wasn't in love with him. She was one of the few things he had left. Klaus was gone and all that remained was himself, Kol and Rebekah. He walked over to her and embraced her tightly.<p>

"Elijah I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he replied. "Everything will be alright." Elijah suddenly heard something behind him and pulled away from Dia. He turned and saw Rebekah in tears.

"He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it" Rebekah cried.

The two of them walked towards each other and embraced. Rebekah cried into her brother's shoulder for a moment before he pulled away.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline" Elijah looked at her.

"I thought he did" Rebekah replied.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol" Elijah fronwed.

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it" Rebekah said with tears continuing to fall.

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know" Rebekah replied.

Elijah turned around. "Dia we should…" He stopped and his eyes grew wide. He saw Dia on the ground unconscious with her nose bleeding.

"Dia!" Rebekah gasped.

"No!" Elijah quickly rushed over and bit his wrist. He put it in his mouth.

"It's not working" Elijah exclaimed. "She's still in pain. I can feel it."

"That's impossible" Rebekah cried. She quickly bit her wrist and gave her own blood to Dia.

"Her heartbeat is fading fast" Elijah said quickly.

"Get her to a hospital brother and I'll deal with everything else" Rebekah looked at her brother.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked down into the darkness of the Lockwood's cellar. She stopped at the stairs and looked around.<p>

"I know you're here" Bonnie called out. After a moment a very much alive Tyler walked out of the shadows.

"I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you" he spoke.

"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you" Bonnie glared.

Klaus smiled at her. "The spirits won't be happy with you."

"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to" Bonnie sneered.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the woods when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and hit a button.<p>

"Hello?" he answered.

"You're alive. Congratulations" Rebekah greeted.

"Rebekah" Stefan replied.

"Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute" she told him.

"Yeah, he told me that. He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now" Stefan frowned.

"That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running. We have to stay for other reasons as well" Rebekah explained.

"What are you talking about? We had a deal" Stefan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric…" Rebekah stopped.

"Rebekah, no" Stefan pleaded.

* * *

><p>Elena messed with her phone as Matt still drove. "I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying."<p>

Matt pulled out his phone. "Here. Use mine." He handed her the phone as they drove over Wickery Bridge.

"Thanks" Elena said looking up. "Matt look out!"

Rebekah stood in the middle of the road. Matt swerved his truck to avoid her. As a result the truck was sent flying over the guardrail and into the water.

* * *

><p>Alaric continued to beat Damon. Blood was running down Damon's face as Alaric threw him to the ground. Damon stood still just staring at him.<p>

"You're not going to fight back?" Alaric asked.

"You're kind of invincible, Ric" Damon replied.

"Don't call me that" Alaric sneered as he kicked Damon in the face. "We're not friends."

"We were" Damon groaned.

"Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm going to break you" Alaric said. He then hit Damon in his face knocking him backwards to the ground.

Damon laid still on the ground with Alaric standing over him.

"Is that all you got?" Damon asked.

"Not quite" Alaric replied. He leaned down prepared to stake Damon, but Damon grabbed the stake and threw Alaric off of him. Damon got up and hit Alaric in the face.

* * *

><p>Matt's truck by now had sunk to the bottom of the river. Elena woke up and looked over at Matt. His eyes were shut and his face turned to hers. Elena began to shake him so he would wake up. She continued to yell at him and shake him, but with no success of waking him. She looked around and tried to open the door and bust open a window. Suddenly Stefan swam up to Matt's window. He ripped the door off and swam over towards Elena. Elena shook her hand and told Stefan to get Matt out first. Stefan shook her head as he continued to get her out. Elena continued to tell him to get Matt out. The tow of them stared one another for a moment. Stefan nodded before grabbing Matt and swimming back to the surface leaving Elena. She took a few more breaths before her eyes went shut.<p>

* * *

><p>Alaric and Damon continued to fight. Damon suddenly grabbed Alaric's wrist and the stake fell out of his hands. Alaric began to suddenly feel weak.<p>

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Oh no" Damon's eyes grew wide.

"What's happening?" Alaric exclaimed. He fell on his knees and Damon cradled him in his arms as Alaric began to slowly die.

"No. No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric! You are not dead. You are not dead" Damon cried out. Alaric's body began to desiccate and then died. Damon shook his body and began to cry knowing well that if Alaric was dead then Elena was dead as well.

* * *

><p>In the hospital morgue, Elena's dead body lied on a stretcher. Stefan looked at her body helplessly with tears in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon quickly ran into the hospital and saw Meredith talking to another doctor. She looked at him and saw how upset he was.<p>

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"No, Damon, wait" Meredith said walking over to him.

"Where is she!" Damon exclaimed. Meredith grabbed him and stopped him from moving any further.

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain" Meredith explained.

"What are you saying?" Damon frowned.

"He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I – I helped her. She needed my help" Meredith continued.

"You what?" Damon exclaimed. Meredith stayed quiet and just looked at him.

"Damon there's something else…" she began.

"What Meredith?" he snapped. "What more could you possibly need to tell me?"

Meredith walked over to the nearest hospital room and opened the door. She motioned him to look in the room. Damon frowned and walked over to the doorway and looked in. Inside was Elijah sitting beside a hospital bed. As he looked closer he saw who was in the bed. It was Dia. She looked as if she was sleeping, only it seemed like something else was going on. She had numerous tubes in her arms and a heart monitor was beside the bed. Damon's eyes grew wide and he looked at Meredith.

"Elijah brought her in. She collapsed in the woods. After running some tests, we found out that she had a severe concussion and it caused some bleeding that was minor, but did enough damage" Meredith explained.

"Why didn't he give her his blood?" Damon asked looking at Elijah.

"He did" Meredith said quietly. "I even gave her some when she got here. The bleeding is healed but her body isn't fully responding to it."

"So what does that mean? What's wrong with her?" Damon demanded.

"She's in a coma" Elijah suddenly spoke. Damon and Meredith left him to his thoughts. He took Dia's hand in his own and gently kissed her knuckles. He looked down at the girl he knew he was destined to be with. The girl he loved more than anything else. At that moment he felt nothing but helplessness unable to do anything to cure her.

* * *

><p>Back in the morgue, Stefan continued to look at Elena's body on the stretcher. Suddenly Elena opened her eyes and gasped for air.<p>

**Wow….I can't believe this story is finally finished. I don't even know where to begin. Thank you everyone for your love and support throughout this story. It's been a pleasure writing for all of you. I'll be back once the show starts up, but just know that I'll be in college at that time so updates might take a while, but I have intent in giving up this series, not yet at least. I will start the oneshot I have planned in the next few weeks. In the meantime, in the next few days I am starting a Hawaii Five-0 story, so if you like Hawaii Five-0 or just me writing feel free to check it out if you like. Look to my tumblr for updates. As always feel free to PM me or ask me box me things. Thank you all so much. Until next time! Read and review!**


	45. Oneshot Uploaded

**Oneshot has been posted. Head over and read it and let me know what you think!**

**-Hayley**


	46. Edits Have Been Made

**Hey everyone! Everything has been edited for "The Departed" Pt 1 and the rating of the story has changed to M. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
